Kiss Kiss fall in love
by Kor-chan
Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town,he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went downhill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent,cross-dressing,drama,mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

AN: this chapter been re-editing by kor-chan edittor, Thought i don't know which one who editt it? I means their where two people who offer to do the editing in my story and i want to thanks them but since i don't know who is was? So i want to say it here! Thank you to whoever you are who edited this story i'm very grateful and happy for it! ^^

Bleach

Title: Kiss, Kiss fall in love

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, and Stark x Shiro, Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Hisagi, Kaien x Rukia, Chad x Hailbel, Keigo x Tasuki and many more.

Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town, he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went down hill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent, with Romance, drama along the way. OOC, Mpreg. Bleach Ouran style.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the title story, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

-0-

Chapter 1: Welcome to Espada Host Club.

A young orange haired teen walked down the hallway of a very prestigious private school called Hueco Mundo Academy, a school for the wealthiest and riches kids from all over the world and he was looking for a place to study. He was wearing a crapped outfit and not a uniform he was also wearing a reddish eyeglasses that covered his honey brown eyes, he was slim but not like a stick.

His body could easily be mistaken for a woman's, but he was a boy. His long, orange hair tied into a neat ponytail wasn't helping at all with how feminine he looked like, not to mention that he was wearing a black skirt and grey sleeveless shirt with a white polo shirt under it and black socks with brown shoes.

'Damn that stupid father of mine, making me wear a skirt on my first day of school here? What's with him? Because I'm openly gay and a bearer doesn't mean he has to force me to wear this stupid get up?' he thought, and yes, he was also a boy that was born a bearer, meaning that he could bear children, He was the new transfer student, who got promoted to attend his high school here in this very prestigious school. His father was delighted. He had refused it at first due to how expensive the school was, but in end he ended up taking the offer due to one of his little sister's (Yuzu's) puppy dog eyes because he could never say 'no' to that look. So here he was standing in the doorframe of the school library, frowning at how crowed the place was. Both men and women where all over the place, some studying some just chatting.

He sighed and went elsewhere to find a quiet place to study in. He walked up the stairs until he reached the third floor and found an empty, unused music room.

He opened the door only to have his jaw fall open when he saw the seven people who were inside the room. A blue haired man caught his eye. The man was very handsome with his deep frown and his blue eyes which were glimmering in the light. He was muscular, but not huge like a wrestler; his body was built like a models. Beside the blue haired teen stood a small, black haired teen with green eyes and on his right side was a very tall teen with an eye-patch cover his right eye and with a wide grin on his face. Beside him stood a blonde teen who was grinning at him and beside the Blondie stood a sliver hair teen with his eyes closed but he had the same shit eating grin as the blonde next to him. Next to the black haired teen was a teen with brown hair lying on a couch snoring.

Ichigo looked in fear at the teen that had an eye-patch; he was really tall. Around 7 feet maybe? Then he turned his head to stare back at the blue haired teen who was sitting in an expensive chair looking bored but when the blue haired teen saw him, the teen blinked at him before his face broke into a wide grin before he started talking with his deep monotone and sexy voice.

"Welcome to the Espada Host club!" he greeted as he reached for the orange haired teen who blinked with a blush on his face as he squeaked and tried to get out of the room which made the blue haired teen grin even more widely.

"Ah? You must be the new transfer student? Ichigo Kurosaki? Am I right?" the blacked haired teen asked which made Ichigo stop what he was doing and turn around.

"H-how d-did you know who I am?" Ichigo asked with his eyebrow twitching.

"It's simple, the way this school works makes it hard for commoners to get in, they say that it's pretty hard to be accepted as a special student unless you are a studious bookworm? Or what they call a genius and a prodigy?" the black haired teen said.

"Oh? So this is the commoner that I heard about who got inside our prestigious private school eh? How boring, and she doesn't look like a lady at all." the blue haired teen said.

Ichigo eyebrow twitched. 'This guy is full of himself. I bet he has the biggest ego, ever! Wait! Did this guy just mistake me for a girl?' Ichigo thought as he calmed himself down and said calmly. "Well sorry to be a boring person to you? If you don't want me to be here then I can leave." Ichigo said but when he was about to leave the tall teen with the eye patch had grabbed his waist as he gasped.

"Where ya think ya going princess?" Ichigo turn his head and glared at the eye patch teen and said: "Elsewhere, where I can fine a place to study? Now will you excuse me?" Ichigo said and was about to leave when he bumped into something and it fell to the floor with a crash. His eyes widened. He had broken a vase, not just an ordinary vast but a very expensive blue vase, he trembled.

"Ah! The vase that Loly-chan brought the other day for us? It was worth about 6 million." the blond teen said.

Ichigo gasped."6 million?" he yelled and panicked. "U-Umm… I-If you want I can replace it with a new one or pay for it?" he said.

"Are you able too? With how poor you are? And what with this weird outfit?" the blonde teen asked. "Is this what commoners wear in the outside world? How ugly." the sliver haired teen said. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. "HEY!"

"Grimmjow? What are we gonna do now that the vase, Loly brought is broken?" the black haired teen asked.

"Well, that just sucks; ya know what they all say? When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If ya don't have the money ta pay for it? Then ya pay it with yer own body! Fer now on ya will be the Espada club's dog!" Grimmjow said.

'WHAT?' Ichigo thought before he fainted.

_**An hour later**_

Everyone in the host club had introduced themselves to him, the tall guy with Eye-patch was Nnoitra who was called the wild type, the black haired teen with green eyes was Ulquiorra who was called the cool type and the blond guy was Shinji and the sliver haired teen was Gin Ichimaru and the two were called the devil type, the brunette who was snoring and sleeping a while ago was Stark Coyote he was called the quiet type then the pink haired teen was Szayel who was called the genius type of the group and last their leader names was Grimmjow, who was the King in their group. Soon Ichigo found himself doing the host club chores, he served tea when the boss—err I mean the king asked. Still he walks upon the two people on the other side of the table with two women beside them.

"Haha, speaking of that, he was crying when he was afraid that I'd leave him and he was—" Nnoitra said still Shinji cut him off by doing his act. "Ahh! Nnoitra, saying that made me-…" he said and then peeked cutely at Nnoitra who then did his act as he dashed towards Shinji and grabbed his chin gently and said. "Sorry babe! I won't do it again!" The two had a nose to nose contact as the two girls beside them squealed saying something like: 'Kyaaa yaoi love!' which made Ichigo blush at the two men who were errkk. Doing their gay work in the open? He walked ahead and ignored the two.

"What is with those two? Are they really together or just doing it for fun?" he asked himself as he heard Ulquiorra chuckle beside him. "Nnoitra and Shinji are known as the openly gay couple here in this prestigious school, Nnoitra is Grimmjow's and my cousin. Nnoitra met Shinji when they went to the same school when they were in elementary and their friendship just kept on growing, nobody minded that those two were actually together." Ulquiorra said.

"By the way our club utilizes everyone's unique trait…as our policy is to satisfy our customer's needs. Oh by the way, Grimmjow is our number one host-the king, thought nobody calls him that, 80% of the customers designate him as their host…. By the way, your debt being six million, you'll be this club's dog until graduation. Ah I apologize, I seem to forgotten something, you'll be in charge of trivial chores. You are free to run away. But my family has around a thousand talented private investigators. Do you hold a passport?" Ulquiorra said in a bored tone.

Ichigo froze on his spot. 'So it means I got no choice but to be their slave still graduation? Running is hopeless.' he thought and he sighed. Just then he felt someone grab his waist and blow into his ear and he shivered and squeaked and pulled away from whoever did it. Then snapped when he saw it was Grimmjow as the older teen grinned at him. "Don't do that!" he said as he glared at Grimmjow. "Ya won't be popular with the men if you're so pathetic." Grimmjow said. Ichigo eyebrow twitched.

'Why you? Damn! So I really do look like a woman with this get up? Not to mention my hair is long and my body is slim. Grrr. I'm gonna kill my father for this!' he thought as he answered Grimmjow in a bored tone. "I'm really not interested in that." he said.

"What the heck are ya saying? Isn't it a big and important issue?" Grimmjow said.

"Is doesn't really matter. Men, women or the looks? What important is what on the inside that matter for a person. I don't even get it as to why this club even exists?" Ichigo said. Grimmjow frowned.

"Fer a woman yer such a cruel thing…" Grimmjow said.

"…."

"I see? Then if ya want I can hire someone ta teach ya ta become a better female host?" Grimmjow said.

"Forget it Grimm; she doesn't even pass the most basic visual criteria, right?" Shinji asked Szayel who just keep quiet and cooked an eyebrow at Shinji. Shinji frowned and went toward Ichigo as he continued to talk. "Well, fer this type, even if ya take off the glasses, her eyes will appear small—"Shinji said then stopped and blinked. "W-Wait! Don't! I need them! I lost my contacts lenses the other day and I don't have money to buy new ones soo-" Ichigo said but stopped as Grimmjow came forward and blinked then his eyebrow twitched and began to order everyone in the host club to go get what he needed. He told Szayel to get him contact lenses from the nurse's office while Ulquiorra went to call a hair designer and Nnoitra went to get the clothes. He handed them to Ichigo who complained at first but put it on anyway.

Everyone was shocked when they saw how beautiful Ichigo looked in a girls' school uniform. He was wearing a black mini-skirt and a white polo shirt with a red vest and a white uniform coat with the school logo. He was also wearing white socks and shoes. His hair was un-tied and he wasn't wearing his glasses. Grimmjow was chocked. He blinked and then he grinned and went over to Ichigo and grabbed his waist.

"If I didn't know any better I think ya look pretty without those eyeglasses? Why do ya even wear them when ya could get a lot of guys to be yer boyfriend with yer pretty looks?" Grimmjow said as he licked Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo moaned, whined and blushed.

"Yer such a cute little strawberry aren't ya?" he said. Soon Ichigo was forced to do his job as a host to see if he could do it and to everyone's surprise he pulled it off and did a good job. After that one of the female customers got jealous of him and threw his school bag in the school ground gold fish pond. When he found his bag floating in the pond he went to get it himself barefoot. If he thought that there weren't any bullies in this school he was wrong.

Grimmjow saw him and offered to help him fix and find his missing stuff that was thrown in the fish pond. When Grimmjow asked him why his stuff was floating on the school's fish pond he answered with a lie, saying that he dropped it by accident. Grimmjow didn't believe it and just helped him find his missing wallet. When Grimmjow had found his wallet, Ichigo stared at the blue haired teen in awe and admire. Grimmjow noticed his expression.

"What's with that look? Have ya fallen fer me?" he joked and Ichigo blushed and snatched his wallet from the older teen's hand.

When they got back to the host club, Ichigo changed into his new uniform, but it was still the girl's school uniform. It looked like none of the host club members had realized or noticed that he wasn't actually a girl, only looked like one because of his long, orange hair.

After that the girl who was jealous of him for some reason had asked him to be her host for the day, so here they were sitting together in one of the host club tables

"It seemed that Grimmjow-sama has grown to like you? Such a pretty girl who didn't act like one before?" she said and continued her rambling. Ichigo noticed that she sounded jealous? Of what? "A-Are you...jealous!" Ichigo asked confusedly which caused the other girl to tackle him to the floor. The girl who was her costumer began screaming and telling nonsense still someone flashed them with the bucket of water. Ichigo looked up and saw it was Shinji who did it.

Grimmjow help the costumer to get up as the girl complained and Grimmjow said:

"How rude, ya threw Ichigo's bag into the pond."

"How could you…? Do you have any proof?" the girl asked. Grimmjow's lifted the girl chin and said in a serious tone with a hit of warning in it.

"Yer quite beautiful, but yer not fit ta be our customer. I know Ichigo isn't that kind of girl." Grimmjow said as the girl run off crying saying that Grimmjow was a fool. Then Grimmjow went toward Ichigo and said. "And fer ya? I shall inform ya of the punishment fer causing a ruckus. Now ya have ta get a thousand customers!" Ichigo paled. Grimmjow reach for his hand as Ichigo kindly took it and stood up. Ulquiorra gave him an extra school uniform to him to change into. And gave him the name the reckless type.

Ichigo was in the changing room of the host club when Grimmjow came in with a towel and saw him half naked, Ichigo's flat chest was exposed for Grimmjow to see, Grimmjow paled then went out of the changing room. When Ichigo came out wearing a boy's school uniform with his hair tied neatly in a loose ponytail, Grimmjow could see his manly yet handsome face. Grimmjow was blushing in embarrassment for not noticing it sooner, everyone in the host club kind of noticed that Ichigo didn't act like a woman and soon noticed that he was indeed not a girl. But what confused them was that if Ichigo was biologically a male then why was he wearing a girl's clothes.

"Ichigo, You're a boy?" Grimmjow asked.

"Biologically yes." Ichigo said and added. "I thought that if it was fine to pretend since you senpais mistook me for a girl because of my long hair, so I didn't say anything about it."

"But if you are indeed a boy? Then why are you wearing a girl's uniform? Are you gay or something?" Szayel asked.

Ichigo blush and answered. "NOO! I-I…fine yes I'm gay, but even thought I'm gay I don't like wearing women's clothes. It's my stupid father who made me wear girl's clothes to school ever since I was little because my parents wanted to have an eldest daughter. My mother and father had the habit of dressing me up as a girl and my looks don't help at all with because I'm often mistaken for a girl even if I cut my hair short. And I was also born a bearer, which is why my father been forcing me to wear this stupid female outfit ever day, at home, going out and even at school. But I'm defiantly 100 percent male." Ichigo said truthfully.

Everyone in the room were silent until Ulquiorra broke the silence by asking:

"You're a bearer? How come? Explain please?" he said. Ichigo blushed as he looked at everyone before answering. "I was born a bearing baby, which means I can bear children even though I am male; it was because of an abnormality during pregnancy. When I was born, I had a baby inside me the doctor said. When it was removed they said they thought it was my twin sister and it had made me develop differently. It was not unheard of, just very rare. And that's also the reason as to why my father is forcing me to wear woman's clothes, since I'm a bearer he been forcing me to find a prefect boyfriend." he said.

"So that yer bf can mate with ya?" Nnoitra asked in disbelief. Ichigo just blushed and nodded his head shyly.

"I think yer father is crazy." Grimmjow said.

"OH you have no idea how crazy he is." Ichigo said and his eyebrow twitched just at the mention his father's name.

"So yer a bearer and gay? Well then welcome ta the club!" Shinji said.

"Eh?" Ichigo was confused. Shinji grinned.

"What? Ya didn't know? Everyone here in the host club members are gay! Even the king is gay, but doesn't show it in the open unlike Nnoitra and Shinji over there!" Gin said. Ichigo was chocked.

"B-But if you all are gay then why are you running this host club in the first place? To please the ladies?" Ichigo asked.

"We need ta do this so the others won't find out that all the members of the Espada club are gay. So we build this host club ta cover it!" Gin said.

"O-Okay." Ichigo said as Grimmjow got up and went toward him and lifted his chin up to look him in the eyes. Ichigo blushed.

"Hmm. Yer cute. I like em' hard and stubborn." Grimmjow said as he leaned down and licked Ichigo's ear. Ichigo shivered and mewled. "Heh, So yer father like ya ta cross-dress huh? Well then that's fine! From now on yer going ta keep wearing the girl school uniform as a part of the host club until graduation and until yer debt is paid off? Got it?" Grimmjow said. Ichigo paled.

"Mother? This isn't how I want my first day at school to be like!" he said before fainting in Grimmjow's arms who cooked an eyebrow at him.

TBC…

Me: Well what ya think guys? Anyone? And I wanna say thanks you to my editor I may not know who you are but I'm sure you know who you are and I want to say thank you very much for taking your time In editing this for me! ^^

Ichigo: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WANT TO MAKE ME A BEARER? AND YOU EVEN MADE ME CROSS DRESS? WHAT WRONG WITH YOU?

Me: Aww, but ichi, you look cute cross dressing! X3

Ichigo: *gasped in shock* I hate you!

Me: Love ya too! Ichi-berry! XP

Grimmjow: *sighed* well read and review everyone and do please tell her what you think of this story? And no skipping and not reviewing like what ya guys did ta the DO YOU REMEMBER story! *glare*

Gin: Ja nee! Oh and have a happy merry Christmas and a happy new years everyone! *give everyone a baked merry Christmas cookies*

Me: I wanna say thank you again to whoever edit this story for me! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

AN: this chapter been re-editing by kor-chan edittor, Thought i don't know which one who editt it? I means their where two people who offer to do the editing in my story and i want to thanks them but since i don't know who is was? So i want to say it here! Thank you to whoever you are who edited this story i'm very grateful and happy for it! ^^

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, and Stark x Shiro, Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Hisagi, Kaien x Rukia, Chad x Hailbel, Keigo x Tasuki and many more.

Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town, he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went down hill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent, with Romance, drama along the way. OOC, Mpreg. Bleach Ouran style.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the title story, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

-0-

Chapter 2: The King fell for the rocky queen.

It had been 12 weeks since Ichigo had started working for the Espada Host club. Still wearing the girl's school uniform although that he was biologically a male he still was wearing the girl's school uniform as Grimmjow had told him to if he wanted to pay his debt from when he broke the vase that Loly had brought for the club. Many men in the school had offered to be his customer; some even started to fall in love with his beauty. He had gotten almost five hundred customers and Grimmjow was starting too worry. Wanna know why? Because if Ichigo got the thousand customers he had assigned him to paid off the debt he had for breaking the vase and that meant that he was free to quit the club and go back to his usual business as a bookworm.

Grimmjow was in the club room, pacing back and forth. He was trying to think of a plan to stop Ichigo from getting enough customers for him to pay his debt. His cousin had noticed his weird behaviour since he arrived to school this morning. He was pulling his hair and cursing to himself. Nnoitra finally snapped and asked. "What the fucking heck is wrong with ya fucktart?" Grimmjow didn't hear him because he was lost in his problem. Nnoitra sweat-dropped and turned to look at his other cousins. They all looked away and ignored Nnoitra since they couldn't figure out how to tell him what was wrong with their leader.

Ulquiorra sighed and finally said it. "He's just worried that Ichigo might be able to pay his debt now that his getting a lot of male and even female customers to help him pay off his debt. That why his panicking like the idiot he is."

"Oi!" Grimmjow snapped and glared at Ulquiorra apparently he heard what Ulquiorra said.

"What? It's true. It was your idea to make him one of our hosts!" Ulquiorra said.

"But I didn't know that anyone would actually want ta be his customer and help him pay off his fucking debt!" he said panicking. Everyone sighed at him.

"Geh! That yer fault not ours." Nnoitra said.

"Why are ya even worried about if he gets ta pay off his debt anyway?" Shinji asked. Grimmjow was silent for awhile as he blushed. Everyone blinked then gaped at him.

"Fuck! Don't tell me ya actually fell in love with the berry?" Shinji asked. Grimmjow was silent. "I'll take that silence as a yes!" Shinji said but he soon gave Grimmjow a wicked grin. "Well, want me ta help ya ta stop Ichi from getting too much customer?" Shinji asked giving that shit eating grin that made everyone shiver. When Shinji was having that look it meant that he was up to something that would cause a big and massive chaos so Grimmjow shook his head no and crossed both of his arms in an X position with a frowned on his face. Shinji pouted.

"Fine! No then!" Just then the door opened and everyone turned their heads to see Ichigo standing in the doorframe wearing their girl's school uniform, his hair was un-tied and he was looking very attractive. Grimmjow couldn't keep his eyes off the orange haired teen who was walking his way. Ichigo put his pink skeleton bag down on one of the couches.

"Ah, good morning Ichigo, how was your day at home?" Szayel asked, trying to break the silence of the room is was getting quiet awkward with how everyone was eying Ichigo like a bunch of pervert.

"Hn? Oh everything went well!" he said before walking towards Grimmjow. The blue haired teen froze on his spot as Ichigo looked him into the eyes and fidgeted his arms in front of Grimmjow, trying to be cute. Grimmjow was trying not to lose control and jump at the cute, cross-dressing Ichigo in front of him.

"W-What is it I-Ichigo?" he asked and squeaked. Ichigo heard him squeak and blinked confusedly while everyone around the host club was trying not to laugh at their leader reaction to Ichigo's cuteness.

"Hmm. Grimmy-sempai… I was wondering if you could give me a day off tomorrow?" he asked cutely while blushing. 'Fuck! This kid blushes way too much!' Grimmjow thought and couldn't help but blush as well at how Ichigo looked cute right now.

"Eh? Day off? Tomorrow? What fer?" Grimmjow asked confusedly with a cocked eyebrow. Ichigo blushed again. 'Damn Ichigo going ta be the death of me if he doesn't stop blushing so much!.' He thought.

"W-Well… You see? Tomorrow is December 22 right?" he asked as everyone nodded.

(An: yeah I know just pretend it's was December 22 all over again okay? XP)

"M-My dad wants us to s-spend our Christmas at my mom's place since it's b-been years w-we last visited our g-grandfather and our two uncles s-so… I need your p-permission if you could let me have a day off for 5 days? Please Grimmy-sempai? D-Dad kept on complaining about me being home alone on Christmas day so h-he decided to bring me along to visit and celebrate our Christmas Eve there at grandpa's place? Please?" he pleaded. Grimmjow was torn on the inside.

He glanced at his cousins who looked apologetic, giving him their look of: 'Sorry-you're-on-your-own'. He gulped.

"I…" He didn't want Ichigo to go but it would be cruel of him if he wouldn't let Ichigo go and Ichigo would be sad and disappointed if he wouldn't let him so he sighed and gave up. "F-Fine! But ya better come back before January 4 alright." he said and Ichigo beamed and hugged him. Grimmjow couldn't help but blush; he was being hugged by his first crush. His cousins weren't helping at all with their shit eating grins plastered on their faces.

"Thank you Grimmjow-sempai!" he said as he let go of Grimmjow, went to get his bag and dashes out of the room. Everyone sweat-dropped at Ichigo.

"H-He looked somewhat happy? Wonder what was that all about?" Stark asked.

Szayel sighed. He was the one who in charge of gathering the hosts' files and family background so he told them. "He's happy because he's finally able to see his mother again in a long time." he said. Everyone's heads turned to him as he continued explaining Ichigo's family background. "His mother and biological father got divorced when Ichigo was 12, his mother re-married to a man named Jin Kariya. He got a daughter with Ichigo's mother named Senna. He's the man his grandfather had always wanted her to marry. But since his mother had gotten pregnant with Isshin's first child his grandfather had no choice but to accept Isshin as his daughter's husband and Ichigo's real father until the couple had an argument resulting in a divorce. Then his grandfather stepped in and forced his mother to marry Jin Kariya."

(AN: yea, I made Ichigo's mom alive here, hope you don't mind it. And yeah! Sorry again! I couldn't think of a better person to be Ichigo's step dad! I just thought why not try Jin Kariya? ^^).

"So in other word he's happy because he gets ta see his mother again?" Nnoitra asked to which Szayel nodded.

"Basically yes, it's been years since he has seen his mother. After his parents got divorced they never get to see her, they only got to see each other as a happy family on holidays and on his mother's birthday, so this is actually a great opportunity for him to see his mother in a long time." Szayel said as he continued to tell Ichigo's background.

_**With Ichigo**_

He was happy that Grimmjow had allowed him to leave for 5 days to spend his Christmas with his mother back in Seireitei where his mother lived with his grandfather and stepfather. It wasn't like he hated his stepfather; in fact he was fine with Jin Kariya as his stepfather. The man was well mannered and more of a father figure than his biological father was. He got home and went upstairs after saying his hello to his two younger sisters and went to start packing his stuff. He was excited, who wouldn't after not being able to see your mother for several years?

A knock on the door made Ichigo stop his packing and turn around. His little sister Yuzu came in smiling happily at him.

"Nii-san! You look happy today? Did something good happen at school?" she asked. Yuzu was okay with her older brother cross-dressing; in fact, she was very happy since she could dress-up her older brother.

"No. Everything at school is boring, I'm just happy because we finally get to see mother again. I'm excited and looking forward for tomorrow, you know?" he said and his little sister nodded in understanding and offered to help him pack his things.

The next day they went to Seireitei by train. They made it there before dinner time. They got off of the train and went to the waiting area for their relatives to come and pick them up. Soon they came and they were greeted by his mother who rushed towards him when she saw her.

"Ichigo… My little angle! Oh, look how you have grown. My, you're taller then your mother now. How tall are you now? The last time I saw you, you where this small!" she said and moved her hand to the level of her hips as she smiled up at him.

"Hello mother! I missed you too!" he said. He was wearing black leather mini-shorts and a red t-shirt that read: Pocky rock which reached his thighs to cover the manly part of his anatomy. He was also wearing a black vest and a bra inside to make it look like he was really a girl. He was also wearing red step-in converse shoes.

"My look at you? You really do look like a beautiful girl now?" she said which made Ichigo blush and whine at his mother.

"Mom~!" he whine which made Masaki laugh heartily at him. Then he noticed Kariya, his step-dad, walking towards them wearing a yellowish coat and his work suit under it. He had a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "Hello Kariya-san!" Ichigo said.

Kariya frowned. "Call me Otou-san or pops would you? I treated you like my own daughter too, even though I know that you're…you know?" he said and Ichigo smiled and nodded. He tried not to say it out loud since they weren't at home but on a train station where everyone could hear them and Ichigo wasn't ready yet to tell the world that he was gay and was cross-dressing because his parents thought that he looked cuter in a girl's clothing than in a man's clothing. Ichigo didn't mind wearing girl's clothes; as long as it made his mother happy he was happy with it.

"Alright! Hello pops! I'm home!" he said. Kariya smiled at him and nodded his head. Then he noticed Isshin who was Ichigo's real father and Masaki's ex-husband. Ichigo's two younger sisters dashes by him towards their mother and hugged her.

"Mom!" they both said.

"Hello girls! I missed you both. Have you two been nice with your dad and nee-chan?" she asked. "Hai~" they both said.

"And guess what mom?" Yuzu asked.

"What is it?" their mother asked.

"Nee-chan got promoted in a prestigious private school in Karakura." she said. Ichigo got chocked. "YUZU!" he warned.

"Oops! Sorry, it just slipped!" she said in a sing song tone.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his younger sister. Their mother gasped in joy.

"Oh my! That really is great news. Isn't it Jin-anata?" she asked and Kariya smiled at Ichigo. "Indeed. So when are you going to school there?" Kariya asked. "I already am. I started 12 weeks ago!" he said.

"Cool. So what is it like there?" his step-dad asked.

"Great. The place is big and the school uniform is cool as well…" he said.

"Great! I bet grandfather would be happy to hear that?" he said. Ichigo shrugged. Although Ichigo step-dad was okay with him being gay and was cross-dressing his grandfather was not happy and pleased with this.

"I don't know pops? I think he'll still hate me" Ichigo said.

"Nonsense. He'll like you in no time… Well, actually I think he'll want you to get a rich boyfriend who would accept you and is willing to have children with you in the near future. You know?" his step dad said. Ichigo sighed.

The one thing why Ichigo hated his grandfather Yamamoto who otherwise was a great and understanding grandfather was that he couldn't accept if one of the family members had a different sexual preference. People, who were like Ichigo, openly gay and cross-dressing, were in his grandfather's eyes nothing but trash. His grandfather used to like and adore him when he was young, and he didn't mind his daughter dressing Ichigo up in girl's clothes knowing that he would be a fine young man who would live up to the family name. That was what he was looking forward too, until one day when Ichigo blurted out that he was gay and liked guys instead of girls but never liked cross-dressing.

"Don't worry, he'll have to understand and accept you sooner or later. Just give him time." Kariya said.

"Pops! Forget it! He'll never accept me. I mean, it's been like what? 15 years now since I told him that… you know?" he said. Kariya sighed. Kariya loved the boy to bits and treated Ichigo like his own child and he was also the reason why he had agreed to marry his mother when Isshin and Masaki divorced, but it didn't mean he never loved the woman he married. Ichigo's mother was sweet, kind and a loving mom and that was what Kariya admired and loved about Masaki.

When they got home Ichigo was greeted by his baby step-sister named Senna who was now 4 years old. Soon Yamamoto came down stairs and Ichigo made eye contact with his grandfather. "Hello grandfather." Ichigo said. Yamamoto only nodded and walked past them. Ichigo frowned. 'I knew it! He still hates me and won't accept me being gay!' Ichigo thought as he bit his lip. Everyone in the room noticed it too and kept quiet about it and never brought it up during the whole night. After that everyone went to their own rooms. Ichigo was staying in his usual room where he used to sleep back then when they often stayed there.

The following day was Christmas Eve and the Kurosaki's family celebrated it together with Ichigo's uncle Kisuke and his wife Yoruichi and their three children; Renji, the eldest who was gay too and currently dating Byakuya, a well know and rich kid and the twins Ururu and Jinta. His uncle Ryuuken and his cousin Uryuu were there too along with his aunty Rangiku and her son Toshiro, who was gay too, and also his uncle Zangetsu and his two sons Shiro and Tensa, who was Shiro's younger brother.

After Christmas came new year's celebration. Everyone in the family already knew that Ichigo had gotten into the most prestigious private school in Karakura and they were very proud of him.

Ichigo had told his parents and step father that he had to go back to Karakura since school would be starting again at January 4, while his father and two sisters would be staying in Seireitei for another few days, and his father, step-father, mother, cousin where kind enough to take him to the train station to head back in Karakura.

Before their arrival at the train station Ichigo had called and asked his best friend Chad and Tatsuki who lived there to pick him up and they promised to do so. When they finally arrived at the train station Masaki hugged his son who was wearing stripped tight leather pants, a plain black t-shirt, a red coat and white shoes. He did the same with his step-dad and cousin, but gave his real father a kick in the stomach before getting inside the train.

When he arrived in the Karakura, Tatsuki and Chad was there along with Chad's girlfriend Hallibel.

"Yo! So how was your Christmas and New year?" Tatsuki, his tomboyish best friend asked.

"Good, all the family members were there, though Grandpa still won't accept who I am!" he said. Tatsuki and Chad frowned. "Hey! Tatsuki can I stay over at your place until my dad and the girls came back on January 6?" he asked and Tatsuki chuckled. "Of course you can. It's not like my parents don't know that you're you know?" she said and Ichigo nodded and sighed in relief as he adjusted his bag before following his two friends to Tatsuki's house.

When Ichigo came back to school and entered the host club room as he was greeted—Erkk actually tackled by two people: Shinji and Gin who had noticed that he was back went and tackle the poor teen. He was wearing the girls' school uniform so his strawberry printed panties where exposed when the two tackles him to the floor. Nnoitra cocked an eyebrow at Ichigo who was still red from embarrassment and said.

"I didn't know ya wore girls' panties too." he said which made Ichigo to blush even more and snap.

"SHUT UP! It's not like I have a choice when my father is this insane enough in wanting me to be a girl and dress like a girl when I'm not a girl!"

"O-Okay… Whatever ya say, Berry-head!" Nnoitra said.

"I-Ichigo! Can you go and open the window fer me?" Shinji asked and Ichigo stomped across the floor. When he opened the window a strong wind blew in and his skirt was lifted up again making his panties visible to everyone in the club to see. Yup! It was a white, strawberry printed girls' panties alright. Ichigo closed the window quickly, pulled his skirt down and turned around slowly and as everyone quickly turned their heads away from him, but their red faces gave it away and Ichigo blushed and screamed: "Pervert" to everyone who was in the club room. His eyes widened when he saw Grimmjow trying to nurse a nose bleed before he fainted. Ichigo blushed even more knowing that his boss was a delinquent pervert type.

His heart made a flip and was beating fast like it was gonna blast out of his chest at any moment. He looked confused. Now why did his heart always beat fast and loud and he felt like blushing whenever he saw Grimmjow? Was it love? He blinked then shook his head trying to deny the thought as he excused himself and went to the bathroom to clear his mind.

TBC…

Me: I want to say thank you to whoever edited this for me! I'm totally grateful to you! ^_^

Gin: Aww.. Yer such a nice girl Kor-chan! *hug Kor-chan*

Me: Thanks! By the way? Guys tell me what you all think of this edited version kay?

Gin: Bai-bai! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello everyone! And here's the edited version of chapter 3 of Kiss, Kiss Fall in Love. Hope you all will like it? :D And thank you to my editor to who ever edit this I thank you a lot for taking your time to edit this for me! :D

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, and Stark x Shiro, Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Hisagi, Kaien x Rukia, Chad x Hailbel, Keigo x Tasuki and many more.

Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town, he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went down hill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent, with Romance, drama along the way. OOC, Mpreg. Bleach Ouran style.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's, cross-dressing. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read! And one more thing! the last part of this chapter is a smutty, means it got a lemon part! :D

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the title story, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

PS: Go easy on me I'm not an English girl and I need a BETA to edit my story for me! That all and do please enjoy this story and have a happy merry Christmas and a happy new years everyone! ^^

-0-

Chapter 3: The King visits the Berry

When Ichigo got to the ladies bathroom, yes the ladies since he was still pretending to be a girl and was still wearing the girls' school uniform, he splashed his face with cold water to forget his thoughts about why his heart always beat when he thought about, heard or saw the fucking delinquent boss of the host club? He knew that his feelings towards Grimmjow weren't just friendship but something else. He even thought that it might be love but denied it when he thought of it.

When he was done washing his face he went back to the club room to find everyone doing their usual thing. He sighed in relief and went to his bag to pull out a note book and a pen and sat on the couch and began to write something. Shinji went toward him and asked.

"Nee. Ichigo, tomorrow is the weekend, wanna go somewhere fun?"

"Can't, I have lot of things to do tomorrow, I need to stop by the market to buy food we need before my dad gets back on January 6, and I'm staying at my friend house right now in case you were wondering. So sorry I can't go with you tomorrow on your fun day!" Ichigo said as he began to list down on what food and stuff to buy before his dad and sisters got back.

"…Why not do it on Sunday?" Shinji pouted and whined. Shinji had grown fond of Ichigo ever since he joined the club, and the two instantly became best friends.

"Can't… I got a part-time job on Sunday." Ichigo said guiltily. He never told the other club members that he was working on Sundays at the day-care.

"Aww. Can't ya tell yer boss at work that ya need some time off?" Shinji asked which Ichigo shook his head no.

"Sorry, I can't Shinji. I need to earn money to pay the bill of our house; my father tends to forget it sometimes so I end up paying the bills." Ichigo said.

"Oh so-WAIT ya do what?" Shinji asked.

"I'm the one who's paying the bills since my father tends to forget it." Ichigo said.

"Oh…. Is that so? Then who's doing the cooking?" Shinji asked.

"Me."

"Laundry?"

"Me."

"…House chores?"

"Still me…"

"….. So basically ya do all the chores at home?" Shinji asked in disbelief and Ichigo nodded. "Basically yes."

"Why don't ya guys get a maid?" Shinji asked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes while continuing to write something in his note book. "That impossible since where not that rich… And this is how we commoners live our lives. We take care of our responsibilities on our own instead of pushing them on to someone else and we do our own chores at home. We help each other but we don't rely completely on others. We work to earn money in order to feed our families and satisfy their needs." Ichigo said in a matter-of-fact-voice. Shinji peaked on his note and snatched it. "HEY! Give me that back!"

"What the heck is this? Huh? Oh, a list? Eh? This all ya need at home? It's all food and… bathroom and laundry stuff… Don't tell me ya do the cleaning at home all by yerself? It almost sounds like yer the housewife at yer home?" Shinji said which made Ichigo blush and snatch his notebook back from Shinji and glare at him and mumble a 'shut up'.

After school Ichigo went to Tatsuki's house since he was staying there until January 6 came. He slept in one of Tatsuki's guest room. The next morning he helped Tatsuki's mom make breakfast when the doorbell rang. Tatsuki went to open it and her eyes widened and she just gaped at the people behind the door. In her doorframe stood 7 handsome, teenage boys around her age dressed in expensive clothes.

"H-Hello, w-who might y-you people be and w-who a-are you l-looking for?" she asked. The leader of the group grinned at her.

"Ah yes, where looking for Ichigo Kurosaki? Is h-she here?" the leader of the group asked. Tatsuki looked confused and she blinked. Then they heard someone run into the room behind Tatsuki and they all turned to stare to who is was only to see Ichigo panting and was wearing a blue hopping maxi gown sleepwear that reached his thighs and his hair was down. Grimmjow was gaping and his eyes were wide as plates. Actually everyone's reaction was the same.

Ichigo noticed their stares and blushed. "W-What are you guys doing - NO scratch that - how did you guys even know where I was staying at?" he asked in disbelief trying to ignore that he was only wearing a blue hopping Maxi Gown sleepwear that Tatsuki brought and forced him to wear last night before bed time, saying that it would look cute on him.

"N-Nothing, just wondering if ya wouldn't mind coming along with us ta the mall or something?" Grimmjow said, unable to keep his eyes off of what Ichigo's was wearing. 'Damn! He looks hot in a girl's night gown. Not to mention he has sexy legs; long with soft looking skin. He's like a model in that outfit he's wearing right now' he thought.

Ichigo tried to ignore that Grimmjow sounded sexy right now and went towards him and slapped him lightly on the face.

"Oww! The heck was that for Ichi?" Grimmjow asked as he glared at the younger teen. Ichigo blushed before saying.

"You were staring at me weirdly so I had to do something about your weird habit of staring at me." Ichigo said. Tatsuki who was standing and listening heard everything they where talking about as she watched her best friend and the unknown foreign teen. 'They're acting like they know each other well and seem very close like…lovers? Eh? Could this be Ichigo's boyfriend?' Tatsuki thought.

"Ichigo? Do you know them? Are they your friends? Is that guy your boyfriend?" Tatsuki asked which earn her a blush from Ichigo when she said the word 'Boyfriend'. "I didn't know you had a foreign boyfriend in your new school.". The other members of the host club tried not to laugh out loud on how wrong she was.

"Ooo! Ichi-nee-chan has a boyfriend? Wonder what uncle Isshin's gonna say about this when he'll find out?" a boy around 9 years old said in a teasing manner. The boy was wearing a red t-shirt and brown shorts and had black hair and dark greyish eyes like Tatsuki. Ichigo froze and his eyes widened before he turned around.

"Wait! Akito don't you dare tell my dad! And he's not my boyfriend!" Ichigo said.

"Ha! Yea right?" the boy said playfully and run off deeper inside the house. Ichigo groaned and turned to Tatsuki and said.

"I hate your baby brother, Taz!" he said.

"Oh? So yer Ichigo's cousin?" Grimmjow asked Tatsuki who looked at him then said.

"N-No. We just grew up together; both Ichigo parents and mine are friends, so it's only natural for me and Ichigo to treat each other like a brother and a sister." Tatsuki said as she eyed Ichigo and went toward him and whispered in his ear. "Does this guy and his friends know that you're a guy and gay? And are you sure that his not your boyfriend cause freakishly Ichigo you and that blue hair teen acted like you two were a couple a while ago you know?" she said which made Ichigo blush.

"What? No! Of course not! Were not dating or any of that stuff, I just joined the same club with them." Ichigo whispered back.

"Oh? Then he is not your boyfriend? Can I have him?" Tatsuki asked. Ichigo sighed. "No. That guy and his group are all gay!" Ichigo said.

Tatsuki gasped then sulked on the corner. "Eh? What this?" A teen outside asked when he saw a bunch of foreign people blocking Tatsuki's front door. "Oi Tatsuki what up?" the male teen asked and Tatsuki snapped from her sulking and went toward the door. She let all of Ichigo's new friends inside. Gin watched her go back to the front door and let someone in. Gin opened his eyes when he caught the person and the song of: 'only you' by the Platters was played as gaped at how handsome the young teen was.

The young teen had spiky, black hair and a '69' tattoo on the left side of his face, along with a scar across his face. Gin couldn't stop admiring the young teen that was walking toward Ichigo and Ulquiorra noticed that Gin was gaping like an idiot so he closed the sliver haired teen's mouth with his pointy finger. Nnoitra tried not to laugh at Gin's weird behaviour as he nudged his boyfriend's shoulder. "Looks like someone in love!" he whispered to Shinji's ear who giggled and kept eying Gin who was staring at the young teen who was talking with Ichigo.

"Oi, Ichigo, morning!" the strange teen said when he noticed that Ichigo was there. "Oh! Hey Shuuhei! How come you didn't come to the Christmas party back home in Seireitei? Grandpa and the others where looking for you guys." Ichigo said.

"Ah sorry, Dad was busy and couldn't make it so we ended up spending our Christmas here, how's Grandpa doing?" Shuuhei asked.

"Good." Ichigo said bored.

"I'll take that grandpa's still upset about you being… you know?" Shuuhei said. Ichigo shrugged.

"Whatever… He too stubborn and old fashioned… and there's nothing we can do about it. You're just lucky that he doesn't know that you're gay. If grandpa knew then he would shoo you out or never acknowledge you as one of his grandchildren like he does to me." Ichigo said.

"I guess so." Shuuhei said. Gin blinked then soon grinned widely. Everyone who noticed his evil grin backed away from him. 'Eh! So this Shuuhei is one of Ichigo's cousins eh? And his gay too! How sweet!' Gin thought.

"So what are you doing today, cous?" Shuuhei asked.

"Going to the mall to buy food before dad and the girls come back. You?" Ichigo asked.

"Cousin Tosh and I are going out alone with Renji and his boyfriend to get the stuff we did for our school project… So. How's life in your new school? Everyone missed you, even Orihime missed you." Shuuhei said. Ichigo narrowed his eyes when Shuuhei mentioned Inoue's name.

"… Does she still think that I'm not gay although she knows I do cross-dressing?" Ichigo asked. Shuuhei shrugged.

"She still won't believe that you're gay… So who are these people? Guests?" Shuuhei asked.

Grimmjow sneaked behind Ichigo and wrapped his arms around the cross-dressing Ichigo who looked beautiful in his girly outfit, not to mention he had a very beautiful and soft long orange hair. Ichigo blushed.

"So yer Ichi's cousin?" Grimmjow asked as he laid his head on top of Ichigo's head who was blushing. Shuuhei and Tatsuki eyed Grimmjow and Ichigo suspiciously.

"Are you sure you two are not going out?" Tatsuki asked. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched and he tried to get Grimmjow off of him and said.

"NO! This guy here is just nobody." Ichigo said. Grimmjow frowned and tightened his hold on Ichigo who winced and stopped pushing Grimmjow off of him. 'Damnit! This is so not what I wanted my weekend without dad and the girls around to start with! Though his arm felt nice around my waist like he was my—WAIT WHAT THE FUCK? Oi stop, stop, stop, stop! I did not just think that Grimmjow wrapping his arms around me felt good or that he's prefect boyfriend material nor how handsome he looks right now!' Ichigo thought as he blushed and kept on repeating it to himself until he gasped when Grimmjow nuzzled his neck making him squeak.

Grimmjow smirked when he heard Ichigo squeak. "Anyway. I gotta go back home now Ichigo! See ya around, cousin!" Shuuhei said as he waved and walked out of the house. Gin frowned. "Aww…" Nnoitra and Shinji said in a playful yet teasing tone as they corner Gin who frowned even more and glared at the two boys beside him.

"What's the matter? Foxy fell in love with Ichi-berry's cousin?" Nnoitra teased which made Gin blush and snap.

"NOO! I'm not having any feelings towards—" Gin said but stopped when everyone in the room were eying him.

He blushed and hid behind Nnoitra. Shinji chuckled beside his boyfriend. Ichigo shrugged his.

"I'm gonna go head and take a quick bath before heading out to do the shopping." he announced and went up the stairs. Everyone was eying him as he went up.

A while later he came back downstairs wearing a greyish winter dress that reached his thighs, a light brown coat, boots and a white scarf. Grimmjow was gaping. He looked at his clothes. He was wearing a black coat and a plain but expensive white shirt, a red scarf and white shoes.

"Wow! Nice dress Ichi!" Tatsuki said and Ichigo smiled at her and said.

"Thanks, mother brought it for me, the boots were from my step-dad and the coat was from uncle Ryuuken." Ichigo said.

"And the scarf?" she asked.

"I brought it when I went shopping back home in Seireitei." Ichigo said.

"Nice. So how was everyone back at home? Are Renji and Byakuya still together?" she asked and Ichigo nodded his head. 'Wait! What? Byakuya as in Byakuya Kuchiki the head of Senbonzakura company?' Grimmjow and his cousins thought.

"Wait! Byakuya? As in Byakuya Kuchiki of Senbonzakura?" Shinji asked.

"Y-Yes. You know him?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"Know? Of course we know him; his and our company are mortal enemies." Grimmjow said. "So who's this Renji guy anyway?" Grimmjow asked.

"His one of my cousins Grimmjow." Ichigo said as he went to fix his hair in front of one of the mirrors in the living room. Grimmjow followed and laid his hand on the small table.

"Ya really do act like a girl, Berry." Grimmjow said making Ichigo blush while combing his hair with his hand. He stopped and stared at Grimmjow and said.

"Shut up!. What are you doing here anyway? Bugging me?" he asked. Grimmjow just continued to grin and said.

"Nope. I'm here because I wanted ta see ya!" Grimmjow said making Ichigo blush again.

"Well then stop! I need to go now! See you later, Tatsuki!" Ichigo said as he went out the door. Grimmjow followed him and grabbed his hand when he was outside of the house and dragged Ichigo into his Jaguar XF that was parked beside Tatsuki's house alone with another expensive car, probably one of Grimmjow's cousin's car. Ichigo eyes were wide as plates. "HOLY SHIT! You got a Jaguar XF? It's one of the coolest and most expensive cars out there." Ichigo said making Grimmjow grin even more.

"Well then hop in, princess; let me take ya ta the mall!" Grimmjow said. Ichigo blinked his eyes before staring at Grimmjow weirdly; he shrugged and hopped in when Grimmjow opened the passenger door. When Ichigo was inside Grimmjow closed the door for him and went to the driver's side.

Ichigo couldn't help but to admire how cool Grimmjow's car looked inside. 'Oh my Gosh! I can't believe I'm actually inside his car and going to the mall with him? He really is perfect boyfriend materi—Wait, wait, wait! I'm not falling for the jerk; I'm not in love with the jerk named Grimmjow fucking Jeagerjaques!' Ichigo thought as Grimmjow got inside the car and put down his sun-glasses. Ichigo eyed him; Grimmjow was really handsome if you just looked closely. 'Oh gosh! Why? Of all people! Why did it have to be him of all people I fell in love with?' Ichigo screamed in his mind as they drove off to the mall.

XxX

Ichigo sat inside Grimmjow's car staring at the mall in front of him. Grimmjow did offer to take him to the mall, but he hadn't expected that Grimmjow would take him to the most expensive mall in Karakura town. The mall had an expensive neon sign of 'Las Noches' mall. It was a mall for rich people. Ichigo was clueless as to why Grimmjow had brought him here. He turned to face Grimmjow who put his sunglasses back on.

"G-Grimmjow, w-why are we here at Las Noches Mall?" he asked. Grimmjow gave him his shit eating grin and said.

"Ya did say that ya need ta go food shopping right?" Grimmjow said. Ichigo gulped.

"Y-Yeah, b-but I didn't expect you to take me here. I'm not rich so I can't pay for all the stuff that I will need to buy." he said.

"Who said anything about ya having ta pay fer what ya want ta buy? I'll pay for whatever ya need ta buy!" Grimmjow said. Ichigo was gaping.

"W-Wha? B-But Grimmjow, I don't want you to waste your money on a guy like me." Ichigo said. Grimmjow stared at Ichigo with a weird look before saying.

"Nonsense, now come on!" Grimmjow said as he got out of his car and went to the other side to open the door for Ichigo. Ichigo got out blushing bright red. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand as they went inside the mall. Ichigo was amazed at how big the mall was compared to the ones commoners usually went to. He could see rich people going in and out of the mall wearing expensive clothes like the ones you could see in a fashion show.

"So. Where do ya want ta go, berry?" Grimmjow asked making Ichigo snap out of his daydream and turn too stare at Grimmjow.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I mean aside from going to the grocery store, where do ya wanna go or what do ya wanna do?" he asked. 'I-Is he asking me out on a date?' Ichigo thought.

"I don't know? Why don't you pick where you want us to go?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow blinked then grinned. 'Aww. Anywhere he says? I want ta take him to my bed and have sex with him but he'll probably say no. Buying him some new clothes that I want him ta wear sounds good. Then maybe later I'll take him ta the Pantera restaurant? For lunch?' he thought.

"Okay then I know just the right place where ta go before ya can go food shopping." he said as he dragged Ichigo somewhere.

They stopped at a shop that Ichigo didn't like. He was in fact paling and blushing. "Grimm! What the heck? Why did you take me here?" he asked. They where standing in front of a shop that had a sign saying: 'Lanzador Verde'. It meant 'Green Lancer' in Spanish and it was a female clothes shop.

"Come on let's get inside, and don't worry, my older sister owns this shop!" he said.

"Eh?" Ichigo asked confusedly as he was dragged inside. A green haired female teen looked up before smiling widely when she notice who it was.

"Grimmy-ototou!" she said as she tackled the younger teen.

"Guahh! Nel! Get off me!" he complained. Ichigo just watched the two siblings.

"Aww, that not a nice way to greet your nee-chan!. And why won't you call me nee-chan anymore like you used to when we were little?" she asked as she pouted at the younger teen.

"That was years ago! You're 19 now! I'm 17! So grow up! Only little kids would do that kid of stuff!" Grimmjow said.

"Fine!" She said then looked up when she noticed that someone was standing next to them. "Oh, a customer?" she asked.

"Yea! Nel meet Ichigo, Ichigo meet my older sister Neliel" he said as he got up. Ichigo blushed and reached his hand out for a handshake.

"Ahh. She so cute! Is she one of your classmates? Or did dad force you to date another woman since he knows that you're gay?" Nel asked. Nel had also supported her little brother's preference in lovers and she was okay that her little brother was gay.

Grimmjow chuckled. "No, dad didn't. In fact Ichigo here is a guy who has a habit to cross-dress and he's gay as well." Grimmjow said.

"HEY!" Ichigo complained. He didn't want anyone he didn't know to know that he was actually a male and not a female.

"Oh?" she asked as she squealed in joy, another thing about Nel was that she was a big fan of yaoi couples, but she mostly loved a gay people who looked like a girl and cross-dressed too. She went toward Ichigo and inspected him. "He's quite cute and pretty for a guy… And quite sexy and tall too, his prefect for a model, Grimmjow. Where did you meet him again?" she asked.

"Eh? Oh I meet him when he was trying to find a quiet place to study at school, he's the special student that everyone was talking about. At first I mistook him for a girl until that time when I walked into the changing room to lend him a clean towel that I saw that he was indeed a male…" Grimmjow said making Ichigo blush ten fold and glare at the older teen in front of him who was picking his ears while having a conversation with his older sister.

"Eh? I can't blame you for mistaking him for a girl, he does look beautiful, that's true. But I don't get how a male can be this slim, shaped like a female?" she asked as she eyed Ichigo.

"I-I… M-My parents put me on a diet females usually use." he said.

"Huh?" the two siblings asked.

Ichigo sighed. "It was my mother's idea to do what women do and put me on a diet like many women do, and keep my body in a slim and feminine shape." he explained.

"Oh, then what about the hair?" Grimmjow asked.

"M-Mother had always wanted to keep my hair long, and since I don't want to upset her I ended up keeping my hair long as I grew older. And my parents had started dressing me up in a girl's clothes ever since I was little. They both wanted to have a daughter but they ended up having a son instead. After that when my two younger sister were born, mother and father didn't stop in dressing me up like a girl, saying that it would be nice to have an eldest daughter so they continued to dress me up as a girl. I'm gay but I'm not enjoying cross-dressing. And I did try to buy male clothes once but when my parents saw it they threw them away the next day so I ended up cross-dressing my whole life." Ichigo said.

"Wow! Your parents must really have wanted a daughter. Their wished came true years later when your sisters were born… But still. Don't tell me that they never wanted to have a son?" Nel asked Ichigo shock his head.

"No, no, of course not, they know I was born male and they were okay with it, but you know? Like what they say: 'old habits die hard' they had gotten so used to seeing me in female clothes that seeing me wearing male clothes looked weird in their eyes. I resemble my mother so much that all my family members told me that I looked like a male version of my mom. So you get the idea." Ichigo said.

Nel smiled as she nodded to her younger brother who caught her drift. "Okay, come on Ichigo! I think I now know the reason as to why my baby brother brought you here." she said as she dragged Ichigo inside the shop.

Nel had picked 20 different fashionable pieces of clothing for Ichigo and Nel had told her brother that it was free and that she was happy that he brought something that she always wanted. A person to dress-up with and that was Ichigo. After the hell Ichigo had been through with Nel they had lunch at Pantera. Ichigo thought that it felt like they were having a date instead of having a friendly lunch with Grimmjow. After that they went to the grocery store to buy what Ichigo needed at home and Grimmjow was kind enough to pay for all of it for Ichigo. After that they headed back home to where Ichigo was staying at the moment.

The drive back was pretty awkward for the two. Wanna know why? Ichigo wanted to say thank you to Grimmjow for helping and taking him out to the mall but he was too shy to say it. While Grimmjow on the other hand was at a loss. He wanted to tell Ichigo that he was in love with him and wanted to kiss him goodbye but he wasn't sure if Ichigo felt the same. So he did what was best. He helped Ichigo out of the car and helped him take all of the stuff they bought at the mall inside the house and Grimmjow was about to leave the house when Ichigo stopped him, said his 'thank you' for today as Grimmjow said 'You're welcome' and drove off.

When Grimmjow was gone and Ichigo was finally inside Tatsuki's house he slumped down in the door way, while Grimmjow stopped his car in the middle of the road.

'Why didn't I just kiss him and tell him that was in love with him? Dammit!' they both thought as they both went their separate ways.

TBC…

Me: Ooo. Look like ichigo and Grimmjow finally realize their feeling for one another but don't know how to show or tell their feeling? :o

Ichigo: You! I hate you!

Me: yea, yea sue me all you want berry-tan! But you'll will be thanking me soon! :D

Ichigo: …. *gulp* 'I had I bad feeling that she'll up to no good on the next chapter?'

Gin: Oi! What about me and Shuehei?

Me: Don't worry you be the next on the next chapter at chapter 4, it will be all about you two and how… ahem..

Gin: Oh good! :D

Me: Why thank you! :D okay you know the drift everyone? Read and Review! :D I'll be adding about how Ulquiorra and the others will meet their uke soon! And the part where Grimmjow will impregnate ichi-berry soon, but let's focus one at a time okay?

Ichigo: *gasped at the mention of getting impregnate again by the brunette*

Ulquiorra: Please do review and tell her what you all think of this chapter?

Gin: Ja nee~! *ish happy because he'll finally have a full chapter story between him and his shu-shu XD*

Me: and thank you to my editor again for editing this for me! :D


	4. Chapter 4

An: This chapter been edited by kor-chan Editor, and she want to say thank you so much for editing this to me.. ^_^ I'm sure he/he know who they are and I want to say thanks for taking your time in editing this for me. ^_^

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, and Stark x Shiro, Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Hisagi, Kaien x Rukia, Chad x Hailbel, Keigo x Tasuki and many more.

Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town, he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went down hill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent, with Romance, drama along the way. OOC, Mpreg. Bleach Ouran style.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's, cross-dressing. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the title story, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

PS: Go easy on me I'm not an English girl and I need a BETA to edit my story for me! That all and do please enjoy this story and have a happy merry Christmas everyone! ^^

By the way this chapter is focus on Gin x Shuhei for now, but I turn it back on the main paring on the next chapter for now please do enjoy this short Gin x Shuhei! ^_^

-0-

Chapter 4: Foxy and the Hound

Gin was driving himself back home with his black Volvo. He parked his car on the large parking lot next to their house. He got out of his car and went inside their glass house; his parents had the habit of having a glass house, though he was the only child, his parents where never really at home since they were always busy with work. the only company he ever had at home was their nine maids and their pet named Shinso, a fox from Australia that his father gave him on his birthday when was 15. He was 17 now, the same age as Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Szayel while Ulquiorra and Shinji were the youngest in their group, both Ulquiorra and Shinji were 15 the, same age as Ichigo. They were in the same class with Ichigo.

Gin went upstairs to his bedroom; he was lucky enough that his room didn't have walls of glass unlike his parent's room. He never wanted to think about how people would react if they saw his parents making love in their bedroom. He sighed. He was bored and alone in their house, his parents where out of town for another week. Shinso, his pet fox, jumped up on his bed looking cutely and confusedly at him. He smiled and ruffled the little fox's head who purred at his touch.

He slumped down on his bed as his pet fox looked at him. He smiled and ruffled the fox's head again before the fox got off of the bed and went elsewhere. 'So boring! Ugh! Isn't there anything ta do? And tomorrow is Sunday. I can't believe Grimmjow ditched us and went out with Ichigo alone to the mall awhile ago, lucky bastard.' he thought and sighed. 'Man I wanna see that Shuuhei guy again, he's so cute. I caught him looking at me while talking ta Ichigo at Ichigo's friend's house.' He thought then an idea popped on his head and he picked up his phone from his bag and dialed someone's number.

"Hello?" the person asked on the other side of the phone.

"Berry-tan~" Gin said playfully as he heard Ichigo gasp on the other end of the line.

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU HAVE MY CELLPHONE NUMBER? I DON'T REMEMBER GIVING IT TO YOU OR TO ANY OF THE HOST CLUB MEMBERS. WELL EXPECT FOR SHINJI—OH SHIT! Shinji! Dammit! I'm gonna kill that flamer when I see him at school on Monday! Grr I told him to never give my number to anyone! He'd better not give my number to Grimmjow too or else he's dead!" Ichigo said.

He was rambling to himself on the phone; Gin couldn't help but chuckle at how funny Ichigo sounded right now then he heard Ichigo sigh over the phone. "So what do you want?" Ichigo asked in annoyance. The boy knew that if some of the Host Club called it meant that they wanted him to do something for them since he was basically their host club dog and slave still Ichigo graduated or paid off his debt.

"Nothing much… it's Sunday tomorrow and I know yer busy… But can ya do me a favor?" Gin asked.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Can ya ask that cousin of yers? What was his name? Shuuhei right? Can ya tell him that I want ta go out with him tomorrow?" Gin asked. He wanted to have that black spiky haired teen. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow as he replied on the phone.

"Why? You better not be up to something bad or pull a trick on him…" Ichigo warned.

"Oi, oi! I never said I wanted ta do that ta him! I just wanted ta ask him out on a date. Well that is if he's single or…"Gin asked.

"Well no, he's single now since he broke up with his boyfriend…So you're in love with my one year older cousin?" Ichigo asked.

"Eh? So he's one year older than you? That makes him 16, right?" Gin asked. 'So Shuuhei is one year younger then me. Compare ta Grimmjow and Ichigo, there's a two years difference.' He thought.

"Err, Yeah. But promise me you won't hurt him like his ex did, okay? He has been through a lot since his parents just got divorced 3 months ago." Ichigo said.

"Oh, okay. I'll treat him nicely, ya can trust me…" Gin said.

"…Fine! Since I know you well because we work together at the club… I'll give you his number and… Why don't you two talk about it with him, you know? Get to know each other. Shuuhei would like that." Ichigo said.

"Okay. Thanks Berry!" Gin said.

"You're welcome and don't call me that!" Ichigo said before they hang up. Soon a message was sent to him and he opened it and received Shuuhei's number.

'Hmm. What should I do? Ah-ha!' he thought and began to type something on his cell phone.

-Hello, Shuuhei nice ta meet ya! I'm Ichimaru Gin, one of Ichigo's friends. How are ya doing now? Are ya busy? - he typed and sent it. Not much later he received a reply.

-Hmm… Hello, nice to meet you too, Gin… So how did you get my number? Did Ichigo give it to you? I swear if he did I'm gonna kill that berry.-

Shuuhei replied which made Gin to chuckle at it. 'How cute, it seemed like that the two cousins didn't get along sometimes.' He thought and replied.

-Oh no! He didn't, in fact he was shocked when he found out I had his number that one of our friends gave me. I asked him though.-

-Oh okay, so what do you want to talk about? - Shuuhei replied. Gin had a wide grin on his face as he replied back.

-I was thinking since is Sunday tomorrow do ya want ta go out with me tomorrow? Ya know? Get ta know each other? Like a date? I heard from Ichigo that ya just had a break-up with yer boyfriend and seem ta need someone ta cheer ya up. Well? Ichigo was happy enough ta hear that I was willing ta cheer ya up and he seems ta trust me enough ta make ya happy. - Gin replied.

Shuuhei thought about it for a moment. 'Ichigo never gives anyone my number, never, even if the guy was my crush. So this means he probably trusted this guy to be my new bf? Maybe I should thank Ichigo later for this.' He thought and replied.

-Sure I'd love that, so umm. You don't mind us meeting at McDonald's? It's a commoner's place where they like to eat sometime but if you don't we could always go elsewhere?-

Shuuhei typed and sent it. Soon he received a reply from Gin.

-Sure I don't mind! So tomorrow then at McDonald's at 9am? Would that be okay with you? - Gin replied.

-Sure see you tomorrow then? - Shuuhei replied.

Gin had a wide grin on his face as he replied the 'sure' and 'Good night and see you tomorrow' to Shuuhei as he lifted his arms up in a victory pose. "Yatta! I finally got a boyfriend! I should go and inform Ichigo that Shuuhei said yes ta go out with me tomorrow!" he said and went to do just that. To say the least Ichigo was very happy about it. It meant that Shuuhei had accepted Gin and wanted to get to know him.

The next day Gin parked his Black Volvo in the McDonald's parking lot. He was wearing black turtle neck, black leather pants, a red coat, a white scarf, a sliver belt with chains and white shoes. He locked his car and went inside McDonald's. He saw Shuuhei sitting in the corner farthest away near the window. He smiled and walked towards the younger teen who was wearing a plain white t-shirt, a black jacket, navy jeans and white sport shoes. He had a punk collar around his neck and was playing with his cell phone nervously. Gin grinned and sat beside him.

Shuuhei looked confused and blinked at the older teen in front of him. "Hello Shuuhei! It's me, Ichimaru Gin!" Gin said. Shuuhei blinked then blushed and said.

"H-Hi." Gin blinked then smiled. 'Aww. It looks like shyness really does run in Ichigo's family.' Gin thought.

"Hello, so how are ya today?" Gin said trying to strike up a conversation. 'Judging from the way he acted I can tell that he's a lot like Ichigo. The way he blushes all the time.'

"I'm okay; dad and my little sister went out for a father and daughter outing since Yachiru has been complaining a lot about dad not being able to play with her." Shuuhei said with a smile.

'They're so much alike. They care about their family members too.' Gin thought. "Oh? So what do ya like ta do?" Gin asked.

"I… Hm… I like to play basketball a lot, in fact I'm the vice-captain of the team in our school. Ichigo used to be a basketball player too, on the girls' team I mean." Shuuhei said. "But he—I mean she and I played basketball at home sometimes when they dropped by our place, you know?" Shuuhei said. Gin chuckled.

"I see. And it's okay, I and the rest of the club Ichigo joined already know that he's a guy and gay pretending to be a girl." Gin said making Shuuhei gasp in surprise.

"No way. Really?" he asked. Gin nodded his head.

"Yeah. It wasn't really that hard ta tell if that he was pretending ta be a girl by cross-dressing. I mean Ichigo may look like a girl and he's very pretty too, but the way he acted is so much different from a girl. I thought for a moment when we first met that he was a tomboy and liked girls, but when we introduced him ta one of our female classmates he never paid them any attention and he kept blushing whenever a cute guy treated him nicely. And he seemed ta know a lot about guys' stuff and all, so I really thought that he was just a tomboy, but then when I showed him a cute bunny stuffed doll ta test if he really was a girl or just plain tomboy and being stubborn, but he didn't react the way how girl reacts when they see something cute, ya know?" Gin said and Shuuhei nodded, understanding what Gin was talking about.

It was true that Ichigo never really did act like a girl even if he was cross-dressing and pretending to be a girl, he always failed in that. Only a smart person could tell that Ichigo was really a guy cross-dressing and gay on top of that. "And it's was funny enough that our president didn't notice at first that Ichigo wasn't a girl until he brought Ichigo a fresh towel when he was changing that he finally found out that Ichigo was actually a guy. Not that our president isn't gay at all, in fact he's in love with Ichigo, he's just too stubborn ta admit his feelings towards the berry." Gin said.

"Eh really? That great, we've been trying to force Ichigo to go on a date and go out sometime instead of locking himself up and study all day." Shuuhei said.

"Eh? So Ichigo really is a bookworm? No wonder why he got into our school. Well then, enough about that. Why don't we order something ta eat and we can continue ta talk later on?" Gin asked and Shuuhei nodded.

"Sure that's sound great!" Shuuhei said and the two went to order their food. After they were done ordering their food they went to sit back in their respective chairs and began to eat while talking about stuff.

Gin wanted to tell Shuuhei that he was in love with him but he held it back, because thought that it was better to take thing slowly until he was really ready to tell Shuuhei how he felt about him, so they started their relationship as a friends at first. After eating and a little walk in the mall they went back home. Gin was kind enough to drive Shuuhei to his house before he went back home to his house and slumped on his bed with a happy expression plastered on his handsome face. This was one of the best days he had had in a long time.

Shuuhei's P.O.V.

Shuuhei was confused when someone text-ed him and it was an unknown number until the person said that he was one of Ichigo's friends. He was panicking inside. He and Ichigo had known each other for years since they were cousins by blood. The stranger said that his name was Ichimaru Gin. He thought that this guy named Gin was one of those punks that were just messing with him until he text-ed Ichigo and Ichigo replied: 'Just go and give it a try, Ichimaru Gin is a kind and okay person to be with and you can trust him'. Shuuhei decided to give it a try.

After a few more texts he seemed to like this Ichimaru Gin guy and had agreed to go out with him. No one had ever done that before, asking him out on a date that is. This was actually his first time going out with someone who asked him and not him asking the other. After they were done texting he text-ed Ichigo telling his cousin that he got a date and that Gin was the one who asked him to go out with him. Ichigo said that he was happy for him and told him to have fun on his date.

The next day he went to the McDonald's wearing a plain white t-shirt, a black jacket, navy blue jeans and white sport shoes. He was also wearing his favorite black collar around his neck. One minute later he saw a sliver haired teen sit next to him. He stared dumbfounded at the teen before blushing. The guy in front of him was the guy he admired when he went to Tatsuki's house to visit Ichigo who was staying at Tatsuki's house while his father and sisters weren't around.

There had been plenty of foreign teenagers like him, but what caught his eyes was the sliver haired teen who eyes were closed and had that handsome smile on his face. He hadn't been able to stop glancing at the sliver haired teen every now and then while chatting with his younger cousin. So here he was now; in front of his dream man and crush. Then the sliver haired teen said that he was Ichimaru Gin, Shuuhei blinked and gasped. 'So this was the guy who text-ed me last night asking me out on a date? Man I feel like I'm on cloud nine right now. Finally someone wished to make my dream come true.' He thought as the two had a conversation.

To Shuuhei's surprise Gin was an easy going person and easy to talk to once you got to know him better. He seemed to be friendly and an okay guy, definitely boyfriend potential. He also found out that Gin was in fact born in Kyoto and raised there before his family moved to Karakura. Gin was an only child and that his parents were never really around ever since they moved here and were always busy with work. His mother owned a famous tea cup company and his father owned a company that made expensive kimonos, hakamas and other traditional clothes. Both of Gin parents are old fashioned and very traditional but his parents had accepted him begin gay and were okay with it, they didn't mind that their son preferred men over women.

Gin told him that Grimmjow, who had a crush on Ichigo, was the one, who asked Ichigo to join his club called the Espada host Club, and he was happy enough to join their little group. Everything in the club seemed brighter ever since Ichigo joined and he was glad that Ichigo joined the club or else he wouldn't have met Shuuhei. Shuuhei blushed when Gin said that.

Shuuhei deiced to thank his cousin later and tell him that he had started to like Gin a lot and wanted him as his boyfriend unlike his first boyfriend Kensei Muguruma. He had meet Kensei in a bar when he and his other cousin accidentally bumped into Kensei. They had started to date the a day later, but their relationship didn't last long when Shuuhei saw Kensei with a other man engaged in a lustful kiss. After that the next day the couple had an argument resulting in a break up. He had been single for the past year now, but that was gonna change now that he had meet someone he was sure would never hurt him again.

So he was really happy that he finally found someone who would be special to him, and Gin was willing to take their relationship step by step starting with friendship at first and not like what he had with Kensei. When he was back in his room he dialed Ichigo's phone number and waited for his cousin to answer the phone.

"Hey Shuu, how did the date go?" Ichigo asked over the phone when he notice who was calling. Shuuhei chuckled. "It was great, and Ichigo, I think he's the one!" Shuuhei said.

"Really? That's good to hear, I'm glad you finally found the one for you." Ichigo said.

"Thanks! And what about you?" Shuuhei asked.

"Me? Don't worry about me, just focus on your relationship right now." Ichigo said.

"Yea, but I heard from Gin that Grimmjow seems to have a crush on you. I think he's perfect for you Ichigo!" Shuuhei said.

"W-What? Not you too? I mean everyone in the club is always trying to get me and that bastard to be together. My answer is a NO!" Ichigo said stubbornly on the other side of the phone.

"Aww, come on Ichi-berry, at lest try? Who knows, he might be the one for you? Think about it. You do want to have kids of your own don't ya? Ever since you found out that you're a bearer? Well?" Shuuhei said. He could hear Ichigo rumbling on the phone.

"I don't know. I'll think about it. 'Kay?" Ichigo said.

"Sure, take your time… Nee you should also help Toshiro and Uryuu look for boyfriends for them. I mean those two have wanted to have one for a long time." Shuuhei said.

"…I'll think about it. I mean I still don't know what kind of guys they like, you know?" Ichigo said.

"I see… Okay, how about this. Why don't we all go out next Saturday, I'll bring Toshiro and Uryuu while you bring some of your friends from the club who are still single and meet up at Starbuck's. Gin said that all of the of the host club members were gay and single expect for Nnoitra and Shinji who are together and Grimmjow since he wants you!" Shuuhei said.

"SHUUHEI! I don't like Grimmjow okay. He's a narcissistic, excessively-violent when he wants to be, lethally-short tempered, sarcastic and a very sadistic bastard who won't wipe that stupid psychotic grin off his face and he's very blunt! He has little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind. And his not the ideal type of boyfriend and a future husband I want!" Ichigo complained over the phone making Shuuhei sigh.

'His in denial! Soo in denial!' Shuuhei thought as he continued to listen to Ichigo rambling over the phone.

"And his nothing but a good-for-nothing lazy bastard and ignorant as well. Well yea he's handsome, has a well built body, lovely blue hair and eyes and he's prefect for a boyfriend and looks like a great seme and all that—" Ichigo said making Shuuhei blink and stare at his cell phone.

'Did Ichigo just—He sounded like he's in love with Grimmjow?' Shuuhei thought then smirked. 'Ohoho! So he does want Grimmjow and is in love with the blunette!' Shuuhei grinned and started to tease his baby cousin. "Ichigo, did you just call Grimmjow a potential boyfriend? And a perfect seme? If I didn't know any better I'd think you're falling for him." Shuuhei teased and he could hear Ichigo gasping on the other side of the phone before he said.

"I am NOT! And am not and never will be in love with that prick! End of story!" Ichigo said before hanging up.

'He hung up?' Shuuhei thought before he sighed and shook his head. 'He's definitely in love with Grimmjow.' Shuuhei thought as he shrugged before heading to bed.

TBC..

Me: Hope you guy like this chapter? Is an all Gin and Shuhei! First step of their relationship? I'll be added more Gin x Shuhei later on, well that for now on Gin x Shuhei! Back to Grimmichi on the next chapter! And don't worry Ulquiorra x Toshiro and Szayel x Uyruu will come soon enough don't worry! XP hope you all like this chapter? And I wanna say thanks to my editor for editing this one for me. ^_^

Gin: *pouted* Ahh I didn't get to kiss Shuhei! *whine*

Me: Don't worry you will have a kiss with him soon, let's just take things slowly okay?

Gin: *pouted again* okay.

Me: Well then you know what to do—

Ichigo: *gape his mouth open* WHY YOU! I'm so not into that bastard named Grimmjow! You—

Me: *put a ball on Ichigo's mouth to stop his rambling* Well then like I said before? Read and review everyone and tell me what you all think of this chapter? And thanks to my editor for editing this chapter for me. ^_^

Gin: Bai bai! Everyone and merry Christmas and happy new year to come! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This chapter had been edited by Kor-chan editor, and she want to say her thank you to her editor a lot. I thank you again! My dearest editor for taking your time to edit this chapter for me! ^_^

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, and Stark x Shiro, Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Hisagi, Kaien x Rukia, Chad x Hailbel, Keigo x Tasuki and many more.

Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town, he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went down hill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent, with Romance, drama along the way. OOC, Mpreg. Bleach Ouran style.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's, cross-dressing. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the title story, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

-o-

Chapter 5: Ichigo in Wonderland

He still couldn't believe that Shuuhei just told him last night over the phone that he might be falling in love with Grimmjow. Still he hung up on his cousin and slumped down on his bed and cursed Grimmjow for being to attractive and handsome and had fallen asleep on his bed wearing only a white t-shirt and a pair of white, lacy panties. His father kept checking and replacing all his male underwear with female underwear. He had complained but couldn't do anything about it, because even if he threw all those female underwear that his father gave and put in his drawer away, his father only replaced them with new ones the next day, so he had given up on trying to throw them away and ended up wearing them.

The next day he head himself to the host club room still wearing the school's girl's uniform with his hair down and sighed in relief when he found that no one was there.

'Good, I have the room all to myself! I can finally study in peace!' he thought. He went toward the table and put his stuff and began to study, but half way through he fell asleep and dreamt.

In Ichigo's dream.

Ichigo walked down the street and entered the Hueco Mundo Academy with his father. It was his first day in the Hueco Mundo Academy. He followed his dad wearing his old uniform from his old school: a yellow vest with a white polo shirt under it, a blue neck-tie, gray pants and white shoes. His hair wasn't long, it's was short and boyish. They walked until they reached the principal's office. There Ichigo sat on one of the chairs while his father and the principal had a little talk until the principal told him to take a little walk around the school campus saying him that it was alright since it was spring break. He did as he was told and walked around the school campus.

He stopped in front of a huge window and stared at the bright, clear blue sky. Then he heard something and glanced at a corner and saw a half open door and stared at it weirdly until he saw something move. He blinked then stared some more until he saw a white, fluffy ear. The thing moved and turned around and looked in the direction where Ichigo was staring at it.

Ichigo blinked when he realized what it was. It was a white stuffed bunny doll and it's was moving and dancing holding a carrot in his other hand while his other hand was pointing at him, telling him to come and follow. Ichigo got curious so he went towards it and opened the door a bit wider while the stuff doll bunny smiled widely at him. The bunny moved a little and then it stopped as the ground beneath it shook. A circle formed around it before it turned into a large, black hole and the bunny doll fell down.

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and ran towards the bunny only to step and slip on a banana peel and fall into the black hole as well. He screamed and screamed, the hole was really deep and it felt like it was bottomless until he landed on a soft, large bed. He blinked and sat up and looked around at his surroundings. He saw a large pillow and the headboard of a huge bed. He crawled towards the edge and gulped. It was high, really high. He sighed but then he saw the bunny from before looking up at him and pointing his finger at something.

Ichigo turned his eyes to where the bunny was pointing and saw a small door, a very small door; in fact it looked like it was about the right size for a small mouse. He cocked an eyebrow then went to stare down at the bunny again who smiled at him and went towards the table. Ichigo watched and saw the bunny grab what seemed to be a glass-bottle with some kind of red liquid. The bunny opened the cap and took a sip of it and put it down back on the table. Then the bunny doll suddenly shrunk to the size of a baby mouse. Ichigo blinked as he watched the bunny run towards the small door and go inside.

Ichigo got off of the bed and went towards the small door and peaked inside and saw the bunny walking along an endless dark hallway. Ichigo stared then closed the door and went towards the table and stared at the red liquid in the small opened bottle. He examined it and sniffed at it.

'Eh? Cherry flavored?' he thought and looked around but found no exit expect for the small door. He sighed and drunk all of the cherry juice in the bottle. He blinked before shrieking. He looked up and saw that he had become so small that the table was huge compared to him. He shrugged and went towards the door that was about his size and went inside the long, dark hallway.

Then he saw a neon sign blinking and his eyebrow twitched. Did someone write that on a neon sign to piss him off? 'Who the heck would write 'transgender' on a neon sign?' he thought and ignored the sign and continued to walk forward but the 'transgender' sign would keep popping up until he got pissed and said it out loud.

"Alright, alright! I get it! It's transgender!" he said and the sign disappeared. He sighed in relief but soon that relief turned into annoyance when the sign popped again. This time it screamed the word 'akachan' meaning baby in Japanese. His eyebrow twitched.

"What's that got to do with transgender?" Ichigo asked until the sign changed and replied to him by showing word. 'You!'. His eyebrow twitched.

"What?" he asked. 'You're in love… With the blunette and want to have a baby with him! Admit it!' it said. Ichigo ignored it and walked forward. But it kept mocking him until he screamed.

"Fine! Yes I do want a Baby! Happy now?" Ichigo asked and the thing replied by typing the word 'Yes'. Ichigo humph-ed and walked forward.

'What blunette is it talking about anyway?' Ichigo asked. Apparently Ichigo didn't remember anything in his dream other than him going to a new school. Just then another sign appeared and he cocked an eyebrow at it. 'Ba-na-na? The heck? This is so random! First transgender then baby and now banana?' he asked himself, he sighed and said. "Ban—" he started as he continued to walk but then he slipped on a banana peel again.

"ANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—" he screamed as he fell into another black hole and landed in a pool.

He swam until he reached the surface. "AH! The heck!" he said and looked around and saw a white castle on the far edge of the pool and swam towards it. He climbed up the ladder and saw the back of a huge caterpillar with bubbles floating on top of it.

"You cried a lot." The caterpillar said. "The water in this pool is all the tears you have shed up till now… Sadness… Loneliness... You've endured much of those during your life, right?" the caterpillar continued.

Ichigo got out of the pool and went towards the caterpillar and saw the caterpillar's face. It was a cute yet handsome face that had pink hair and eyeglasses. He was also writing something on the clipboard while smoking bubbles.

"What are you writing?" Ichigo asked the caterpillar (who happens to be Szayel Apollo Grantz).

"Everything…that is needed to know." Szayel said.

"Oh? But you always write everything you see in those files anyway? Right?" Ichigo said. The caterpillar looked surprised and bent his head to the same level with Ichigo's.

"This is the first time we've meet each other; yet you talk like you know me? Why did you say that?" the pink haired caterpillar asked. Ichigo looked confused. He was confused himself as too why he knew this stranger and his habits. So he asked.

"Why...Hmmm…Why indeed?" he said and tried to remember something but couldn't. Then he looked up to ask the caterpillar only to blink his eyes in surprise. The caterpillar who had been sitting in a mushroom-chair just suddenly disappeared. He heard a door open behind him.

'Eh? That wasn't there before.' Ichigo thought but went through the new door that had suddenly appeared. When he stepped through the door he slipped on another banana peel and groaned. He heard someone laugh and say: "He tripped. He tripped." He looked up and saw a woman who had beautiful orange hair like him and light baby blue eyes. She held a baby in her arms that had white spiky hair and a cat that sat on the couch grinning at him. The cat had short, blond fur and light brown eyes that almost matched his fur and yellow ears and tail. Ichigo stood up and went towards the woman who had a baby in her arms.

"I'm the duchess, this here in my arms is my son, and over there on the couch is our cat." the duchess said and the cat looked at him and grinned even more. Ichigo shivered. 'Is it just me or is that cat just plain creepy?' Ichigo thought then eyed the mother and child.

"It's nice that he has his mother as he grows up… really nice." Ichigo said. The duchess was silent until she handed her baby to Ichigo. Ichigo looked confused.

"Well then, I should get going now. Could you please take care of this child?" the mother asked.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"I've been subpoenaed to appear in the court." the duchess said.

"Court?" Ichigo asked.

"Did you really think that that doll is the duchess's child?" the cat asked and Ichigo looked at him before looking at his arms where the child was only to blink when the baby wasn't there. Instead there was a bunny doll.

"What's going on-?" he asked and turned to face the cat only to realize that the cat disappeared too.

He sighed and placed the bunny doll on the couch and walked off. Soon he found himself in front of an endless staircase. When he walked up the stairs he saw the cat from before.

"Excuse me—" Ichigo said only for the cat to disappear and re-appear behind him. He turned around and saw the cat staring at him with a wide grin. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

"Yes?" the cat asked and continued walk ahead of Ichigo as Ichigo followed him up the stairs.

"I wanted to ask… which way should I go?" The cat disappeared and re-appeared in front of Ichigo and said.

"That depends on where you want to go." the cat said.

"I want to go back to where I came from!" Ichigo said and the cat disappeared and re-appeared at the far end of the stair. As Ichigo walked forward the cat said.

"You're not allowed to go back. Without seeing the Queen that is." The cat (who happened to be Shinji) said.

"The Queen?" Ichigo asked.

"You could say..." The cat said and appeared in front of Ichigo eating an apple. "that the Queen…" the cat said and disappeared and re-appeared again, this time with a book instead of an apple in his paw. "Rules over.. This world!" the cat said and closed the book and looked up at Ichigo with a wide grin before disappearing never to re-appear again. Ichigo sighed and walked up the stairs.

When Ichigo reached the end of the stairs he saw a closed, white double door and open it to find himself inside a huge tea party room. There he saw three people at the table having a tea party; one was a blue haired teen who had a high and weird hat, the other one had sliver hair, white bunny-ears and he had his eyes closed while eating some strawberry cake. The third one was a brown haired teen with mouse-ears. He was snoring between the two others. Ichigo went towards them.

"Excuse me—" Ichigo said as the blue haired teen cut him off by saying.

"There are no vacant seats."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Like he said! There are no vacant seats!" the silver haired teen said. Ichigo blinked.

"There are no vacant seats!" Even the brown haired teen said it. Ichigo was silent and deiced to walk ahead until the sliver haired teen stopped him.

"AH wait! We were just joking! There are plenty of vacant seats here! Come sit with us!" he said and Ichigo went to sit beside them.

"I wanted to ask something." Ichigo said. "Yer hair is quite short… is not like ya… it should be longer and soft and pretty. Ya look pretty with long hair." The blue haired teen said as he made eye contact with Ichigo who felt somewhat uneasy and something else. But he couldn't pinpoint to what it was.

"Can we not talk about my hair?" Ichigo asked in annoyance. The blue haired older teen, the mad hatter chuckled.

"And yer wearing pants too?" the sliver haired bunny teen asked (who happened to be Gin).

"I'm a boy, you know." Ichigo said. "I'm not going to be responsible for it if you eat too many sweets and get cavities and Shuuhei doesn't like that!" Ichigo said without realizing what he was saying and why he knew.

"Riddles, riddles, tell me what's the difference between a cheap skirt and an expensive skirt?" Grimmjow the mad hatter asked.

"Eh? But they're just the same, a 'skirt.'" Ichigo said.

"WRONG! I guess commoners are still commoners even inside their dreams." Grimmjow said. "Nee, nee, let's drink wine?" asked the sliver bunny.

"Minors shouldn't drink that stuff!" Ichigo said. Then Grimmjow and Gin whispered to each other.

"I know his character is a bit too difficult ta be Alice." Grimmjow said.

"But still, I think it still suits him ta be Alice since he looked so cute!" Gin whispered back.

"True." Grimmjow agreed.

"Umm… Excuse me, but what exactly is this place? I came here to Hueco Mundo Academy to go through the admission procedure with my dad." Ichigo said.

"Hmm… Why do ya like me? Or why do ya think I liked ya?" Grimmjow asked as he made eye contact with Ichigo again who looked away from those eyes.

"This is the Hueco Mundo, right?" Ichigo asked.

"What do ya plan on doing after being admitted?" Grimmjow asked.

"Eh?" Ichigo asked confusedly.

"I mean what do ya plan ta do after entering Hueco Mundo?"

"Eh? To study." Ichigo answered.

"And?" Grimmjow asked.

"And?" Ichigo said. "Yer just going ta study?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo nodded his head as a yes.

"Why?" Grimmjow asked.

"Why you say? I have a dream that I want to accomplish, and to make my grandfather acknowledge me!" Ichigo said. "I entered Hueco Mundo so that I can study for that goal!" he added.

"That's wonderful. What do ya want ta accomplish?" Gin asked as he munched on his cake.

"I want to become a—"

"But, a student's life is not just studying, right? Shuuhei also told ya that? Right?" Grimmjow said.

"Huh? Is there something else to do?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow nodded his head.

"Yes there are many things… Like fun things." Grimmjow said.

"Yes, fun things." Gin said. "Fun things." Even the mouse who happens to be Stark said it too. 'Fun things?' Ichigo thought. Just then they heard a trumpet being played as Ichigo turn around and asked.

"What was that about?" he asked. "A court trial is about ta being." Grimmjow said as he played with his tea cup.

"A court?" Ichigo asked.

"Aa, the duchess is going ta be sentenced ta death." Gin said with a wicked grin plastered on his face while eating his cake. Ichigo got up and said.

"Why?" he asked, well more like demanded.

"Because the Queen feels like it? I guess." Grimmjow said broadly like he didn't care.

"That's absolutely wrong!" Ichigo said and went out of the tea party room.

"Ichi-chan is still Ichi-chan, even in a dream" Gin said and Grimmjow nodded his head. Ichigo ran and ran until he reached the court room and open the door widely.

"The accused, the duchess." One of the kings said. "When we organized a music festival you accepted our invitation and came." The other king said. Both the kings and the queen were wearing masks.

"It's not her fault that she came. She was just doing her job!" Ichigo said.

"Who are you?" one of the kings asked.

"I'm just nobody you should mind. Somebody who just got promoted to a school here in Hueco Mundo." Ichigo said.

"Hmmm." was the other entire king said. Ichigo noticed that both of the two kings' voices sounded familiar to him.

"To appear at the social parties was my job, your highness." The duchess said.

"By leaving your precious children behind and re-marry? That is your crime, even if it was for your and their own good. You let your children be all alone at home, made them worry, fear and feel lonely."

"That's not true." Ichigo said. "Children know when their parents are busy; they would not bear any ill towards their parents or even hate them if they got divorced and re-marry someone else because they know that no matter what, they are still their parents. Besides, if you sentence her to death… What will the children do then? Who will take care of them?" Ichigo asked.

"This world is run by law, there's no place for personal emotions!" the other king said.

"If there is no emotion in the world then what will the world become? How will the world run? If work is all you care about then let someone or something else do the work for you! Not her, or them, or us? We don't need judges, lawyers and all that stuff." Ichigo said.

"Insolence!" the other king said. "Do you even have any idea of what your crime is?" the other king said.

"Huh? Crime?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Very well, let us take care of your crime first!" the other king said as the light went on and a broken vase suddenly appeared in front of Ichigo.

'Huh? What's a vase doing here?' he asked himself. "This is the vase that Loly brought." the other king said. 'But that wasn't here before? What?' Ichigo was confused as he thought of it.

"You where the one who broke it!" the other king said.

"What? You're wrong, I didn—" Ichigo started but a flash back of a vase felling to the ground and braking while someone was trying to catch it before it reached the floor flash through his mind. 'Huh?' Ichigo thought.

"Witnesses!" the other king said. "If there's anything you know, then come and testify." The king said and Grimmjow the mad hatter suddenly appeared in front of them and said.

"I shall testify, fer ya! Yer highness." Grimmjow said.

"You're—" Ichigo said but stopped as Grimmjow said. "This person has the wrong idea of what a student's life should be."

"HUH?" was all Ichigo could say.

"Studying, studying, and more studying." Grimmjow said making Ichigo annoyed with the way he spoke and acted.

"That's because you have too much free time and fun, Grimmjow-senpai!" Ichigo said.

Then all the light in the room went on and the female student from Hueco Mundo was there, wearing their girl's school uniform and a mask.

"Why do ya know my name?" asked Grimmjow the mad hatter.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked confusedly.

"Why do ya know my name?" Grimmjow repeatedly asked.

"Why do you know his name?" the girl asked.

"Why?" they asked Ichigo again.

"You ask me why?" Ichigo said.

"Ya knew that I was a bit weird." The neko who was Shinji said.

"You even know about my secret files." the caterpillar who was Szayel said.

"And my cavities and about Shuuhei?" Gin the rabbit asked.

"Why?" Stark asked.

"Why?" Gin, Szayel and everyone asked Ichigo "Why?" and Ichigo turned to look at Grimmjow who was smiling at him and said.

"Why?" he said.

"Because…" Ichigo said dumbly.

"You still don't understand?" Grimmjow said he led him to the two kings and one queen who were sitting in their chairs.

The first king got up. "You have so many good friend now." the first king said as he pull off his mask revealing his face to Ichigo, it was Isshin, Ichigo biological father as the other king did the same while revealing his face and said.

"And we're proud of you." the 2nd king revealed himself. It was Jin Kariya, his step-father.

"Dad! Jin-san… Then that means." Ichigo said as the queen got up and pulled her mask off, revealing herself. Ichigo eyes widened.

"You've grown up, well and pretty haven't you?.." his mother said as she walked towards him. "I'm proud of you, and I'm sorry for worrying you, having a divorce with your father must have been hard on you, and leaving you without a goodbye before I re-married must been painful for you? Thinking that it was your fault that your father and I had an argument which resulted in a divorce, but it wasn't. I want you to be happy and be yourself and enjoy your life as a student and do what you think will make you happy, not what will make grandpa or anyone happy. And be honest with yourself. And be with the person who will make you happy. Okay?" Masaki, his mother said and Ichigo ran towards her and hugged her.

End of dream.

"Mom." Ichigo mumbled in his sleep.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow called his name as he put a hand on the sleeping teen, and notice tears escape Ichigo's closed eyes. 'He must have been dreaming something that made him miss someone.' Grimmjow thought as Ichigo woke up and blinked his eyes. Ichigo thought about what his mother said in his dream. 'Be happy and be yourself and be honest.' He knew what that meant. They where right in his dream telling him to enjoy his life, and be happy with who he'll be happy with and that person was the person in front of him. He surprised Grimmjow by hugging him. Grimmjow was wearing a costume, the same one that he had had in his dream.

"I'm sorry, I've been lying to myself… I want to enjoy my life… I…" he was about to say the word when the door to the host club opened and everyone came in and saw the two hugging.

Shinji had a wicked grin plastered on his face, Gin and Nnoitra where the same while the others just blinked at them. Grimmjow notice their looks and blushed as he said. "IT'S NOT WHAT YA THINK IT IS!" Grimmjow said as everyone said. "Sure it isn't! Grimm, sure it isn't!" they said as they began to do their work as hosts, wearing their Alice in Wonderland costumes. It was what Grimmjow requested anyway.

'Enjoy my life and be with the person with whom I'll be happy eh?' Ichigo thought as he watched Grimmjow having an argument with Shinji and Gin who were teasing him to no end about him and Ichigo hugging each other awhile ago.

TBC…

Me: What the heck?.. Why did I even come up with Ichigo in Wonderland?

Gin: 'Cause ya where watching that episode where Haruhi's was in wonderland and thought that It'll be good idea ta do an ichigo's version but with yaoi? Tell me? Ya where about to let's ichigo said I love ya ta Grimmjow where ya? So why did ya cut it?

Ichigo: *blushed*

Me: I have too! I think it was too early for them to confuse their feeling yet!. But don't worry they will soon be together and have a babies!.

Ichigo: WHAT?

Me: Read and review everyone and tell me what you all think of this chapter?

Grimmjow: is crappy I tell ya! This chapter is full of shit!

Ichigo: *smacked Grimmjow with a paper fan in the back of his head.* Grimm, be nice to her!

Grimmjow: Yes dear.

Me: *try not to laugh at Grimmjow who was being scowled by his uke.*

Gin: Well then Review and read it well! Ja nee minna-san!

Me: And thank you again to my editor for editing this chapter for me! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

An: This chapter been edited by kor-chan Editor, and she want to say thank you so much for editing this to me.. ^_^ I'm sure he/he know who they are and I want to say thanks for taking your time in editing this for me. ^_^

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, and Stark x Shiro, Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Hisagi, Kaien x Rukia, Chad x Hailbel, Keigo x Tasuki and many more.

Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town, he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went down hill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent, with Romance, drama along the way. OOC, Mpreg. Bleach Ouran style.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's, cross-dressing. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the title story, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

-o-

Chapter 6: Meet the cousins

Grimmjow slumped down on the couch of the host club room. Szayel and his other cousin noticed his troubled look. Shinji was brave enough to go toward him and ask what was his problem was and all he received from the blue haired teen was a depressed look in the older teen's eyes.

Shinji didn't ask anymore question until Ichigo came in and saved the day. Shinji went towards Ichigo and started to make a conversation with the berry, but Ichigo wasn't paying attention to the blond teen, instead he was staring at the blue haired teen. Grimmjow noticed that Ichigo was staring at him and he stared back at the young, orange haired teen.

The two kept on staring at each other. Ichigo could see in Grimmjow's eyes that he was troubled by something and vice versa. Neither teen knew what was bothering the other.

Szayel came inside the host club room carrying a paper and he sensed a heavy depression between the two members of the club. He glanced at Grimmjow and Ichigo who were still staring at each other and broke awkward silent.

"Ahem… Grimmjow?" Szayel called, trying to snap the other teen out of it and Grimmjow blinked his eyes and turned to look at Szayel with a raised eyebrow.

"What it is, Szayel?" he asked and rested his head on his palm and closed his eyes while listening to whatever Szayel was about to say.

"….Well then, the school will be having a festival the incoming week, and the principal has decided to invite the students from all the schools here in Karakura Town including Karakura High School which happens to be Ichigo-chan's old school." Szayel said making Grimmjow stare at his cousin. 'Wonder what pops is up to?' Grimmjow thought. Everyone in the club knew that Grimmjow's father was the principal and owner of this school, expect for Ichigo. Grimmjow's father was the richest man and CEO in both Japan and Germany and other countries as well and he was well known around the world.

"EH? We are going to throw a festival the incoming week?" Shinji asked and Szayel nodded his head.

"Yes and the principal is expecting that each club will hold an event of their linking… Well? What do you want to hold do for the festival Grimmjow? You're our club President so it's your job to pick what we will be doing." Szayel said.

"Hmmm… A festival ya say? What do ya guys think would be a fun thing ta do and show the guests?" Grimmjow asked.

"Fun things?" Everyone said.

"Eh? But there's a lot of fun stuff ta do. Like… umm…. Party club? Games club… Ah! I know! Let's do a café host club." Shinji said.

"Café host club?" Everyone asked. "Yea, you know, make this room into a café-restaurant where people can find a place ta drink and have snack well talking with the hosts? They can each pick who they want ta talk to while enjoying their cup of tea, soda, soft drink and snacks. It'll be easy ta do. Well?" Shinji asked.

"Like what we usually do?" Ulquiorra asked and Shinji nodded his head.

"But this time we'll wear something that will attract the guests and costumers. Well?" he added. "Hmmm… I like that idea! Yea let's do that for the festival!" Grimmjow said.

"Okay! Now all we need ta do is…" Shinji said and they began to make their plan for the festival event.

The following week was the festival. All high school students from all the schools in Karakura Town, both from private and public schools went to the Hueco Mundo Academy to have some fun and see the festival. A red haired, a black, spiky haired and a white haired, a black haired teen wearing eyeglasses, an albino teen and their Mexican classmate were walking down the street of the Hueco Mundo Academy and inside the school grounds. They stared in awe at how huge the Hueco Mundo Academy was. An orange haired, teenaged girl with flower clips in her hair along with her two other female friends came towards the 6 boys.

"Yo Renji!" A black haired girl with violet eyes wearing the Karakura High's uniform called as she waved her hand to the six boys.

"OH! Hey Rukia!" Renji said. The three girls went towards them along with Keigo and Mizuiro.

"Yo guys! This place is great and huge." Keigo said. Shuuhei chuckled.

"Well this is the Hueco Mundo Academy; it's only naturally since all the kids who go to school here are rich!" Shuuhei said.

"Is must be nice ta go to school here. Ichi was lucky ta get in this kind of school!" Shiro said. Just then Shuuhei spotted someone he knew. A sliver haired, older teen was walking down the school campus and noticed him too and smiled at him and went towards him.

"Eh? Well isn't it Shuu-chan!" Gin said and went to hug the younger teen who blushed and chuckled at Gin's childish acting. Renji and the other alls stared at Shuuhei and the unknown teen except for Tatsuki who had already met him.

"Hello, Gin-senpai!" Shuuhei said.

"Hey, so ya guys came here ta see our school festival?" Gin asked. He was wearing an expensive restaurant uniform; a black suit with red vest under it and a black ribbon around his neck.

"Aa… We also came here to see Ichigo! How she doing?" Shuuhei asked. Everyone was calling Ichigo a she when they were in public but when they were at the host club alone and when Ichigo was with his family that they referred to him as 'he' or 'him'.

"Maa, maa. She's doing fine; she's in the club right now helping the others… Here, follow me and I'll lead ya all ta our host club room." Gin said and everyone followed him.

"By the way Gin-senpai, I'd like you to meet mine and Ichigo's cousins Renji, Uryuu, Shiro and our youngest cousin Toshiro." Shuuhei said.

"Ahh, nice ta meet ya! I'm one of Ichigo's friends and senpais… I met Ichigo when he joined our club." Gin said.

"Oh…that's new… Ichigo-chan usually doesn't join any clubs. Back in our school she didn't join any clubs even though she's good at karate and kendo, she's good at playing the piano and very gifted in art but she never put her talents to a good use." Renji said.

"Oh? How come we've never heard anything about it?" Gin asked.

"She's probable just too shy, she's always been… Anyway, how's she doing here? Does she have a lot of fun? Does she like staying here? We were worried, you know?" Shuuhei asked.

"Don't worry, in fact she having way too much fun and has a lot of friends here. Everyone here seems ta like her, the boys wanted ta be her boyfriend but she refused them nicely… And she smiles a lot…" Gin said.

"EHHH?" All of Ichigo's cousins and friends asked in shock.

"Hm? Did I say something wrong?" Gin asked confusedly.

"No, but seriously she smiles? She never smiled ever since…. Ever since her mother got divorced and re-married. She thought that it was her fault that her parents got divorced and after that she completely stopped smiling or enjoying her life as a teenager and started locking herself up in her room." Toshiro said. Gin, to say the least, was surprise to hear this.

"Eh? Seriously?" Gin asked and everyone nodded. Soon they made it to the third floor and opened the door to the host club room.

"Welcome!" the rest of the hosts said.

"Ora? Oh, it's just ya Gin-Gin!" Shinji said. Gin pouted.

"How mean of ya Shin-chan!" Gin said as he went inside. "By the way, we have some guests taday." Gin said.

"Eh? Guests? Who?" Ichigo asked. Gin step aside to reveal Ichigo's cousins and friends. Ichigo looked surprised and went towards them.

"Guys!" Ichigo said and went towards them; he was wearing a female restaurant uniform for their event consisting of a black dress with red lace on the bottom and on the edge of the sleeves, a red ribbon around his neck, a red ,lacy apron, red high heeled shoes and black, see through leggings. His hair was tied into two neat piggy tails with red ribbons.

Rukia squealed when she saw Ichigo's costume and ran forward to hug her long time best friend.

"OMG! You're so cute in your costume Ichigo!" She squealed.

"UGHH! Rukia get off me! And stop that, you're suffocating me!" Ichigo said as he tried to pry the small teenaged girl off of him. "Uggh! I said get off!" Ichigo said.

"I can't, you're just too cute in your costume to let go off!" she said making everyone in the room sweat drop at her.

"Arg!" Ichigo said then he noticed Chad was there and said. "Chad! Save me! Get me away from this freak!" Chad took action and lifted Ichigo up making his skirt rise a bit so that all of Ichigo's cousins and friends saw his red lacy panties. The girls' eyes were wide while Ichigo's male cousins froze and paled while their jaws dropped. Ichigo's male friends and Shiro got nosebleeds. When Ichigo got back on his feet he blushed. He was aware that his skirt had been lifted a bit and knew that his cousins and friends saw his red, lacy panties that Grimmjow forced him to wear.

"OMG! You're wearing red lacy panties?" Rukia asked a bit too loudly, making every customer choke on their drinks and stare at Ichigo who was blushing madly. Ichigo snapped.

"SHUT UP! It's wasn't my idea! He made me wear them!" Ichigo said as he pointed his finger in Grimmjow's direction who was giving him an innocent look. Ichigo sweat dropped at his senpai. 'He's acting like it's wasn't his fault, the bastard, why did I even fell in love with this pervert?' Ichigo asked himself.

"Ah… ha…. Well then… Look at you? You're so pretty and… girly.." Rukia said.

"And you finally started to wear contact lenses?" Uryuu asked with a frown.

"But it really suits her. I mean look at her. She's looks pretty without the eyeglasses…" Tatsuki commented.

"True… I bet plenty of guys are gonna be asking her out for a date?" Renji teased, making Ichigo blush.

"That's impossible! No one's going on a date with her without going through me first!" Grimmjow said and glared at the red headed teen. Renji cocked an eyebrow at Grimmjow.

"Who's he?" Renji asked.

"That's our club president Renji…" Ichigo said.

"And he certainly is head over heels in love with Ichigo~" Gin said playfully making both Grimmjow and Ichigo to blush.

"Besides, his father owns this prestigious school!" Szayel said. Ichigo looked surprised.

"Judging from Ichigo reaction she didn't know that, did she?" Uryuu asked and Ichigo shook his head while Grimmjow was glaring at his other cousin and was about to choke Szayel to death until he saw Ichigo giving him a blank stare that made him stop and look away rather than looking at his crush.

Soon everyone is enjoying their chat with the rest of the host club. Ichigo noticed that Ulquiorra and his youngest cousin, Toshiro kept glancing at each other every now and then and knew that his little cousin liked the black haired teen. Ichigo went towards Toshiro.

"Like something you see?" Ichigo asked with a soft yet charming grin. Toshiro was surprised and blinked.

"Wow, this is new. You never smiled or grinned before, and you sound happy? I guess coming here made you happy?" Toshiro said making Ichigo blink.

"Eh? Really?" Ichigo asked as Toshiro nodded and Ichigo shrugged it. "I guess so, staying in the Host club makes me happy, I think." he said honestly.

Toshiro was even more surprised. Ichigo had never been honest to himself even if he tried to hide it everyone could see it. Toshiro smiled. 'I guess it really is good to see you this happy, Ichi…. I wonder who made you this happy? You should enjoy your life as a teenager and try to have some fun instead of just studying.' Toshiro thought.

"Anyway, I know you like him!" Ichigo said making Toshiro blush.

"W-What the heck are you talking about?" Toshiro asked.

"I mean him!" Ichigo said and pointed at Ulquiorra who was talking with Grimmjow and Uryuu.

"N-No you're wrong, I don't like him—" Toshiro denied it. Ichigo frowned.

"Aww come on, I can see it! You want him and you're in love with him! His name is Ulquiorra Schiffer and he's Grimmjow's younger cousin around my age and in the same class as me. So go on, he's an okay guy for a potential boyfriend! So go!" Ichigo said as he pushed Toshiro towards Ulquiorra who blinked at the two as Ichigo smiled at him and said.

"Yo, Cif! I'd like you to meet my younger cousin; he'd like to get to know you." Ichigo said. "Don't worry, I think he likes you too." Ichigo whispered to Toshiro before leaving the two alone to talk to each other.

"Uh… Hi." Toshiro said trying not to sound nervous or shy or even thinking about blushing.

"Hello, you're one of Ichigo's cousins, right?" Ulquiorra asked and Toshiro couldn't help but admire and adore the older teen's baritone voice.

"Y-Yes, I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya… Y-You're Ulquiorra right? Ichigo told me." he said.

Ulquiorra smiled. Grimmjow and Ichigo and the rest of the host club members all gaped at Ulquiorra. It was their first time seeing him smile. He never smiled, not even when they were just children, so it was really something to them to see him smile. Nnoitra got chocked while Grimmjow dropped his tea cup and blinked.

"Fuck! He actually smiled? The hell?" Grimmjow said which earned him a smack to the head with a paper fan.

Grimmjow hissed and looked up about to complain until he saw that it was Ichigo who smacked him with the paper fan.

"The heck was that for, berry?" he asked.

"No cursing Grimmjow-senpai!" Ichigo scolded and Nnoitra and Shinji tried not to laugh but ended up laughing anyway.

"HAHAHAHA! Grimm got scolded by Mommy Ichi!" the two said as they laughed. Ichigo blushed for being called a 'mommy' by his fellow host club members, even Gin tried hard not to laugh but he ended up giggling. Shuuhei nudged his new lover on the shoulder and Gin stopped giggling and grinned in apology at Shuuhei who rolled his eyes at his new boyfriend.

Ulquiorra frowned when the rest of the host club didn't stop laughing until he turned around and gave Nnoitra and Shinji a hard glare, making the two stop laughing and grinning. The two was sweating badly as they moved away from them.

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and went back to Toshiro and the two had a friendly conversation and exchanged cell phone numbers. After that they all went home. Szayel had given his phone number to Uryuu, Stark had fallen for Shiro and Shiro felt the same way about Stark and the two too exchanged phone numbers. Ulquiorra and Toshiro liked each other but were just too shy to admit in the open so they expressed all their feeling by text-ing each other.

The only one's who were still denying their feelings towards each other were Grimmjow and Ichigo since the two were scared to admit their feeling to one another.

Ulquiorra slumped on his bed and kept looking at his cell phone trying to decide weather to call the white haired young teen or not. He ended up calling Toshiro.

"Hello?" Toshiro asked over the phone. "hm.. Toshiro." Ulquiorra said.

"U-Ulquiorra.. Hi… How are you tonight?" Toshiro asked over the phone making Ulquiorra smile at how cute the boy sounded right now.

"Fine. How about yours?" he asked.

"Good…. Hmm... W-What are you doing right now?" Toshiro asked and blushed. 'Dammit! I sound like a freaking chick! Smothering and being all shy! Is so not like me at all! Damn! Why does he always make me turn like this when I'm around him?' Toshiro asked himself.

"I'm doing nothing in particular other than looking at my room wall." Ulquiorra joked, well sort of tried.

"Oh? Really?" Toshiro asked, apparently Toshiro seem to buy it since he didn't know Ulquiorra that well yet to get his lame joke.

"Yes… What about you?" Ulquiorra asked. "Nothing much… just… sitting on my couch in my room and looking outside through the window…" Toshiro said.

"Oh.." Ulquiorra said and the two continue their conversation until midnight. Toshiro even admitted that he felt happy while talking with Ulquiorra even only over the phone; it made him feel safe and comfortable. 'Maybe what Ichigo said about him being an okay potential boyfriend wasn't a bad idea? And I think he's the one.' Toshiro thought before getting to bed.

Uryuu felt the same as he had a phone call with Szayel. He felt that Szayel was the one he was looking and waiting for all this time. Shuuhei and Gin had another lovers' phone call, even Stark for once stayed up late just to hear Shiro voice over the phone. His younger sister Lilynette was surprised to see her older brother having a phone call until 12 o'clock. Everyone was happy expect the two persons who still wouldn't admit their feelings toward each other. Those two persons were Grimmjow and Ichigo.

Eight weeks later both Grimmjow's cousins and Ichigo's cousins went out to have a gathering in the park. Stark was resting his head on Shiro's lap and Shiro smiled down at his 8 week boyfriend while patting and ruffling the older sleeping teen's hair.

"I still can't believe ya two are dating!" Nnoitra said as he eyed Stark and Shiro who were being lovey-dovey. Well it wasn't like Szayel and Uryuu, Ulquiorra and Toshiro and Gin and Shuuhei weren't being all lovey-dovey to each other beside the two couple. Shinji shook his head and tried to ignore Stark and Shiro being all cuddly with each other and said.

"Why are we here again?" he asked.

"To do something about Grimmjow and Ichigo. It's so obvious that those two like each other." Szayel said.

"I so agree. I mean they were quite obvious to being with; those two are just too stubborn to admit their feelings towards each other." Shuuhei said as he spoon feed his boyfriend Gin with an apple pie that their aunty Yoruichi, who happen to be Renji's mother, baked for them.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Gin asked when he was done being fed.

"Well, why not try ta getting them together? You know? Operations making them go out on a date? Just the two of them while we spy on them ta see if they will confess their feelings?" Shinji said as he snatched the apple juice from his boyfriend arms and drunk it. Nnoitra frowned at his boyfriend but let him do what he wanted.

"I like that idea!" Shiro said.

"So? We're going ta do the operation getting them ta go out on a date and confess their feelings towards each other, alone?" Shinji asked as everyone nodded. Just then Nnoitra cell phone went off and he pull it out and answered it.

"Yea?" he asked.

"WHERE THE FUCKING HECK DID YA GUYS GO TAA? HAVE YA GUYS FORGOTTEN THAT WE HAVE A HOST CLUB MEETING TODAY? YA GUYS TOTALLY DITCHED US!"

It's was Grimmjow screaming bloody murder over the phone. Everyone sweat dropped as they heard what Grimmjow just said.

"Huh? Who are ya fucking talking about?" Nnoitra asked.

"ICHIGO YOU NITWIT!" Grimmjow said and everyone was silent for a while before it hit them and screamed.

"EHHHHHHHH?" the asked confusedly and stared at Nnoitra's cell phone in disbelief. Here they were trying to find a way to get Grimmjow and Ichigo to be together alone so they could confess their feelings towards each other when the said two persons were alone in the club room at school.

TBC...

Me: XDDD. I'm evil! XD. Ooo, the guys where trying to get Grimmjow and Ichigo to be along to confuse their feeling toward each other? Only to fine that said two 'idiot' where all alone at their host club. XDD. and i want to say thank you to my editor for editing this for me! ^_^

Ichigo: I fucking hate you kor-chan! Your evil! Why are you tutoring me soo much? *Give kor-chan a puppy-dog-eyes*

Me: *sweatdrop at Ichigo* … Uhh… That because you're just so cute too sees when you react weirdly. XD

Ichigo: Fuck you!

Me: No, that Grimmjow's job, doing the fucking with you, not me!

Ichigo: …

Me: …. I think I broke him! O_O

Gin: *laugh* ya didn't break him! Well not complete but will soon! After when he get pregnant with Grimmy's baby! ^_^

Ichigo: …..

Me: No seriously, I think I totally break him! _ *poking Ichigo who didn't move at all *

Everyone: …..

Ulquiorra: Well then you guys know the entire trill right?

Toshiro: Read and Review! And no skipping or not reviewing at all or I kill you all in your sleep! *glare*

Gin: Bai-Bai! *wave at the reviewer*

Me: and I want to say thank you again to my editor for editing this chapter for me! ^_^ thank you a lot!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: An: This chapter been edited by kor-chan Editor, and she want to say thank you so much for editing this to me.. ^_^ I'm sure he/he know who they are and I want to say thanks for taking your time in editing this for me. ^_^

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, and Stark x Shiro, Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Hisagi, Kaien x Rukia, Chad x Hailbel, Keigo x Tasuki and many more.

Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town, he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went down hill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent, with Romance, drama along the way. OOC, Mpreg. Bleach Ouran style.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's, cross-dressing. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the title story, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

-o-

Chapter 7: An almost confession and summer vacation!

Grimmjow was furious when he went to the Host club meeting to find nobody there aside from Ichigo who got there early and was waiting for the others to come. The two had stayed in the club room for about two and a half hours Grimmjow and was getting impatient and decided to call one of his cousins only to find out that the other host club members had ditched them and gone out on a date. Not to mention the tension and the atmosphere he had with Ichigo right now was getting awkward, so the two didn't talk anything.

Ulquiorra had snatched the phone from Nnoitra when he called a while ago and he had bitched until Ulquiorra said that they were in Tokyo Disneyland. Grimmjow, to say the least, was furious and bitched over the phone until Ulquiorra deiced to hang up on him and when Grimmjow tried to call back the line was dead. Ulquiorra had turned his and their cousins' cell phones off.

So here the two were, sitting on the opposite ends of the Host Club couch. Neither of them was wearing their school uniform instead they had clothes picked out by themselves. Grimmjow was wearing black leather pants, a white punk t-shirt, a black vest, chain around his neck and white shoes while Ichigo was wearing tight, black mini-shorts, a white, form-fitting, printed off-shoulder t-shirt that saying 'Sexy Kitty' that reached his thighs and expose his left shoulder and his pink strip bra. He was also wearing black converse shoes and his hair was tied with a black ribbon.

Grimmjow was trying hard not to look at Ichigo's exposed left shoulder. It was almost calling to him, telling him to come and lick it. 'Uagggh! Why did he have to wear an off-shoulder of all shirts?' Grimmjow thought. 'Not to mention he's sucking and licking a strawberry flavored lollipop out of boredom! I'm hard and turned on from what his doing!' he added in his thoughts.

Soon Grimmjow heard a popping sound and he turned around and saw that Ichigo was done eating the lollipop. Ichigo got up and threw the stick in the trash bin and went back to the couch and pulled something from his pink shoulder bag. It was a black DS. Ichigo lay down and began to play some games on his DS while swing his left leg. Grimmjow couldn't help but stare at the very beautiful young teen laying on the other side of the couch.

"Grimmjow-senpai?" Ichigo called.

"Hm?" was all Grimmjow said.

"What are we gonna do? I mean the guys totally ditched us and they probably won't be coming back anytime soon… So? And I don't want to stay here doing nothing…" Ichigo said. Grimmjow thought about it as he looked at his watch. It was almost lunch time. He sighed and admired how beautiful his crush looked right now. 'Should I tell him about my feelings?' Grimmjow thought. But what Grimmjow didn't know that Ichigo felt the same and was having the same problem right now. 'Damn! I can't believe I'm all alone with Grimmjow, my crush, of all people!' Ichigo thought as he peaked under his DS and saw that Grimmjow was staring at the window. 'I wonder what he's thinking right now?' Ichigo thought. Just then his stomach rambled and he blushed.

Grimmjow heard it and smirked as he gave a hearty laugh.

"Looks like someone's hungry." he said playfully as he saw Ichigo blush at him.

"Shut up! I can't help it! I forgot to eat breakfast this morning!" Ichigo said. That caught Grimmjow's attention. He moved towards Ichigo who blushed even more when he saw Grimmjow frown at him. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's chin and said.

"Ya know skipping meals is bad, and I don't want ya getting sick." Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's check and Ichigo blushed madly. "Come on! Let's go get some lunch." he said and picked Ichigo up bride style.

The two went to have lunch at McDonald's by Ichigo's request. Grimmjow didn't mind it as long as he got to have lunch with his crush. Unknown to the two people who were having lunch at McDonald's they were being followed.

"Arrggghh! I can't take it anymore! They're not confessing their feelings ta each other! Thought it was quite obvious that they like each other!" Shinji screamed in an expensive, black hummer truck which was owned by Nnoitra, Shinji's boyfriend. Apparently the guys lied to Grimmjow a while ago on the phone that they were in Tokyo Disneyland when actually they were in the park having a group date with their respective boyfriends.

"Geeze, no need ta be yelling, Shin!" Both Gin and Shiro complained. Beside the hummer was a black Volvo and a red SUV owned by Szayel and Ulquiorra.

"Ah… Looks like they're done eating their lunch." Gin said as they watched Grimmjow and Ichigo walk out of the restaurant and got inside of Grimmjow's Jaguar XF and drive off. They followed it. Soon Grimmjow's car stopped at what seemed to be a public Amusement park. Shinji opened the window as Grimmjow and Ichigo got out of the car.

"Ichi, what the heck? What are we gonna do here?" Grimmjow asked.

"Aww, come on! If the rest of the guys aren't gonna get back before night fall we might as well just enjoy ourselves elsewhere." Ichigo said.

"Yea, but why the Public Amusement park? If ya want I could of take ya somewhere more interest—" Grimmjow said but was cut off when he saw that Ichigo was having _that_ cute expression.

He sighed and gave up. He could never say 'No' when Ichigo was using _that_ expression and went along as they went inside the public amusement park. The others followed them quietly so they wouldn't get caught by the two. The two went on a carnival ride, played some shooting games and some more rides. The last ride they went on was the Ferris wheel. They were silent until Grimmjow deiced to break the silence.

"Ichigo… Did ya have fun?" he asked. Ichigo looked up with a blush and nodded his head.

"Y-yes…I had a great time with you, Grimmy-senpai." he said Grimmjow smiled. The two kept on glancing at each other every now and then.

"Ano… Grimmjow-senpai/Ichigo." they both started.

"Ah.. Sorry…. I—" They both said again but stopped and blinked and soon blushed and looked away from each other.

They where silent for a while, they were nervous and feeling a bit awkward since this was the first time that they were going to confess their feelings so it was somewhat uncomfortable. 'I want ta tell him but… I'm too scared ta do it!' Grimmjow thought. Grimmjow didn't know that Ichigo was in the same situation. 'Dammit! I want to tell him but I'm too scared that he might rejected me, what should I do?' Ichigo thought. Then they both got an idea. 'Ah! I know!' they thought and looked at each other then moved to close the distance between them and were about to kiss.

Shinji was chocking Gin because he was so excited.

"OMG, OMG! Do ya see that? They're going ta kiss!" Shinji said. Apparently they were spying on the two with a telescope.

"…Shinji—Y-Yer chocking me ta… Death!" Gin complained.

"Shinji-kun! Get your hands off my boyfriend! You're going to kill him if you keep that up!" Shuuhei complained and tried to pry the teen off. The others just sweat dropped at the trio.

Grimmjow and Ichigo were about to kiss and they were looking forward to it until the Ferris wheel stopped and their door opened making them freeze. Shinji and the others did the same and Shinji finally stopped choking poor Gin to death and paled and jaw dropped in disappointment as a cold wind blew by them.

"…."

Shinji was now pulling his hair out in frustration since Grimmjow didn't get to kiss Ichigo in time while the other were just silent and watched and saw how Grimmjow and Ichigo walked out of the Ferris wheel blushing in embarrassment and went inside Grimmjow's car and drove. They followed them.

Inside Grimmjow's car the two were silent the whole ride until Grimmjow stopped the car near Ichigo's house.

"Ichigo, about what happened earlier… I… That was.." Grimmjow said.

"It's okay… I.. I understand... It was a mistake and... Thank you for the ride and for spending the day with me, Grimmjow-senpai." Ichigo said and he opened the car door.

"Ichigo wait!" Grimmjow said but it was too late, Ichigo had already gotten out of the car and closed the door after him.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and slammed his other hand on the car wheel and it honked. 'Dammit!' He thought. Ichigo went straight inside his house and slumped down near the door. He heard the horn of Grimmjow's car and he bit his lips and started crying. 'Dammit!' he thought as he continued to cry.

The next day at school in the Host Club.

The tension inside the host club was getting awkward the atmosphere was really heavy. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo were totally ignoring each other and didn't even talk when they bumped into each other; they weren't even glancing at each other like they usually do. Shinji was getting kind of annoyed with all this mopping, sulking, depression and heavy atmosphere between the two members of the Host club, it was suffocating him. His eyebrow twitched and he finally snapped.

"WHAT THE FUCKS WITH THIS HEAVY DEPRESSIVE ATMOSPHERE? IT'S SO… AGH! THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY AFTER WE LEFT YA TWO BUT COULD YA TWO AT LEAST HAVE TRIED TA PRETEND LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENED? OR BETTER YET, WHY DON'T YA DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT? LIKE MAKE UP OR… OR! UGH!." Shinji said and stormed out of the room. Everyone in the room just stared after him weirdly before shrugging and pretending like nothing happened. But in reality they knew that something did happen yesterday after they left. They thought that Grimmjow must have said something to upset the berry. Oh how wrong they were.

The following week was the first week of summer vacation. Grimmjow and Ichigo were still ignoring each other but Shinji had had enough and decided that all the Host club members and Ichigo's cousins would go and have some fun in a tropical water park that his family owned.

"Shinji… Why did you have to drag my cousins here to your Tropical water park? They're not part of the Host Club!" Ichigo said confusedly.

"Yea, Shinji! Why drag us too?" Shiro asked.

"That's simple; I will need yer help with something! Fufufufufu-." Shinji said and the rest of the host club shivered in fright, they knew that Shinji was up to something but what?

"Okay now! Line up everyone! Because I'm gonna announce who will be sharing a room with who… So now here we have… the first pair is: Stark and Shiro, Ulquiorra will share a room with Toshiro, Gin with Shuuhei, Szayel with Uryuu and I with Nnoitra—" Shinji said and Nnoitra cut him of by saying: "Oh yea baby!" Shinji rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and continued.

"And the last pair is—Grimmjow and Ichigo." he said and he looked up at everyone who was now gaping with their mouths open. They would be sharing a room with their boyfriends, but what surprised them was that Grimmjow was going to be sharing a room with Ichigo.

"W-W-WHAT?" Everyone screamed.

"Shinji! Are you nuts? You can't put Grimmjow and Ichigo together in one room! And a single bed on top of that? What if… What if… What if Grimmjow's going to do something he shouldn't… Like… Like…" Shuuhei said and he paled at thought of it.

Inside Shuuhei's mind.

Ichigo was tied to the bed naked while Grimmjow was on top of him grinning evilly. Grimmjow started to pound into him and Ichigo begged, cried in fear for Grimmjow to stop raping him.

End of Shuuhei's wild imagination.

Everyone in the room were waving or staring weirdly at Shuuhei while Nnoitra was poking Shuuhei on the shoulder, he was paling really badly until he fainted and fell with a loud thump on the floor and everyone sweat dropped at him.

While on Shinji's imagination where like this:

Grimmjow and Ichigo where in their shared bedroom sitting.

"Grimmjow-senpai.. Watashi wa… Watashi wa.. Aishiteru… Desu.." Ichigo said and Grimmjow grabbed his chin and said.

"Ah.. Ich liebe dich, Ichigo [I love you too, Ichigo]" The two shared a passionate kiss, and then they made love.

(AN: I don't know any German language so I search it up on Google and Yahoo. ^^)

End of Shinji's wild imagination.

Everyone where staring at Shinji who was squealing for no reason and was in his lala-land while on Shiro imagination where like this.

Shiro's Imagination:

In Grimmjow and Ichigo's shared bedroom.

"Grimmjow-senpai… Aishiteru.." Ichigo said with an evil grin plastered on his face as he punched Grimmjow and make him his punching bag and punch him until he couldn't walk, talk or etc..

End of Shiro's imagination:

Shiro was laughing and everyone backed away from the crazy albino teen, which was in his lala-land too. While in Ulquiorra's imagination it went like this:

Ulquiorra's imagination:

Ichigo came toward Grimmjow and gave him the puppy-dog-eyes and said. "Grimmjow-senpai.. Watshi wa… Aishiteru… Desu… Grimmjow-senpai…" Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at him and said in German.

"Wirklich? Proof es dann zu mir? Bitten Sie um mich, zeigen Sie mir, daß Ihr mich wirklich lieben Sie. [Really? Then prove it to me? Beg for me, show me that your really love me]" Grimmjow said and Ichigo did just that by singing and dancing the 'I love you' song while stripping in front of Grimmjow who was watching with lust-filled eyes before suddenly tackling Ichigo and… making love to him.

End of Ulquiorra's wild imagination:

Ulquiorra was 'fufu-ing' on the end of the couch while being in his lala-land too and everyone backed away from him. While on Gin's imagination where like this.

Gin's Imagination:

"Grimmjow-senpai… I want to tell you something…" Ichigo said as he did his act and gave Grimmjow his fake teary eyes and Grimmjow was with him in a second and wiped his tears away.

"What is it? Ichigo-chan?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with puppy-dog-eyes and said.

"I love you.." Ichigo kissed Grimmjow on the check. Grimmjow stared at Ichigo then dropped him on the floor and said.

"Sorry.. I love ya taa, Ichigo! But goodbye!" Grimmjow said and he walked away from Ichigo who cried and tired to chase him naked.

"NOOOO! Grimmjow-senpai, come back and make love to me! I give you many babies, as many as you want! Please! Come back—" Ichigo said as he chased Grimmjow and Grimmjow turned around, then smirked and tackled Ichigo and fuck him like a wild animal and made many babies with his berry.

End of Gin's wild imagination.

Gin was now grinning evilly and both Nnoitra and Ulquiorra were backing away from him and were sweating badly. While the others were looking confused as to way Gin was so happy about it.

While on Uryuu's Imagination was like this:

Grimmjow was dressed like a prince from a fairytale while Ichigo was in a Lolita dress and the two had a Romeo and Juliet confession style. "Ichigo, Ichigo let down yer hair so I may confess my love ta ya!" Grimmjow said and Ichigo looked down at his prince charming and said.

"Oh my Romeo where have you been my love! I missed you, and love you too! Come and make love to me!" Ichigo said as he pulls his hair out and threw it down. Grimmjow was hit by his long, long hair and Grimmjow's horse laughed at him.

End of Uryuu's weird imagination.

Everyone in the room where looking weirdly at Uryuu and sweat dropped at him while on Toshiro's imagination where like this.

Toshiro' Imagination:

Ichigo was on the bed reading a book while Grimmjow was standing in the door frame with a rose in his mouth and said.

"Ichigo! Honey, my love I love ya! Please let us make love!" Grimmjow said.

"Aa… That's nice… I love you too! Grimmjow, but sorry I'm busy right now, we'll make love later kay?" Ichigo said and Grimmjow's jaw dropped and went to sulk in the corner.

End of Toshiro's imagination.

"Ahh.. That a nice dream." Toshiro said and everyone stopped what they were doing and daydreaming and they all stared at the youngest one in their group with a raised eyebrow. But Toshiro ignored their stare as he was lost in his lala-land to notice their weird looks.

While on Stark's imagination and dream were like this:

Grimmjow and Ichigo where making love in their shared bedroom showing their love for each other until the door opened and a group of reporters came in and took pictures of them in a position where Grimmjow was the bottom and Ichigo was on top.

"What the heck? That's so wrong! Grimmjow can't be the bottom!" Shinji complained until Stark kicked him out of his imaginary world.

End of Stark's weird dream and imagination.

Stark was snoring while mumbling something about what he was dreaming and Shinji's eyebrow twitched and he smacked the brown haired teen until Stark woke up and glared at Shinji with a heavy, dark aura around him. Everyone backed away from Stark. Everyone in the Host club knew that if you wake Stark from his nap he will snap and kill you period. Stark was now chocking Shinji to death while Shinji's butler and other members of the staff in his tropical water park were trying to stop Stark from killing their master.

Grimmjow and Ichigo on the other hand were not amused by this. Their cousins and friends were totally in their lala-lands so they did what they thought was best; the two smacked their respective cousins on their heads with a paper fans and with a heavy aura around them. Everyone shut up and stopped going to their lala worlds.

After that Ichigo and Grimmjow didn't complain about having to share the same room and bed. In fact they liked the idea but didn't show it in the open.

TBC.

Me: XDDD OOOoo. Now there going to be in the same bed room in their summer fun vacation in Shinji's place? Ooo wonder what gonna happen? XD.

PS: Short I know! Sorry! DX but don't worry the fun is about to being soon! Very soon! XD.

Ichigo: *paled* your fucking evil! I hate you!

Me: You'll thank me later on anyway, ichi! XP

Ichigo: *pout* no I won't!

Me: Right~… Anyway.. Read and review everyone and tell me what you all think of this chapter kay? XD

Grimmjow: _ I think she eat ta much chocolate this morning! *staring at kor-chan who was very hyper right now and sweatdrop at her* And I think is also the reason as ta why this chapter is so out of character and chapter right now!.

Gin: Well then, Bai-bai everyone! ^_^

Me: I want to say thanks you again to my editor for editing this chapter for me! ^_^ thank you a lot! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

AN: this chapter been re-editing by kor-chan editor, Thought i don't know which one who editt it? I means their where two people who offer to do the editing in my story and i want to thanks them but since i don't know who is was? So i want to say it here! Thank you to whoever you are who edited this story i'm very grateful and happy for it! ^^

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, and Stark x Shiro, Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Hisagi, Kaien x Rukia, Chad x Hailbel, Keigo x Tasuki and many more.

Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town, he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went down hill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent, with Romance, drama along the way. OOC, Mpreg. Bleach Ouran style.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the title story, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

-0-

Chapter 8: I love you and a due play

Grimmjow couldn't believe it. Yesterday Shinji had dragged them all to go and have some fun at Shinji's summer penthouses which happened to be one of Shinji's family's tropical water parks. Shinji even dragged Ichigo's cousins to his scheme, so here he was now, sitting in his shared bedroom with Ichigo, his crush. It was also Shinji's ideas to pair everyone up and have the pairs share a room and he was paired with Ichigo of all the people in their group. And on top of that, they seemed to be the only pair who had a single bed to sleep on.

Ichigo was sitting on the far edge of the bed, trying not to have any body contact with Grimmjow, or to even have get eye contact with him like he usually did. He knew it had something to do with that indecent at the amusement park. After that indecent, they both completely ignored each other, never mind talking or having eye contact. They were just…being distant to each other for the passed few days. Their ignorance and not being friends or being on terms was driving Grimmjow crazy, he wanted to talk and be friends with Ichigo again. He had already thought that them not being on terms almost sounded like they were having a couple's fight even though they were never really together but the way Ichigo was acting with him made him think of that.

'Damn! I want him, I need him! Want us ta go back to being on terms and talking like friends. I know us being together is just impossible but… (Sigh) I want him; he's the one I've been waiting for…' Grimmjow thought. Unknown to him Ichigo had the same dilemma.

'Dammit! Why him! Why him! I'm gonna kill Shinji for pairing me up with him! I do love Grimmjow-senpai but us being together is just impossible. I mean look at us. I'm a commoner; he's rich and the son of our principal and the owner of our school!' Ichigo thought as he sunk low on the bed.

Grimmjow felt someone move on the bed as he peaked at Ichigo who was sulking on the bed and was in his lala-world problem. He sighed. 'I want him, his the one I want ta marry and have a family with, I know his a bearer since he told us on the first day we met him, so having a baby and a heir with him isn't a problem.. But… Oh what the heck? I don't care what dad's gonna say and if he'll be disappointed in me marring a commoner. Ichigo is a different from them… he's something unique. And I want him, gonna have him… But how should I show my feelings towards him?' Grimmjow asked himself.

Soon it was dinner time and everyone had dinner at the dinner table. After dinner everyone went to bed and both Grimmjow and Ichigo slept in their shared bed, but they didn't cuddle or anything likes that. Ichigo slept on the right side of the bed with his back facing Grimmjow's back and vice versa.

After three weeks of staying at Shinji's penthouse Grimmjow and Ichigo were still not on terms with each other. They were on the beach having fun playing and chatting and some of the couples were having a lovely-dove session somewhere. Shinji had forced Ichigo to wear one of his mother's swimsuit designs, a female swim suit on top of that. Ichigo was sulking near Shiro whose eyebrow twitched in annoyance at his younger cousin.

"Ichi, stop that!" Shiro said as he was getting annoyed at Ichigo's sulking.

"Stop what?" Ichigo asked.

"Sulking, I know ya hate wearing girly clothes but ya don't need ta sulk because of it, and besides I think it looks cute on ya. I bet Grimmjow would fall fer ya the moment he saw ya in that cute outfit." Shiro said as he grinned at his baby cousin.

Ichigo blushed before snapping at Shiro. "Shut up!" Ichigo said before going off elsewhere. He walked and walked until he ended up at e fake beach pool and saw Grimmjow walking out of the water. His hair was down because of the water and he was only wearing swimming shorts and Ichigo couldn't help but stare and blush at how manly Grimmjow looked. But what really caught his attention was the huge scar on Grimmjow's chest. Not to mention he wanted to push the hair that was blocking Grimmjow's eyes aside but he kept himself from doing so and making a fool out of himself and deiced to just stand there admiring his crush.

Grimmjow couldn't help but to smirk as he saw Ichigo blush while admiring his handsome body. He was smirking at how Ichigo looked so cute and sexy in his feminine swim suit. Ichigo was wearing a pink turtle neck top that showed his belly button and a pink skirt with pink sandals and his hair was tied into a piggy tail with a pink ribbon. He went towards Ichigo and said.

"Yo, nice swim suit, Ichigo~" Ichigo blushed and squeaked when he felt Grimmjow squeeze his butt underneath his swimsuit skirt.

"Ah! W-what are you doing? Grimmjow-senpai!" Ichigo asked still blushing while Grimmjow massaged his butt nicely. "Yer cute…I want ta lick ya." Grimmjow said as he brought Ichigo closer to him. Unknown to them Shinji was squealing quietly near the bushes as Gin, Shuuhei and his boyfriend were sweat dropping at him. They were spying on them.

"O.M.G! I knew it! They do like each other! Come on! Kiss him Grimm, kiss him and make up, come on!" Shinji said. To Shinji pleasure Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's chin and kissed him on the lips. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"I love ya Ichi! I can't take anymore pretending that I don't have feelings fer ya. I know that ya don't like me and us being together is just impossible considering that yer a commoner and I'm a rich bastard whose dad owns the school and all but I'm willing ta risk our relationship if it means being with ya. I have been in love with ya since the moment we first meet at the host club when ya accidentally broke that vase!" Grimmjow said as he looked at Ichigo in the eyes and cupped his cheek gently and gave him a smile that was only meant for him.

Ichigo was shocked, surprised and happy and he smiled up at Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow-senpai…I…I don't know what to say… I… I'm happy you said that… and… I love you too, and I've been in love with you too since the moment we first met…but—" Ichigo said but was cut off when Grimmjow gave him that look and sighed. "It's not that I don't want you, it's that I can't be with you, I don't want to ruin your reputation by being your lover…" Ichigo said and Grimmjow tch-ed.

"Keh, like I care about what people think. I may be a prince but that doesn't mean I don't have the right ta pick who I want ta spend my life with, and that person is ya Ichigo, please be mine. I know it sounds sappy and so not like me… but I really love ya…Ichigo." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo smiled and replied Grimmjow by kissing him. When they broke apart Grimmjow smiled at him. "I'll take that as a yes." Grimmjow said and Ichigo smiled at him and chuckled. "Hm… Yea, I'm willing to be yours, senpai." He said. Grimmjow frowned.

"Call me whatever ya want except senpai Ichigo. Yea, I might be two years older than ya but please call me something else." Grimmjow said making Ichigo laugh cutely and smile up at his now boyfriend. They were about to kiss again when someone squealed in the bushes and came out. Grimmjow and Ichigo stared wide eyed at Shinji who was squealing until Ichigo's eyebrow twitched and he threw his sandal at Shinji who blocked it and stuck his tongue out at his best friend who was glaring at him.

"Aww don't be like that Ichi, ya should thank me! I knew that Grimmjow wouldn't last forever without ya, so I did the best thing ta make him confess his feelings fer ya was ta force ya ta wear that swimsuit. I know Grimmjow well since we grew up together so I know what his weakness is; he could never hold himself back if ya would wear that or any other clothes that make ya look sexy." Shinji said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Ichigo whose eyebrow twitched at his best friend and he went over to strangle Shinji.

Everyone sweat dropped at the two.

"Why you!" Ichigo said then stopped strangling Shinji to death and gave his best friend a one of a kind smile making his cousin gaped and stare in shock and surprise as Ichigo said.

"Thanks for doing it Shinji, for making us get together. I'm grateful for yours and the rest of the group's help." Ichigo said.

"W-What? Ya knew that we were trying ta help ya get together with Grimm? But how?" Gin asked in shock.

"Well it wasn't hard to figure out. I mean at that time when you guys ditched on at that host club meeting, I had a feeling that you guys might have lied to us about being in Tokyo Disneyland and were on a date with my cousins instead, so I played alone with your scheme and pretended that I didn't know that you guys were lying and were planning to make us confess our own feelings to each other. You guys made us realize that we wanted to be together." Ichigo said.

"Damn! I knew it; he wouldn't buy that joke at that time, Ulquiorra!" Shuuhei said.

"I didn't know he was that smart enough to guess that we were trying to get them together." Ulquiorra said in defeat and Ichigo giggle. Then he felt Grimmjow warp his arms around him and peck him on the cheek. Ichigo relaxed and leaned against Grimmjow's soaked body.

"Wanna go and swim with me, babe?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo blushed before nodding his head. Grimmjow led him to the pool to have their fun there. Everyone sighed in relief and deiced to leave the two alone and went elsewhere.

Grimmjow and Ichigo shared another kiss in the pool, underwater as they looked at each other and smiled before going back up to the surface to get some air in their lungs. They smiled, laughed and splashed each other and were chasing each other like lovers often do on a beach date. After that the new couple went back inside the penthouse to have their lunch. After lunch Ichigo excused himself telling them that he wanted to look around the penthouse, Grimmjow didn't mind it and let his new lover to go and explore the place.

When Ichigo explored the penthouse, he found a room that was not used and went inside to find two grand pianos on a stage. One of the pianos was black and the other was white. Ichigo was overjoyed and went towards them and sat down in front of the black piano and began to play: 'Ave Maria' by Schubert. Everyone who was in the dinner room heard someone playing in the piano room and blinked. Shinji looked to the couch and saw that Grimmjow was there.

'If Grimmjow is here then who's playing the piano in the piano room? And it's Ave Maria by Schubert, one of Grimmjow's favorite piano pieces.' Shinji thought.

Grimmjow may be the son of the owner of their school, son of one of the richest CEOs and the prince of Germany but only a few knew that deep inside Grimmjow was a piano lover, he loved to play the piano.

Even if he was an ignorant delinquent teen he loved music, especially the sound of a piano.

"….Who's playing the piano?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Dunno, and it Ave Maria by Schubert…" Grimmjow said.

"Ah, that's probably Ichigo; he must have found a piano somewhere." Shuuhei said.

"EHHH?" everyone in the room said in a surprised tone expect for Gin and Szayel who already knew..

"eh? Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked in surprise.

"Aa… Why? Ya didn't know? We may be commoners but that doesn't mean we can't afford taking music lessons. Ichigo started playing the piano when he was 10, along with karate and ice skating." Shiro said. Grimmjow blinked before braking into a wide smile.

'So Ichi-berry loves ta play the piano eh?. Hm. Maybe I'll ask him ta do a duet with me someday.' Grimmjow thought as everyone heard Ichigo playing a new song. This time it was Nocturne by Chopin.

"Ahh, Nocturne by Chopin." Shinji said.

"He's good; I think he can rival Grimm in playing the piano." Nnoitra said.

"Eh? Grimmjow plays the piano too?" Shiro asked in disbelief and Shinji nodded.

"Seriously? I mean his personality doesn't suit it." Shiro added and Grimmjow glared at him.

"For yer information Shiro, I'm the best pianist in our school despise my delinquent attitude. I happen ta love music and art. I can't help how I was raised. My father took me ta music and art lessons. And I happen ta like classic piano pieces." Grimmjow said.

Shiro and Ichigo's other cousins all blinked in surprise. "Wow… if I didn't know any better I think you and Ichigo were like soul mates despite the difference in your attitudes." Shuuhei said.

"Eh? Ya mean berry-tan happens ta like classic music too?" Nnoitra asked to which all of Ichigo's cousins nodded their heads as a yes.

"Well look at that… Looks like ya found yer destined one here Grimm." Nnoitra said and Grimmjow got up and went out of the dinning room. "Oi! Where ya think yer going?" Nnoitra asked.

"Ta the piano room where my berry is.. I wanna do a duet with my Ichigo." Grimmjow said as he went out. Everyone inside the dinner room had a smile on their faces when Grimmjow said that.

Grimmjow made it to the piano room and saw Ichigo in front of the black grand piano about to play another song until Grimmjow deiced to knock on the door to get his lover's attention. Ichigo looked at the door frame and saw Grimmjow smiling at him and he blushed. Grimmjow went over to Ichigo and put his chin on Ichigo's left shoulder while wrapping his arms around his lover waist and saying.

"Didn't know ya play the piano, love. And ya play beautifully, wanna play a duet?" Ichigo blinked and looked at his boyfriend in the eyes in confusion.

"Eh? You play piano too, Grimm-baby?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow nodded his head.

"Aa.. Now tell me what ya want us ta play." Grimmjow asked.

"I-I don't know. You pick, dear." Ichigo said and Grimmjow sighed before smiling at him and saying.

"Why not we both play the Sonata by Mozart?"

"Eh? You like Sonata by Mozart?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow nodded.

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"I-It's one of my favorites." Ichigo said. Grimmjow blinked, then smiled and he kissed his boyfriend's cheeks. Ichigo giggled and Grimmjow went to the white piano, sat down and said.

"Ready ta play the Sonata, Ichi?" Ichigo nodded his head and soon the two began to play the song.

After the couple was done, Ichigo went over to Grimmjow and he begun to play something lovely. It was Eye on me. Ichigo smiled and sat beside his boyfriend who was playing a song just for him. After that they went back to the dinning hall and saw that it was empty but then they heard loud noises coming from the living room and went there and saw their cousins playing rock band on Shinji's Xbox 360.

The two couple went to sit on one of the love seats while watching their cousins playing the game. After that was dinner time and they all had dinner in the dinning hall again. After dinner they all headed back to their respective bedrooms.

Ichigo was in his and Grimmjow's shared bedroom brushing his long hair when Grimmjow came out from the bathroom wearing only boxers. His muscular chest was exposed for his boyfriend to see as he was drying his wet hair with a clean towel and went to the bed to sit beside his lover. Ichigo couldn't help but admire his boyfriend's handsome and well built body and he smiled at Grimmjow as Grimmjow sat beside him and pecked his cheek.

He giggled. When Grimmjow was done toweling his wet hair he got up and went to get a hair dryer to dry his hair. After a few minutes his hair was completely dry and he went to the bed only to see his lover sound asleep on their shared bed. He went towards it and lay down next to Ichigo, wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and went to sleep.

The next day, Ichigo woke up and found himself in his boyfriend's arms. Grimmjow was sound asleep; snoring with his arms around his waist. Ichigo couldn't help but admire his boyfriend's handsome, sleeping face and ruffled his boyfriend's hair gently not to wake him up. He continued to admire his boyfriend until Grimmjow stirred and opened his eyes to see his berry staring at him with a lovely smile on his face.

"Morning babe." Grimmjow said and he kissed Ichigo on the lips. Ichigo smiled and kissed Grimmjow back.

"Morning Grimmy. Come on! Let's go and have breakfast." Ichigo said as he got off of the bed, went to his chair and put on his girly pink jacket to cover his exposed shoulders since he was wearing a pink tube-top and black short. Grimmjow on the other hand went to wear his plain t-shirt and went out of their bedroom along with Ichigo hold hands as they had breakfast with the rest of their cousins and friends.

TBC…

Me: …. I think I made them confess and get together too soon… But whatever… -_-" Hope you all like this chapter? O.o

Grimmjow: Way too sappy chapter but I'm glad! Now Ichigo's mine! *glooms Ichigo who blushes.*

Me: *shrugged* well I did promise to let's you guys be together! So be happy! But, DON'T worries it means you two will soon have a little tikes now that you two are together! XP

Ichigo: OH HECK NO!

Me: OH HECK YES! XD hopes you all like this chapter? XP Don't worry the next chapter will be a comedy! XD but with romance between our main couple! XP

Gin: Review everyone and have a very happy New Year celebration! :D

Me: *went to join her family to watch fireworks* XD


	9. Chapter 9

AN: this chapter been re-editing by kor-chan edittor, Thought i don't know which one who editt it? I means their where two people who offer to do the editing in my story and i want to thanks them but since i don't know who is was? So i want to say it here! Thank you to whoever you are who edited this story i'm very grateful and happy for it! ^^

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, and Stark x Shiro, Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Hisagi, Kaien x Rukia, Chad x Hailbel, Keigo x Tasuki and many more.

Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town, he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went down hill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent, with Romance, drama along the way. OOC, Mpreg. Bleach Ouran style.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the title story, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

-0-

Chapter 9: A lovely birthday gift

On July 9th.

(AN: just pretend that it's was July already! XD)

After their staying at Shinji's penthouse they all went back to their respective homes. Ichigo was alone in his room that night, just admiring the night sky until his phone rang. He smiled when he noticed who the ring tone belonged to and picked it up and answered it.

"Hey babe. Wanna go out on a date with me tomorrow? Ya can pick where ya want us ta go. I'll pick ya up around 10 am? Well?" It was Grimmjow, his boyfriend.

"Aww. Grimm-baby. Hello… If you want we could go and have some fun at the mall." Ichigo said.

"Okay, I'll pick ya up at 10 am tomorrow, kay? Night babe, love ya." Grimmjow said in a playful tone and Ichigo chuckled and replied.

"Kay night. Love you too." He said before hanging up and going to sleep.

The next day Ichigo woke up around 8 am and went downstairs to have breakfast before going back upstairs to take a bath. After his bath he went back to his room and put on his fake bra with padding to make it look like he had real boobs. Then he put on a black and white spaghetti-top, a black leather jacket, a black skirt and black converse shoes. He took his black shoulder bag, put his cell phone in his pocket and went out of his room. Soon he heard Grimmjow's car honk outside.

"Karin, Yuzu, I won't be having lunch and dinner here today, kay?" he said.

"Wait! Where are you going nii-chan?" Yuzu asked.

"I'm going out on a date. Tell dad I won't be having lunch and dinner too kay? Bye see you guys later." he said and kissed Yuzu on her forehead, ruffled Karin's hair before going out of the house to Grimmjow's Jaguar XF and opened the other passenger side door. Grimmjow was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a black coat, navy jeans and he had a chain with a number six hanging around his neck. He was fixing his hair with his hand while looking in the car mirror.

"Hey, Grimmy." Ichigo said and Grimmjow looked at him and smiled.

"Hey babe, morning." Grimmjow said as Ichigo got inside. The two looked in each other's eyes before sharing a good morning kiss and then they drove off to the mall. Grimmjow parked his car on the basement parking lot. Just then Ichigo phone rang and he picked it up and saw a message.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow asked.

"Nothing… It's just Shinji texting. Wonder what he wants?" Ichigo said before he read the message and Grimmjow peaked beside him.

-Yo, Ichi-chan~ wanna tag along with me, Ulquiorra, Nnoi-baby and the others ta Music city? We're going ta play some karaoke and rock band then go out and have some drinks at the night club, well a night club for rich kids, but don't worry they will let ya pass since yer our friend well?- Shinji text-ed.

Ichigo sighed. "The heck? They're going drinking later on?" Grimmjow asked.

"Sounds like it." Ichigo said as he replied.

-Sorry Shin, I can't. I'm out on a date with my Grimm-baby. :P- Ichigo replied. Grimmjow chuckled beside him and pecked him on the cheek before Grimmjow went out of the car and Ichigo followed suit. When he closed the door his phone rang and he pulled it out and saw a text message from Shinji. He smiled and read it.

-Eh? Really? Where? Tell me, Tell me!- Shinji replied.

He was about to reply when the said person called. He sighed and answered it.

"Ichigo! What do ya mean ya are out on a date with Grimmjow?" Shinji asked.

"Like I said. I'm out on a date with my boyfriend. At the mall." Ichigo said.

"Eh? Which mall?" Shinji asked. Grimmjow heard Shinji yelling on Ichigo's phone and he snatched the phone from Ichigo hand.

"It's a commoner's mall Shinji, so stop bugging us." Grimmjow said and he hung up.

"Grimm!" Ichigo complained as he pouted and glared at his boyfriend. Just then his phone rang.

"Don't answer it, it's probably Shinji. And if I were ya I wouldn't tell him where we are or he'll just ruin our date." Grimmjow said.

"But…" Ichigo protested. Grimmjow sighed and snatched Ichigo's phone and turned it off. "HEY!" Ichigo complained and glared at his boyfriend but Grimmjow just grinned at him and put his cell phone back in his skirt pocket. He blushed as he felt Grimmjow put his cell phone in his skirt pocket as Grimmjow's other hand lifted his chin and he kissed him on the mouth.

"Nn." Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow broke the kiss and smiled at his boyfriend and grabbed his hand and dragged Ichigo inside the mall.

When they got inside everyone one in the mall was staring at them and admiring them; the ladies were admiring his boyfriend while the men were staring at him. Well who wouldn't stare at the two when they looked like super models on a runaway? And were holding hands on top of that?

"OMG! Look at that guy with blue hair! He's hot!" one girl said.

"My gosh! That guy's probably around 6 feet tall?"

"So tall!"

"And a foreigner!"

"Yo dude! Check out that chick with orange hair, she's so hot!" One guy said.

"Damn! She's so sexy. And tall and she has long legs." Another one said. Grimmjow's eyebrows were twitching. 'Dammit! They were checking out my berry.' Grimmjow thought as he tried to ignore them.

"GRIMMJOW!" some yelled and Grimmjow's eyes widened. On the second floor stood a very slimy, blond teen with his eyes covered by his hair while he had a wide grin on his face.

"THE FUCKING HELL? HOW THE FUCK DID YA KNOW WHERE WE WERE? SHINJI!" Grimmjow yelled back. Everyone on the first and second floor sweat dropped at him.

"Well this is the only commoner's mall that Ichigo goes ta, that's what Shuuhei says. So we went ta check it out ta look fer ya and here we are!" Shinji yelled making Ichigo and Grimmjow groan in annoyance at the host club members and friends. The people around them gasped.

"D-Did that blond guy just say 'commoner's mall'?" someone asked.

"Don't tell me that these people are some of those rich bastards?" another one said.

"Wait did the blonde guy just say Ichigo? As in Ichigo Kurosaki from Karakura high and the… daughter owner of the Kurosaki clinic?" one asked.

"OMG! YOU'RE RIGHT, IT IS ICHIGO!" Apparently one of Ichigo's old classmates from his old school in Karakura high was there. He groaned.

"OMG! So she really did get into that prestigious school called Hueco Mundo Academy?" a female asked.

"She? But—" a guy started only to have his mouth covered by one of his female friends.

Soon they felt a heavy aura and turned around only to gulp and shiver because of the way Ichigo was glaring at them, well mostly at the male friend the two girls had with them.

"Why hello, Akira-kun! It's been a long time hasn't it?" Ichigo said calmly but everyone from his old school knew that if he used that kind of tone it meant that they were in big trouble.

"A-Ahh. I-Ichigo-chan… l-long t-time no s-see…" Akira squeaked. Ichigo smirked evilly.

"Well then long time no see to you too. I'd like you all to meet my boyfriend, Grimmjow." He said and Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo's friends looking proud about it.

Ichigo's old friend all gaped in surprise and shock.

"Y-You mean Grimmjow Jeagerjaques? As in the head son of the owner of Las Noches, Hollow corporation?" one of Ichigo's female friends said. Ichigo blinked then gasped.

"H-Hollow corporation? The one that makes those cool video games?" Ichigo asked.

"Eh? You mean you were dating Grimmjow without knowing what his family owns?" Akira asked and Ichigo turned around to give his boyfriend a blank stare. Grimmjow sweat dropped and looked away.

Soon Shinji and the others came towards them and tackled Ichigo, making Ichigo's skirt lift up so that Grimmjow saw his boyfriend's white panties with kitten prints. Ichigo blushed and smacked Shinji and Gin on their heads while blushing. Someone coughed and mumbled.

"Nice panties ya got there, Ichi." Nnoitra said and Ichigo blushed and glared at Nnoitra who grinned at him then he turned to look at his boyfriend only to see him having a nosebleed. He blushed even more and said. 'Pervert' to his boyfriend before walking ahead and Grimmjow followed.

The two went to a clothes store and bought some few clothes that Ichigo liked and Grimmjow was kind enough to pay for them for him. After that they went to watch movie. It was 'New Moon'. Ichigo was screaming when he saw Jacob's muscular body and was drooling over it while Grimmjow tch-ed and complained, saying that he was more muscular and hotter then that Jacob guy. Shinji and the others were behind them and they kept throwing popcorn on the couple's heads until the two had had enough and went to tackle and choke their friends only to be kicked out of the movie theater. The couple glared at their friends before going elsewhere. Shinji and the others deiced to leave them alone since the two went to somewhere romantic.

Grimmjow took Ichigo to a place where they could see the whole Karakura Town. To Grimmjow's pleasure Ichigo was very delighted and happy as they sat on a wooden bench in the Mountain Park watching the view of Karakura Town. They leaned against each other, then rubbed their hands together and soon looked in each other's eyes and smiled before sharing a passionate kiss.

When Grimmjow broke the kiss he whispered. "I love ya, Ichi."

"Love you to Grimmy." Ichigo said and the two shared another passionate kiss. After their sweet and romantic date Grimmjow took Ichigo back home.

July 15 was Ichigo's birthday. He was wearing a cute, lovely blue Victoria summer dress that reached his thighs, a white, lacy jacket, a blue ribbon, high heeled shoes, expensive jewelry and a bag that Grimmjow had given him yesterday as his birthday gift. He and the gang deiced that they should have a group date with their boyfriends and have some fun so they decided to go to the amusement park on his birthday.

Shinji was joking the whole walk there. They went on some roller coaster rides and Nnoitra, Stark, and Grimmjow played some shooting games. Nnoitra and Grimmjow lost the game to Stark who shot and knocked down 20 cans in just 10 seconds and he won a stuffed doll and gave it to his boyfriend (Shiro) who didn't want the stuffed doll and handed it to Ichigo who just shrugged and decided to give it to his sister (Yuzu) who loved stuffed dolls a lot.

Shinji had an idea that they should go to the hunted mansion to see if Ichigo was scared of ghosts and stuff like that and to their surprise Ichigo wasn't scared at all, in fact, Shinji ended up being the one who was scared for his dear life and he swore to himself to never ever go to another hunted mansion which made the gang laugh in amusement. Shuuhei said something like: 'That's what you get for coming up with the idea of taking Ichigo there just to see if he's scared of ghosts, when the truth is that he likes that kind of stuff'.

After the fun and games they had had, Ichigo and Grimmjow deiced that they wanted to have some time to themselves in one of the Ferris wheels. When they got there and went inside as they sat beside each other and held hands the whole ride.

"Having fun babe?" Grimmjow asked.

"Ah. This is probably the best birthday I've ever had. I had a great time with the guys and you." Ichigo said as he smiled at his boyfriend.

Grimmjow couldn't help but smile back. Ichigo admired his boyfriend who was holding his can of soda while Ichigo was holding his chocolate shake and was giving his boyfriend a cute look.

"What? Why are ya looking cutely at me fer, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo giggle.

"No. It's just that…I'm really happy right now… and thank you for the gift, you really didn't have to do it. I'm already satisfied with just spending my birthday with you and you alone Grimm-baby." Ichigo said and Grimmjow smirked.

"That's nice. I'm glad I made ya happy. I didn't want ta ruin yer birthday, babe." Grimmjow said as he cupped Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo giggled and then sighed.

"Hmm… I'm finally 16…" Ichigo said. "I'm no longer 15 years old like my favorite number." He added and smiled sadly. Grimmjow frowned.

"Don't be like that, babe. Everyone gets ta grow old even if they don't want too… I know how ya feel about wanting ta stay younger forever but. Ya know?" Grimmjow said and Ichigo smiled and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek and nuzzled his boyfriend's nose who did the same.

"Well now, let's not talk about me… What about you? What do you want on your birthday?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm… Well for starters let me tell ya that my birthday is on July 31…" he said and saw Ichigo give him a surprised look.

"Wow! You and I are born in the same month?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow smiled before continuing.

"Ta be honest what I really want fer my birthday is nothing else then ya, Ichi-babe. Yer the only one I want fer my birthday, no one else, and nothing more." Grimmjow said making Ichigo cry in joy as he hugged his boyfriend and kissed him on the lips. Grimmjow returned the favor by kissing him back passionately.

"I love you Grimm-baby." Ichigo said and Grimmjow smiled and whisper back 'I love ya too' to Ichigo and they shared another passionate kiss. After the Ferris wheel ride the two went to meet up with the rest of their friends and cousins and excused themselves, saying that Ichigo wanted to have some alone time with Grimmjow on a dinner date and the others understood it and left the lovers alone. Grimmjow and Ichigo went out and had their dinner at Pizza Hut before going to a hotel Grimmjow picked. They went to their room in the hotel where they were about to make love.

Grimmjow took off his hoody and t-shirt as Ichigo did the same with his lacy white jacket. The two kept looking at each other while they stripped in front of each other. When they were completely naked Grimmjow went towards Ichigo and brought him closer and gave him a passionate and lustful kiss. They moaned through their kisses while touching each other. Ichigo run his arms around his boyfriend's broad and strong chest and Grimmjow wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's naked waist while kissing, licking and biting at his neck. Ichigo moaned in pleasure.

"Ah… Nn... G…Grimm…Baby..." he moaned as Grimmjow continued to trail butterfly kisses along his exposed neck. Ichigo's father and sisters were away for another 3 weeks so he was free to do what he wanted and spend his evening with someone he wanted to. But his father and sister did leave him their birthday gift and told him to be good and not to throw a party or stuff like that. He remembered well telling his goat-face father that he'll be fine and that he can take care of himself and that he'll be staying at Tatsuki's house so that they wouldn't worry. Grimmjow soon laid Ichigo on the bed and started to kiss, lick and suck on Ichigo's perky nipples and Ichigo moaned and gripped his held on to his boyfriend's hair earning him a long and hard suck on his nipples.

"Nn… G-Grimm…" He moaned. "Ahh… so good..." he moaned. Soon Grimmjow ran his tongue downward licking as his other hand went to reach Ichigo hardened erection and soon began to lick and suck on it. Ichigo moaned because of the wonderful sensation. "AHHH~" Ichigo moaned and tightened his hold on the bed sheets. Grimmjow continued to lick and suck on Ichigo's hard-on. Soon he stopped and pulled away with a loud pop just as Ichigo came. His cum dripped on Grimmjow's hand that was holding his erection. "Un..." Ichigo moaned with tears in his eyes as he panted heavily and looked down at his boyfriend who was smiling at him.

Grimmjow went to kiss Ichigo on the lips and he pushed his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth and the two had a battle of dominance. After their lustful kiss Grimmjow smiled at Ichigo and brought his clean fingers up and said gently yet huskily. "Suck." Ichigo nodded and took three of Grimmjow's finger inside his mouth and began to suck and lick them, coating them with his saliva. When they were completely covered with his saliva he pulled them out with a loud pop and looked at his boyfriend with lustful eyes.

Grimmjow smirked before lifting Ichigo's legs and spreading them apart and inserting one wet finger inside Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo moaned, whimpered and tensed in discomfort. Grimmjow bent down again and kissed Ichigo. "Relax, babe." he whispered. Ichigo nodded and tried to relax a bit. When the discomfort faded he began to moan in pleasure and when Grimmjow added a second finger inside him he bucked up a bit and whined. "Hn."

"Shh. Relax." Grimmjow said as he pulled Ichigo back and began to thrust two fingers in and out of Ichigo's entrance.

"Nn… Ahh.. G-Grimm… Hnn.." Ichigo moaned and then soon he felt a third finger being added. His toes curled and he gripped the bed sheets and moaned. "Hh…." When Grimmjow felt that Ichigo was completely relaxed he hit something that made Ichigo see stars and Ichigo gave a surprise yet the most addictive moan. "Nn… W-What was that?" Ichigo asked.

"That, my dear, is yer sweet spot." Grimmjow said as he thrust his finger deep and hard and hit that spot again earning a loud, sweet, addictive moan from Ichigo.

"NNnn… So good, felt so good!" Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow keep hitting his sweet spot with his fingers. When Grimmjow felt that Ichigo was completely ready he pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend's entrance which made Ichigo whine in disappointment. He chuckled and kissed Ichigo on the lips again and whispered.

"Ready Ichi?"

"Nn… W-Wait! P-Please… u-use a condom!" Ichigo said and Grimmjow tched but did what Ichigo requested; pulled out a condom from his pants pocket and put it on before he went back on the bed. He lifted Ichigo's legs and laid them on his shoulders and began to thrust his huge erection inside Ichigo's entrance. "OH GOSH! Hnn…" Ichigo moaned and widened his eyes in discomfort at his boyfriend's huge dick pushed inside him. "Y-You're soo… B-big…" Ichigo said earning a laugh from his boyfriend on top of him. When Grimmjow was fully inside Ichigo he felt Ichigo clamped around his erection really tightly.

"Nn… fuck Ichi! Yer so tight…really, really tight. It's making it hard ta breathe!" Grimmjow said as he continued to thrust slowly into his boyfriend. Ichigo blushed.

"W-Well… (moan) what do y-you (another moan) expect? (Moan) T-This is my f-first t-time h-having (long moan) sex with anyone... Ahhh~" Ichigo moaned. Soon Grimmjow found and hit Ichigo's sweet spot again earning him a loud and sweet moan from Ichigo and Ichigo wrapped his legs around his boyfriend waist brining Grimmjow closer to him and when Grimmjow thrust hard and deep he moaned wantonly.

"G-Grimm-baby… Harder… Thrust harder and faster and rougher... Please..." Ichigo begged and Grimmjow tched before thrusting harder and faster and rougher inside Ichigo's entrance. "AHHHH…. NNN… Soo good! nn!.." Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow brought his hand up and stroked Ichigo's erection to the rhythm of his thrusting. Ichigo came on his hand and on Ichigo's stomach. Grimmjow bent down again and the two shared another lustful kiss as Grimmjow continued to thrust harder and rougher inside him as Ichigo gripped at his shoulder at his rush, harder, rougher and faster thrusting, as he came, cumming on his stomach.

Grimmjow trusted once more hard and rough before he came, cumming inside his lover. Ichigo moaned and shivered at the warm sensation that he feel inside him, that filing him up inside. The two didn't notice as Grimmjow continue to thrust hard and rough that the condom that Grimmjow was using had been ripped apart as Grimmjow cummed and came inside Ichigo. Grimmjow frowned when he felt something odd, like he just felt his cum release from the condom he was using and he pulled out of Ichigo, who moaned at the loss. He looked down at his cook and his eyes widened.

"SHIT!" he cursed. The condom was broken. 'Damn!' Grimmjow cursed.

TBC….

Me: :D I'm evil!

Ichigo: *gapped his mouth in shock* FUCK! I HATE YOU! YOU, YOU JUST… I HATE YOU!

Me: XD love you too Ichigo!

Gin: WAAAH! *Grin evilly at Ichigo who glared at us and sulked on the corner.*

Grimmjow: Read and review everyone! :D *looking happy and proud about it.*

Shuuhei: He looks excited to see what happen next? *sweat drop at Grimmjow*

Ulquiorra: Please read and review, and have a happy holiday and week everyone!

Gin: Bai-bai! *Grin widely*


	10. Chapter 10

AN: this chapter been re-editing by kor-chan editor, Thought i don't know which one who edit it? I means their where two people who offer to do the editing in my story and i want to thanks them but since i don't know who is was? So i want to say it here! Thank you to whoever you are who edited this story i'm very grateful and happy for it! ^^

Bleach

Title: Kiss, Kiss fall in love

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, and Stark x Shiro, Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Hisagi, Kaien x Rukia, Chad x Hailbel, Keigo x Tasuki and many more.

Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town, he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went down hill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent, with Romance, drama along the way. OOC, Mpreg. Bleach Ouran style.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the title story, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

-0-

Chapter 10: Ah-oh we're in trouble

Grimmjow couldn't believe it; he groaned then started to pull his hair in frustration. 'Damn! Shit! Now how am—' Grimmjow thought only to stop and look at his lover who had passed out from their love making on the bed just a while ago and was now snoring. He sighed in relief. 'I hope he won't remember that the condom got broken tomorrow or else I'm dead meat!' Grimmjow thought.

'And he probably passed out since this was his first time having sex….. OH SHIT! That all the more reason fer him ta hate me if he finds out that the condom broke during our love making! UGH! Please don't get him pregnant after this!' Grimmjow thought as he continued to curse himself for being so rough. 'Yea that's probably how the condom broke! I think I was a little too rough and that made the condom break.' He thought and he deiced to just sleep it off for now.

The next day, Ichigo woke up to find himself in the arms of his lover who was sound asleep. He smiled and admired his boyfriend. Last night was the best night and birthday gift he ever had. They had a group date with his cousins and their boyfriends and had a lot of fun and afterwards he had amazing sex with his boyfriend.

He got off of the bed carefully not to wake up his sleeping boyfriend only to stop and frown because felt uncomfortable. He hissed in pain he felt in his lower part and it felt a bit wet too. He shrugged at the feeling and went to take a quick shower. When he was done he went back to check on the bed and saw his boyfriend waking up.

"Nn.. Damn!" Grimmjow groaned. Ichigo smiled.

"Morning, Grimm-baby." Ichigo said as he went to the bed and kissed his boyfriend's cheek who smiled at him.

"Morning babe." Grimmjow said.

'Good he doesn't remember anything like his lower part be filled with my cum during our sex.' Grimmjow thought as he sighed in relief.

"You know Grimm-babe. I felt weird this morning. Yea I know that having rough sex would make me sore the next day…. But. Why did I feel like wet inside? Like…. Nah! That's impossible. You used a condom right? So it was impossible for you to cum inside me when you had a condom on right?" Ichigo asked with a smile on his face making Grimmjow feel guilty and gulp. 'Should I tell him? Nah. But…He'll find out soon once he starts feeling sick and it'll start showing as well.' Grimmjow thought. 'No, it's better if I warn him now than if he finds out later by himself or we'll just end up having fights.' Grimmjow thought.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow said, not using his pet name for Ichigo to get his attention, which it did and Ichigo frowned since he knew that whenever Grimmjow called him that it meant he was serious.

"OH GOD! No… You're kidding, right? Y-You can't possible mean that…" Ichigo said. It seemed like Ichigo understood what Grimmjow was saying even though he hadn't said it out loud. "OH gosh! But h-how?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo… R-Remember that we had rough sex last night?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo nodded his head slowly. "The thing is… T-The condom broke during our love making.. Tell me Ichigo. Did ya feel anything weird, like wet and like I had just cummed inside ya during our sex?" Grimmjow asked which made Ichigo's eyes widen. 'So that wet thing I felt last night during our sex was actually Grimmjow's cum? Oh gosh! This is bad! Really bad!' Ichigo thought.

"I-I did… It felt like something wet and I shiver when I felt something warm and sticky fill me up last night. So it's mean that you… I… Shit! Grimmjow! T-This is a big problem… I c-could get pregnant with this.. With your child! I love you and always have and I've been dreaming of being with you and having children with you someday but not now… it's… too soon… w-were just kids... Grimmjow… W-What do we do?" Ichigo said and he started to sob and cry. All Grimmjow could do was comfort his boyfriend.

"Ichi, listen ta me... W-Were not even sure if it worked since we only had sex once so... So…" Grimmjow said but Ichigo shook his head.

"No Grimm, you don't understand… D-Dad warned me that even if I have sex even once and you got to cum inside me… I get pregnant easily unlike some woman whose body can reject the male sperm cell. But I on the other hand am different; my body doesn't know how to handle it. There's a possibility that I might get pregnant with this. With your baby. Grimm." Ichigo said as he was trembling.

"Ichigo, listen ta me… No matter what happens I will always love, support and will help ya raise our child. And look, I'll be turning 18 on July 31… And for us noble… at the age 18 for male are already allowed ta get married… So… it's alright and beside yer the only person I wanted ta have a family with. So don't worry okay? Will figure out something or some way… Okay?" Grimmjow said as Ichigo nodded and relaxed. Grimmjow sighed in relief.

"Thought fer a minute there that ya will hate me when I tell ya the truth." Grimmjow said and Ichigo gave him a smile and kissed him on the lips.

"How could I? I love you and you alone... So what are we gonna do now?" Ichigo asked as he rested his head on his boyfriend muscular chest.

"Fer now let's just enjoy our time together and well see afterward okay? If ya get pregnant let me know so we can figure things out okay?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo nodded his head.

"No matter what Ichigo. I love ya and always will even if we get ta have a baby at this age or not. Yer the only one I love." Grimmjow said. Ichigo sniffed and smiled. After that Grimmjow went to take a quick shower and came back out and saw Ichigo wearing the clothes he wore last night and he did the same before the two went out to eat their breakfast elsewhere.

2 weeks later.

Everyone in the host club had noticed a change of behavior in Ichigo. Ichigo would complain about the awful smell of coffee and other things and would feel slightly sick about it. They also noticed that he often visited the bathroom now a day, mostly before class started. Even Grimmjow had a suspicion of that his berry might be pregnant with their first child. Though he was more surprised when Ichigo didn't notice the change in him. It was now July 29 and one day before his birthday.

Everyone was in the garden of the school having a tea party due to Shinji's request.

"Look everyone; I made a banana-chocolate cake!" Shinji said and everyone froze. They knew that Shinji sucked at cooking so everyone had refused to eat any of Shinji's cooking expect for Ichigo who was happily munching on Shinji's chocolate-banana cake. Everyone was looking horrified at him.

"I-Ichi-chan! Y-Ya never liked Shinji's cooking before so what made ya like it now?" Gin asked which caught Grimmjow's and Szayel's attention and even Ulquiorra noticed Ichigo's change in flavor of food?

"Eh? Really? I dunno… But this one really tastes good. Come on Gin-chan try it!" Ichigo said as he smiled. Everyone in the host club all gaped at him.

"Fuck. Ichigo what happened ta ya? Ya never called Gin Gin-chan?" Nnoitra said. Ichigo just shrugged it.

"I dunno… Why so shocked Nnoi?" he asked only to make Nnoitra jaw drop even more. Ichigo had never called him Nnoi before so this new behavior that Ichigo showing was creeping them out. Just then the door to the garden house opened and a girl came in, a blonde girl with tan skin and green eyes. Ichigo gasped. "Hallibel-chan." Ichigo said wide eyes.

"EHHH? Ya know her, Ichi?" Nnoitra asked and Ichigo nodded his head.

"Aa. She's my best friend's girlfriend." Ichigo said and looked at Hallibel. She was wearing their girl's school uniform. Hallibel gave him an apologetic smile and said.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you and Chad that I was one of those rice girls that Chad met and fell in love with. I met Chad at this airport where someone snatched my lounges and he chased the thief and brought it back for me. After that we just kept seeing each other and we fell in love. You know?" Hallibel said.

Nnoitra grinned at her. "Well what ya know? Ichi here is Grimmy's girlfriend and the two are so in love with each other. They're dating by the way." Nnoitra said making Hallibel blink in surprise before breaking a smile.

"Sweet. Do they know that you're a guy and bearer you know?" she asked and Ichigo nodded.

"Aa. Yes." He said. Hallibel sighed in relief before glaring at Grimmjow.

"You'd better take good care off him for me Grimm, he's like a little sibling to me." She said and Grimmjow shrugged.

"Don't worry. I will, cousin." He said.

"EH? You mean Hallibel is your cousin too, Grimm-baby?" Ichigo asked making Hallibel smirk at Grimmjow's pet name. Grimmjow glared at his older cousin. Hallibel rolled her eyes at her younger cousin before sweat dropping at what Ichigo was eating.

"Can somebody explain to me why Ichigo eating banana-chocolate cake? He hates chocolate and a banana combined and why is he here? Ichigo is allergic to flowers." Hallibel said once she noticed their surroundings. That caught everyone's attention and they blinked their eyes.

"Hall, since you've been Ichigo's friend for a long time. Can you tell us what he likes and doesn't like and what he's allergic to?" Szayel asked.

"Eh? Well, for starters he likes chocolate, spicy food but he eats pretty much anything. He's allergic to flowers, dusty places, birds. He hates the rain … and is slightly sensitive about cold weather. Why?" she asked.

"Okay, what about his usual behavior?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Eh? He's been here with you guys over a year now, shouldn't you guys already know what his behavior is?" she said.

"Well yeah, but… Lately Ichigo's been acting odd, for the past week and a half now." Ulquiorra said. Hallibel blinked.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well, he gets tired often and falls asleep in class, always goes to the bathroom for unknown reasons, he has gained weight during the past week and a half, slightly sensitive about being touched or hugged expect when it comes to Grimmjow, having weird mood-swings—" Ulquiorra said.

"Wait! Stop, stop, stop! Why are you telling me this? It's sounded like he's-…. But that can't be?" Hallibel said before realizing.

Hallibel might be Chad's girlfriend but she wasn't stupid and she knew that Ichigo was a bearer. Ichigo told her that when they became friends when Chad introduced her to him.

"Can I ask a question?" she asked and everyone nodded their heads. "Since when did Ichigo start to act weirdly?" she asked.

"Eh? Well after his birthday, 3 days later… Tatsuki, Ichigo's female best friend did ask us ta where Ichigo went after his birthday-party and we told her that Ichigo was with Grimmjow at that time." Shinji said.

"Why?" Shinji added. Hallibel was now glaring bloody murder at Grimmjow who was sweating badly. Before Hallibel could say anything Ichigo got up.

"Ichi?" Shinji asked.

"I-I'm going to the nurse's office. I-I don't feel well." He said as he went out of the garden house before anyone could stop him. When Ichigo got to the nurse's office he was lucky and sighed in relief when the office was empty and he went inside and went to the drawer to look for something that he needed. He kept pulling out boxes and read what it said on them, and put them aside when they weren't the one he was looking for and continued to look it in the other side of the drawer until Grimmjow came in to the nurse's office.

"Ichi? What are ya doing, love?" he asked as he went toward. "I-I'm trying to fine something that would tell me if I'm... No, if we're expecting." Ichigo said as Grimmjow guessed to what he was looking for and help him to look for one.

"Ah-ha! Found it!" Ichigo said when he found it. Grimmjow went and looked at the box in his boyfriend hand, it was the: 'Everlasting' pregnancy test kit. Grimmjow's heart was beating fast.

'Damn!' Grimmjow thought as he watched his boyfriend read the instructions. When Ichigo was done reading he opened the box and pulled out six white, plastic sticks that had two, white holes in the center. As Ichigo put and left the six pregnant tests on the table and went to pick up six empty cups and excused himself and went inside the bathroom. Grimmjow deiced to read the pregnancy test kit box instruction and cocked an eye brow at it.

-fill an empty, un-used cup with your urination and put the pregnancy test in the cup or use a dropper and drop your urination on the pregnancy test. Wait for 5-10 minutes for the result. If it's blue its means positive, meaning that you're pregnant and if it's a natural or red color? It means negative or that you're not pregnant.-

"The heck?" he said soon Ichigo came out of the bathroom with the six cups filled with his pee. He put three pregnancy tests in the filled cups while he went to get a dropper and poured some on the three remaining pregnancy tests. He set alarm to 5 minutes and waited. After 5 minute the alarm rang and Grimmjow pushed the stop button and they went towards the cups and to their shock all of them were blue, meaning that Ichigo was pregnant. Ichigo was trembling and sobbing; Grimmjow was there and hugged him and whispered comforting words to keep him sane and steady.

"No. Grimm... I-I'm… W-Were going to have a baby? I-I can't do this Grimm, I'm not ready for this... But I don't want to take an abortion; it would be cruel of me and I'm against it... Grimm. What are we going to do? What will our parents say? Oh Gosh! Grimm." Ichigo said as he cried in his boyfriend's arms. Grimmjow was rubbing his back and let him cry.

"Grimm, Ichi?" they heard Shinji's voice call and he and the others came inside and saw Ichigo sobbing in his boyfriend's arms. "What's wrong?" Shinji asked and went towards them but stopped when he noticed something on the table beside the couple. He crunched his nose up at the awful smell of pee. "What the heck is that awful smell?" Shinji said as he went toward the table and Szayel and Ulquiorra followed him it only to see a cups filled with someone's pee with plastic sticks in them. All the sticks were colored blue.

"The heck is this fer? And they're all blue?" Shinji asked and Hallibel's eyes widened. She knew what those were and clenched her fists. Ulquiorra read the instructions. 'Blue. It means positive…' he thought and then his eyes widened and he turned to look at Ichigo who was crying in Grimmjow's arms while Gin tried to comfort him and stop his sobbing.

"This is a pregnancy test? And judging from Ichigo's current state it means he's pregnant, am I right?" Szayel asked and they all saw Ichigo tighten his old on his boyfriend's uniform coat. Grimmjow glared at them.

"Tell us Grimmjow. What happened after Ichigo's birthday party when you two went on a date?" Ulquiorra asked. Grimmjow sighed and finally revealed the whole true about what exactly happened on that day.

"After we excused ourselves we went ta have our dinner at the Pizza Hut but Ichigo said that he wanted ta have sex. I did protest at first but he was giving me his pledging look so I took him ta a hotel I know and well…had sex with him….. But I did use a condom, but during our sex the condom broke. I only found out that the condom broke when I pulled. He didn't know that the condom broke since he passed out. In the morning I told him what had happened… I even told him that I was willing ta support and help him raise the kid." Grimmjow said as he tried to clam his now pregnant boyfriend.

"Shit! Grimmjow, yer gonna get yerself in big trouble with yer parents when they find out ya knocked up a commoner. Yer the prince of Germany for crying out loud!" Shinji complained which only made Ichigo feel worse.

"Shinji... Enough! Can't ya see how upset he is already? And ya shoving that in his face only make him feel worse. I'm aware of my situation but I don't fucking give a shit about what people say. They can be disappointed in me all they want but I'm going ta marry Ichigo and that's final, I'm their prince so I can choose who I want as my bride and since I will be turning 18 soon father can't do anything about it once I propose ta Ichigo." Grimmjow said.

"True. The engagement is always the real deal no matter how much outsiders want them ta break up unless the couple deices ta break up and cancel the wedding." Shinji said as he sighed. When Ichigo finally calmed down he loosened his grip on his boyfriend arms and just lay there in Grimmjow's arms. Grimmjow looked down and saw that Ichigo had calmed down. He sighed in relief and carried his sleeping boyfriend and laid him on the bed.

Grimmjow walked out the door. "Oi where do ya think yer going?" Shinji asked.

"Ta Dad's office, I got things ta settle with him. I'll be back soon, text me if Ichigo wakes up and looks fer me?" he said and went to his father's office. When he got inside his father noticed him and said.

"Ah, Grimmjow, what can I do for you? Come have a seat my boy." He said and Grimmjow went to have a seat on the leather couch beside his father's desk.

"Dad can I ask ya fer a favor?" he asked.

"What is it son?" his father asked.

"I want ta know… Ya wouldn't mind me marrying a commoner now would ya?" Grimmjow asked. Grimmjow father eyed him suspiciously until he smirked and said.

"Finally! I was waiting for you to knock up that Ichigo kid!" his father said making him blink his eyes in confusion.

"W-What do ya mean 'I finally knocked him up?'" Grimmjow asked.

"Ichigo didn't just get promoted here, I made a deal with his father that he would attend this school and we'd see if you two would fall in love and decide to get married." Grimmjow's dad said.

"W-What?" Grimmjow asked as he got up.

"Like I said. Ichigo didn't know a thing about it… The truth is…I and Ichigo's father used to be friends…in fact, I was supposed to be engaged to Ichigo's mother by your grandmother request and deal with Ichigo's grandpa… But since I meet your mother and got her pregnant… Grandma had no choice but to accept your mother as my wife. She's also a commoner Grimmjow and that is also the reason to why you never meet your mother. Grandma made a deal with your mother that both you and your sister would have a better life if she never came to see her children, but she's still alive Grimmjow… And… I'm the one who sending her what she's need like money to the rent. I still love her, I do... But I wasn't strong enough to fight for my love and let her stay with me…" Grimmjow's father said.

"Hah! So in other word ya want me ta take Grandma's position as the head of our family by marrying Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked and Grimmjow's father nodded his head.

"Well?" he asked.

"Sure. I don't mind as long as I can be with Ichigo, the person I love… And by they way, he's pregnant with my kid….." Grimmjow said.

"Ah! Even better… When will you propose to him?"

"Eh? So ya know that Ichigo isn't a girl?" Grimmjow asked.

"Of course… like I said, Ichigo's father and I are friends and besides… Your uncle Aizen was Ichigo's mother's doctor when she was pregnant with him and know about his ability to get pregnant even thought Ichigo is a boy… so it's okay, I'm okay with you being gay as long as you're happy with the person you love.. So let's me ask this again… When will ya propose to Ichigo?" he asked his son as Grimmjow smiled.

"I'll propose ta Ichigo on my birthday dad! Let's just hope he'll say yes?" Grimmjow said. As he got up and went toward the door and opened it. "By the way... Thank your fer accepting me fer who I am, dad." Grimmjow said before he walked out of the office.

'Don't worry Ichi, everything will be okay... I promise ya that.' Grimmjow thought as he headed back to the nurse's office where his pregnant boyfriend was.

TBC…

Me: Woot! Ichi's pregnant! :O

Ichigo: *gape then strangles kor-chan *

Gin and Grimmjow: *sweat drop at Ichigo.*

Shuuhei: Well then, read and review everyone, and please do review and tell her what you guys think of this chapter would you? Please?

Gin: Bai-bai!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: this chapter been re-editing by kor-chan editor, Thought i don't know which one who edit it? I means their where two people who offer to do the editing in my story and i want to thanks them but since i don't know who is was? So i want to say it here! Thank you to whoever you are who edited this story i'm very grateful and happy for it! ^^

Bleach

Title: Kiss, Kiss fall in love

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, and Stark x Shiro, Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Hisagi, Kaien x Rukia, Chad x Hailbel, Keigo x Tasuki and many more.

Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town, he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went down hill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent, with Romance, drama along the way. OOC, Mpreg. Bleach Ouran style.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the title story, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

-0-

Chapter 11: A proposal and meeting the parents

On July 31.

Today was Grimmjow birthday. During the past few days after they had they found out that Ichigo was pregnant with Grimmjow's baby, Ichigo had decided to keep the baby. Grimmjow was happy to hear that and yesterday the two couple went to Grimmjow's uncle named Aizen Sousuke for a check-up and to their pleasure the baby was developing well and it was healthy. Aizen was surprised that the baby was developing well considering how young Ichigo was and that he was a male on top of that.

And to their relief Ichigo was carrying only one baby, meaning that Ichigo would only be feeding one baby. Uncle Aizen also said that Ichigo should eat healthy food to keep the baby healthy and strong and that they should come back in two weeks to check on how the baby was doing. Grimmjow even asked if they could have sex during Ichigo's pregnancy, he said yes, but no rough sex or it might harm the baby. But he did warn that once Ichigo was on his 1 month they should reduce the amount of sex they had or better yet stop having sex for the baby's safety.

Grimmjow was in the Host club private bathroom rubbing his pregnant lover's back. Ichigo was emptying his stomach in the toilet. Grimmjow's uncle had said that within a few weeks Ichigo should start to experience some morning sickness, like he was doing now. When Ichigo was done emptying his stomach he laid his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"Ya okay now, Ichi-babe?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo nodded his head. When Ichigo got up, Grimmjow went to flush the toilet. After that he went towards Ichigo who was washing his mouth and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo was now officially on his second week of pregnancy. Grimmjow run his hand over Ichigo's flat stomach. "Hmm… When will it start showing, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked

"In eight weeks, love." Ichigo said.

"So long." Grimmjow said and Ichigo chuckled.

"Don't worry; you'll get to see it." Ichigo said and Grimmjow sighed.

After that at night the host club members decided to throw a party. They decided to throw a birthday party for Grimmjow, along with Ichigo's cousins. Ichigo was surprised when the birthday boy proposed to him. Grimmjow was on his knee with a small, navy leather box containing a beautiful, sliver ring that had 'Until death breaks us part' written on it in his hand.

"G-Grimm?" Ichigo asked confusedly while everyone around them were surprised, some squealed others' jaws dropped.

"Ichigo. I love ya, always have and always will… And since I got ya pregnant I wanted ta help ya raise the kid, our child so, I thought… But even if ya weren't pregnant I'd still want ta marry ya Ichigo, will ya accept my offer and be my wife and queen?" Grimmjow asked.

"Grimm…of course. I do...Yes." Ichigo said as he hugged Grimmjow who chuckled and everyone around them clapped their hands. Grimmjow put the ring on Ichigo's finger and Ichigo happily looked at it before looking at his soon to be husband and kissing him.

"Congratulation ya two!" Nnoitra and Shinji said as the two slapped Grimmjow on the back.

"I-Ichigo? W-what's the mean of this?" Shuuhei asked making Ichigo look at them and blush.

"I-I'm sorry… You see... on my birthday, Grimmjow and I went to have a dinner at Pizza hut and after that… We made love...But Grimmjow did use a condom at that time but..." Ichigo said as he played with his skirt looking embarrassed.

"Apparently the condom broke during their sex… And you guess the rest.." Szayel said. All of Ichigo's cousins gaped in surprise and shock.

"I-Ichi… D-does uncle Isshin knows about this?" Shuuhei asked and Ichigo shook his head no. They gulped. "Ichigo—" Shuuhei said but stopped as Ichigo raised his hand to shut them up as he said.

"I know that I should have told father… But I wasn't ready yet. I was scared that he'll hate me when he'll find out… But I know I have to tell him sooner or later, since I'll be starting to show within the next couple of months… I'm planning to tell him tomorrow..." Ichigo said then turned to look at his soon-to-be-husband. "G-Grimm-baby, will you be there for me when I tell the news to my father? I-I don't think I can do it alone without you there to comfort me if he starts to, you know?" Ichigo said and Grimmjow nodded his head.

After Grimmjow's birthday and congratulation from their other class mates and cousins they went all back home and Grimmjow was kind enough to take his pregnant fiancé back to his house. When they got there they saw a white car parked in front of Ichigo's house and Ichigo tensed up. The light in the living room was still on, meaning that Ichigo's father was still up.

"Ichi? What's wrong, babe?" Grimmjow asked.

"T-That car… If that car's here it means…. Mom and my step dad are here… But why?" Ichigo asked confusedly and worried.

"Shh.. it's okay babe… it'll be fine, I'm sure yer mom and yer step dad are just here ta visit or something?" Grimmjow asked.

"No… Hmm… Grimm-babe, c-could you come with me? I think it's better if I tell them now that were engaged and will have a baby since my mom and my step dad are here too, please?" Ichigo pleaded to his boyfriend.

"Sure Ichi, I don't mind." Grimmjow said and the two went inside the house but stopped when Ichigo saw a black and red motor bike that belonged to his uncle Zangetsu. Ichigo was now looking nervous and was about to open the door to his house when they heard a car stop beside their car and the person stepped out of the car.

"Ichigo?" the person asked.

Ichigo gulped and turned around. "Hi uncle Ryuuken… What are you doing here this late at night?" he asked.

"Ah, your mother called me for a meeting here, something like an emergency meeting. What about you my boy?" Ryuuken asked.

"Just got home from a birthday party at school." Ichigo said.

"Ah, okay… And who might this be? A friend of yours from your new school?" Ryuuken asked and Ichigo nodded.

"Ah." He said as they all went inside and went to the living room. Ryuuken keep glancing his eyes on Grimmjow.

'That boy looks so much like Alaric.' Ryuuken thought. "So what's your name, boy?" Ryuuken asked Grimmjow. Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow.

"Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.. Why?" Grimmjow asked and Ryuuken stopped and gaped. 'Jeagerjaques he said? But there's only one Jeagerjaques that we know of and he's the king of Germany now… So how can this child have the same name? Could it be?' Ryuuken thought.

"Jeagerjaques? As in Jeagerjaques that rule over Germany?" Ryuuken asked.

"Yes… Why? Do ya know them? I happen ta be the king's son." Grimmjow said.

"The king? You mean Alaric?" Ryuuken asked. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at Ichigo's uncle.

"Yes… Why do ya know about my old man?" Grimmjow asked.

"Oh, nothing, is just that we met each other a very long time ago, how is he doing?" Ryuuken asked.

"Uh, good..." Grimmjow said.

"Does he still smoke?" Ryuuken asked.

"Y-Yea… How did ya know?" Grimmjow asked suspiciously.

"Why don't we just head to the living room? I'm sure Ichigo here missed her mother right?" Ryuuken asked. Grimmjow just nodded his head and followed them. When they made it to the living room, Ichigo saw his mother, step-father and his two uncles along with his aunty Yoruichi.

"Ah! Ichigo! Welcome and… OH? You brought a friend?" Yoruichi said as she went toward him and hugged him.

"Hmm. Hi aunty Yoruichi." He said and he added. "W-Why is everyone here?"

"Well.. You see… Why don't you sit down and we'll talk about it?" Yoruichi said and Ichigo nodded his head and sat on the couch.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"Ichigo… It's about Grandpa Yamamoto, he…" Yoruichi said.

"He what?" Ichigo asked. "Well, we're here because… Your grandfather has already arranged a future wife or husband for you to m-marry... As soon as possible since he can not wait and wants you to give him a grandchild as soon as possible. Listen, I know that you don't want to be married to a woman since you're… You know?" Yoruichi said as she tried not to blurt it out to Ichigo friend that he was a boy and gay.

"Oh. Don't worry about Grimmjow he already knows that I'm a guy and gay." Ichigo said which made Yoruichi blink her eyes.

"Oh okay. Well… Ichi?" she said as everyone was eying him.

"Y-You mean everyone came here to tell me this?" Ichigo asked and everyone nodded their heads and his mother came towards him.

"Ichi, honey. I know it might be hard for you. It's hard for me to force my own son to marry someone he doesn't know but we have no choice." Masaki said.

"I see… But I'm sorry mother, but I have to refuse the offer." Ichigo said.

"What? Why? Honey?" Masaki asked worriedly because her son was being stubborn again.

"Because I'm already engaged to someone.." Ichigo said.

"To whom?" Isshin asked in a serious tone. When Ichigo didn't answer Isshin went toward him and grabbed his chin and lifted it upward to look at him in the eyes. "To whom, Ichigo?" Isshin asked and Ichigo wince from his father hold.

"Nn.." Ichigo whined in pain. Grimmjow had had enough and went forward and grabbed Isshin's hand that was holding Ichigo's chin and said.

"Let him go!" Grimmjow warned.

"And who might you be? You don't have the right to say that, he's my son, I'm his father. I have the right!" Isshin said.

"D-Dad… please let go… y-your going to hurt us!" Ichigo said. What Ichigo meant by us was himself and the unborn baby he was carrying.

Isshin tched and let's his son's chin go and Grimmjow checked if Ichigo's chin was damaged and sighed in relief when it's wasn't. "Ichigo… Who is this boy with you? And more importantly, why do you look so familiar?" Isshin asked. Grimmjow blinked. 'These people seem ta know something I don't know? Do they know my father from before?' Grimmjow thought as he looked at Ichigo.

"Ichi, should I tell them?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo nodded his head. "Okay." Grimmjow said as he turned his head around while wrapping his arms around Ichigo's shoulder protectively. "If yer asking who I am, my name is Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Grimmjow said.

Everyone's eyes widened expect for Ryuuken's. "J-Jeagerjaques you say? As in the family that that rules over Germany?" Yoruichi asked and Grimmjow nodded his head.

"Ah… I am the son of the king of Germany." He said.

"The king's son? You mean Alaric Jeagerjaques?" Kisuke asked. And Grimmjow blinked.

"Ya know, this has been bugging me for a while now, but how do ya know about my old man? I mean only a few people know him here and they're mostly nobility and not… commoners ya know?" Grimmjow said.

Kisuke stared at Grimmjow before bursting into a fit of laugher. "HAHA! This really is a small world. Alaric-kun happens to be our old friend, from before he moved back to Germany to do his prince's duty… He stayed here for about five years, when we were around 15-19 years old. Later we heard on the news that he's the king of Germany and had a son a year later, before Isshin had Ichigo… To tell you the truth… Masaki here was supposed to be Alaric's future wife but since Alaric meet your mother during his stay in Germany and got her pregnant, he had cancel the wedding that your grandmother and Ichigo's grandfather had planned, and the rest you can guess… So how's your father doing?" Kisuke said.

"Ah…Good, he's still kicking, he's here by the way, working as our school principal." Grimmjow said.

"OH, I see… So tell me, what connection do you have with my nephew? Mr. Alaric's son?" Kisuke said. Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched.

"Oi, I have a name ya know? It's Grimmjow!" he said.

"Just answer the question, Grimm." Ichigo said. Grimmjow sighed.

"I'm here. Cause…Well… I'm the one who's engaged with Ichigo." Grimmjow said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"W-What? B-But how? Ichigo, what's going on?" Masaki asked her son. "Well you see mother… I met Grimmjow at my new school… and I'm in the same club as him, and well fell in love with him…" Ichigo said.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain as why you two suddenly decided to get engaged? Unless there's something more? Ichigo?" Kisuke said. Ichigo looked at his lover and fiancé before sighing and finally telling the truth.

"W-Were engaged because.." Ichigo said. "Because of what?" everyone asked.

Ichigo sighed. "Because I'm pregnant with his child…" He said guiltily and clenched his fists. As everyone went silent for a while.

"G-Grimmjow… D-Does… Uh… Does your father know about this or did you just—" Kisuke asked.

"No, I already told father the day when Ichigo and I found out that he's pregnant with my kid, and I told my dad that I was planning on proposing ta Ichigo today on my birthday." Grimmjow said.

"Eh? It's yer birthday today?" Kisuke asked.

"Well, I just turned 18 awhile ago.." he said.

"Ah. Okay…" Kisuke said.

"Ichigo what you mean you're pregnant with his child? How did it happen? Wahh! I've failed as your father! Masaki-chan!" Isshin complained as he went toward Masaki only to get kicked in the face by Kariya. Grimmjow sweat dropped and whisper to his fiancé.

"Yer dad's crazy." He said. Ichigo giggled.

"No seriously Ichigo, how did you ended up getting pregnant with his kid? Y-You didn't… He didn't… Like rape you did he?" Isshin asked making Ichigo pale before glaring at his father.

"DAD! WHAT MADE YOU THINK OF THAT?" he spluttered.

"Sorry, I thought he did. You know?" Isshin said.

Ichigo pouted and hmped. "Well he didn't… Actually… uh… we did have sex on my birthday… But he did use a condom…But the condom broke during our sex… you know?" Ichigo said.

"Ahh.. So not even condoms are safe anymore eh?" isshin said.

"No.. Not all condoms are… You two probably picked and used a very cheap and thick condom to have it break that easily during your sexual activities… if you two want to have safe sex, then read and make sure that the condom is not cheap and thick! It's only naturally for me to know since I'm a doctor… Isshin you should know this too since you're a doctor (1)." Ryuuken said.

Isshin blinked before blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry, I've kind of forgotten about that!" Isshin said.

"So you're pregnant… So that means you're about, two weeks into your pregnancy… And you'll probably have the baby in April… Probable around April 7?" Kisuke said.

"Eh? Well yes, how did you know? Uncle Aizen also said the same thing when I took Ichigo for a check-up to him." Grimmjow said.

"OH? Sousuke-kun? Eh? It's been years since I've heard anything from that bastard!." Kisuke said.

"Eh? Ya know my uncle Aizen?" Grimmjow asked. Kisuke nodded.

"Aa. We used to go to the same college back then… Ya know I think this is a good thing that Ichigo got knocked up by Grimmjow, I'm sure Grandpa and your grandmother would be delighted…" Kisuke said.

"Ya sure?" Grimmjow asked.

"Maybe. I'm still not sure. Grandpa was very furious when your dad canceled their engagement when he met your mother; it was fine though since Masaki here was in love with Isshin even though she was engaged to your dad." Kisuke said.

"Ya know this has been bugging me, but why do my grandma and Ichigo's grandpa try ta arrange a wedding between our families?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well it's like this; your grandmother wanted to get peace with this country by having someone from both countries marry as a contract. But since it didn't happen chaos came upon the two... But with ya two being engaged then everything is good, it means now both sides have a king and a queen from now on. And the mistress of Karakura didn't mind someone from here getting engaged with the prince of Germany. Now the two can work together as one." Kisuke said and Grimmjow nodded his head in understanding.

Soon everyone went home. They were all willing to help Ichigo during his pregnancy; it was the least they could do for their son. And Grimmjow was happy since he got to meet Ichigo two fathers, his mother and other family members who accepted him as Ichigo's future husband and were also looking forward to him becoming a king soon.

8 weeks later.

Ichigo stomach had gained a bump now. He was still experiencing morning sickness though, mostly before class started and sometimes before dinner. He went to his weekly check-ups at Aizen's clinic alone with Grimmjow, to say the least they were happy that the baby was growing just fine and it was healthy. Grimmjow would often lift his uniform shirt up just to feel and look at his baby-bump whenever they were alone at the host club or in the private host club bathroom. Everyone in the school had already heard that the two members of the host club were engaged and that Ichigo was pregnant with Grimmjow's child.

Grimmjow's grandmother was shocked to hear that her grandson had gotten a commoner pregnant and proposed to the person, but his grandmother was more surprised that the person he proposed to was none other than Yamamoto's grandson who was a cross-dresser and a bearer. She was fine with it, meaning that Japan and Germany were now at peace and that they would be working together as one from now on, especially Hueco Mundo and Soul Society.

But what disappointed her was that her grandson had requested for his mother to live with them at their mansion from now on. Grimmjow was happy that he could meet his mother in such a long time and get to live with her from now on. He would take the throne and be the king from now on whether his grandma liked it or not. She didn't have a choice, Grimmjow was the only son her son had and he was the only possibility for their country's the next king. So she had no choice but to obey his wishes. And not to mention that she had to treat Ichigo like her own grandson or granddaughter-in-law now that Ichigo was engaged to him.

Grimmjow mother too had grown fond of Ichigo. She had liked the cross-dressing bearer teen who was pregnant with his son's baby right from the start but she was still not comfortable living in the mansion but she was getting there. Ichigo on the other had was about to be married to Grimmjow on September 20. It was only September 2 so he still had a few more days until he'd have to go to Germany for his and Grimmjow's wedding. It was said that they should have their wedding there, an official wedding and being announced as the next king and queen.

Ichigo would be living in his house until he would get married and when he needed to move in with his soon-to-be-husband. They would be staying in Germany for a few months to arrange something and sign some contracts and blah blah, blah and other noble work duty. He wasn't pleased with moving out and leaving his family but he knew that it's was the right thing to do with the way they were now and that they would soon going to have the baby. But it didn't mean that he wasn't allowed to visit his family. Grimmjow knew all to well on how important they were to his fiancé and soon to be wife.

TBC…

Me: Sorry, no comedy at this part! But it will soon after their wedding!. XP

and on no.1: Yea, i offend found a few condom that are thick and easily to break, my best friend tried once to use a thick and cheap condom and see if it break by pushing it harder with the use of a sex toy that he brought a ahem.. is a... rubber... you know and to our surprise it was easily broken. Soo never ever try to buy a cheap or thick or a condom that easily get ripped or else your end up getting knocked up like our female classmate.. DX. And since some other condoms are made of rubber, and there are other rubber condoms that easily get broken.

Ichigo: I STILL HATE YOU! *pout and rubbed his growing bump*

Me: *blink* awww… You're so cute rubbing your pregnant stomach Ichi-chan!

Ichigo: *blush* shut up!

Me: … Well read and review please everyone! And tell me what you think of this chapter. Yea I know is not comedy, but this story do need some drama and soo.. :/

Gin: Bai-Bai! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

AN: this chapter been re-editing by kor-chan editor, Thought i don't know which one who edit it? I means their where two people who offer to do the editing in my story and i want to thanks them but since i don't know who is was? So i want to say it here! Thank you to whoever you are who edited this story i'm very grateful and happy for it! ^^

Bleach

Title: Kiss, Kiss fall in love

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, and Stark x Shiro, Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Hisagi, Kaien x Rukia, Chad x Hailbel, Keigo x Tasuki and many more.

Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town, he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went down hill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent, with Romance, drama along the way. OOC, Mpreg. Bleach Ouran style.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the title story, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

-0-

Chapter 12: Germany here we come!

September 9

Ichigo was now on the 9th week of pregnancy going to his 10th week; he still had 4 days to spend in Karakura before he and Grimmjow would leave for Germany on September 12th. He had stopped wearing contact lenses due to Aizen's order. He had said something like that since he was pregnant it would be better to stop wearing contact lenses for the baby sake and his own, but it didn't mean that he wasn't allowed to wear them anymore.

Aizen had told him that once the baby was born he could go back to wearing contact lenses. So here he was now, working at his part time job, wearing his reddish eyeglasses, working in the music store. Grimmjow didn't know anything about it since he didn't want his fiancé to know and worry about his condition now that he was pregnant with their first child. The bell rang at the front door, a sign that they had a customer. Ichigo was sitting down on the floor as he put the new music books that just arrived that morning in their cases.

"Ah… Excuse me, is anyone here?" the customer asked and Ichigo tensed a bit. He knew who that deep monotone voice belonged to. The person walked to where he was. "Ah? Ichigo, what are you doing here?" the person asked and looked down on him.

"Ah… Hahaha… Hi Ulquiorra." Ichigo said as he turned around and gave an apologetic smile to Ulquiorra who cocked an eyebrow at him waiting for an explanation.

"I… Umm… I work here..." He finally said as he adjusted his eyeglasses. Ulquiorra sighed.

"Does Grimmjow know about you having a part-time job?" he asked and Ichigo shook his head no. Ulquiorra sighed.

"Good grief, Grimmjow's not going to like this if he sees you or hears anything about his pregnant fiancé going to work instead of just staying at home and keeping the baby safe. Didn't uncle Aizen already warn you not to push yourself too hard?" Ulquiorra scowled at Ichigo who was looking away from him and playing with the edge of his white apron. He was also wearing a baby blue dress and blue sandals.

"But I didn't, and I did tell my boss that I'm pregnant, so she knows not to make me work too much. You don't need to worry." Ichigo said. Ulquiorra stared at his soon-to-be-cousin-in-law and was about to say something until someone came in.

"Ah, Ichigo, here's another one…" Shuuhei said as he went to where Ichigo was, and put the box filled with music books beside Ichigo. He looked up only to see Ulquiorra in front of him.

"Eh? Oh hey, Ulquiorra." Shuuhei said.

"Oh… Shuuhei what are you doing here?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Eh? Me? Well I work here, and help Ichigo with whatever his part-time job is. It was uncle Isshin's request and since I was the only one who was available today to help him out, but…uncle Isshin did scowl and tell him that he didn't need to go to his part-time job but he was bored at home and wanted to do something. So here we are, don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him.." Shuuhei said. "And besides, all Ichigo needs to do is to put the music books in their cases and be the cashier. I do the rest of the work." Shuuhei added.

"Ah… alright. I promise not to word this out with Grimmjow, is that fair enough?" Ulquiorra asked Ichigo sighed in relief and nodded his head and thanked Ulquiorra.

"By the way, what are you doing here Ulquiorra?" Shuuhei asked.

"Ahh... I'm here to pick up that black Violin I ordered a week ago." he said.

"Ah, so you were the one boss was talking about that was going to pick up that black violin. Wait here, I'm going to get it." Shuuhei said as he went to get the black violin.

"Eh? You play the violin, Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked and Ulquiorra nodded his head.

"Yes, you play the piano right?" Ulquiorra asked and Ichigo nodded his head. Soon Shuuhei came back with the black case with the black violin inside it as Ichigo got up and went to the casher for Ulquiorra to pay up the violin. When they were done Ulquiorra said his goodbye and told Ichigo to have fun when they got to Germany.

The next day

Ichigo went to his other part-time job at a mother and baby's store. He was enjoying working in the store where he could see plenty of good stuff for the baby. Ikumi Unagiya, his boss and his mother's best friend, was kind enough to offer him a part time job at her mother and baby's store and she also knew about Ichigo's condition so she knew not to push the pregnant teen to much or over work him. Ichigo was fixing the display crib with a pillow and a baby doll; he was even humming a song. "You seem to be enjoying working here, Ichigo!" Ikumi said. Ichigo blushed.

"Ah, that's because… I'm just excited and want to practice doing this since I'm going to have a baby soon…" Ichigo said. Ikumi couldn't help but smile at how Ichigo was so into being a young mother.

"I understand what you mean; I used to be a young mother like you… I had Karou, my son, when I was around your age. Though hiss father didn't want anything to do with him, so I ended up raising him by myself." Ikumi said. "You're lucky that your boyfriend is willing to help you raise the kid, in fact I'm happy that he proposed to you as well." she said.

Ichigo was about to say something when the bell rang at the front door of the shop.

"Ahh. Don't whine so much, we're doing this for your fiancé who is pregnant. And what's so bad if we buy h—"the girl said only to stop when she turn around and saw Ichigo. "I-I-Ichigo?"

"N-Nel?" Ichigo said. He couldn't believe it.

"Eh? Ichi-babe's here?" someone said making Ichigo tense up a bit. He couldn't let his fiancé see him working here; he had promised to stay at home and keep their unborn baby safe.

"W-What are you doing here, Ichigo?" Nel asked.

"I…Um…" Ichigo said. He was clueless to what to say, his sister-in-law was here along with his fiancé.

"Move aside Nel!" Grimmjow said as he got inside only making Ichigo feels worse and he was about to hide behind Ikumi when the door was pushed open and Grimmjow came inside. His fiancé was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and white shoes.

"G-Grimmy…" He said. Grimmjow frowned. Ichigo was wearing a pink dress with pink sandals and his reddish glasses but Grimmjow could tell that it was him even if he wore the eyeglasses but what made Grimmjow frown at him was the apron he was wearing with the logo of the shop.

"Un… Grimm-baby… Um…" Ichigo said feeling a bit embarrassed and ashamed. Grimmjow sighed. 'I knew he would be stubborn and not stay at home and be safe.' Grimmjow thought.

"Ichigo?" Ikumi asked.

"Uh, Ikumi-san… I'd like you to meet my fiancé and the child's father..." Ichigo said.

"Um… Ichigo… What are you doing here?" Nel asked.

"Nee-chan... Um... I work here… well it's one of my part time jobs… umm…" Ichigo was really embarrassed right now. He couldn't believe that one of their costumers happened to be his fiancé and his sister-in-law.

"Well… W-What can we do for you two?" Ichigo said trying to break the awkward silent.

"Uh… Ichi… Really… Why are ya working here?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo sighed.

"I… I just couldn't stay still and do nothing at home so.. un.. I hope you're not mad? Grimm." Ichigo said.

Grimmjow sighed and went toward him and cupped his chin and rubbed it. "It's fine as long as ya don't over work yerself, ya know uncle told ya not to go ta work but I knew ya would be stubborn and go anyway when yer told not ta." Grimmjow said. Ichigo sighed before looking at his fiancé in the eyes.

"T-Thanks dear." Ichigo said. Grimmjow looked around before and facing Ikumi.

"Umm... When will Ichigo get off or when will the store close?" Grimmjow asked Ikumi. Ikumi blinked.

"We only open around 10 am and closed at 5pm… Why?" she asked.

"It's nothing, just wanted ta known so that I can pick him up when he gets off." He said.

"Ah... Well… Don't worry, Ichigo's not alone at work, Uryuu and Shuuhei should be here any moment now." Ikumi said and Grimmjow sighed in relief.

"Um… Grimm, why are you and Nel here?" Ichigo asked.

"Eh? Well nee-chan here forced me ta go to the mall or whatever with her since it's our last day here." Grimmjow said. "And since were gonna have a baby soon she wanted ta go and buy some stuff fer our baby, and since she knows that ya wouldn't mind giving and buying cheap stuff fer the baby soo... Ya know?" Grimmjow said.

"Okay…Do you two want me to show you around?" Ichigo asked making Grimmjow blink his eyes before shaking his head no.

"Nah… it's okay, we'll just look around." Grimmjow said.

"Nee, nee why not join us Ichigo? Maybe you'll see something you like and we'll pay it for you?" Nel said.

"I don't know." Ichigo said and Nel pouted.

"Oh please, oh please Ichigo?" Nel pleaded and Ikumi chuckled.

"It's okay Ichigo, go on and look around. Your fiancé can pay it for you!" Ikumi said and Ichigo sighed and went along.

And he was happy that he did. He found three things he liked; a Carter's tall tales 4-piece crib set with panther designs which Grimmjow liked too, some baby toys, a bottle, and some clothes and sandals for himself. After that Grimmjow paid for them all for him. Ikumi was at the counter so Ichigo ended up talking to his sister-in-law while putting the newly arrived baby bottle in the bottle area.

"I can understand why you want to work here, Ichigo… it makes you feel happy seeing all this stuff. I bet you're excited about your baby, even though I know that you're only in your 10th week." Nel said as she stared at Ichigo's growing bump.

"Ah, I like working here a lot; it makes me feel happy and proud to be a mother, well soon to be a mother that is." He said as he admired the baby's stuff in the store. After that Grimmjow and Nel said their goodbye and see you later and Grimmjow gave Ichigo a kiss on the lips before leaving. At 5pm Grimmjow came to pick up his pregnant fiancé and they headed home. The couple shared a good night kiss before Ichigo headed inside his house and wet to bed.

On September 12, Ichigo and Grimmjow left for Germany, along with Grimmjow's parents and Ichigo's family since they would have their wedding there. Aizen came along since he was Ichigo's personal doctor along with his wife Unohana. The flight to Germany went smoothly with the Jeagerjaques's private plane.

Aizen had insisted to put Ichigo to sleep for the whole ride so that he wouldn't worry, panic or get sick but he woke him up when it meal time. After about 12 hours they finally made it to Germany around 3am in the morning. Shinji who was trying to wake up Ichigo since they had arrived in Germany was having a difficult time waking up the pregnant teen until Grimmjow deiced to just let him sleep since he looked tried from all the packing and the flight. Grimmjow placed his pregnant fiancé in a wheel chair and wheeled Ichigo all the way to the luggage area. The others were kind enough to get both Grimmjow's and Ichigo's luggage's because they told Grimmjow that he should stay by Ichigo's side. He was still asleep in the wheel chair with his eyeglasses hanging on the clothes he was wearing.

"OMG! Isn't that Grimmjow-sama?"

"And OMG! Who is that girl in the wheel chair with Grimmjow-sama?"

"So cute!"

"Yo! Dude that girl is cute!"

"Is she's an Asian girl?"

"Eh? Is it me or is that orange haired girl with Grimmjow-sama pregnant? I mean look at her belly? It has a baby bump." They where gossiping, both man and woman.

"Oh, my! Wonder who the father is?"

"Is she a friend of Grimmjow-sama?" one asked.

"Dang it! She's probably already taken since she's pregnant!" a punk teenager said.

Grimmjow heard their gossiping but ignored it and walked away as he wheeled his pregnant lover. When they got out of the airport a 6 stretch limo that could fit 12 people was there to meet them. Grimmjow's butler named Shawlong was there and he opened the passenger seat for him.

"Good morning, Grimmjow-sama." Shawlong said in German and Grimmjow nodded his head and went toward him along with Ichigo who was in the wheel chair still sound asleep.

"Ah, Grimmjow-sama, may I know w-who this lovely lady is?" Shawlong asked. Grimmjow smirked and shook Ichigo awake.

"Ichigo, were here, time ta wake up, Koi~" he said in English. Ichigo stirred in his sleep.

"Hmm… Grimmy? It's still too early to wake up.." he mumbled in Japanese making Grimmjow chuckle and bend down as he whispered.

"Babe, were here in Germany, time ta get up." He said and Ichigo groaned before blinking and rubbing his eyes. In front of him stood a Chinese man wearing a butler suit.

"Un… Grimm?" he said as he put on his eyeglasses and looked up at his fiancé before looking down at what he was sitting and saw that he was in a wheel chair, he blushed and got up carefully.

"Careful Ichigo, the baby." Grimmjow said in English and Ichigo nodded his head carefully, Ichigo was the only one in their family that could understand and speak English well aside from Toshiro and Uryuu. When Ichigo finally stood up he put his hand on his baby bump and turn to look at Grimmjow who smiled and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and rubbed Ichigo's pregnant stomach.

"Shawlong, I'd like ya ta meet my pregnant fiancé. She is having my baby." Grimmjow said and he blinked when he felt Ichigo lean on him. He chuckles. "Guess she's still tired from the flight." He said. Shawlong was gaping in shock to hear this; even the people around them gaped. They couldn't believe it; the great Grimmjow-sama knocked up someone and an Asian on top of that. A very cute, beautiful and attractive one at that too.

"Damn! That hot and cute Asian girl is Grimmjow-sama's soon to be wife? Damn! Lucky him." One said.

"OMG! Did you hear that? Grimmjow-sama is having a baby with that girl."

"A pregnant fiancé? At such young age?" the people around them were goosing again.

"Ahh… I see..." Shawlong said as he opened the passenger seat and Grimmjow placed his pregnant fiancé inside the limo carefully.

"Ah, by the way, who wants ta ride with me and Ichi?" Grimmjow asked.

"We'll be riding with you son, me along with your mother and Ichigo's parents if that's okay with you?" Alaric asked and Grimmjow shook his head.

"I don't mind dad." He said. Soon they got inside the limo and drove off to the Jeagerjaques's mansion. Ichigo slept the whole ride while everyone was talking about the up coming wedding the two would have and the throne that they would obtain.

They made it to mansion around 5 am and Ichigo was still asleep so Grimmjow deiced to let him sleep in his room. He lay his pregnant fiancé on his king sized bed. Around 9am Ichigo wake up and put on his eyeglasses to find himself in Europe royalty bedroom chamber. He sat up rubbed his eyes as the front door opened. He turns his head and sighed in relief when it was only Grimmjow and his uncle Aizen who were at the door.

"Ah, Ichi, morning love." Grimmjow said as Ichigo smiled and laid his head back on the pillow.

"Morning, honey." He said making Grimmjow chuckle and went toward the bed and sat beside him.

"How are ya? Ya slept during the whole flight and the car ride." Grimmjow said. Ichigo blushed.

"Sorry." He said. Grimmjow chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Its fine, I know yer tired since yer pregnant." Grimmjow said.

Soon six maids came inside with food and an ultrasound machine. "Grimm?" Ichigo asked confusedly.

"Ah, it okay, I told them ta serves breakfast fer ya in bed. Ya hungry?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo blushed before feeling uneasy and putting his hand on his mouth.

"Ah-uh, morning sickness coming! Quick go get a bucket! Hurry!" Aizen order the maids and one of them went to get a bucket and came back with it and handed it to Ichigo and Ichigo started to vomit in the bucket.

"Nn." He moaned as Grimmjow rubbed his back gently.

When he was done, the maid came to take the bucket away and Ichigo laid his head on Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow was rubbing his growing bump; Ichigo was now 10 weeks pregnant. Soon his stomach growled. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Yer hungry Ichi?" he asked and Ichigo blushed as his stomach continued to growl. "I'll take that as a yes." he said before snapping his fingers and the three maids with the food came toward him and placed it in front of him. It consisted of fresh pancakes, juice and other healthy food.

"Go on! Eat it." Grimmjow said and kissed Ichigo's forehead making Ichigo blush before eating his breakfast. When he was done eating the maids came to take the empty plates and went off while Aizen came forward.

"How are you feeling right now, Ichigo?" he asked.

"Hmm… Good… I guess?" he said.

"That's good, now let's get started shall we?" Aizen said as he pulled the blanket a bit lower and lifted Ichigo dress a bit to reveal his growing bump. He set up the ultrasound machine and put some gel on the transducer and began to run it along Ichigo's growing bump.

Ichigo whimper and whine because of the cold gel. "Ah, looks like the baby's doing just fine and it's healthy." Aizen said as he watched the monitor. Grimmjow and Ichigo sighed in relief to hear that their baby was doing okay inside Ichigo.

After that Grimmjow took Ichigo on a tour around the mansion and introduced him to everyone in the mansion. To say the least the maids and the others liked Ichigo a lot, Grimmjow even told everyone in the mansion about Ichigo's true gender and how he could get pregnant. Everyone was surprise that Ichigo was actually a guy that cross-dressed and was able to get pregnant, but they didn't mind it; in fact they all loved the cross-dressing pregnant teen that was their master's soon-to-be-wife.

September 16th was the ball night for royalty from all over the world and the moment when the announcement of their wedding would be made. Ichigo was in the dressing room along with a few maids who were…ahem…trying to dress him up in the clothes Grimmjow had picked for him to wear tonight. He was staring in horror at the dress on his bed; it was a lovely, white, pregnancy dress that could cover his flat chest and the hem reached his knees. There were also some jewelry and white sandals to go with the dress.

"Come on now Ichigo-sama, it's time to change!" the six maids said and they all had an evil glimmer in their eyes as they went to dress up Ichigo. Ichigo screamed in horror.

Grimmjow heard Ichigo scream and opened his fiancé's bedroom door only to see his beloved fiancé in white panties and a white spaghetti top. Ichigo blushed.

"G-Grimm..." Ichigo said as he tried to cover himself. Grimmjow blinked and then blushed.

"Uh. Sorry... I heard ya scream soo…" Grimmjow said.

"Ah. I'm fine, really, love... I just…. Un..." Ichigo said as he looked down.

"Ah, sorry about this Grimmjow-sama, it's just that... We were going to put Ichigo-sama in the dress you wanted him to wear but…." The maid said.

"But it seems like…. He doesn't seem to like the dress sir…" the other maid said which made Grimmjow frown and stare at his pregnant fiancé.

"Ichi?" he asked.

"I… it's not that I don't like it… it just that.. I think it'll make me look stupid…" Ichigo said.

"Eh? But yer pretty in anything ya wear, so what makes this one different?" Grimmjow asked.

"I…Don't know… I just think it would…" Ichigo said. Grimmjow sighed.

"Rinka, hand me the dress... Ichi, lift yer arms up." Grimmjow said as he got inside and closed the door. The maid handed Grimmjow the dress and Ichigo lifted his arms up in confusion. Grimmjow put the dress on Ichigo and tied the ribbon behind Ichigo's back. Ichigo was blushing while his fiancé dressed him up. "There, come on, come here." Grimmjow said and dragged Ichigo to the mirror to face his reflection.

And to Ichigo's surprise he stared in awe at his own reflection; in the mirror stood a very beautiful, orange haired, pregnant teen wearing reddish eyeglasses with his hair down.

"See? Ya look dashing, beautiful and sexy…." Grimmjow said as he kissed his fiancé cheek. "Rinka, Hina, fix his hair; make it look dashing and sexy would ya? And put on some jewelry that'll make him look pretty, and whatever ya think that would make him look pretty fer tonight's ball, kay?" he said.

"Yes sir!" they said as they went to fix Ichigo hair and put some light make up on him as Grimmjow went out of Ichigo's room and went else were.

34 minutes later in the ballroom, Grimmjow was talking to one of their guests while Renji and Ichigo's other cousins were at the other table set, talking and looking at their surroundings.

"Wow, I didn't know foreign parties were like this? Especially royal ones." Renji said.

"Ah, not to mention they're wearing the most expensive dresses." Uryuu said admiring the females in their dresses. Soon a maid went toward Grimmjow and Alaric who were talking with one of their guests and whispered something and the two nodded their heads and Alaric excused himself and went to grab a microphone.

"Ahem! May I have your attention everyone?" Alaric said. "As you all know my son just turned 18 last July 31 and he is now ready to take the crown, but that's not the only reason why you are here. Grimmjow?" Alaric said and Grimmjow nodded his head in understanding.

"Ah…. Ichigo?" Grimmjow called and everyone turned their heads to where Grimmjow's was looking. In the doorway of the ballroom stood a orange haired, pregnant teen wearing the most lovely white pregnancy dress, with reddish eyeglasses. His hair was tied in a neat sideway ponytail, jewelry around his neck and he was wearing cute, ribbon sandals and his arms were wrapped around his growing bump as he walked toward Grimmjow. Ichigo's cousins were gaping at how beautiful he looked in the dress he was wearing right now.

"Everyone! I'd like ya all ta meet my 10 weeks pregnant fiancé, Ichigo Kurosaki from Japan… I meet her at our school, she's a special student and a commoners but I would like everyone ta please threat her as my bride. I already heard about how my mother was treated and may I say this, I wasn't pleased with how everyone is looking down at my mother, just because she was a commoner. I don't want that ta happen ta my future wife..." Grimmjow said. Everyone in the room all stared in shock at Grimmjow as he told the news.

TBC….

Me: FUCK! 10 pages! O_O I was only planning to put this one 7 pages only, but 10 pages! O_o

Ulquiorra: I think you were having too much fun writing the story that you didn't notice it, or that you just missed it or to tired to re-check that you almost wrote the story still 10 pages?

Me: I dunno? I think the latter? *still feeling sleepy and tried* Ah! I totally forget that it month of January!

Gin: …. So what about it?

Me: I tend to fall asleep every month of January still February at school… It's kind of a habit things… or felt more tried the usually every month of January and February… And tend to sleep the whole day on weekend… unlike my usual doing….. -_-"

Grimmjow: Baka! Ya sounded like Stark with all that feeling tried and sleepy?

Me: …..ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzz *sloped on her bed again and ignored Grimmjow*

Ichigo: …. *is certainly shock with the news that he was to be wed with Grimmjow. And that his now 10 weeks pregnant. Stared down at his baby bump then fainted*

Everyone: *sweat drop at Ichigo*

Szayel: Well then everyone! PLEASE DO READ AND REVIEW! OH and by the way, kor-chan won't be able to update for 3 three days due to her practice at their school performance.

Me: *wake up then said when she heard what Szayel said* But that doesn't mean I won't work on the story while I'm in the practice room at school. -_-" so just chill out and wait, like I said before? I won't get a fast update due to school and homework, etc, etc… Since holiday and vacation is over and back to school again! I whish it's summer already so I can update fast! DX

Grimmjow: Don't whine stupid! Ya can't do anything about since it back ta school again!

Gin: Bai-Bai and do review! So she will know that you guys still love this story and want her to continue! ^_^

Me: ZZZZzzzzzzz


	13. Chapter 13

AN: this chapter been re-editing by kor-chan editor, Thought i don't know which one who edit it? I means their where two people who offer to do the editing in my story and i want to thanks them but since i don't know who is was? So i want to say it here! Thank you to whoever you are who edited this story i'm very grateful and happy for it! ^^

Bleach

Title: Kiss, Kiss fall in love

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, and Stark x Shiro, Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Hisagi, Kaien x Rukia, Chad x Hailbel, Keigo x Tasuki and many more.

Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town, he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went down hill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent, with Romance, drama along the way. OOC, Mpreg. Bleach Ouran style.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the title story, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

-0-

Chapter 13: A furious Grimmjow

Everyone in the room was surprised to say the least that this wonderful and beautiful woman with prince Grimmjow was his soon-to-be-wife. They did not ask questions and nobody said a word; they understood that the prince might have a reason. What surprised Grimmjow and the other was that they fell down on their knees and bowed their heads to Ichigo, respecting and acknowledging him as their future queen.

"W-What?" Ichigo was confused and looked at his fiancé.

"We're sorry, your highness. We certainly understand, since prince Grimmjow is like his father, we understand that you can't help who you fell in love with but… We are willing to accept you as our future king's wife… Even though we're against it, we cannot do anything but make sure that the king is always happy with whoever he chooses as a bride." One said. Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow.

"If so, then what made my mother so different from Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked. They all looked guilty before finally revealing the truth.

"It's not that your majesty. We t-thought that she would ruin the royal bloodline by being commoner and that she would trick the king, but she didn't and she give birth to you. You were born with royal blood despite your mother who is a commoner and we were told by your grandmother to not treat and acknowledge your mother as our future queen. We did it that time in fear of being stripped of our land and work." one said.

To say the least Grimmjow was furious because of this and he glared at his grandmother who looked away in shame and guilt.

"Well then that will change now! My orders will be obeyed and followed and not my grandmother's… understood?" Grimmjow said as everyone nodded their head. "Good." Grimmjow said.

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"Grimm?" Ichigo asked confusedly.

"Cause this time I want everyone to treat my future wife as a queen despite of what she is… Understood?" Grimmjow said as they all bowed.

"Yes your majesty." They said and they bowed. After that Grimmjow was promoted to the new king in their country by his father and he announced that his and Ichigo's wedding was on September 20. They didn't complain anymore since now he was the new king and they decided to just accept Ichigo as Grimmjow's future queen.

The next day, Ichigo woke up in his new royal bedroom chamber and saw his six personal maids greeting him. "Good morning Ichigo-sama… How did you sleep? Grimmjow-sama is waiting for you in the dinning hall along with your and his family, you're highness." They said. Ichigo blinked his eyes and nodded his head as he put on his eyeglasses and got off of the bed.

"Morning, girls." He said. They smiled at him, he was wearing a cute female green sleepwear and one of the maids handed him his yellow jacket and he put it on. He blinked when he felt nauseous then dashed to the bathroom and the maids followed him and saw him vomiting in the toilet bowl.

"Ichigo-sama!" they said as they rushed toward him. He raises his hand to stop them from going toward him as he said. "It's fine! I'm okay. It's just morning sickness... I'll be fine." He said. When he was done vomiting the maids helped him up and one of them flushed the toilet while he went to wash his mouth. After that he left his bedroom and they followed him. He made his way to the dinning hall and saw Grimmjow having breakfast with the rest of his family members.

"Ah, morning, babe." Grimmjow said as he smiled and went toward Grimmjow. Grimmjow wrapped his left arm around Ichigo's waist and smiled up at him.

"Morning, love." Ichigo said as he smiled and looked down at his fiancé who was nuzzling his nose on his growing bump.

"Come sit with me." Grimmjow said and Ichigo nodded and sat beside him while the maids prepared his breakfast in front of him. When it was done he began to eat it. After breakfast Aizen went to the living room and turned on the TV. He watched the new channel and heard the news that Grimmjow was now promoted to the new king and that he was about to be married to his commoner fiancé. They were hoping to get an interview with the soon-to-be-queen.

The next day Ichigo had a live interview along with Grimmjow and the two told the story about how they met, all the fun things they had done, how Ichigo got pregnant, and to their surprise Ichigo finally revealed the truth that he was actually a male that could get pregnant. He had deiced that it was time since he had enough of pretending and lying, disguising as a woman when he actually wasn't one. Grimmjow was okay with it and cut everyone's complaints off in the live studio, and that he would not tolerate anyone who hurt his Ichigo, royal or not.

The next day was September 18; Ichigo was in the fitting room. He was 11 weeks pregnant, he was sitting and staring as the maid was fixing and adjusting the size of his wedding gown, since now that his stomach had grown a bit. Ichigo couldn't help but to stare in awe at his wedding gown. It was a very beautiful white maternity wedding gown with a white ribbon in the back and a cute pink ribbon and flower on the chest.

"Like your wedding gown, Ichi-chan?" Nel asked as she came inside. Ichigo nodded but didn't look away from his wedding gown.

"Do I have to wear high heels on my wedding? Considering that I'm pregnant?" Ichigo asked. Nel shook her head.

"No, don't worry, dad and grandma said that it's okay for you to wear cute white sandals on your wedding day instead of high heels. Grimmjow wasn't up for you wearing high heels on your and his wedding day, since he cares about your condition." Nel said and Ichigo sighed in relief. Nel decided to take Ichigo out for a walk in the mall while the maid was fixing his wedding gown. Grimmjow was fine with it as long as they had a bodyguard with them.

They drove through the streets of Germany. Ichigo was in awe because of how beautiful Germany was. They soon made it to the mall. Edrad Liones, one of Grimmjow's trusted bodyguards, was their driver along with Di Roy Rinker, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun. Hallibel was kind enough to lend two of her female bodyguards for Ichigo since she already liked Ichigo like a little sister.

"Nel-sama, Ichigo-sama, we're here." Edrad said.

"Ahh. Thank you Edrad, come on Ichi-chan! Let's go shopping, I bet you might find something you like here." Nel said as they got out of the limo and went inside the mall. Inside they could hear gossiping everywhere.

"OMG! It's Nel-sama! And OMG isn't that Grimmjow-sama's fiancé?"

"My gosh! He so cute in person!"

"And he looks beautiful even thought he's a male."

"And he can get pregnant at that!" they said. They were eying and staring in awe at Ichigo who was wearing a cute peach colored dress and a jeans jacket with jeans sandals. His swollen stomach was visible since the dress was made of lace.

"OMG! So he's actually pregnant with Grimmjow-sama's child?"

"And I can't believe it! He's a male?"

"Yea, it hard to tell if he's a male, he's soo pretty for a boy. Almost looks like a woman."

"Ahhh, I want to have a sister-in-law like Grimmjow-sama has! I don't care if he's a male, he's so cute! What was his name again?" one asked.

"I think it was Ichigo?" one said.

"Eh? I wonder what that means?" one said.

"It's a Japanese name, meaning strawberry." A half-Japanese teen said.

"Ahh, such cute name! kyaaaa~"

"It fits him! Such a cute name! Grimmjow-sama is sooo lucky to have him as his wife!"

"KYAAAAA~!" the girls squealed making Ichigo blush.

"Damn! I thought that they would hate me because I'm a male who can get pregnant. And a commoner on top of that?" he mumble. Nel laughed beside him.

"Looks like they have already grow fond of you Ichigo-chan~" she said playfully making Ichigo blush even more. They kept walking, ignoring the people gossiping behind their backs as they went to the maternity shop. Everyone in the maternity shop stared at them, well mostly at Ichigo since he was going to be Grimmjow's wife.

"OMG! Isn't that Grimmjow-sama's soon-to-be-wife!" they said.

"OMG! He's shopping with Nel-sama!" they said. Ichigo ignored their stares and went on and looked around until Nel came to him and showed him a few maternity clothes she picked for him. They were all very cute maternity dresses. One was an off-shoulder dress with flower designs on the bottom and the second was a black one with pink cherry blossoms all over it and with a pair of pink hair bands to match it.

The third one was a plain white tube baby doll dress that had a cute teddy bear pin on the left side of the breast but the tip of the skirt had a brownish orange and gray with yellow strip. The rest were winter off-shoulder dresses, they even picked some pink shoes that would match the dress Nel picked. To say the least the people who were watching them were all encouraging Ichigo to try a few of them. Ichigo blushed the whole time but tried a few of them on. The customers in the maternity shop all squealed at how cute Ichigo looked.

"My gosh! Nel-nee-chan! You're like my mom who loved to dress me up!" Ichigo whined, making everyone around them squeal at how cutely he whined and pouted.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but you're just too cute not to dress up! I'm luck that my brother picked you as his wife! Mila! Here!" Nel said and handed all the maternity dresses she had picked to Mila.

"N-Nel-sama… You're not planning to buy all this for I-Ichigo-sama now are you?" Mila asked.

"Don't worry! I'll tell the casher that Grimmjow will pay for them all, in fact I have Grimmjow's credit card! So…" Nel said and everyone in the shop backed away from her while Ichigo just sweat dropped at his sister-in-law.

"Nee-chan, that's not nice of you! I feel sorry for Grimm." Ichigo said.

" Don't be, Ichi-chan~…." Nel said.

"B-But… W-What about Grimm? Won't he be…? You know? Pissed at you for using his credit card?" Ichigo asked.

"Aww… I like him."

"He's very thoughtful of his fiancé, despite that his a male."

"Grimmjow-sama is really lucky to have such a unique fiancé like him, I think he'll make a prefect match for the prince!" the people around them gossiped. Ichigo blinked then sighed. 'What did I do to deserve a life like this?' he asked himself. When they were done paying for the clothes they went to the baby store. As expected Ichigo seemed to be really enjoying buying things for his baby. After that they went to eat at a restaurant. The two didn't notice that they were being followed, a paparazzi spying and taking pictures of Ichigo, even some reporters were there to see what the soon-to-be Grimmjow's wife was doing in a mall and etc. After the meal they had they went back home.

The next day

Grimmjow was in his office in the mansion when someone knocked on the door.

"Ah, sorry to bother you, Grimmjow-sama but you need to see this." Shawlong said as he put down a new paper and some magazines. In all of them there were pictures of Ichigo.

"Who took these pictures?" Grimmjow asked as he opened some of the magazines and read some of the articles.

-_The commoner wife of Grimmjow-sama went out shopping with Nel-sama, Grimmjow-sama's older sister. They seemed to be having fun_. - he read it then went to the other one.

-_Is it even true that Ichigo-san is carrying Grimmjow-sama's child? Or is he just faking it since he knows that he's a prince? -_ it said.

-_Can't believe the prince is gay! Not to mention he's marrying a cross-dressing male person that can get pregnant? Is that even possible? - _one article said.

-_He's too plain and not royalty type. Yes, he is pretty, almost looks like a girl and seems to be… Not all that unique aside from him being a little cute. There are plenty of cute rich Asian girls in Japan so why did prince Grimmjow choose him as his wife and impregnate him? I don't see anything special about him. -_ one articles said.

-_He's probably faking his pregnancy, I can feel it, and there's just no way in hell a guy could get pregnant! And Grimmjow-sama is not a man who would sleep with a commoner whore, and I bet that the child he's is carrying is not Grimmjow-sama's child but someone else's._ - one articles said in the magazine.

Grimmjow was very pissed at the newspaper and magazine articles because of what they said about his soon-to-be-wife.

"Shawlong! Prepare the car fer me, we're going ta the Fianar's and the Stars. I have a few things ta tell them. I won't let them get away with saying things like that about my soon-ta-be-wife. Being a whore or that Ichigo's not carrying my child." Grimmjow said as he clenched both his teeth and fists in anger. 'How dare they!' he thought.

"Y-Yes your majesty." Shawlong said. He was surprise to see Grimmjow this mad and serious about anyone.

At the Fianar's

"Mr. Albert, there someone l-looking for you sir, h-he's w-waiting in t-the employee's room, sir." One of his employees said.

"Who is it?"

"Ah… I-it's prince Grimmjow, sir." He said.

"A-AH okay..." He said as he gulped before leaving his office and going into the employee's room, and saw Grimmjow sitting in one of the chairs, his butler Shawlong standing beside him.

"Y-Yes Grimmjow-sama, what c-can I do for you?" he asked. "I only gonna say this once, ya better had a good reason fer putting up that nonsense articles about my fiancé… Mr. Albert Sloven." Grimmjow said in the most serious way. "W-What a-are you talking about? G-Grimmjow-sama?" Albert said in a panicked tone. "This is what I'm talking about!" Grimmjow said as he threw the daily magazine that had the cover of Ichigo in a cute peach baby doll dress with jeans jacket as he was walking with Nel holding a fruit juice in his other hand while the other one was rubbing his pregnant belly.

"S-Sir? I-I don't know what are you're t-talking about?" he said. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at him in a dangerous way that made him flinch in fright.

"Really? Ya don't know? Let's see?" Grimmjow said as he picked up the magazine again and turned to the page where the article was. When he found it he frowned and read it out loud for everyone to hear.

"_He's probably faking his pregnancy; I can feel it, and there's just no way in hell a guy can get pregnant! And Grimmjow-sama is not a man who would sleep with a commoner whore, and I bet that the child he's is carrying is not Grimmjow-sama's child but someone else's.'_ Now can ya explain this ta me? Do ya really think that he's that kind of guy? I tell ya something; he's isn't that kind of guy, yes his a guy and guys can't usually get pregnant, but he was born a bearer, meaning he can get pregnant even though he's was biologically born male. I can't explain all the details but I bet uncle Aizen can since he was Ichigo's mother's midwife. Ya don't know what he's been through during the past 16 years of his life. His parents got divorced when he was 12, leaving him with his father and he never saw his mother aside from visits during Christmas and his mother's birthday. His grandfather doesn't even acknowledge him as his grandson because he's gay and he was the one paying their bills when his father seemed ta forget it. He does all the house chore at home, takes his two sisters ta school when it was supposed ta be his father job, he made his and his sisters' lunch boxes, did the food shopping, and having a part-time job just ta raise his family all by himself. Now can ya explain ta me? DO YA REALLY THINK THAT A PERSON WHO IS WORKING HARD JUST TA RAISE HIS FAMILY IS CALLED A WHORE? DO YA?" Grimmjow was furious, very furious.

"W-We're sorry your majesty… W-We thought that h-he was that kind of guy, since all the poor commoners are only after the m-money, sir..." he said.

"Well he isn't, didn't ya even listen ta what I said a while ago?" He asked and Albert shook his head. Grimmjow sighed and said.

"He feed, raise and pay the house bill on his own, and doesn't want anyone helping him. He's stubborn and hard working and doesn't relay on anyone but himself, he works himself ta earn what he needs... He's not someone who clings ta other people… That's the reason why I fell in love with him; he's different from the girls I've met. The first time I met him, all that he focused on was studying and graduating high school and college and get a good job ta raise his family. He cares about and loves his family a lot and doesn't want them ta suffer… He always puts others before himself…. he may be clumsy, ill-tempered and easily annoyed at times but not always. He cares about what other people think unlike me… and he also does what he thinks is right and doesn't get in other people's way… And one more thing. He never smiled before. His family told me that he never smiled and he wasn't happy until he met me… And I was glad ta hear that? Knowing that I was the reason fer him being happy. He still blames himself for when his parents got divorced even though he knows that it wasn't his fault. Now, I want ya ta apologize ta the people fer bringing up this bullshit about my fiancé. If ya want the truth about him come and ask me, instead of making up lies." Grimmjow said.

"This will be my final warning, pull another stunt like that again and I might just shut this company down fer the rest of yer life." Grimmjow said as he got out of the room. To say the least, everyone was surprised to see this side of Grimmjow.

"My gosh! I've never seen the prince this serious about anyone?"

"Shit! We're busted!"

"Quick! Get rid of those magazines! Hurry!" they were panicked but Albert just stood there too shocked to move.

Grimmjow did the same at the Stars's. Ichigo was not pleased when he saw the news about his fiancé going to the Fianar's and Stars's to scold them the next day but he understood how Grimmjow was feeling and decided to leave it at that for their baby's sake and his. Since he was still pregnant he didn't want to add anymore stress. Tomorrow was their wedding and he didn't want to ruin it by bringing up that stunt Grimmjow pulled. He was taking a walk outside the mansion and saw a bunch of reporters at the front gate but decided to ignore it when he saw the guards shooing them away. He shrugged and went to the front door of the mansion and was about to get inside when he saw one of the guards at the door and asked him.

"Hmm… Excuse me… But what was that about? Those guards shooing the reporters away?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah, Ichigo-sama, it was the prince's order to get rid of them since he knows that you were out here taking your walk. He didn't want another anymore reporters to spread rumors again like what happened yesterday your highness." He said before bowing down.

"But didn't Grimmjow just warn them not to pull another stunt like that?" he asked. The guard sighed.

"Ahh, but you know? They're stubborn and won't stop until they find proof. Don't worry your highness; the prince will make sure that they won't do anything like that. And besides, we've already grown fond of you your majesty, unlike most people in the outside world. They only believe what they think is right and good and for the prince. We believe in what Grimmjow-sama said and are always loyal to him, he's the only one we follow and obey no one else. We like him more then his grandmother who only wants to follow the old traditions of the family and not what her grandchild feels, wants and needs. We know you're not that kind of person your highness." he said.

Ichigo smiled. "Thank you, that means a lot to me… I guess no matter where you go people will always judge of you the wrong way even though you're not that kind of person. People have their reason… For me? I think Grimmjow's the only one who truly sees the real me unlike anyone else, not even my family understands me like Grimmjow does… I guess you could say he's the hope that came in to my life… In fact I think he made my life a lot livelier than they used to… Though I never thought of myself becoming a queen, but staying by his side and keeping him happy made me happy. Knowing that I'm the reason for his happiness makes me feel… loved… and I'm really grateful for that." Ichigo said. The guard was surprised.

They had never seen this lovely side of Ichigo before so they were really shocked and surprised. But soon they smiled. 'Ahh, we're grateful that you came in to Grimmjow-sama's life, Ichigo-sama, I think you're the only one who can make him serious and do his prince's duty in a serious way for once… and we've never seen him this happy and protective of anyone ever.. So you really are a blessing… we're happy that he meet you.' he thought as they watched the future queen go inside the mansion.

TBC…

Me: Fuck a boring chapter this is? -_-" I need to hurry up and put it back to the comedy chapter that everyone loved. Well I'll do that after their wedding on the next chapter…

Ps: And yes, I finally made Ichigo reveal his true gender to the world!. XD I'm evil!

Ichigo: *stare at the page in shock* O_O

Grimmjow: …. Do ya get off high and low? Or are ya just in the mood fer a boring chapter? Cause freaky no one reviewing this chapter fer the past couple off boring chapter ya did.

Me: SHUT UP! I thought it was a drama? Okay? I didn't know it went downhill to boring part for the what? 3 chapter or 4? I'm make it up to it after your wedding if is still won't work then I had no choice but to delete this story for good! DX.

Everyone: O_O

Shinji: Ya can't be fucking serious about deleting this after all the hard work you did?

Me: *pouted* well I don't want too, but seeing as everyone seemed to stop reading and reviewing this story? Then I might condensing it.

Ichigo: *still staring at the page in shock*

Shuuhei: OH GOSH! I'm gonna miss this if you delete it!

Me: Well then let's just hope I don't then? I probable need a time off with this story with the way I'm running out of ideas… or stop all together? I think I'm starting to lose my touch and love for GrimmIchi! -_-"

Ichigo: *still continues to stare at the page*

Grimmjow: NO! DON'T LOSE YER LOVE FOR GRIMMICHI! YA BITCH! O[]O"

Me: then give me at lest a review so that I can have my GrimmIchi love, touch and idea for the next chapter then?

Grimmjow: Ya heard her? REVIEW EVERYONE! *glare*

Ichigo: *finally react and gape* Fuck! I just revealed my true self to the world? O_O

Me: …. *sweat drops at Ichigo.* that was a late reaction Ich, really late. Well then ja nee, everyone and please do review! -_-".


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I'm back with chapter 14! Phew! Were lucky since it the weekend today that I got to upload this chapter 14 of Kiss kiss fall in love! Hope you all like it! And don't worry I'll shall continue to make this story! And won't give up for my love in Grimmichi~

Grimmjow: Thanks goodiness ya deiced ta continue ta making this chapter and story!

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, and Stark x Shiro, Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Hisagi, Kaien x Rukia, Chad x Hailbel, Keigo x Tasuki and many more.

Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town, he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went down hill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent, with Romance, drama along the way. OOC, Mpreg. Bleach Ouran style.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the title story, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

-0-

Chapter 14: The Wedding and back to school

Today was finally their wedding day, Ichigo was a little too nervous, certainly and really nervous, he was wearing his baby doll wedding gown with pink ribbon on the center of his chest, his hair was tied in a loosen bun, and a sliver crown was on his head. He was also panicking back and forth of his stay room in the church they were about to be wed..

"Ichigo-sama please, stops being so nervous, it won't do good to your and your child health, I know this is hard on you, but… Please…" the maid begged. "Sorry, but I can't! I'm worried, what if someone would refuse or deny our wedding or what if someone would ruin our wedding?" he was certain worried and panicking. Renji had, had enough of Ichigo worring about nonsense thing so he went toward Ichigo and snap him out of his thought. "Ichigo! Look at me? Everything going to be fine? Okay? No one going to ruin yours and Grimmjow wedding okay? Now breathe for me? Relax! I want you to get a grip and relax and think about your condition would you? You're pregnant for fucking sake! Think about your baby for once? Before you have your episode would you?" Renji said.

"Sorry… I'm okay now.. " Ichigo said as everyone in the room sighed in relief. Just then the door open as Kairya his step-father came in. "Ahh, you ready Ichigo?" his step-dad asked as Ichigo took a deep breath before giving his step-father a lovely smile.

"Ah." He said as he nodded, kairya nodded his head and went toward as he and everyone went out of the room. After the flower girls, bridesmaid, bridegroom walk the aisles of the church it was time for Ichigo to make his appearance, to say the less everyone stared in awe at how beautiful ichigo looked in his pregnant wedding gown, he was walking hand in hand with his father (isshin) while holding the bouquet and while his other hand was laying on his pregnant stomach as they walk the aisles still they reach Grimmjow who look handsome in his royal wedding suit, he was smiling at Ichigo who was blushing as the Grimmjow and Ichigo's father had a shook hand before Isshin hand Ichigo's to Grimmjow as the two soon to be couple went toward the priest.

(AN: I'm gonna have to skip the whole speech of the priest and go to where they will say I do. -_-")

"Do you King Grimmjow accept this beautiful person as your beloved wife and Queen? To richer or poor, still deaths do as part?" the priest asked. "I DO!" Grimmjow said loudly making everyone to hear it as his sister squealed loudly making him twitched his eyebrow while the other sweatdrop at Nel. The priest nodded his head then said the same to Ichigo. "Do you Ichigo Kurosaki accept King Grimmjow as your loyal and beloved King and be by his side as his wife and Queen to richer and poor, still death do as part?" the priest asked.

"I do," Ichigo said as he smiled at his husband. The priest nodded his head. 'I can't believe that King Grimmjow would actually be serious about marrying a commoner and a male on top of that! But whatever.' The king thought. "I now pronounce you both as husband and wife, King and Queen; you may know kiss your bride your majesty." The priest said. Grimmjow grinned as Ichigo blushed as Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's waist bringing him closer to him carefully as he kiss his wife to the lips with passion and love.

Everyone around them applause them. When the two couple broke the kiss they smiled at each other and nuzzle their nose in a cute way making Nel to squeal in delight and went to her lala world. After the wedding and some picture taking they went to the Ball in the Jeagerjaques's mansion.

Everyone were congratulating and perishing the now King and Queen. As the two couple had a slash of cake, drink a bit of wine and those entire things that you would do in a wedding, as Ichigo finally throw his bouquet to his bridesmaid who were line-up and were pushing each other so that they could caught the bouquet, the people who watch the bridesmaid all sweat drop at them as Ichigo throw his bouquet.

As the bouquet landed on Shinji arms as Shinji blinked before squealing in delight, yes Shinji was one of his bridesmaids since he wanted to be one of Ichigo's bridesmaids so he lets him. Ichigo blinked then sighed Soon it was Grimmjow turn, as he pull off the garter on Ichigo's legs as Ichigo blushed, Grimmjow grinned up at him before giving Ichigo a lustful kiss on the lips when he broke the kiss he went to throw the garter to his groomsman's as they were backing away from the garter as the garter landed on Nnoitra arms who looked shock and horror at it as Gimmjow blinked before laughing his head off as Nnoitra was about to struggle his cousin still his boyfriend went to tackle him saying something about fat and condensed.

After that it was the two couple dance, Grimmjow wrapped his arms around his pregnant wife and queen while Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjpw's neck as the two couple stared and admire each other while dancing. As the most romantic song was played for their theme.

After the wedding party everyone head home as the two now couple and king and queen had their honeymoon on Grimmjow master bedroom having their love making. "Nn.. G-Grimm.. Ahh~" Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow was licking his nipples. "NN.. Ah.. S-Stop teasing.. Nn.." Ichigo whine, Grimmjow smirked through Ichigo's nipples. "Ready ichibabe?" Grimmjow asked as Ichigo knew what he means and nodded his head as Grimmjow grabbed a lube and coated and purred his finger as he put aside the lube and stared to insert two digit fingers inside Ichigo as he moaned.

"Aaah~.." Ichigo moaned and bit his lips as his husband continue to push his finger in and out of Ichigo's entrance as Grimmjow added a third finger. "AH!" Ichigo tense but soon clamed down when Grimmjow kissed him as his other hand played with his nipples. "Nyu~" When Grimmjow felt that Ichigo was ready and prepare he took off his finger off of his wife entrance and purred his erection with the lube.

"Nn… G-Grimm, please go slow and careful not to thrust roughly, I-I'm pregnant with o-our baby." Ichigo said as Grimmjow nodded before thrusting his erection slowly inside Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo maoned wantonly. "Nnn..AHH~" Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow keeps thrusting in and out of Ichigo's slowly and gently as to not hurt or damage their baby that was growing inside Ichigo's as he grabbed Ichigo's erection to pumped to the rhythm soon ichigo's came as he seed dropped and spitted through Grimmjow's hand and his pregnant stomach, soon Grimmjow came afterward cumming inside Ichigo's as Ichigo moaned screaming Grimmjow's name.

The next day the two couple spend their time in the bed, looking and talking thing as bout stuff both naked in the bed as Grimmjow run his hand and rubbed Ichigo's pregnant belly after that Grimmjow took Ichigo for a check up with Aizen if their baby was still okay since they had sex during their honeymoon, to their surprise Aizen said that the baby was doing just fine and that the baby didn't damage at all during their sexual activities last night. After that a few day later on September 23, Grmmjow decide to go back in japan to finish his schooling alone with the others as they went back home in Karakura on September 24. When they got there everyone were staring at them and whispering.

"Nee, Nee. Did you saw the new?" "Yea, I heard it. Grimmjow is now the new King of Germany and Ichigo is his queen." "Ahh, they got married right?" "Yes, and I heard Ichigo is pregnant with his child." "Yea, but what shocking it that Ichigo is actually a guy in a cross-dressing and is a bearer.." they were goosing behind their back, Ichigo was gripping his hold on Grimmjow who told him to ignore their goosing and move forward. The next day Grimmjow went to school to re-sign the register of Ichigo since now Ichigo was his wife a part of the Jeagerjaques family, so his surname is now Jeagerjaques, instead of Kurosaki.

To say the less even in school was fully of goosing about Ichigo being a cross-dresser and a bearer and married to him, but look one the bright side Ichigo's gain a fan in school and willing to support his life at school, they even asked Grimmjow if Ichigo still going to school even if he's still pregnant, Grimmjow answer it with a yes. Grimmjow attend the classes the whole day still the school end after that he head himself back home, ichigo is now certain living in the Jeagerjaques's mansion in Karakura since he is now Grimmjow's wife. Ichigo didn't mind it, since Grimmjow lets him spend his weekend at his family house and stay there for an over night at his family house on weekend then will be back living on the Jeagerjaques's mansion on Monday.

He made his way in his bedroom where ichigo is now sleeping with, since they are now couple is only naturally for Ichigo to sleep with Grimmjow in his bedroom. He opens the door and saw his wife sleeping in his bed with his hand on his pregnant stomach. "Hmm…Grimmbaby… no I don't want that…" Ichigo was certain talking in his sleep. 'Wonder what he's dreaming about?' Grimmjow thought as he went toward the bed and took Ichigo's hand away from his pregnant stomach gently as to not wake him up and lifted his dress to reveal ichigo's naked pregnant stomach as he run his cold hand and rubbed it gently.

"Nn… Cold." Ichigo mumble and turn to the side as Grimmjow chuckle. "He's really is sensitive to cold." Grimmjow said as he went to pull down Ichigo's dress and put some blanket around Ichigo's so he wouldn't catch cold and went to the desk to do some homework. After that it was dinner time as Grimmjow wake ichigo up for dinner, and then the next day, they went to school together in Grimmjow's Jaguar XF car. Everyone where staring at Ichigo, they already know that he was a guy, and a bearer now, thanks to the news, and their interview they did back then at Germany. He didn't mind it thought, at less he wasn't pretending anymore but what made them stare at him was he still wearing the school girl's uniform.

"Uh? Why is Ichigo-kun still wearing the girl's school uniform?" one asked as one of the students nudged the boy who said it on the shoulder to shut him up since they didn't want to piss Grimmjow off. The two couple walked the school hallway still they reach Ichigo's classroom in the second floor. Everyone in Ichigo's classroom all stared at the two couple as Grimmjow put Ichigo's beside him before kissing him in front of everyone.

"Hm…. Grimm?" Ichigo asked as he blushed, Grmmjow chuckle and kissed his forehead before going out of the room and went to his respective classroom. Ichigo blinked before shook his head and went to his seat and sat down as he looked out the window. "Um… Ano, Ichigo-chan~" a girl said as Ichigo glance to his right to see Ami, one of his female best friend here in this prestigious private rich school.

"Ah, Ami-chan!" he said then realize something. "Sorry." He said. Ami blinked at him before saying. "What are you sorry for, Ichigo-chan?" she asked. "Un.. I lied to you about my gender…I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hide it, it just that… I don't want anyone to think I was weird just because I was wearing a girl cloth when I started schooling here, and… um… my dad is crazy since he's also dressing me up, and forcing me to wear girly cloth if thought I'm actually a guy… I wanted to start wearing male cloth since I already told everyone in the news… But you see… Grimmjow didn't like it…" he said.

"Eh? What he didn't like it?" Ami asked. Ichigo sighed. "Is like this? I stayed in Germany right?" he asked as Ami nodded her head. "And since I already told in that interview we had there that I was a male and can get pregnant, right?… he been forcing me to wear female cloth, even his parents and my parents seem to be on his side in forcing and forbid me to wear a male cloth.. And I tried once to buy a male cloth and brought it at home only for Grimmjow to order the maid to burn them.." Ichigo said as everyone sweat at him and felt sorry about it.

"Damn, I didn't Grimmjow-sama could be that cruel to his wife…" One student said, "Demo… I have to agree with Grimmjow-sama, Ichigo-chan really look cute wearing girly outfit then male cloth" one girl said as they continue to mumble and agree about who cute Ichigo looked in female cloth then male one.

Ami heard them whispering and said to Ichigo truthfully. "I hate to say this Ichigo, but I'm with them! You look better in woman cloth, since we gotta used to you in woman cloth that it's just soo hard to see you in male cloth, it kind of…. Weird. Not to mention you have a body shape of a women… it kinda… really awkward for us seeing you wear male cloth.. You know?" she said. Ichigo sighed.

"I figure. I did try wearing once and look at the mirror and thought to myself: 'I look weird in this get-up' and decide to go to whatever that look good on me.. Not to mention I'm pregnant.. It would make it more awkward seeing me wearing man's cloth while pregnant and had a long hair… so.. I give up in trying wearing man's cloth and deiced to just go with the flow… Grimmjow liked it better if I was in female cloth then males. Thought he know that I was a male, despite my girly looking…." Ichigo said as he leaded on the chair and put a hand on his pregnant stomach and began to rub it gently.

Everyone in the room where silence still Ami broke that silence by saying. "Ah well…. You know you're going to have to re-take the whole thing and the exam since you missed and went to Germany right?" Ami said. "Ah, I know. Thought Grimmjow said that if the teacher over work me too much with re-taking everything, he'll ripped the teacher head off, male or female." Ichigo said broadly. Everyone paled and felt sorry for whoever teacher was going to be in-charge of making Ichigo re-take the classes at the afternoon since he went to Germany the whole half a month of September.

"Grimmjow-sama is horrible!" "I felt sorry to whomever teacher is in-charge of Ichigo-chan for his re-taking…" "Grimmjow-sama is scary when his positive and protective of Ichigo-chan." They mumble and gossiped making Ichigo to sweatdrop on his seat, while listening to their gossiping.

Soon it's was lunch time.

"AHHH~… Nee, nee Ichigo-chan wanna have lunch with us?" Makino asked. "Ah? Who said that ya could have lunch with my wife?" Grimmjow said from behind Makino as Makino gulped and looked behind him only to see a very pissed off Grimmjow as he made a run for it, out of the classroom as he was chased by Grimmjow.

"GET BACK HERE! WHO DO YA THINK YA ARE ASKING MY WIFE OUT FOR A LUNCH WITH YOU?" Grimmjow yelled through out the school campus chasing Makino. "WAAAAAAHHH—I'M SORRY!" Makino said as he run for life as Grimmjow chasing him from behind, everyone who saw this commotion at their classroom window all sweat drop at Makino being chased by Grimmjow.

"Good grief! Their acting like a bunch of kid." Ami said. Ichigo sighed. "Want to have lunch at the school rooftop with me, Ami?" Ichigo asked as Ami nodded and went to the rooftop to have lunch there. When Ichigo and Ami got to the rooftop they stared. At the two 2nd year student that was their, certain lost in their lala world in singing a: "ice, ice baby" song. The two sweatdrop at the two 2nd year student as Ichigo said.

"Ah, maybe we should just had lunch else where?" Ichigo said as Ami nodded her head in agreement. They went to the gym only to fine the football club had a practice singing the: YMCA, wearing nothing but their boxers. They sweatdrop and went else were. But no matter where they go ever place they went were fully of student doing stupid things, so they ended up having their lunch in the cafeteria.

Shinji notice Ichigo and wave his hand. "OIII! ICHI_CHAN! OVER HERE!" Shinji yelled. Ichigo massage his forehead he was getting a headache, he sighed and give up as Ami sweat drop as she follow him and went toward Shinji and had their lunch with Shinji and the rest of Grimmjow's cousin.

"Hello, Ichigo~" Shinji said in a playful tone. "Ah, hi Shinji…. You look happy, did something happen?" Ichigo asked. "Ah~ that because my bestfrined is finally one of us!" Shinji said as he smiled no grinned widely at Ichigo who stared weirdly at him. "What do you mean finally one of you?" he asked. "Well yer marry ta Grimmjow now right?" Shinji asked. "Yea so?" Ichigo asked. "…." "It's mean now you're not a commoner anymore; it means your now part of the noble and royalty… People would now start treating you like a princess…" Ulquiorra said not brother to look at Ichigo and continue to read his novel book. Ichigo expressions were priceless.

He was gapping his mouth like an idiot. Nnoitra started to laugh at his stupid expression while the other just sweat drop at him while Szayel wrote it on his files book of the 'Espada Host Club members, files and secret.' "Ah, kind to think of it your right Shinji! Now that Ichi-chan is married to Grimmjow his not part commoners anymore but a part of the noble family now, royalties on top of that!" Ami said. Ichigo was still to shock to react and continue to gape his mouth open, the other student who was staring at him since he is now the target of the school campus all sweat drop at him.

Just then the Cafeteria door brush open as Grimmjow went inside mumble something about burning Makino to death as the other student sweat drop at him. He walked forward still he saw his wife sitting and having lunch with his cousin and went toward there and warped his arms around Ichigo's pregnant stomach and began to rub it gently as Ichigo snapped out of his shock and blinked before blushing and deiced to just pretend like he didn't notice everyone was staring at him and continue to eat his lunch.

Grimmjow nuzzle his nose on Ichigo's neck that was eating. "Nn. G-Grimm, stop! I'm eating." He whines making Grimmjow to chuckle at him before going to eat his own lunch. After that they went back to their respective class room.

After school was P.E Ichigo was excused since he was pregnant so he just went to admire and watch his husband playing Basket ball with some of the student at the baskets ball court. "Haiko! Pass the damn ball!" Grimmjow said as Haiko pass the ball to him as Grimmjow dashed and do a dunk making Ichigo to smile and squeal and cheer his husband. "KA—"he was about to squeal still Grimmjow's fan girls beat him up.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GRIMMJOW_SAMA! GO GO GO! WIN WIN WIN! FIGHTO~!" they cheered. Ichigo sweat drop. Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched at his stupid fan girls squeal and stupid cheer as he snapped and said.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TA HEAR YA GIRLS CHEERING FOR ME YER VOICE MAKE MY EARS BLEED, BESIDE THE ONLY PERSON I WANT TA CHEER ME HERE IS MY WIFE! SO SHUT UP!" he said as he saw his wife and grinned and said. "COME ON, ICHIBABE! CHEER FOR ME!" Grimmjow was certain on high, Ichigo sweat drop at his husband and said flatly. "No…" he said as he left. Everyone sweat drop at him as they all thought.

'What the heck? He was going to cheer Grimmjow-sama a while ago?' they said as they sweat drop. "AH~ Berry-tan! Come one cheer fer me! Please? I promise ta be gently fer tonight love making, and I promise ta lick yer nipples gently, and I also promise ta cum and fill ya with my seed, and I promise ta let's ya suck my dick like it a lollipop?" Grimmjow yelled making Ichigo to twitched his eyebrow. While everyone around the gym all gaped their mouth open and paled. 'Damn! Didn't know Grimmjow-sama is a pervert!' they all thought

"WHAT THE HECK? WHY WOULD I WANT THAT, YOU PERVERT HUSBAND?" he said and throw the towel at Grimmjow face as Nnoitra couldn't help but laughed at Grimmjow. Everyone around them tried not to laugh at Grimmjow since they didn't want to be killed by him. The girl around them gapped their mouth before fainting from to much nosebleed and fan service that Grimmjow just said as they mumble. 'My gosh! Were glad we picked this school! So full of bishoune and Yaoi couple for us to see!' they said before passing out duet to too much nosebleed.

Ichigo sweatdrop at the girls before blushing and smacked his head with hand. 'Gosh! What did I do wrong in my past life to deserve a life like this? No stretch that why am' I still here schooling? This is all just a dream! Yeah! A every bad big nightmare that I need to wake up!' Ichigo thought as he open his eyes only to face to face with Grimmjow blue eyes as he screamed.

TBC.

Me: Ah?.. The heck? O.o what did I do wrong to make it like this? This chapter is soo… -_-"

Grimmjow: You're over dramatic! Just make it up to the next chapter would ya! And when will our kids be born? I wanna hold it already!

Ichigo: Grimm! Don't call our baby an 'it'! *smack Grimmjow's head with a paper fan while putting his arms around his pregnant stomach, protectively*

Grimmjow: Fine! Sorry..

Me: *giggle at the two* XDD well then please read and review everyone? I'm going to start making the Chapter 15 now since it the weekend! ^^ I make it up and make another funny chapter. I just need a bunny plot idea for it! ^^ so chill and wait k?

Gin: Bai-Bai!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: An: This chapter been edited by kor-chan Editor, and she want to say thank you so much for editing this to me.. ^_^ I'm sure he/he know who they are and I want to say thanks for taking your time in editing this for me. ^_^

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, and Stark x Shiro, Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Hisagi, Kaien x Rukia, Chad x Hailbel, Keigo x Tasuki and many more.

Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town, he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went down hill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent, with Romance, drama along the way. OOC, Mpreg. Bleach Ouran style.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's, cross-dressing. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the title story, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

-o-

Chapter 15: New friend

November

Shinji was walking down the hallway in his family's mansion. His father had just told him a while ago that his little sister was coming back to Japan, to Karakura. She would be going to his school until she graduated, meaning that he will receive a lot of bullying, punching and random objects thrown at him from his baby sister. It was really weird since he was the oldest of them of them. Hiyori had been a quit smart and gifted girl despite her bad attitude and foul mouth. He remember what his father just said awhile ago when he was summoned to his father's office by their maid.

Flashback

Shinji was staring at his father with his mouth open in disbelief.

"Dad, what do ya mean that Hiyori's going to come back? I thought that she liked staying in the US?" Shinji asked.

"Well your mother misses her and wants her back; your two cousins Lisa and Nanao are coming with her and will be staying with us. And besides, your mother said that it'll be good that your sister and your cousins will be going to your school so that you guys won't influence Ichigo-chan with your nonsense gay and manly stuff. Your mother was also mumbling something like Ichigo's baby might get a trauma with you and the boys' weird PDA stuff." His father said.

"But dad! Ichigo is a guy!" Shinji protested.

"True, but he's also pregnant and Grimmjow-kun's wife and queen. He needs to act more queen-like and your mother said that your sister and your cousins would do him good since he's a queen now. Since he was a commoner he needs to learn how to act like royalty. Your sister and cousins are the best candidates for being his teachers." His father said. "By the way, they will starting at Hueco Mundo high on Monday. So please do inform Prince Grimmjow of this." His father added.

"Yes, father." Shinji said before leaving the room.

End of Flashback.

'What's with mom and dad? Is our weird behavior really that bad that it would traumatize the baby inside Ichigo?...No, no, no! That's stupid! It's not like the baby can see right through Ichigo's stomach, right?' Shinji thought as he went to his bed room and slumped on his bed. "AHH! Whatever!" Shinji shouted before going to sleep.

The next day.

A black limo stopped in front of Hueco Mundo high as usual. The other students saw Shinji get out of the limo's passenger seat. They sweat dropped at him when he looked somewhat gloomy. It was Friday today, the last day of school and it was now November. Ichigo was on his 3rd month of pregnancy. 'Now that I think of it, Ichigo's stomach is getting huge now that he's on his 3rd month.' Shinji thought. He made his way to the host club room and was greeted by his boyfriend.

"Shin-… What the…? What's wrong babe? Why do ya look all gloomy today?" Nnoitra asked.

"Not gloomy just tried." Shinji said. Nnoitra rolled his eyes.

"Yea right, and I'm a bird!" he joked earning him weird look from the rest of the group inside the club. Shinji glanced at Ichigo who was staring outside through the window while rubbing his pregnant stomach. He blinked.

"Ah, this is new, how come Ichi-chan doesn't get sick anymore? He usually goes ta the bathroom ta puke!" he said. Ichigo shrugged in his seat and turned around and said.

"I just had my morning sickness this morning at home, so I'm done puking thank you and why are you asking that?" Ichigo said. Shinji stared at him before sighing and deciding to go over to Grimmjow who was at the desk signing some contracts.

"Grimm." Shinji said.

"What is it, Shin?" he asked not looking up from his paper.

"My dad wants ta remind ya that my baby sister and two cousins will be coming back and they will be going to this school too." Shinji said and Grimmjow stopped writing, then stared at Shinji in disbelief.

"Ya gotta be kidding me? Are ya fer real? I mean yer sister is totally a—" Grimmjow said.

"Yea, yea, I know. A bit crazy but it was dad idea ta bring her back here and he also said that it'll be good fer Ichigo since now he's a noble and needs ta learn how ta act like one." Shinji said.

"Wait, wait, wait! Let me get this straight, yer dad deiced ta bring yer little sister and two cousins here just fer Ichigo, ta teach him how ta act like a noble?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo blinked and looked up to listen to their conversation.

"Basically yes….it wasn't my dad's idea; it was my mother's idea… Since Ichigo is now pregnant and yer queen he needs ta learn how ta act like a queen instead of acting and thinking like a commoner is what my dad said." Shinji said.

"Shinji, I'm grateful fer yer parents offer but I'm gonna have ta refuse. I like Ichigo the way he is and I don't care if they don't like how Ichigo doesn't act like a noble. I'm happy with the way he is and have no plan on changing him…" Grimmjow said.

"Suit yerself." Shinji said.

"Besides, Ichigo doesn't need ta be taught how ta act all girly when he already is raised like that by his parent. We don't need ta worry about that!" Grimmjow said. Shinji sighed.

"Fine, I get it! I'll let my dad know that ya refuse the offer." Shinji said.

"Could you guys, like not talk about me like I'm not here?" Ichigo said as his eyebrow twitched.

"Sorry Ichi…" Shinji said. They had totally forgotten that he was there. After that conversation and a little chat they went to their respective classrooms as the bell rang for the first period to start.

On Monday.

Shinji's nightmare came true when his little sister and his two cousins came. He had told his father that they weren't need anymore since Grimmjow refused the offer but they still came. Shinji was gaping in shock to see his baby sister and his two female cousins who were staring at him until Hiyori got annoyed and smacked him with a notebook.

"Stop staring at us you idiot! And how long are you just gonna stand there? Are you not going to introduce us to your friend? And where is Grimmjow's wife anyway?" Hiyori asked making everyone in the host club stare at her in awe.

"I heard that Grimmjow's wife is pregnant and a male on top of that!" Lisa said.

"Please Lisa! I know how much you love MPREG but please don't show it in front of everyone!" Nanao complained.

"Please sister dear… It's not like you oppose those who are male and pregnant." Lisa said making everyone in the room to gape in surprise and shock.

Shinji's two cousins were yaoi fans. 'We're doomed!' they all thought expect for Ichigo since he had never met them.

"Wait a minute! What's MPREG?" Nnoitra asked.

"Mpreg- Male pregnancy, stupid!" Lisa and Nanao said to Nnoitra. Ichigo gaped in shock. 'Damn! Is it me or are all of my husband's friends and all the students here in Hueco Mundo crazy? It kinda reminds me of Hyotei from that anime called Prince of Tennis.' Ichigo though.

"Ah? Wait does Mpreg even exists?" Nnoitra asked and Shinji smacked him on the head with a paper fan.

"What do ya think? Ichigo's a male and pregnant so he's already one of the Mpreg, baka!" Shinji said.

"COULD YOU GUYS STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE?" Ichigo said in a pissed way making everyone stare at him until he blushed and covered his mouth. 'Ah-oh!' he thought when he noticed Lisa, Nanao and Hiyori looking at him weirdly until they pointed their fingers at him and glanced at Shinji with cocked eyebrows.

"That's Grimmjow's wife?" they asked and Shinji nodded.

"Are you sure he's a guy? He's too beautiful to be a guy!" Lisa said as she went and examined Ichigo, who looked uncomfortable.

"Ah, are you sure he's really a guy and not a girl? Cause this lovely person is wearing the girl's school uniform." Nanao said.

"Ah, he's 100 percent male, he's just cross-dressing." Ulquiorra said. They three girl smirked evilly at Ichigo and Ichigo looked frightened.

"Nee, mind if we check if he's a guy?" Lisa asked making Ichigo blush ten fold from embarrassment and everyone in the room tried not to blush or laugh. Nanao grabbed Ichigo arms preventing him from escaping. Ichigo was panicking inside.

Lisa went toward Ichigo and lifted his skirt up revealing his black panties with pink butterflies all over them.

"No, please! Don't!" Ichigo pleaded, about to cry. Grimmjow saw this and glared at the two girls.

"OI! Leave my pregnant wife alone ya freaks!" he said and the two girls turned around and looked at him. Ichigo took the chance and escape from Nanao's hold and ran to his husband and started whimpering and sobbing in Grimmjow's arms, looking in fright at the two girls. Grimmjow glared at the girls.

"What? We just want some proof that he's actually a guy." Lisa said not afraid of Grimmjow's glare.

"Well ya won't get any! Ya don't have the right ta see it; I'm the only one who has the right ta see his dick." Grimmjow said. Ichigo blinked then stared in disbelief at his husband.

This was the second time Grimmjow embarrassed him in front of everyone.

"What the heck? Grimm!" Ichigo whined.

"What? It's true! I'm the only one who gets ta see, touch, lick and suck it!" Grimmjow said making Ichigo blush in embarrassment and anger.

"That's it! You're sleeping on the couch tonight!" Ichigo said and stomped out of the host club room and he slammed the door shut. Everyone inside the room flinched at the slam expect for Ulquiorra, Stark and the three girls.

"Yer busted Grimm." Nnoitra said making Grimmjow blink his eyes and sigh.

"It's fine, he'll get over it." Grimmjow said. Soon the bell rang signaling for the class to start. To Shinji's horror, Lisa and Nanao would be in the same classroom as him, Ichigo and Ulquiorra. His little sister Hiyori would be in the first year middle classroom since she was 13 years old.

After classes was lunch time. Ichigo excused himself from Shinji saying that he needed to go to the bathroom and told him at he would catch up with him in the cafeteria. When Ichigo got inside the girls' bathroom, yes he was still using the girls' bathroom despite that everyone in the school already knew that he was a guy since he was still wearing the girls' uniform, he saw Lisa and Nanao.

"Ara? Oh! Look Lisa, it's Ichigo, Grimm's wife!" Nanao said making Ichigo's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Hmm. Nee, Nanao let's do it! This is our chance to see if he's really a guy since it's just you, me and him~" Lisa said as she gave Ichigo a evil smirk. Ichigo gulped and was about to head to the front door but Nanao grabbed both of his hands.

"Do it now, Lisa before someone comes!" Nanao said and Lisa nodded and lifted Ichigo's skirt up. Ichigo struggled but it was useless and Lisa finally pulled Ichigo's panties down a bit to reveal his medium sized penis.

"Ah! So he's really is a guy?" Lisa said making Ichigo blush.

"And pregnant too… Cute, you got the cutest size ever, Ichi!" Nanao said as she stared down at Ichigo… Ahem.

"Nn… Let go!" Ichigo protested and Nanao let go of his arms. He pulled his panties back up and glared while blushing in embarrassment at the two women in front of him.

"What's the glare for? We were just making sure that you're really are a guy and pregnant with Grimm's kid." Lisa said and Ichigo continue to blush.

"I can't believe you two just… Aren't you two even ashamed? Seeing a guy dick in person?" Ichigo asked.

"Not really, we got to see Grimmjow naked all the time when we stayed at his mansion in Germany because he often forgot to lock the door to his bedroom when he was dressing. What's so embarrassing about it?" Nanao asked. 'What the heck?' Ichigo thought.

"Well I think it is! Now excuse me, I need to use the toilet!" he said and he went inside a stall and locked the door.

Lisa and Nanao giggled as they went out of the girl's bathroom. Ichigo sighed in relief when the girls left. After that he went to the cafeteria and saw Shinji waving his hand to him. He went over to them and sat down on the chair beside his husband.

"What took ya so long, Berry-tan?" Shinji asked. Ichigo was about to say something when Lisa walked toward them and said.

"Thanks for letting us use the opportunity to see your cute size, Ichi-chan~!" She said which made Grimmjow snap his eyes open and spit his drink on Nnoitra face.

Gin tried hard not to laugh at Nnoitra but failed miserably and soon he was laughing his ass off. Nnoitra frowned and glared at Grimmjow who didn't even notice his glare since he was staring in disbelief at his wife.

"Ya let them see yer dick?" Grimmjow shouted making everyone in the cafeteria stare at him weirdly while Ichigo blushed.

"Grimm, what the heck? Did you have to say that out loud?" Ichigo yelled back.

"Sorry love, I was shocked ta hear it and snapped." Grimmjow said.

"It's okay… And I didn't let them see it! Lisa… Un... No. Nanao grabbed me while Lisa lifted my skirt and pulled down my… Un panties and saw it…" Ichigo said as he blushed while Shinji and the rest gaped in disbelief at what Ichigo just said.

"I knew that when those two started schooling here our life would be doomed. The next thing ya know, pigs might fly up in the sky or it might start raining men." Gin said. The rest of the host club members stared at him weirdly.

"What? Is it really that bad when they are here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well ya've already seen them peaking under your skirt just ta see if yer actually a guy or not. They can do worst than that! Like the time they showed us their lesbian porn and we got trauma's fer our dear lives and became gay." Gin said. Ichigo sighed. 'Why oh why I do have to be the one to be stuck with a people like them?' Ichigo thought. Lisa smiled and whispered something to Ichigo.

"It was nice meeting you Ichigo, let's be friends okay? I'll help you out on how to be a royal and noble wife weather you like it or not. Dad did tell us that Grimmjow refused the offer, but that doesn't stop us from trying. So let's be friends, nee?" Lisa said as she walked away and went to sit with her sister and Hiyori to join them eating their lunch. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched and he slumped in his seat and began to eat his lunch in silence.

After lunch it was their next period. When the class ended they all headed home. Ichigo slumped on his and Grimmjow's bed and rubbed his 3 months pregnant stomach.

"Grimm… When is my next appointment with uncle Aizen?" Ichigo asked his husband who was drying his wet hair.

"On Nov. 29. Why?" Grimmjow asked as he put the towel on his chair and went toward the bed and sat down next to his pregnant wife.

"Nothing… Just wanted ta know." Ichigo said as he continued to rub his pregnant stomach. Grimmjow smirked.

"Lift yer shirt up a bit Ichi, I wanna kiss yer belly." Grimmjow said and Ichigo sighed. His husband had the habit of doing that before dinner started.

He lifted his shirt up a bit to reveal his pregnant bump and Grimmjow bent his head down and kissed his baby bump.

"Hm. Our baby seems to be healthy today…" Grimmjow said as he stared at his wife naked pregnant stomach. Ichigo smiled.

"Ah… of course, I've been taking good care of myself and our baby, honey." Ichigo said as he felt Grimmjow pull his shirt down.

"That's nice ta hear, love." Grimmjow said before kissing Ichigo on the mouth. The couple shared a passionate kiss.

Then next month was December. Ichigo was now four months pregnant and it was snowing outside too.

"Good grief! I hate the cold." Ichigo whined as he closed his winter coat to keep himself warm. He was wearing a cute pink winter coat, a plaint white winter dress with black leggings, yellowish winter boots, a scarf around his neck, a winter hat and gloves to keep him warm.

They were in Okinawa for their school field trip on the 12 of December. They would only spend five days there. They were sleeping in separate rooms; the boys in one room and the girls in another room. Grimmjow and Ichigo on the other hand shared a bedroom since everyone already knew that the two were married and it was impossible to separate them since Ichigo was pregnant and Grimmjow was the only one who could stand Ichigo's pregnancy hormones. They were supposed to go to Osaka for their filed trip but since the village they were going to stay in burned down they ended up going to Okinawa instead. He kicked the snow-covered sand beneath him as he pouted and frowned.

'Weird, I never hated the cold before. So what made it change? Not to mention I love the snow.' Ichigo thought.

"Yo berry-tan!" Nnoitra called from behind him and Ichigo turn around and saw Nnoitra walking toward him with a snow board in his arms.

"Hi Nnoi." Ichigo said.

"What's with the bored tone?" Nnoitra asked.

"Nothing… It's just that… I never hated the snow or the cold. In fact I loved them so I was wondering what made me hate them now." Ichigo asked. Nnoitra blinked and sat down beside him on a chair.

"It's probably got ta do with yer pregnancy… but ya know what's odd?" Nnoitra said and Ichigo shook his head.

"No. What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Remember when we told Grimmjow that our field trip ta Osaka got canceled and that we got no choice but ta come here?" Nnoitra said as Ichigo thought of it.

"Kind to think of it your right. He was acting impulsive and distanced and was sulking about it. Wonder why?" Ichigo asked.

"Grimmjow made a wish that whatever hotel we were gonna stay in Okinawa would burn since he hates snow so much but his wish went wrong." Nnoitra said and laughed.

"Eh? I didn't know my husband hated snow." Ichigo said making Nnoitra blink his eyes.

"Eh? Ya mean he never told ya?" he asked making Ichigo shake his head no.

"Aa. He probably did that because he thinks that ya would make fun of him once ya found that he hates snow." Nnoitra said.

Ichigo sighed. "Why would I make fun of him? So Grimmy hates snow huh? Maybe it's also the reason why I hate snow too? It's because I'm carrying his kid…." Ichigo said as he rubbed his pregnant stomach while looking up at the sky.

"Suspicious huh? So I take that ya guys don't know the baby's gender yet?" Nnoitra asked and Ichigo shook his head.

"No, not yet, uncle Aizen said that we might be able to find out the baby's gender at the end of December or on my 5 month… But I can't help but to think that I'm pregnant with a baby boy, Grimmy's son. My mind keeps on telling me that I'm pregnant with a baby boy." Ichigo said.

"I bet Grimmjow would like ta hear that! He'll be proud ta known that ya think that is a boy too. He already started ta think that ya might be pregnant with a baby boy too." Nnoitra said. "Well he told me last week when we talked about how things are going ta change since now that he's going ta be a father. And he was babbling something about that: 'It's a boy that he's carrying, I'm sure of it' things like that. I guess he was just as excited ta see yer baby soon just like ya are, right?" Nnoitra asked and Ichigo couldn't help but stare in awe at Nnoitra. He had always thought that Nnoitra was only smart when it came to fighting but he didn't know that Nnoitra was also good at thinking about logical things and something what adults only think about when becoming parents.

"Ah… I'm excited too. I mean I can wait to see, hold him in my arms." Ichigo said.

"Yea but ya still got like what? 5 months ta go until the baby is born, right?" Nnoitra asked and Ichigo nodded as Grimmjow came toward them and sat beside his pregnant wife and join their conversation.

TBC…

Me: Um.. yea, I skipped the weekly pregnancy and jumped into month so we can get into the birthing process and all… I'm not gonna spoil on what the baby is still the next chapter on chapter 16… -_-" it would ruin the fun.

Ichigo: *stared down at his pregnant stomach.* shouldn't I already start to felt the baby move at the later month of my 4 month pregnancy?

Me: Yea but some other people who were pregnant didn't get to felt their baby move still they are in their late 5 month of pregnancy, so chill, you'll get to feel it on the next chapter so relax.

Ichigo: *pout* fine! *went to sat beside Grimmjow who gladly have him and run his hand on Ichigo's pregnant stomach*

Me: this is new? Grimmjow didn't complain when this chapter was boring. *sweat drop*

Gin: It fine, it fine. So long as you get a review right?

Me: Oh yea that just remind me! GUYS REVIEW PLEASE? Say anything just pleas give this chapter a review? If you want you can even say your idea to add to this chapter or a…. or give a few idea or.. um… Anything? JUST PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! T_T

Gin: *sweat at Kor-chan* well bai-bai guys see ya on the next chappy…


	16. Chapter 16

AN: An: This chapter been edited by kor-chan Editor, and she want to say thank you so much for editing this to me.. ^_^ I'm sure he/he know who they are and I want to say thanks for taking your time in editing this for me. ^_^

Title: Kiss, Kiss fall in love

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, and Stark x Shiro, Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Hisagi, Kaien x Rukia, Chad x Hailbel, Keigo x Tasuki and many more.

Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town, he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went down hill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent, with Romance, drama along the way. OOC, Mpreg. Bleach Ouran style.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's, cross-dressing. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the title story, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

-o-

Chapter 16: The offer and a kick!

January 5 in Ichigo's 5th month of his pregnancy.

Ichigo sat down on the living room couch near the window and looked at their mansion through the window. It was still snowing outside. His and Grimmjow's families had spent their Christmas and New Year's Eve as a whole family at Ichigo's mother's house in Karakura. To say the least, both Grimmjow and Ichigo had been surprised that Grimmjow's parents and uncle Aizen knew the place well and knew how to get there. They had been even more surprised when Aizen had told them that they grew up together in Karakura until their collage year, when he and Grimmjow's parent moved to Germany. They lived there until Grimmjow's elementary year when they decided to go back to Japan.

He sighed and rubbed his pregnant stomach; he was in his 5 month now but the baby hadn't started to move or kick yet. Tomorrow he had an appointment with uncle Aizen to see if the baby was doing okay and also to finally find out their baby's gender. They didn't find it out last time since the baby was turned so that it wasn't visible yet so Aizen had told them to come back to his clinic on Ichigo's 5 month to check it again. Ichigo wanted to know the baby's gender before going back to school next week on January 10.

The door to the living room made a squeaking sound and he turned around to see his husband walking inside and coming toward him and sitting beside him. Grimmjow laid his hand on Ichigo's pregnant stomach.

"Hey love, what are ya doing here all alone and bored?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo sighed.

"Nothing, you think it'll stop snowing tomorrow? I mean I do have an appointment with uncle Aizen tomorrow and if it continues to snow badly we might be have to cancel the appointment." Ichigo said and Grimmjow nodded his head in understanding.

"Let's just hope that it's won't snow tomorrow then." He said and gave Ichigo a light kiss on his forehead. The couple spent some time alone just looking outside through the window. To their surprise the next day the snowstorm stopped and they were glad to be able to go to Aizen for their appointment.

The limo stopped at Aizen large hospital. The passenger seat of the limo opened as the couple stepped out and went inside the building. The couple kept walking while holding hands as they made their way to Aizen's office.

"Ah, Prince Grimmjow and Princess Ichigo, it's nice to see you again, Dr. Aizen will see you two in a moment so please have a seat over there." The nurse who was in-charge of Aizen office today said. Since Aizen's personal assistant was sick one of the nurses was willing enough to take her place just for today. The couple nodded and went to sit in the waiting room.

Soon the door to Aizen's office opened and the previous patient went out along with her partner.

"Okay, Grimmjow-sama, it's your turn now." The nurse said in a playful tone and Grimmjow and Ichigo got inside. Aizen was writing something on a paper.

"Sir, your nephew and his wife are here for their appointment just like you told them to come." Said the nurse.

"Ah, Thank you, Hina. Well, Hello Grimmjow, Ichigo-chan, come on in." He said in a sweet husky voice and the two sat down on the chairs beside Aizen's desk while the nurse excused herself and went out of the room.

"So how are things going?" Aizen asked.

"Fine… Though my morning sickness still hasn't disappeared." Ichigo said.

"Ah, don't worry about that, it's normal; some have their morning sickness until their 6th month of pregnancy. Now are you two ready to know your baby's gender? If we're lucky enough to see it, that is." Aizen said and the two nodded their heads.

"Ah, in fact Ichi here is excited ta know the baby's gender uncle." Grimmjow said making Ichigo blush in embarrassment. Aizen chuckled and nodded his head and got up as he motion for Ichigo to lay on the examination bed. He did it and Aizen put a blanket near Ichigo's stomach while the nurse helped set up the ultrasound.

"Lift your shirt up a bit Ichigo." Aizen ordered and Ichigo nodded and lifted his shirt up a bit to reveal his large 5th month pregnant stomach. Aizen began to run the transducer over Ichigo's pregnant stomach and Ichigo whined because of the cold gel. "Hn. Looks like the baby's doing just fine…." He said, and then blinked his eyes when he saw it and smiled. "Ah, it's a boy. Looks like you two are having a little prince soon." Grimmjow and Ichigo couldn't believe it. Ichigo was pregnant with a baby boy?

"I knew it!" Ichigo mumbled.

"Hm? Knew what Ichigo?" Apparently Aizen heard him mumble. He blushed.

"I-I knew that I might be pregnant with a baby boy. You know? Mother's instinct?" Ichigo said.

"Ah… Yes… I almost forgot about that one…" Aizen said. "Well, it's a boy. A healthy one too." Aizen said and Grimmjow and Ichigo smiled in joy.

"OMG! G-Grimm." Ichigo said as he looked at his husband who had the most prideful smile on his handsome face. 'A boy? Cool! I'm gonna get a son.' Grimmjow thought.

"Well now that that's out of the gutter it time for the daily routine…" Aizen said as he pull off the transducer from Ichigo's pregnant stomach and wiped the gel off and said.

"Ichigo. Now that you're in your 5th month I think it's time for you two to take childbirth classes during weekends, let's say, how about Saturday? You will learn what to do once the baby comes. I think it also better to go to therapy since this is your first child and since you're new to this whole pregnancy thing. I think it's a good choice to take childbirth classes with Unohana, my wife. And I think it's also a good idea to talk to others who are pregnant and maybe they can give you tips and some advice about what to do and expect. And I still want you to continue taking your Yoga classes and doing some other pregnancy exercises because it will be good for both of you. I also think that my wife can give you the prefect exercises to do while you're still pregnant so I think you should really take the offer. After all, it's only once in a life time thing. It'll be good for the mother and baby bonding. If you want you can also bring Grimmjow with you if you feel a bit uneasy about going alone." Aizen said.

"But of course I'm not going to force you if you don't want to." He said as he stared at Ichigo who was thinking about it thoroughly.

"I… I'll think about it." Ichigo said. Aizen sighed.

"Alright, just let me know if you want to give it a try okay? Grimmjow has my number so give me a call whenever you have decided okay so that I can inform my wife." Aizen said and Ichigo nodded. "Well that's all for now, I want you two to come on Ichigo's first week of his 6 month for another check up okay?" Aizen said as they both nodded before saying their goodbye and going out of the office and heading home.

When they got home, Ichigo went to the kitchen and saw Alice, Grimmjow's mother.

"Oh, hello Ichigo dear, how did the check-up go?" she asked.

"Fine, I got good news mother." He said and smiled making Alice smile too.

"What is it dear?" she asked.

"I'm pregnant with a baby boy, is what uncle said." Ichigo said making Alice blink in surprise and happiness.

"Oh my! That's really wonderful news, dear. We should have a party or maybe let your parents know too? I bet they would love to know this too?" She said.

"Ah, I was going to do that, but I decided to drop by at home after this to tell them the good news. But…" he said as he thought about uncle Aizen offer.

"But what is it?" she asked.

"Mother. Have you ever gone a pregnancy school? Or any childbirth classes? Uncle told me that I should take some since this is my first time having a baby and I'm new too all of this…" He said.

"I think that you should take it. It'll be good for you. But if you're still not sure I think it's best to ask your mother. I didn't go to any of those and it was hard for me not knowing what to do during my labor and it took me 12 hours to give birth to Grimmjow unlike other women who had an easy labor since they had taken the childbirth classes." She said. "And going to therapy is good too since this is your first baby. It'll be good for both you and your baby." She added. Ichigo thought of it before sighing.

Soon Ichigo felt someone wrap their arms around him and he knew who it was and leaned his head on Grimmjow's broad chest. After a little more chatting with Grimmjow's mother and congratulations from Grimmjow's father for having a baby boy, they went to Ichigo's house along with Grimmjow's parents. They got out of the limo and Shawlong excused himself and drove off elsewhere and Ichigo went to ring their door bell.

"Just a minute!" a female voice said and Ichigo blinked his eyes. That was his mother's voice. 'Wonder what mom's doing here?" he asked as the door opened.

"Oh! Ichigo! Come in! Come on in everyone!" Masaki said and they went inside. Masaki hugged his pregnant son. "My, look how big you are." She said making Ichigo blush.

"Mooom!" Ichigo whined making both Grimmjow and his parents giggle at how cutely Ichigo whined. Masaki rolled her eyes at her only son and said.

"Why don't you guys go sit in the living room while I go call your father and step-dad okay?" They nodded and she went to look for the two men.

They went to sit in the living room while waiting for Ichigo's two fathers to come and join them.

"Ah. Ichigo!" Yoruichi's voice said as she saw that her favorite nephew and his other family had come to visit.

"Hi aunty Yoruichi!" Ichigo said and the two hugged each other. "My, you're big now!" she said as she eyed Ichigo large 5 month's pregnant belly.

"Ahh! Not you too aunty." Ichigo whinny and pouted.

"Am' I really that huge or just fat?" he asked everyone deiced to not answer that until Grimmjow broke the silence by saying.

"No yer not, Ichi! The baby's just growing." He said. Ichigo stared at him weirdly and Grimmjow sweat dropped at his stare and deiced to look away.

Soon Ichigo's two fathers came along with Masaki. Masaki brought some warm drinks for everyone and tea for Ichigo.

"So what brings you guys here?" Masaki asked as she handed the tea to Ichigo who gladly took it and took a sip before saying.

"I'm here to tell you all some very good news and I need some advice as well." He said. Masaki, Isshin, Kariya and Yoruichi blinked and glanced at each other before going back to stare at Ichigo.

"…Um… Do you want me to go get your uncles Kisuke and Ryuuken for you Ichigo since you want some advice from us adults?" Yoruichi asked and Ichigo nodded. Yoruichi nodded and went back upstairs to get them. When she came back they all sat on the living room couch.

"So what's this about Ichigo?" Kisuke asked. Apparently Yoruichi must have told him that they were here. "I heard from your aunty Yoruichi that you called us for some advice?" he asked.

"umm.. Before I'm going to ask anything I want you all to know that…" he said before looking at Grimmjow as he took his husband hand before going back to face them and said. "That Grimmjow and I are having a baby boy." Ichigo said as he smiled. Everyone in the room blinked their eyes before smiling and congratulating them.

"Oh my gosh! A baby boy?" Masaki asked and Ichigo nodded.

"Ah, I went to uncle Aizen for my monthly check up and had and ultrasound and found out that we're having a baby boy." Ichigo said.

"Ah, that's good news. It's means that Germany will soon have a new prince." Kisuke said, making Grimmjow and his dad smile.

"But. That not all I'm here for." Ichigo said and everyone stared at him seriously.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Isshin asked and Ichigo took a sip of his tea before saying his question.

"Umm.. Actually this is for mom and aunty Yoruichi and maybe some advice from my uncles?" he said.

"Sure thing Ichigo, anything to help you." Isshin asked.

"I… Um... I just want to know... Uncle Aizen offered me a… umm. He said that I should take some childbirth classes and some therapy as well since this is my first time having a baby, but I don't know about it... You know? Would it do me any good? He said that I should think about it but that he's not forcing me to go if I don't want to but he said that it'll be good for me and the baby. Well?" Ichigo asked.

"I think you should take Aizen's offer." Kisuke said. "Besides, both Aizen and I are OB doctors. It'll be good for both you and the baby. And I don't think it's a good idea not to take any childbirth classes Ichigo. If you don't, you will be having a hard time dealing with your labor… taking childbirth classes isn't really difficult just some basic things you need to know when you're ready to give birth and all." Kisuke said.

"And taking some therapy is also good since this is your first. It'll be good for the both of you. If you want you can also bring your husband with you?" Ryuuken said.

"And trust me Ichigo; you don't want to go through the same thing your aunty Rangiku went through when she didn't go to childbirth lessons and therapy." Kisuke said as he shivered at the tremble memory he had deal with when Rangiku was pregnant without taking any of those.

"How bad was it?" Ichigo asked.

"Really bad… I mean… Rangiku was having a panic attack when she started to feel the Barton hick when she was in her 9th month… we thought that it was only a fake Barton hick when it actually was a contraction and a big one... And she was about to give birth to Toshiro at the mall but she was having a hard time pushing him out since she didn't know how to deliver her baby…" Kisuke said.

Ryuuken added. "So we end up taking her to the hospital for a C-section to get Toshiro out of her before it was too late."

"Not to mention, Zangetsu's wife didn't take any childbirth lesson either and she ended up taking a c-section as well since she didn't know how to deliver her baby well…" Isshin said making Ichigo pale at the horrible things they had experienced when his aunties didn't take the childbirth lessons.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow asked when he noticed his wife wasn't feeling okay. Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head.

"I'm fine." He said. "Um.. I…" He said. Then sighed; he was confused. He was afraid of taking any childbirth classes in fear of knowing how hard it can be to undergo labor but he didn't want to go into labor without know anything about what to do. Ichigo parents sighed.

"It's okay Ichigo. You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to do it. Well unless you want to experience a hard and painful labor like your aunty did… But if I were you, I would take the offer while it's still early Ichigo. We don't want to see you in pain when you go into labor." Kisuke said. Ichigo sighed.

"I-I'll think it over." He said.

After that they had dinner at Ichigo's house and after dinner they went back home to the Jeagerjaques's mansion. Ichigo was sitting on the couch inside his and Grimmjow's bedroom while looking at the view outside his window and thought of what his parents and Grimmjow's mother said. He sighed and looked down at his 5 months pregnant belly and rubbed it gently.

"I really don't want to put you or myself in a great danger, considering that you're a boy. And an heir to the throne for the next prince of Germany since now your father is a king? Well a sub-King since he still has school. He won't be an official king until he graduates from high school and college, but he's a king nonetheless. Should I give the offer a try? What do you say?" Ichigo asked as he looked down at his pregnant belly and frowned. He had totally forgotten that the baby hadn't started kicking yet. He sighed. He deiced to sleep it off until he felt it.

He opened his eyes and blinked. 'Eh?' he asked confusedly as he frowned when he felt it. A bump or what you call a kick. He blinked his eyes once, twice then opened them widely and gasped as he looked down at his pregnant stomach. The baby. His, no, their son was starting to kick? But it was too soon. He put a hand on his pregnant stomach and felt it; it was a faint but still a kick.

"OMG! You're starting to kick?" Ichigo asked as a smile graced his face. He was happy; his baby was starting to kick inside him, he could feel it. Aizen said that the baby already started moving inside him on his 4th month of pregnancy but it wasn't noticeable until on his fifth month.

He leaned his head on the couch and felt it again. The baby was moving on his left side and was stretching his feet slowly inside him. Just then the door to their room opened and Grimmjow came inside and saw his wife smiling.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow asked confusedly. Ichigo looked up and saw his husband and smiled.

"Grimm, come here!" he said happily and Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at his wife but went toward him.

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand and placed it on his stomach as the baby began to kick again. Ichigo smiled up at his husband whose eyes were wide with surprise.

"Ichi?" he asked. "He's kicking, our son is starting to kick and move. You can feel it right?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow nodded his head and felt the baby move to right side and kick. He smiled and kissed Ichigo's forehead. As Ichigo smiled and rubbed his pregnant stomach and felt the baby kicked in response to his rubbing. He chuckled. He smiled and nodded his head. He made his decision.

"Grimm… I think that I want to take uncle's offer. About taking childbirth lessons and some therapy." he said and Grimmjow smiled.

"Sure." Grimmjow said. "We'll call uncle tomorrow and lets him know that ya deiced ta take the offer." Grimmjow said and he kissed his wife before the two deiced to go to bed and get some rest.

The baby kicked happily inside Ichigo's as he rubbed it gently and with love and passion for their son, their little prince.

TBC…

Me: Wahh~! What the heck? Ah well, at lest I hope this Chapter was something useful? O.o

Ulquiorra: … You just did, I think you just made this an… I don't know? And advice kind of chapter but good nothing less.

Ichigo: *is happily rubbing his stomach as he felt his baby kick inside him*

Everyone: *sweat drop at Ichigo*

Grimmjow: Well at less someone is happy today and not murdering the author like usual! *Grimmjow said as he stared at the pregnant Ichigo's who was too reoccupied by the baby kick to notice everyone staring weirdly at him*

Me: *sweat drop* well that for now and please, please give this chapter a review? *give everyone her most cute puppy-Dog-eyes*

Everyone: ….. *sweat drop at Kor-chan*

Gin: *sweat drop at Kor-chan* Well then bai-bai minna-san~


	17. Chapter 17

AN: An: This chapter been edited by kor-chan Editor, and she want to say thank you so much for editing this to me.. ^_^ I'm sure he/he know who they are and I want to say thanks for taking your time in editing this for me. ^_^

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, and Stark x Shiro, Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Hisagi, Kaien x Rukia, Chad x Hailbel, Keigo x Tasuki and many more.

Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town, he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went down hill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent, with Romance, drama along the way. OOC, Mpreg. Bleach Ouran style.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's, cross-dressing. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the title story, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

-o-

Chapter 17: The Childbirth lesson and therapy

The next day

Grimmjow called his uncle and informed him that Ichigo had decided to take the offer and Aizen told him that he would call later to let them know what time and day they would start the lesson together as a couple and since Aizen insisted that Grimmjow should be there for Ichigo's sake which Grimmjow didn't mind. Grimmjow even informed his uncle that the baby had started to kick inside Ichigo's stomach which made Aizen surprised but happy nonetheless and he congratulated them.

After that Grimmjow went downstairs to have breakfast with his parents and with Ichigo who was happy since he had started to feel the baby kicked inside him last night. They ate in silence until Grimmjow's phone rang and he picked it up and excused himself. He went to the balcony and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Ah Grimmjow, your aunty said that Ichigo could start taking his childbirth lessons today if he wants to. The classes start around 10 am." It was Aizen who was calling.

"Ah, okay. I'll let Ichigo know and call aunty if we're coming or not." Grimmjow said.

"Okay." Aizen said before hanging up. He put back his cell phone in his pajama-pants' pocket and went back inside the kitchen. He went toward Ichigo and kissed his wife's head. Ichigo looked up at him, confused by his sudden show of affection.

"Uncle said that you can start taking the childbirth lessons today with aunty Unohana if you're still up to it. The class starts at 10am he said." Grimmjow said and Ichigo nodded and smiled up at him.

"Ah, tell aunty that we'll be there." Ichigo said. Alice and Alaric smiled.

"So you're going to take childbirth classes today?" Alaric asked as Ichigo nodded his head.

"Ah, yes… I want to give it a try." Ichigo said. "Grimm wants to come too, right?" Ichigo asked his husband who nodded his head.

"Ah that's good to hear." Alaric said after that the couple went to take a shower together. They left for the birthing classes at 9am before the classes started.

They got inside the building and went to the register area to register Ichigo. After that they were led to where Unohana's classes where and saw plenty of pregnant women along with their partners. Some were around Ichigo's age other were older around their mid 30s or early 20s. Unohana noticed them and smiled as she motion for them to come inside.

"Ah, okay everyone sit down please. We have new classmates today. Come on in you two." Unohana said and Ichigo tightened his hold on his husband's arms; he was nervous since this was his first time taking one of these things.

"Shh, relax babe, everything will be fine." Grimmjow cooed and Ichigo nodded his head and tried to relax as they went inside. They heard some squeal while some were surprise to see them.

Unohana smiled. "Ah look like everyone here already knew who they are?" Unohana asked as she added. "Well come on! Sit down you two!" Unohana said as he motion for Ichigo and Grimmjow to sit on of the chair that gather in a circle area. "Alright everyone I like you all to meet my nephew Grimmjow and his pregnant wife Ichigo please treat them well okay?" he said and they all nodded.

"Now, today I want everyone to introduce themselves and tell about your experiences with your babies." She said. To Ichigo's surprise some of the women had experience about not taking the childbirth classes with their first children and ended up having difficult situations during their labor. And Ichigo was pleased that some of them gave him some advice about what to expect once the baby was born because some of them were already having their 3rd or 5th babies.

After that they had some activities. The first thing they did was learning about the signs of labor and the normal progress of labor and birth follow by how to cope with the pain and how your partner could help during labor. Unohana explained everything and they even watched some videos where a pregnant woman was in labor. He had no idea that going in labor would be that painful as he watched the whole process on the video. After that Unohana showed them another video with a c-section labor.

After that Unohana gave them a 1 hour break, to talk to other students and have some lunch. After lunch it was back to work and they had a Lamaze lesson. To say the least Ichigo liked the Lamaze lesson since it gave him some encouragement to know who to deal with pain during labor. Unohana said that their next lesson on next Saturday would be learning about the Bradley Method.

After the class ended Grimmjow and Ichigo stayed behind to talk some more with Unohana who was Grimmjow's aunty and Aizen Sousuke's wife. She sat beside the couple on her chair.

"Ah, so how did the classes go? Did you two enjoy them?" she asked and the couple nodded their heads.

"Ah, I had a great time learning new things. And I didn't know that going through labor would be that painful. But I think I manage it, as long as Grimmjow is by my side." Ichigo said which made Unohana smile in understanding.

"Of course the best way to undergo the labor is by having your husband and the child's father there throughout the process because you need him the most during your pregnancy." Unohana said. "So are you still going to continue your lessons next Saturday Ichigo?" she asked and Ichigo nodded his head a yes.

"Ah… I want to learn more. But can I skip the handing the baby or taking care of it since I already know how to handle a newborn baby and a month old baby with my experience with my two sisters and Senna." Ichigo said and Unohana nodded.

"That's fine, but I still think it would be good to attend anyway; this time Grimmjow will join the fun. And besides, I think it'll be good for him so he'll know what to do once the baby is born. I'll also be teaching everyone how to change the baby's diaper and all." Unohana said and Grimmjow paled.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt. And I wanna know how far Grimmjow is ready to go?" Ichigo said.

"Then it's settled then." Unohana said. After they were done chatting they said their farewells and headed home and went to bed. The next day was back to school and Ichigo told his friends the news that he was pregnant with a baby boy. They were happy to hear it and congratulated Grimmjow in becoming a father of a baby boy and that they were going to have a little prince too and that Germany will have a future prince as well. After school was PE. Ichigo was excused since he was pregnant and deiced to just admire his husband how was having his tennis practices with his teammates. After school they went home.

Then the next Saturday they hand another class and learned about the Bradley Method during the next few weeks until it was time to learn about how to handle a baby. They were using a doll baby by the way and to everyone's surprise Grimmjow didn't know anything about how to handle a baby but they were more surprised that Ichigo knew everything and knew just what to do. He was good at put the diaper on the baby doll. Even though it was only a training session he was already well prepared and knew exactly what to do and ended up helping and teaching his husband on how to do it.

"Here, hold the baby like this Grimmjow." Unohana said as she showed it to him and Grimmjow followed her steps and to his surprise it wasn't that hard.

"Good, now it's time to do some diaper-changing. Try to watch how I do it okay?" she said and Grimmjow watched his aunty do it and he copied her moves and to his surprise it's was that hard to change the baby's diaper. Unohana was pleased with how fast of a learner Grimmjow was and she went on with another lesson. When the class ended as they all went home and the couple said their goodbyes to their new friends and aunty. They went home and Grimmjow deiced to have another practice on how to handle a baby.

He wanted to be a good father and wanted to handle his newborn son too so he practiced to his heart's content and Ichigo was pleased to see that Grimmjow was working hard on practicing changing diapers by using a stuffed doll and other things that they learned in school. Ichigo rubbed his pregnant stomach and felt the baby kick inside him and he smiled pretty proud of his husband for trying so hard to learn how to handle a baby. Of course he knew that his husband was excited and couldn't wait until their son was born.

On Ichigo's 6 month they deiced to head back to Germany since Grimmjow wanted their son to be born there and it was only 2 more months before the baby's arrival. All of Ichigo's family was with them in Germany and the couple deiced to continue their high school in Hueco Mundo high there in Germany until the baby was born and go back to Japan after that. Ichigo and Shinji's cousins were now friends though the two girls had the habit of teasing him to no end. Ichigo walked the Jeagerjaques's grand in Germany and he put a hand on his large pregnant belly. The baby was kicking again and he rubbed his stomach to soothe his son.

"Ichigo~ wanna come shopping with us? If ya want we can go buy something fer the baby." Shinji yelled and Ichigo smiled and went toward them.

"Sure, who's coming with us?" he asked. Shinji grinned before saying.

"Rukia, Nel, Hallibel, Ulquiorra, Szayel since they want ta check out if there's any new books ta buy in the bookstore, Nnoi-baby since he's bored and doesn't want ta stay home doing nothing. Grimmjow can't come since he's still busy doing his prince's duty, ya know?" Shinji said and Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"Okay, sure, I'll come but I need to inform Grimm that I'm going out with you guys on a walk to the mall, kay?" he said and Shinji nodded.

"Sure, we'll wait fer ya at the car, Ichi!" he said and Ichigo nodded and went back inside the mansion and went to his husband's office.

When he got to his husband's office and went inside he saw that Grimmjow was busy talking to Shawlong and someone he had never met about family business. He blushed feeling ashamed for disturbing his husband's meeting. Grimmjow looked up while talking to the person and noticed his wife. He blinked then smiled.

"Ah, Ichigo." He said and both Shawlong and the man turned around.

The man was tall, taller then his husband was, probably around 6'5? Had brown skin and was bald. The man eyed Ichigo.

"Ah Zommari I'd like ya ta meet my pregnant wife, Ichigo, Ichigo this is Zommari Rureux. One of the noble here in Germany, though he originally came for Africa, he grew up here." Grimmjow said as he introduce the two to each other as Ichigo nodded his head.

"Um. Sorry for disturbing your meeting with Rureux-san, dear but... I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me going out with Shinji and the gang." Ichigo asked.

"With Shinji and the gang? Sure I don't mind." Grimmjow said and Ichigo beamed. Grimmjow smiled and picked up the paper he had signed and got up as he gave it to Zommari who nodded as the two shook hands before Zommari left the room and closed the door.

"Shawlong, tell dad I'm off duty." Grimmjow said and Shawlong understood and nodded his head.

"On off? Grimm?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"Hm? I'm fine sweetheart, I just want ta go out ta the mall with ya and the gang, it's been a long time since we've done that together." Grimmjow said and Ichigo beamed in joy and hugged his husband.

"Shawlong, if anyone looks fer me tell them I'm out shopping with my wife. And call Edrad and tell him his coming along with us ta the mall and tell him to bring a few bodyguards with him would ya?" Grimmjow ordered and Shawlong nodded his head.

"Yes, your majesty." He said before bowing to Grimmjow and Ichigo and leaving the room.

"Well then, let's go love. I'm sure Shinji is waiting fer us outside." Grimmjow said and Ichigo nodded and let his husband drag him out from the office room and out of the mansion and inside the limo where Shinji and the others waited.

"Sheeze what took ya so long Ichi?" Shinji asked.

"Sorry, Grimm was busying talking to someone at the office and I had to wait until they were done and—" Ichigo said as he got inside and move aside to let Grimmjow in.

"Eh? What's Grimm doing here?" Shinji asked and Grimmjow glared at Shinji.

"I'm going with ya ta the mall stupid, what else? I already told Shawlong that if anyone looks fer me to tell them that I'm out shopping with my wife and our friends." Grimmjow said making Shinji grin.

"Cool." Shinji said. Shinji looked backwards and saw 10 bodyguards on motor bikes behind them along with a black Volvo with some of Grimmjow's bodyguards inside it. He sighed. "Do ya really need ta bring them along?" Shinji asked as he pointed behind Grimmjow and Ichigo who blinked and turned around to see Edrad and his men. Grimmjow nodded.

"Ah, it's better to be safe than sorry, who knows when those paparazzi might attack us?" Grimmjow said and Shinji nodded his head in understanding and they drove off to the mall. Soon they made it to the mall and Edrad got off of his bike and opened the passenger seat and Grimmjow came out.

"OMG! Look everyone, it's King Grimmjow!" someone yelled when she noticed the limo and saw Grimmjow come out of the limo's passenger seat.

"OMG! He's out on a walk to the mall?" another girl said and saw they saw Grimmjow reach his hand out for someone and Ichigo came out of the limo and smiled up at Grimmjow while resting his other hand on his pregnant stomach.

"And OMG! Queen Ichigo is here too!" one said.

"OMG! Are they on a date?" one asked.

"Aww, that would be cute!" another one said as they watched the couple have a conversation by themselves while Shinji came out of the limo followed by Ulquiorra, Szayel, Stark and Nnoitra.

"OMG! It's Shinji-sama, Ulquiorra-sama, Szayel-sama, Stark-sama and Nnoitra-sama!" the girls squealed as they saw Shinji and Ulquiorra having a conversation with the couple. Soon they saw Hallibel, Nel, Gin, Lisa, Nanao and Hiyori come out of the second limo and they all squealed at the two women as Nel went toward Grimmjow and Ichigo and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's left arm. Grimmjow glared at his older sister.

Soon everyone saw another person come out, this time they gaped and gasped in shock; the person who came out from Hallibel's limo was a very handsome Asian teen with black, spiky hair and a tattoo of 69 on his felt side of the face along with a scar. Shuuhei went toward Grimmjow and the others and joined the conversation.

"OMG! That Asian spiky haired dude is hot!" a girl said soon they saw some more people come out of the limo. Toshiro, Uryuu, Renji came out and the last person to get out of the limo was Shiro. The people who saw him gasped and gaped with their mouths open in disbelief. Wanna know why?

"OMG! That albino teen almost looks like Ichigo-sama!" one said.

"Expect that he has short white hair, skin and a freaky weird eye color." One said. They were gossiping as Grimmjow and the other deiced to move forward and go to the entrance of the mall and their bodyguards followed them inside the mall.

"So what ya guys wanna do?" Shinji asked.

"Don't know about ya but I'm gonna have a date with my pregnant wife. ALONE!" Grimmjow said making Ichigo blush.

"G-Grimm!" Ichigo whined and pouted as Grimmjow kissed his forehead.

"Aww, no fair ya two." Shinji whined.

"Oh suck it up! Later guys!" Grimmjow said as he grabbed his wife's arm and dragged him somewhere else.

"OI! CAN WE AT LEST HAVE LUNCH TOGETHER LATER ON? OI GRIMMJOW!" Shinji complained loudly and Grimmjow stopped and turned around and frowned and was about to refuse until Ichigo elbowed him in the shoulder. Grimmjow sighed.

"Fine! Just text me where we're going ta have lunch later on. Kay?" Grimmjow said before walking ahead and Ichigo sighed.

"Sorry Shin! I make sure Grimmjow won't forget to have lunch with you guys later on kay?" Ichigo said.

Shinji beamed. "Sure, Ichi yer such a sweetheart! Unlike some grumpy little blue-haired kitty with you over there!" Shinji said as he glared at the back of Grimmjow who stopped walking and turned around and glared at Shinji and was about to say something until Ichigo grabbed his hand. Grimmjow looked down at him and cocked an eyebrow as Ichigo had his cute, narrow look on his face.

He sighed. "Fine! But no flirting with my wife, Shi!" Grimmjow warned and Shinji huffed.

"Whatever. Come on guys let's go somewhere fun!" Shinji said.

"Grimm! Wait up I'm coming with you guys!" Nel said but Grimmjow paled and said.

"NO WAY! Not today Sis! I want ta spend my weekend with my wife! So don't come! Go have some fun with Cousin Hall!" Nel pouted.

"Fine then!" Nel said and Grimmjow dragged his wife to the escalator while Grimmjow's personal bodyguard followed them.

Grimmjow and Ichigo had their fun shopping and went to the baby store and buy something Ichigo liked for their little baby boy. After that they went to the men's clothes shop. Everyone in the shop were eyeing Ichigo making Grimmjow feel a bit irritated and glare at those who were eyeing his wife like Ichigo was some kind of a prey and they were the predator.

After that they stopped by the baby's store as the couple enjoyed picking and buying things for their little one. Everyone who was in the baby's store eyed the couple and whispered to each other.

"OMG! Are Grimmjow and Ichigo-sama shopping for their little one!" one said.

"Eh? Oh! They're buying boy's cloths?"

"Eh? So it means that Ichigo-sama is pregnant with a baby boy?"

"OMG! We're going to have another prince?" "KYAAA~" the women all giggled.

After the shopping the two did they went to meet up with the others and had lunch at Pizza Hut.

TBC…..

Me: What the heck? I'm totally losing my touch for humor story? -_-" but don't worry I'll bring it but to those funny scenes soon…

Gin: Eh? Shouldn't ya be in bed since yer sick?

Kor-chan: I only having stomach flu, it'll be fine and I'm taking the medicine that my aunty who is a doctor give me… So….

Grimmjow: *snorted* whatever just get better so ya can update and come up with a funnier chapter!

Me: *glare at Grimmjow* Grrr…. Well this is for now? Hope you all like it and please read and review them!

Gin: Bai-bai! ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

AN: An: This chapter been edited by kor-chan Editor, and she want to say thank you so much for editing this to me.. ^_^ I'm sure he/he know who they are and I want to say thanks for taking your time in editing this for me. ^_^

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, and Stark x Shiro, Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Hisagi, Kaien x Rukia, Chad x Hailbel, Keigo x Tasuki and many more.

Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town, he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went down hill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent, with Romance, drama along the way. OOC, Mpreg. Bleach Ouran style.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's, cross-dressing. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the title story, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

-o-

Chapter 18: Rudel!

April 1st

It had been two months since they arrived in Germany and now they were continuing their schooling in Hueco Mundo High of Germany and to Grimmjow's pleasure everyone seemed to like and get along well with his 9 months pregnant wife. His uncle Aizen had insisted that at one of Grimmjow's cousins should be Ichigo classmate to keep an eye on him since Ichigo was almost due now.

They continued to have the host club in Germany and Ichigo was starting to get irritated with his husband who seemed to flirt with all of the female customers they had so Ichigo did the same; flirted with all the male customers they had just to get on his husband's nerves. They always ended up having an argument but in the end the two always apologized and had a blowjob session in the host club's private bathroom.

It was Monday and everyone was busy dealing with their customers until one of the other clubs in Hueco Mundo high came in and complained resulting with Ulquiorra teasing and fooling around with the other club's president.

"I don't get what's so fun about this Host club thing!" the president of the 'GISSC' club said.

"If you don't stop complaining you might as well leave! The window is always open for you to leave through!" Ulquiorra said. The president of GISSC sweat dropped.

"You do realize that we're on the third floor of the school building right?" the President of GISSC said.

"I'm aware of that and that's why I'm telling you to jump out of the window if you want to leave!" Ulquiorra said.

Gin, Shinji, Nnoitra couldn't help but laugh at Ulquiorra's joke, only Ulquiorra could pull a serious face while joking, making it hard to see if he was serious about what he said or not.

"Yea, GISSC club president, you should definitely leave the Espada Host Club by walking out the window. Who knows, you might land in a pool." Shinji said as he laughed.

"I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT TRICK! And you do realize that the school swimming pool is 10 feet away from the school building right?" the GISSC president named Ginki, a 4th year student of Hueco Mundo high.

"Yes, is all the more reason fer ya ta leave by walking out the window, and what does GISSC stand for anyway?" Shinji asked as he wiped the tears off of his face from laughing too much.

"GISSC-GrimmIchi Stalkers' Society club." The GISSC club president said, making everyone in the Espada stop laughing and blink their eyes as they stared at the GISSC president.

"GrimmIchi?" Nnoitra asked and Ginki gulped before explaining. "It means Grimmjow and Ichigo-sama's stalkers' society club!" he said guilty and the room went silent before they felt a heavy aura coming from Grimmjow.

"Ya founded a club like that? What does it do?" Grimmjow asked as he strangled Ginki.

"N-Nothing much, G-Grimmjow-sama, j-just stalking and taking picture of you and I-Ichigo-sama having lovey-dovey moments on the school campus and s-selling those picture t-to the fangirls and fanboys, since t-they wanted s-some memories of while you two are still staying here. You're staying here until your baby is born right?" Ginki said. Grimmjow's glare intensified ten-fold at Ginki. He snapped his fingers and everyone in the Host club went alert waiting for his order.

"Shinji! Go get some rope! Nnoitra, Gin strip Ginki and duck tape his mouth and tie him to the school flagpole!" Grimmjow said making Ichigo sweat drop at his husband's planned prank while Shinji, Nnoitra, Gin were grinning widely and nodded their head as they went to get what Grimmjow wanted. A minute later they tied Ginki to the school flagpole and some students saw it and sweat dropped at the Espada Host club tying Ginki to the flagpole and leaving him there.

Ichigo shook his head as he watched Gin and Nnoitra poking Ginki's face with a stick.

"Good grief!" he said as he turned to face his husband who was sitting on the expensive royal chair they had in the Host club with his palm hand on his cheek and a satisfied smile on his face as he listened to Nnoitra, Shinji and Gin having fun torturing Ginki. Ichigo blinked at his husband before sighing. 'Why did I even marry this freak?' he thought as he rubbed his 9 months pregnant belly.

"Dear, don't you think it was a little too mean and harsh to do that to Ginki-senpai?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow chuckled.

"What do ya mean babe?" Grimmjow asked like he didn't know what Ichigo meant by that.

"I mean I think you went over board with your prank and fun with the GISSC club president." Ichigo said. Grimmjow sighed and got off of the chair and went toward Ichigo and lifted his chin up. The two looked in each other's eyes and Grimmjow bent his head down and kissed Ichigo.

"Hm." Ichigo moaned in surprise but didn't push his husband off of him as Grimmjow ran his other hand over his large pregnant stomach. Then he ran his hand lower and lower until it reached Ichigo's uniform skirt and he lifted it up and massaged Ichigo's erection beneath his panties. Ichigo broke the kiss and breathed heavily while blushing as he felt his husband grab his erection and pump it.

"Hn…G-Grimm, s-stop! S-Someone m-might see us!" Ichigo said as he shivered when his husband put his finger on the slit. "Nnn.. Ahh.. G-Grimm." he was getting really turned on and needy. Grimmjow wasted no time as he lifted his wife up bride style and laid him on the couch. He lifted Ichigo's skirt up and pulled his panties a bit lower and saw Ichigo's erection. He smirked down at his wife who was blushing up at him.

He began to pump Ichigo's erection and Ichigo's toes curled in his shoes as he let a lustful moan escape his lips. "Ahhh~" Ichigo moaned. Soon Ichigo came allover his husband's hand and the couch. Grimmjow chuckled and went to give his wife a kiss on the lips before bending his head low and beginning to clean his wife's erection, licking it and sucking it.

"Ahh.." Ichigo moaned as he closed his eyes tightly until he couldn't take it anymore and cummed again, this time in his husband's mouth and Grimmjow gladly swallowed it. When he was done swallowing it he pulled off of Ichigo's erection and smirked at his wife who was breathing heavily. Ichigo opened his eyes and blushed when he saw his husband smirking at him.

Grimmjow got off of the couch and went to the desk and picked up tissues and went back to the couch where Ichigo was laying and cleaned and dried Ichigo's penis. Ichigo was moaning while he cleaned it.

"There, all clean!" Grimmjow said and he bent down to kiss his wife's forehead. Ichigo sat up and pulled his panties back on. They were sticky and wet; he shrugged and ignored the discomfort.

"You own me new panties for this dear." Ichigo said as he glared at his husband who just grinned innocently at him and kissed his forehead again before going to his desk and began to sign another princely duty paper.

Soon the door opened and the slam made Ichigo tense up a bit and turn his head around to see a very pissed of Hiyori as she came inside and threw a heavy book at Grimmjow's face. Ichigo sweat dropped. Grimmjow pulled the book off of his face and glared at Hiyori.

"The fucking heck was that fer?" he asked.

"Shut up! I can't believe you! You just told Shinji and the others to tie up the GISSC club president in a flag pole? Now everyone is gossiping about how rough and mean you are as the Germany prince and saying something like they feel sorry for Ichigo-chan for having you as his husband! No scratch that! I think they're even more worried about Ichigo since he's pregnant with your kids and that you might influence your kids with your bad attitude!" Hiyori said. "And now even my parents are starting to worry about Ichigo's health and well begin with him hanging around your bunch of idiots!" Hiyori added as she continued to bitch at Grimmjow about how un-prince like he was.

Ichigo sighed and deiced to just leave the room while Grimmjow and Hiyori were trying to kill each other by throwing random objects at each other. 'Why oh why me?' he said as he looked down at his pregnant belly. 'I hope you won't grow up to be like your father who is nothing but a jerk sometimes?' Ichigo thought as he rubbed his pregnant stomach and flinched when he felt another one of his Braxton hicks. 'Damn! The Braxton Hicks are getting worse each day! Well of course they are getting worse since I'm due soon! Just 5 more days to go.' Ichigo thought as he made his way to the cafeteria and the bell rang just in time for lunch.

April 7

Ichigo was due today. He was sitting in the host Club rubbing his pregnant stomach when he felt another Braxton Hick but the minutes passed and Braxton hicks didn't stop for about 50 minutes. He knew this wasn't normal since his Braxton hicks only lasted about 5 or 10 minutes.

He had a suspicion that it might be a contraction instead of the usual Braxton hick. He had refused to stay home and do nothing while his husband was at school even thought he knew that he could go into labor any moment. He had started to feel the contractions a while ago and it was getting worse than ever when the bell rang as a sign that the first period was about to start. He made his way to his classroom. An hour later he the contractions were getting even worse but he ignored it as he listened to what the teacher said. She was explaining about the history of the Jeagerjaques family to generation to generation.

Funny how thing go, considering that he was now part of the Jeagerjaques's family as well know and the royal family and their kings and queens of this land. He knew everyone around him were glancing at him every now and then, even Ulquiorra and Shinji glanced at him to and make sure that he wasn't about to go into labor.

The teacher wrote something on the board and he was copying it in his notebook when he felt it; a very strong contraction. He bit his lips and put his other hand around his pregnant stomach and rubbed it slowly to clam it down. 'Not now! Why now?' Ichigo thought as he bit his lips harder. Ulquiorra glanced at Ichigo and saw him rubbing his stomach and his tight hold on his ballpoint pen. 'Now?' Ulquiorra thought and he raised his hand.

"Ah, yes Ulquiorra-san?" the teacher asked.

"Actually sensei, may I and Ichigo excuse ourselves for a while?" he asked and the teacher looked at Ichigo who blinked his eyes and looked behind him to see Ulquiorra giving him a look saying 'Don't even think about running away' he flinched.

"Sure but why—"the teacher asked but she stopped when Ichigo moaned in pain. The teacher went on alert and went toward him. "Ichigo-san? Are you okay?" she asked.

"I-I… Nn. I'm fine really." Ichigo lied. He was panicking inside. 'Why now of all the hours?' he thought.

"Quick, someone go call Grimmjow-sama!" the teacher said and Shinji got up from his seat.

"I'll do it sensei!" he said and dashed out of the room. 'No! Please! Don't, don't let him—' Ichigo thought until he couldn't take it any more and wrapped his arms around his pregnant stomach and cried in pain when the contractions got stronger.

"Shit! He's in labor!" someone said.

"Ichigo-sama, please listen to me. Breathe! Come on! Breath in and out!" The teacher said.

"H-How did you know?" Ichigo asked as he moaned in pain. The teacher smiled at him before saying softly.

"I know because I went through the same when I was pregnant! Now come on! Breath!" she said and Ichigo nodded his head and breathed in a steady motion. Soon everyone heard footsteps running toward their classroom and the door to the classroom slammed open.

"ICHI!" It was Grimmjow. Ichigo looked up with tears in his eyes as Grimmjow went toward him. "Babe? Ya okay?" he asked worriedly. Ichigo shook his head no and moaned in pain.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow asked.

"T-The baby. I think it coming." Ichigo said and Grimmjow's eyes widened and he mumbled a 'Shit' as he picked up his wife bride style.

"Sensei, can Ichigo be excused fer today? I need ta take him ta the nurse's office?" he asked and the teacher nodded. "Thanks. Ulquiorra, go call uncle Aizen tell him Ichigo's in labor. Shinji go call my dad and tell him ta pick us up, quickly!" Grimmjow ordered and the two nodded and went to do that while Grimmjow headed to the nurse's office.

When they got there they saw the nurse looking at them worriedly.

"Grimmjow-sama, can I help you two with something?" the female nurse asked.

"Ah, can Ichigo stay here for a while until uncle gets here? He's in labor!" Grimmjow said and the nurse's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Why yes, come this way!" she said and Grimmjow followed and laid Ichigo on the bed. He took off Ichigo shoes and covered him with a blanket. Ichigo was breathing, panting and moaning in pain as he felt the contraction again. He tightened his hold on the bed sheets and on his husband arms as he continued to breathe in and out like they had been practicing during his childbirth classes.

He held on even harder when he felt his water break and stain the bed. "Shit! Grimm, m-my water just broke!" he said and Grimmjow's and the nurse's eyes widened.

"Shit!" Grimmjow said as he went toward Ichigo and comforted him by saying that everything would be alright and stuff that kept him comfortable while waiting for their uncle to arrive. But soon Ichigo began to feel the baby's head on his pelvis, he widened his eyes when the baby's head kept going lower and lower.

"Shit! G-Grimm, the baby wants to get out now and I want to start pushing!" he said.

"Shit! Okay. Huh…" Grimmjow said as he panicked. He stopped ruffling his hair in frustration when he remembered his aunty teaching him that if Ichigo went into labor and they couldn't make it to a hospital that they would have to deliver the baby themselves. He bit his lips and went to Ichigo legs and took off Ichigo's panties before spreading his legs apart. "Okay Ichi! Ya know what we've been practicing if we can't make it the hospital right?" Grimmjow asked as Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"Deliver the baby on our own!" Ichigo said.

"Good, tell me when yer ready ta push okay?" he said as Ichigo nodded and waited. Just then the door to the nurse's office opened.

"Ah, Aizen-sama?" the other nurse said and Aizen heard Ichigo moaning in pain. He sighed.

"So it began?" he asked the nurse who was in-charge and she nodded.

"Who's with Ichigo to deliver the baby?" he asked as he went toward them and saw Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked up and saw his uncle cocked an eyebrow at him. Beside Aizen stood Unohana and Stark who had a video camera to film the whole thing.

"Sorry uncle, Ichigo's water just broke awhile ago and he couldn't wait any longer and almost began ta push the baby out." Grimmjow said. Aizen sighed.

"That's fine, now let me take over, go comfort your wife and encourage him." Aizen said and Grimmjow nodded and went to Ichigo as Aizen took his place by Ichigo's legs. Unohana came behind her husband ready to assist him if needed.

"Alright, start pushing when you're ready Ichigo." he said and Ichigo nodded his head then soon began to push. He tightened his hold on his husband and pushed.

"Nn…" Ichigo moaned as he continued to push.

"Good, that's it, keep pushing Ichigo!" Aizen said.

"Come on babe, ya can do it!" Grimmjow whispered in his ear and Ichigo smiled a little and began to push again. Soon they heard the bell ring for lunch to start and they heard footsteps coming towards the nurse's office.

"Shit!" Grimmjow cursed and he felt Ichigo panic a bit. "Shh, relax babe, I won't allow them ta see ya like this alright?" Grimmjow said and Ichigo nodded. Grimmjow was about to get up and go to the front door when he heard his bodyguard blocking the door to the nurse's office so that the other students couldn't get inside and see what was going on. Grimmjow sighed in relief as Ichigo continue to push the baby out again.

"Good, that's it! Keep pushing Ichigo!" Aizen said. Grimmjow heard his father's voice as his bodyguard let his father inside.

"Grimm?" his dad asked as he made his way over to where Grimmjow and Ichigo were and opened the curtain and saw that Ichigo was in labor and pushing the baby out while Aizen was encouraging him to keep pushing. "So it started already?" Alaric asked.

"Aa, seems like the baby couldn't wait and wanted ta come out already, dad." Grimmjow said. Alaric sighed. "Looks like I'll have to tell the ambulance outside to wait until the baby is out so that Ichigo can be taken to the hospital." Alaric said as he excused himself again and went out of the nurse's office.

Ichigo continued to push. "Good I feel the baby's head now, you know what to do, right?" Aizen asked Ichigo who nodded his head.

"Aa. Push slowly on the head until it's out, is what I… nn… Learned from aunty Unohana- NNn..." Ichigo said as he gripped the bed sheets.

"Yup." Aizen said as Ichigo began to push slowly for the head to come out.

"NNNn…" Ichigo moaned in pain as he continued to push slowly.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow asked.

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped which made Grimmjow stare at him in shock since he had never snapped at him like that before. Ichigo ignored the look on his husband's face and continued to push.

Soon the baby's head was out. "Good the baby's head is out. Now I want you to push long, hard and non-stop at the shoulders now okay? On three okay? One, two…Three, push!" Aizen said and Ichigo began to push the baby shoulders out. The students outside heard this and even Grimmjow's personal bodyguard paled as they all thought. 'Is it that painful?' they thought and shivered.

Ichigo continued to push until the shoulders were out. "Good, the shoulders are out." Aizen said and Ichigo breathed and slumped on the pillow panting heavily as he gave a sigh of relief. Aizen gave him a second to relax then said. "Alright now give me a normal push Ichigo and after this it will be all over okay? On three. One… Two... Three. Come on! Push!" Aizen said and Ichigo sat up again and began to push.

"Come on, babe! Ya can do it!" Grimmjow said as Ichigo began to push normally.

"NNNn…" he pushed until the baby was out and they heard their child's first cry. Ichigo panted as he smiled and looked down and saw their baby in Aizen' arms crying. "Oh gosh." Ichigo said as he admired his baby.

"It's a boy you two. A healthy baby boy." Aizen said as he cut the umbilical cord while Unohana came and wrapped the newborn baby in a blue blanket and picked him up from her husband's arms and handed the newborn baby to Ichigo who was happy to have his first born child in his arms. A smile graced his face.

"Oh gosh! He's so cute…" Ichigo said as he rubbed his newborn son's cheek. He nuzzles into his mother's touch. The baby boy had blue hair like his father, even his nose was like his father's. Grimmjow put his hand on his firstborn son's cheek and chuckled when the baby stirred and opened his eyes; they were blue. The baby looked up at his mother and blinked his eyes as Ichigo smiled and kissed his son forehead. "You're so cute." Ichigo said and just then Shinji and the others came and saw the newborn baby in Ichigo's arms and gasped.

"Wah! He looks so much like Grimm!" Gin said out loud and the other students outside heard it as he squealed and went toward to look at the baby in Ichigo's arms.

"Wah! He even has Grimmy's teal blue eyes." He said and everyone outside the nurse's office heard him once again and squealed quietly.

"OMG! Did you hear that? Ichigo-sama gave birth to a Grimmjow-sama jr.?" they whispered to each other. Even the teacher who was supposed to keep the students away from the nurse's office and tell them to go back to their respective classrooms stopped doing what she was doing when she heard the queen was in labor and heard them having a little Grimmy jr.

Back inside the nurse's office, Shinji couldn't help but adore the baby in Ichigo arms. He was like a mini version of Grimmjow. "So what are ya gonna name him, Grimm? Ichi?" Shinji asked and the couple looked at each other before smiling. Grimmjow nodded and Ichigo said.

"Rudel! His name is Rudel, Rudel Jeagerjaques." Ichigo said.

"Eh? Rudel? As in pride in German?" Shinji asked and the couple nodded their heads.

"Aa, this little one is mine and Ichi's little pride." Grimmjow said.

"A lovely name, fit for the next prince of Germany." Aizen said as he was done fixing Ichigo.

The baby sensed his mother's discomfort and began to cry. "Look's like the baby sensed his mother's discomfort." Unohana said playfully making Ichigo blush as he tried to clam down. When the baby sensed that his mother was now clam he stopped crying and looked up at his mother who gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that, Rudel." Ichigo said as his son blinked up at him and raised his hand for his mother to grab. Ichigo did and stroked his son's hand gripping his own. Soon everyone heard the baby's tummy growl and they chuckled. "Mommy's baby hungry?" Ichigo said playfully as he looked up at everyone who cooked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Shinji asked.

"Turn around! I can't feed him while everyone is looking at me; I breast feed him!" Ichigo said and everyone saw Ichigo blush and rolled their eyes but they turned around as Ichigo un-buttoned his female uniform shirt and exposed his flat manly chest that was wet and leaking some of his milk. He positioned the baby on his chest and his son began to drink his milk.

(AN: I know guys can't have breasts and milk but where Ichigo will feed his newborn baby? -_-" and beside newborn babies aren't allowed to drink formula milk yet since still they are about a month old or so? Yea guesses it?)

Everyone peaked over their shoulders and saw Ichigo feeding his newborn baby from his flat manly chest. "Alright. I just called Alaric to come and pick up Ichigo to the hospital now." Unohana said and soon Alaric came along with the ambulance nurses. They put Ichigo on a hospital stretcher also known as the Gurney bed and attached an IV to his left arm. They put back the newborn baby in his arms and trolled him out the nurse's office. He could see all the students outside in line as Grimmjow's bodyguard kept them a bay from rushing toward him as they saw him holding his newborn baby boy in his arms as the ambulance nurses took him out of the school and dragged him inside the ambulance car. Grimmjow went with him along with Aizen and the drove off.

Inside the ambulance car. Ichigo yawned. "Tired, babe?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo nodded.

"Go to sleep Ichigo, we'll take care of little Rudel." Aizen said and Ichigo stared at them before nodding his head and handing their baby to Grimmjow who carefully placed his newborn sleeping son in his arms. Ichigo smiled at his husband before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

TBC.

Me: fuck! 10 pages? O_O Ah well you guys should be happy about this since it ten page, and hope your now awaiting of their baby is now here. XD

Grimmjow: *rocking his newborn baby in his arms.* it's wasn't so bad. *said then looked down at his son who was staring up at him as he smiled Everyone gather around him and was cooing the baby in his arms while Ichigo was still asleep.*

Me: *sweat drop* ah guys?.. *sweat drop more when they ignore her and went to cooing the baby.* Damn! Look like their no choice but for me to say it? Well then that all for today chapter hope you guys like this chapter and please, please do read and review! No scratch that PLEASE DO REVIEW! *been hit by a book by Ichigo when he heard his baby cried*

Ichigo: Shut up! Your shouting is scaring my baby!

Everyone: …. *giggles at me*

Me: …. What so fucking ever, Ichi! Where was I? Oh right! Please read and review that all and tell me what you think of this chapter?

Gin: Bai-bai!


	19. Chapter 19

AN: this chapter been re-editing by kor-chan editor, Thought i don't know which one who edit it? I means their where two people who offer to do the editing in my story and i want to thanks them but since i don't know who is was? So i want to say it here! Thank you to whoever you are who edited this story I'm very grateful and happy for it! ^^

Bleach

Title: Kiss, Kiss fall in love

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, and Stark x Shiro, Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Hisagi, Kaien x Rukia, Chad x Hailbel, Keigo x Tasuki and many more.

Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town, he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went down hill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent, with Romance, drama along the way. OOC, Mpreg. Bleach Ouran style.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the title story, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

-0-

Chapter 19: Rudel and the new host members

4 hours later

Ichigo woke up to find himself in a deep royal blue and white room, with an IV attached to his left arm. He groaned and sat up and looked around at his surroundings; he found a flat TV screen up in front of his bed, a freezer and a huge closet on his right with the front door, a drawer on the far edge of the room. Then he looked to his left side and found his husband asleep and beside his husband was the glass crib and inside the crib he saw his son sleeping. He sighed in relief and he deiced to look at his surroundings one more time and found a novel book on his nightstand and picked it up. 'The secret garden?' he read and turned the book around to read summary of the story.

About an hour later he was done reading the whole book and put it back on his nightstand and slumped back against his pillow and tried to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes only to open them again when he heard a whimper and turn his head and looked at the crib to see that little Rudel began to wake up and soon cried. Grimmjow groaned and woke up and he blinked and saw that his wife was awake.

"Hi dear." Ichigo said. Grimmjow smiled at him and got up.

"Yo, how long have ya been awake?" Grimmjow asked while going to the crib to pick up their crying son.

"Hmm… I don't know; I was too caught up with reading the book I found on my nightstand awhile ago to notice what time is was." Ichigo said honestly and Grimmjow chuckled and went toward him and handed the baby to Ichigo who was glad to have their son in his arms. He started rocking the baby back to sleep.

"Shh… it's okay; mommy and daddy are here, Rudel." Ichigo said as he hushed his son, but the baby didn't stop crying so he deiced to sing a lullaby. Their son stopped crying and blinked his eyes and looked up at his mother who looked down at him and smiled. The baby sniffed a bit. Then his stomach growled and his parents sweat dropped at their son before chuckling. Ichigo began to breast feed their son.

"Hmm Dear, Can I ask something?" Ichigo asked while feeding their son. Grimmjow nodded while stroking his son's arms while their son continued to drink his milk through his mother flat chest. "H-How come Rudel is here? S-shouldn't he be in the nursery room?" Ichigo asked.

"Yea but since I am the king I have the right ta demand and request ta let our son stay in yer hospital room until ya wake up. Uncle Aizen didn't mind it."

"Oh." Ichigo said. "And umm… I'm guessing we're not in just a normal hospital right?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow nodded.

"Ah, this is the hospital for noble and royal people… that why the room looks so expensive; in fact this is the room for the Jeagerjaques's family ta use. It has got a living room outside this room and a balcony near the window….. Uncle said that yer not allowed yet ta get out of the hospital fer at lest 3 more days." Grimmjow said as Ichigo shrugged.

"Guess I have no choice? Uncle is still my personal doctor right?" Ichigo said and Grimmjow nodded.

4 days later.

After staying in the hospital for 3 days Ichigo was finally allowed to leave. They got out of the hospital building only to be surrounded by the paparazzi, reporters and the rest of the media. Ichigo was sitting in a wheel chair as they waited for the limo to arrive when they were surrounded by them.

"OMG! It's Grimmjow-sama and his wife." one said.

"OMG! Is that what I think it is in Ichigo-sama's arms?" one said and they heard the other female reporter squeal.

"It is! Their baby!" they went toward them and started to ask questions.

"Ichigo-sama! Is that your and Grimmjow-sama's baby?" one asked.

"Is it a girl? Or a boy?" they were curious about their child. The reporters kept on babbling and asking question making their son wake up from his slumber and begin to cry. Grimmjow glared at the reporters who saw it and backed away from the couple while Ichigo was hushing their son back to sleep. Soon their limo came. Edrad and Shawlong came out of the front seat and opened the door to the passenger seat and Nel came out and went toward the two.

"Nel?" the two asked wondering why she was here and not at school.

"Yo you two! Wah! Is that my nephew?" she asked as she went toward them and looked down and saw the baby's face.

"Nel-sama said nephew?" one reporter asked.

"So it's a boy?" One said. Soon they heard Nel squeal.

"Wahh, he looks just like Grimm when he was a baby…" Nel squealed making their son whimper again and cry from too much noise. Grimmjow glared at his older sister who wasn't afraid of his glare and ignored him and continued to coo at the baby in Ichigo's arms. Ichigo sweat dropped at Nel who completely ignored her younger brother's death glare.

"And look how he really resembles his daddy; he has blue hair like Grimmy." Nel continue to coo at the baby. All the reporters and the paparazzi paled and froze at what Nel said.

"Yup, another prince to take the throne alright." One said

"Should we be happy about having another sadistic prince?" one asked.

"I think the whole empire is doomed. I can see it now…" one said.

"Not to mention about the news I saw in the Hueco Mundo high newspaper about that poor 'GISSC' club president at their school who was tied to the school flag pole half naked while the rest of the Espada host club were torturing the poor senior boy." They were gossiping. Ichigo, Grimmjow and even Nel heard it but they ignored it.

They got inside the limo and drove off to the mansion. When they got there Grimmjow's parents and Ichigo's parents were there waiting for them.

"ICHIGO! OUR DARLING DAUGHTER IS BACK ALONG WITH HIS DARLING HUSBAND AND OUR DARLING GRANDSON!" Isshin said and was about to attack Ichigo who had the baby in his arms until Grimmjow and Nel kicked him in the stomach making him fly across the mansion.

"Fucking abnormal father-in-law… Who in their right mind would attack their son who has a baby in his arms?" Grimmjow asked pissed as he glared in the direction where Isshin was.

Ichigo sweat dropped at his father while rocking his son in his arms. Kariya, Masaki, Alice and Alaric ignored Isshin and went toward Ichigo and admired the baby in his arms. The two mothers squealed.

"My! He really does look like a mini version of Grimmjow." Alice said. The baby in Ichigo's arms stirred and blinked his eyes before looking at his surroundings. He saw his mother and his father beside him, then a few new people he hadn't met. Rudel frowned and Alaric chuckled.

"Yup totally like Grimm alright." He said.

"Not to mention he has Grimmy's blue eyes." Alice said as she waved hi to her grandson who blinked and smiled.

"OMG! Grimm! He's smiling." Ichigo said happily.

"Aww. So cute…" Alice said as she cooed at the baby.

Soon they went inside the mansion and Ichigo put the baby in the living room crib. Rudel looked up at him with a pleading look on his face saying 'Mommy please don't leave me' Ichigo chuckled before bending down and kissing his son's forehead. He blinked and looked confusedly at his mother. Ichigo chuckled again as he rubbed his son cheek. When little Rudel had fallen asleep again he went to join his family on the living room couch to chat.

Aizen had told him yesterday that he couldn't go to school until the baby was off for breast feeding. He frowned but at stayed home tending to his newborn son's needs; in fact he was happy to stay at home and spend more time with his baby boy.

The next day they had a live interview to announce the birth of their son. To say the least everyone were happy to hear that they had a prince to take the place as the king in the future. They even asked the couple about how it felt to be young parents and etc.

3 weeks later.

Ichigo was breast feeding his son in his and Grimmjow's bedroom. Rudel looked up at his mother admiring him while being fed. When Rudel was done he pulled off of his mother's chest and looked up at his mother and raised his hand. Ichigo couldn't help but smile and chuckle at his baby boy as he put his finger out for his son to grab. "You really are cute!" Ichigo said as he stayed in his son room. At 5pm Grimmjow came home and found his wife asleep in the bed with their son beside him.

Little Rudel stirred in his sleep when he sensed his daddy and woke up. He smiled up at his father and moved his arms making Ichigo stir and looked at his son who was wake and was looking up at something. He turned around and saw his husband in their school uniform.

"Hey love." Ichigo said as he sat up.

"Hey babe." Grimmjow said as he bent down and kissed his wife's forehead.

"Little Rudel looks happy to see you." Ichigo said and Grimmjow chuckled and sat beside Ichigo on the bed. The two admired their son who was smiling up at his parents.

"He's so cute…" Ichigo said.

"He's handsome like his father and not cute!" Grimmjow said as he pouted. Ichigo rolled his eyes at his husband.

"Dear when can we go back to Japan?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow sighed; he was hoping his wife wouldn't ask that.

"Sorry Ichi, but uncle said that traveling with a newborn baby in a plane is a bad idea and wouldn't be good fer the baby's health, so he insist fer us ta wait until he is a bit older. Probable around 2-5 months old." Grimmjow said making Ichigo frown. "Aww, don't give me that look, love. Uncle is only doing what is right fer ya and our little one…" Grimmjow said as he rubbed his wife's cheek with his thumb. Ichigo sighed.

"It's fine, it's not like 2-5 months is that long." Ichigo said.

"Yea, I guess…" Grimmjow said.

"Oh, by the way. When can I go back to school?" Ichigo asked.

"…I'll asks uncle when can ya allowed ta go back, okay?" Grimmjow said and Ichigo nodded his head.

The next day.

Grimmjow made a call to his uncle and asked if Ichigo could go back to school and Aizen said that when the baby is ready to be fed with a bottle. They tried to pump out some milk with a breast pump and feed little Rudel with a baby bottle but to their disappointed Rudel didn't like the feeling of the plastic silicone nipples of the bottle. They tried a different type of silicone nipples but no matter how many different kinds they tired Rudel didn't like it.

"Looks like you're stuck breast feeding him, Ichi." Shinji said as he watched Rudel frown and keep his mouth closed. Ichigo sighed in disappointment at his little one but couldn't do anything about it and since he didn't want to force him anymore he gave up and decided to breast feed him until he was ready to be fed with a bottle.

"Now what am I going to do? I can't keep running away from school and be away for who knows how long." Ichigo said.

"Ya could always study at home. Ya know, like a tutorial." Shinji said. Ichigo sighed and glanced at his husband and Grimmjow sighed.

"Looks like it! Don't worry, uncle Aizen already thought of that so Dad already found ya a personal tutor… she's someone aunty Unohana knows. I think her name was Yoshino Soma." Grimmjow said.

"At least it's a girl and not a guy! Who knows what a male tutor would do ta yer wife, Grimm." Shinji said.

"Agree." Ulquiorra, Szayel and Nnoitra said.

So in the end Ichigo ended up being home schooled until 9 weeks later when Rudel had finally grown bored of being breast fed and deiced to be bottle fed, but it didn't mean he didn't like his mother's milk, just that he had grown tired of latching on to his mother's nipples. Ichigo was happy with this; it meant that he could go back to school soon.

4 days later

Ichigo was back to school. To say the least everyone in their school in Germany had missed Ichigo. They welcomed him and kept asking questions about how it felt to have a baby at this age and how little Rudel was doing. Ichigo was happy enough to answer their question truthfully. Ichigo walked through the school hallways along with Shinji and Ulquiorra and they went to the Host club room and saw Grimmjow and Hiyori throwing random objects at each other again.

"What's up with those two?" Shinji asked Szayel.

"Hiyori pissed Grimm off again but they'll get bored sooner or later..." Szayel said as he continued to type something on his laptop. Just then the door to the Host Club slammed open and a elementary boy with brown hair, blue eyes wearing the Hueco Mundo elementary school uniform walked in. He went toward Grimmjow who noticed him and stopped throwing random objects at Hiyori but he was hit with a heavy book in his face by Hiyori. Everyone sweat dropped at him, even the elementary boy.

Hiyori humphed when he saw that Grimmjow had a customer and walked out of the Host Club room.

"Don't you think that you can get away with this just because you think you had the right to pull a prank on the GISSC club again." Hiyori said before slamming the door shut, everyone flinched when the door was slammed expect for Grimmjow, Szayel, Ulquiorra and Ichigo.

"That fucking bitch! When I get my hands on her I'm gonna—"

Smack!

"GRIMM! NO CURSING IN FRONT OF A CHILD!" Ichigo said as he smacked his husband head with a newspaper.

"Ouch! That hurt, Ichi." Grimmjow said.

"It was supposed to! I hope you won't be teaching Rudel that kind of words! No scratch that, I don't want to hear you cursing in front of him!" Ichigo said. He was in over protective mother/wife mood as he scolded his husband who just ignored it until Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's ears and pinched them.

"Ouch! Let go Ichi! That hurts!" Grimmjow whined.

"I don't care! I can't believe you're ignoring me while I lecture you. And what was that about you pulling another prank on the GISSC club?" Ichigo asked but when he didn't get an answer he pinched his husband ears harder.

"OUCH! ICHI!" Grimmjow whimpered.

"I'll let go if you start explaining!" Ichigo said.

"They fucking started it—OUCH!" Grimmjow whined again when his wife pinched his ears

"What did I say about cursing?" he asked.

"Don't do it when a kid is around." Grimmjow said.

"Yes. Now mind explaining?" he asked everyone in the host club. The members all stared in shock and fright at Ichigo.

"Ichi's really prefect for Grimm, isn't he?" Nnoitra said to Szayel who nodded his head in agreement as they watched Ichigo scowl at his husband.

"Ah, he's really the right person to be his wife, he has tamed Grimmjow well!" Ulquiorra said.

"And he keeps him on a short leash?" Shinji added while giggling.

Grimmjow sighed and was about to explain until the boy got in the way and grabbed Ichigo arms.

"Nee-chan! What are you doing? D-Don't you know who he is? H-He's the prince of Germany! The prince of this country! What will his father do if he finds out that you hurt him!" the boy said making Ichigo blink his eyes and let his arms fall while Nnoitra, Shinji and Gin laughed. Nnoitra went toward the boy and ruffled the kid's hair.

"Don't worry kid! This lovely lady here is the king's wife." Nnoitra said and the boy blinked.

"EHHH? So that mean you're that woman that King Grimmjow married and had a kid with?" the boy asked looking up in awe at Ichigo. "I can understand why King Grimmjow picked you to marry him! You're beautiful nee-chan! Nee, why not break up with him and be mine?" the boy said making Ichigo blink his eyes and blush.

"OI! Do ya even know what yer saying brat?" Grimmjow asked as he glared at the boy.

"Grimm, be nice! He's just a child!" Ichigo said as he bent down to eye level the child and smiled.

"You're cute! But I'm sorry, I loved my husband and don't have any plan on breaking up with him. He needs me and I need him… Beside who would take care of mine and his baby if I do that and leave them? And besides, I don't know what Grimmjow would do if I left him for even a minute." Ichigo said.

"Oi! I'm not a child, Ichi!" Grimmjow pouted.

"The empire would totally be doomed without Ichigo as his wife and queen. Besides, Ichigo's the only person who can stand Grimmjow's temper and vise versa!" Shinji said.

"Fine whatever!" the kid said.

"What are ya doing here anyway brat?" Grimmjow asked. The child blinked before breaking into a grin.

"I'm here to ask you for help! I want to become a host!" the boy said making everyone in the room blink their eyes at the boy.

"EHHHHH?" they asked confusedly.

TBC…

Me: Weeh~ XD Hope you all like this chapter? XP

Grimmjow: I can't believe that I just got pinched in the ears by Berry… *sulk on the corner*

Everyone: *sweat drops at Grimmjow*

Me: Hope you guys like this chapter? :D

Shinji: Ya already said that two time already!

Me: Excuse, Excuse!..

Ichigo: *playing with Rudel* You're so cute yes you are! *nuzzle his nose on his baby boy tummy*

Everyone: …..

Me: *shook head* okay you guys know what to do right?

Grimmjow: Read and fucking review— *got hit by a book from Ichigo*

Ichigo: *glare at his husband.* what did I say about cursing while little Rudel is around?

Grimmjow: Don't do it?

Ichigo: Yes!.

Gin: Well ya heard what Grimm said? Read and review everyone! Bai-bai now!


	20. Chapter 20

AN: this chapter been re-editing by kor-chan editor, Thought i don't know which one who editt it? I means their where two people who offer to do the editing in my story and i want to thanks them but since i don't know who is was? So i want to say it here! Thank you to whoever you are who edited this story i'm very grateful and happy for it! ^^

Bleach

Title: Kiss, Kiss fall in love

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, and Stark x Shiro, Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Hisagi, Kaien x Rukia, Chad x Hailbel, Keigo x Tasuki and many more.

Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town, he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went down hill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent, with Romance, drama along the way. OOC, Mpreg. Bleach Ouran style.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the title story, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

-0-

Chapter 20: The Elementary Host is the Naughty Type!

(AN: the title sound familiar? XP)

Everyone in the Host Club stared at the boy.

"Come again?" Grimmjow asked. The boy groaned before repeating it.

"I said I'm here to ask you for help! I want to become a host!" the boy said and Grimmjow blinked before sitting down on a chair. He placed his right palm on his cheek as he cocked an eyebrow at the boy before saying.

"Why? Do ya have a reason, boy?" he asked seriously as he looked at the boy in the eyes. The boy narrowed them and glared at him.

"I just want to, and I have a name you know! It's Karl." The boy said.

"Sorry, we're not teaching an elementary school kid to be a host without any real reason." Grimmjow said. The boy, Karl, huffed.

"You're only saying that because you think I'm nothing but a wimp!" Karl said. Apparently the boy wasn't afraid of him.

Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Watch it kid! I'm not as nice as ya think." Grimmjow said and Ichigo pinched his ears again. "Ouch! Love, what the heck was that fer?" Grimmjow asked.

"Be nice! He's a child! And I want you to act more mature… Besides having him in the Club isn't a bad idea, I think I'll be a good idea for your sake. Now that you're a father having him would be good practice for you to learn how to act more fatherly." Ichigo pointed out. Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched but he sighed and gave up; there was no point in arguing with his wife.

"Fine! Ya can be a part of the Host club! But I want ya ta watch and learn how ta be a host, got it?" Grimmjow said and the boy beamed and nodded his head.

1 hour later.

"Ah, Grimmjow-sama, I heard that you have an apprentice." Grimmjow customer said.

"Ah yes, he's still an elementary student." Grimmjow said.

"Will a little boy like him be able to carry out the hosts' job?" his female customer asked. Grimmjow put his thumb on the woman's chin and rubbed it as he said.

"Age does not matter in romance… Not if ya loved me sincerely. My heart would beat so fast before ya...that I'd revert into a young child anytime." Grimmjow said and his customer giggled, while Karl, who was sitting beside them was staring closely at them.

Ichigo wanted to kill his husband for flirting too much with his customer and he felt sorry for the boy who was making them uneasy as he continue to watch his husband while having a jealous and heavy aura hanging around him making some of the host members move away from him.

"O, naughty person who let me taste the forbidden fruit. Ya are like an angel who brought me light—" Grimmjow said but he was cut off by the boy.

"What the heck? You actually look more like the crap in my pond than an angel." Karl said to the girl beside Grimmjow and he turned and pointed his finger at Grimmjow. "And you! Eww. I can't believe you, are you really the king of Germany? You're flirting with your costumer in front of your wife who is ten fit away from us… You make me wanna vomit! Shouldn't you be flirting with your wife instead of her? I don't get what your wife sees in you." Karl said as he added. "Besides, Ichi-nee-chan is more beautiful than her. I'm not going to give compliments that are this blatant!" Karl said.

Nnoitra, Shinji and Gin couldn't help but laugh at Grimmjow's priceless expression; it was one of a kind. 'I don't see why I fell in love with that jerk and got pregnant with his kid.' Ichigo thought.

"OMG! I like this kid! He's got balls!" Nnoitra said as he laughed and ruffled the kid's hair. "Ya should've seen the look on yer face Grimm, it was priceless!" Nnoitra added as he continued to laugh.

The girl who was Grimmjow's costumer began to cry and Grimmjow tired to comfort her but only ended up making a mistake and the girl ran off.

"Quit crying like a baby! You should be a man and be with Ichi-nee-chan!" Karl said making Grimmjow pissed.

"Haha! Great, now ya got a new cute baby brother, Grimm!" Nnoitra joked and laughed until his boyfriend gave him a pleading look.

"Nnoi… Would ya have preferred a boyfriend like him?" Shinji said. Nnoitra hugged his boyfriend and said.

"Baka! Even if I searched all over the world, I wouldn't find a better boyfriend than ya, Shin."

"Ahh.. Nnoi!" Shinji said and the two looked in each other's eyes and nuzzle their noses. Their other female costumers giggled and squealed at their openly PDA affection of love.

The boy gasped.

"HOMOS! And they're both men… So this is what they call yaoi love?" Karl said.

"So what is it to ya?" Grimmjow asked and the boy turned around looking frightened. Ichigo felt sorry for the boy and his motherly instincts kicked in and he stared comforting the boy.

"Ah, you must be surprised with all of the weirdoes here, right? I also had a hard time understanding them at the beginning but little by little you just get used to them and adapt… so don't cry! There, there now, Shh!" Ichigo said as he patted the boy head tenderly like a mother would.

"CUTE~ Ichigo-sama in a motherly mode is so cute~ KYAAAA~" the girls around them squealed.

"HUUUUH?" the rest of the host club members were confused.

"Ah! So even an act like this makes the customers squeal?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Looks like only Ichigo could pull that off!" Szayel said as they continued to watch the girls squealing around Ichigo who was in his motherly mode.

"Naturally that's a normal reaction since he's a mother now.." Stark said.

"Ahh. His motherly insect must have kicked in!" Szayel said.

"Ichi-nee, I don't get why this weirdo is around you? Why does such a beautiful women like you do in a place like this? Wahh!" Karl cried and Ichigo sweat dropped at what the boy said and just tried to hush the crying child making Grimmjow irritated over the boy who was being cute with his wife.

"That fucking brat!" Grimmjow said in a pissed tone and marched toward Ichigo and the boy. "Oi brat! What do ya think yer doing with my wife?" Grimmjow asked pissed and seriously. Ichigo glared at his husband.

"Grimm! Don't be stupid! He's just a child!" Ichigo said. Grimmjow tch-ed.

"Did you just tch at me, dear?" Ichigo asked as he glared at his husband who sighed and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed him in front of everyone.

"HM!" Ichigo whined. Everyone around them squealed.

"KYAAA~ coupled love~" the girls squealed. When Grimmjow broke the kiss he grinned at his wife. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

"I can't believe you. And in front of a child? Grimm!" Ichigo complained.

"AH! You're a pervert! A husband and a father wouldn't do that in front of a child!" the boy said.

"What's with your attitude? On top of that, I can't forgive you for flirting with my wife." Grimmjow said. He was getting irritated. 'I don't want to forgive you for flirting with the female customer neither.' Ichigo thought as his eyebrow twitched. Grimmjow was at his limit and snapped his fingers and a large cage dropped on the boy.

"Oi! What's the meaning of this?" the boy complained. 'Ah? What the heck? Where did that cage come from?' Ichigo thought. "Dammit! Let me out! Let me out!" the boy shouted. "Is this is something you do to your cute little apprentice?" the boy asked.

'Cute? More like a devil!' the rest of the host club thought. Grimmjow completely ignored the child's complaints and just settled in the chair drinking something.

"Stay in there until you're calm… I made ya my apprentice since ya really wanted ta be a host, but I guess I was wrong about ya." Grimmjow said.

"I'm serious. Really, really serious! I want to be a host too!" he shouted then slumped in the cage. "I don't have much time left. Teach me… please." The boy pleaded making Ichigo wonder why he wanted to be one of the hosts so badly?

"You like, girls and love your wife don't you? You like to see her happy… That's why you're a host, right? I beg you, please teach me! You're a genius at this right? King!" the boy said and everyone in the club sweat dropped when they saw Grimmjow's happy reaction when the boy called him 'King'. He got up and folded his arms over his chest and said seriously.

"Well ya may be impertinent, but yer desire ta become a host seems ta be sincere…Plus, ya somewhat resemble me!" Grimmjow said as he grinned.

Ichigo groaned. 'Ugh! Oh please I don't want our little Rudel to be like that when he grows up!' Ichigo complained in his head as he smacked his head with his palm.

"Ah-then… You'll make me a host that can please girls?" the boy asked.

'Please the girls? He doesn't even please me, with his flirting habit! He's a jerk, perverted husband who only thinks about sex! Iie, I think he does somewhat care for me and our son but…' Ichigo thought.

"Someone who cannot please ladies cannot be a host! Very well, if you're willing ta go that far, and then think about how ta make good use of yer qualities." Grimmjow said.

"Qualities?" the boy asked confusedly.

"Our Espada Host Club makes use of our individual features… and to answer our customers' needs is our basic strategy… Starting with the prince type Grimmjow, we have the wild type Nnoitra, quiet type Stark, genius type Szayel, devil type Gin and Shinji, cool type myself… Among the many variations we pride ourselves of course, and then the honor student and natural rookie type but that changed into the queen type that happens to be Grimmjow's wife, Ichigo." Ulquiorra said.

"Wait! I'm a natural and rookie type changed into queen type?" Ichigo asked confusedly.

"What? Ya've been working with us for the whole year and ya still don't know what type of host ya are?" Nnoitra asked surprised making Ichigo blush and mumble.

"That's because I thought that I was still the host club dog." he said making the other members of the host club sweat drop at him.

"What make you think that; now that yer Grimmjow's wife, you're no longer the host club dog like before? Besides, you're the queen of Germany now, so it's only natural ta change yer host type position into something higher." Gin added.

"Ahh… Somehow that doesn't appeal to me…" Ichigo mumbled.

Soon they began to teach the boy some basics about being a host but half way through it the boy had had enough. 'Idiots! These people are idiots! Who in their right mind would teach a child to go and fetch a lion as a host chore?' the boy thought as he finally gave up and said. "Forget it! There's no way she'd become happy from this." the boy said as he ran out of the room.

'She?' Ichigo thought.

"Ahh—Wait! Karl! Ya still have more application techniques to learn." Grimmjow said confusedly as to why the boy suddenly gave up as he watched the boy run out of the Host club room. "We even gave him a lesson but he didn't even like it. What a selfish kid." Grimmjow added.

"People normally wouldn't like something like this, and by the way dear, didn't you notice?" Ichigo said and Grimmjow turned his head to look and listen to his wife.

"I wonder what he meant by 'Not having much time left?' and he also mentioned 'She'." Ichigo added. Then Grimmjow had an idea and they deiced on what to do to help the boy.

Hours later.

At the Elementary Hueco Mundo building.

"Why did it end up like this?" Ichigo asked himself as he walked through the hallways of the Hueco Mundo elementary school building. "We totally infiltrated the school building. And I don't get why I have to wear this?" He added. He was wearing the middle school uniform of the Hueco Mundo middle school.

"Ah don't mind it Ichi. This way they'll see you as one of the middle students so it'll be fine Ichigo!" Shinji said.

'Why does it always have to be me to fall for his schemes?' Ichigo thought. He was forced to wear the girls' middle school uniform by his husband for their plan to find out what was brothering Karl in order to somehow help the boy. 'I appreciate that my husband wants to help, Karl! But what does this got to do with me?' he thought and sighed.

"Is there any meaning as to why I have to be disguised in this get up?" he asked Shinji who just grinned apologetically at him and dragged him toward the elementary hallway, his skirt was a bit shorter than the Hueco Mundo high school skirt.

"Of course there is, love…" Grimmjow said from afar as he watched Ichigo walk toward the hallway for the elementary.

"Ahh—he looks so cute!" Gin and Nnoitra said.

"Ahh, his mini-skirt look…. He's like a doll." Grimmjow said as he admired his wife looks in the middle school uniform.

"In other words, you just wanted to see him dress like that." Ulquiorra said and Grimmjow sweat dropped. 'Damn! He found out?' Grimmjow thought.

Soon they made it inside Karl's classroom and found it empty. "Ah, no one's here?"

"How nostalgic" Gin and Nnoitra said?

"I wonder if my doodles are still on the desks." Gin asked.

"Our school desks are replaced with new ones every year." Szayel said. Ichigo was getting irritated with their sudden entrance and a vein popped on his head.

"If you all come here, then what's the point of me having to wear this disguises and coming in here for?" Ichigo asked.

"It's okay; it's not like anyone's here." Shinji said. Soon they heard foot steps coming their way and they hid behind the table. When the teacher was gone they up from under the table.

"But now that we've infiltrated the building, how are we supposed to find Karl?" Ichigo asked.

"There's something interesting over here." Ulquiorra said and everyone went toward Ulquiorra who was looking at a school photo. He pointed at one of the pictures and they saw a photo of Karl playing the piano with a cute girl beside him.

So they decided to check out the music room of the elementary school and found Karl there talking with the little girl they saw on the photo. Then the girl went toward the piano and began to play a song.

"Ah. Sonata by Mozart?" Gin said.

"Dear, it's our favorite song." Ichigo said as the couple watched the little girl play the piano. Grimmjow saw one of Karl's classmates leave the music room and went toward the child.

"Little fairy, may I ask something? I was wondering if ya could tell me about the girl playing the piano over there." Grimmjow asked as he bent down to the child's level.

"You mean Airi Heater-chan?" the girl said.

"Airi-chan?" Grimmjow asked.

"Umm… You know, Airi-chan is going to move soon. Airi-chan will be going to Italy next week because of her dad's job." the girl said. Just then Karl came out and complained to them about what they were doing there so Grimmjow decided to stop the boy's complaints by lifting him to his shoulder and walking out of the elementary building and back to the host club where he put the boy on the couch.

"What's the meaning of this, you stupid King?" Karl said.

"You're the stupid one." Grimmjow said. "Ya wanted me ta teach ya how ta make girls happy? Don't make me laugh! Ya think we'll be able ta answer ya no matter whatever ya ask us? What ya want ta please isn't many, unspecified girls but just Airi Heater… Her and only her, right?" Grimmjow said and Karl was shocked and surprised. How did he know?

"You're the only one that can find out how ta make her happy… Listen, our job as hosts is making girls happy. But fer a girl that ya personally love. Ya cannot approach her as a host; ya can only approach her as a man. What ya should aim fer isn't a fully-initiated host but a fully-initiated man, right?" Grimmjow said.

"It doesn't matter anymore… I don't have any time left. I just wanted to watch her play the piano as much as I could...so…" Karl said.

"The practice piece just now… That's Mozart's sonata fer a duet performance, right?" Grimmjow said as he went toward the curtain and revealed two grand pianos there, one was white and one was black, he went toward the white piano and opened it and sat down.

"Ah, there were two grand pianos here all this time?" Ichigo asked.

"This IS a music room, after all." Gin said.

"Yes, even thought we don't use it as one." Shinji said.

"This is a music room." Ulquiorra said making Ichigo's hand twitch in annoyance.

"They were always there, just hidden." Szayel said. Grimmjow was about to play when he reached his hand to his wife and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Duet with me, love." Grimmjow said and Ichigo blinked his eyes before smiling at his husband and nodding his head and went to the black piano. The couple began to play the Sonata together.

Karl got up and stared in awe at the couple playing the song. 'Sugoi. They played perfectly and with passion like they were meant to be.' Karl thought as he continued to watch the two. As he thought he got a flash back where Airi told him something, 'what I really liked….Wasn't the piano.' He thought. Then when the couple was done playing the piano Grimmjow went toward the boy and told him that every morning, lunch breaks, and after school starting tomorrow he would be having concentrated piano lessons by either Grimmjow himself or his wife (Ichigo). Karl asked why?

"Ya came to be my apprentice, right? Plus, it appears ta me as though that girl wanted ta play with ya." He said. After that they practiced every day. Soon _the_ day came and Grimmjow invited Airi to the Host club as they welcome her as she saw Karl on the one of the pianos sitting. Grimmjow went toward the other piano and said to the little girl to come and take a sit. Karl told her 'Let's play together' and the girl smiled at him and joined playing the piano with him.

The entire Host club watched them played the piece. "We did something nice, today." Grimmjow said.

"Single-minded love, eh? Does that part of Karl-kun resemble you, dear?" Ichigo asked and his husband smiled at him and said.

"Ah, absolutely." Grimmjow said and Ichigo stared in awe at his husband before giving Grimmjow one of his smiles.

Then Ten days later.

They were all in the Espada Host Club sitting, "Eh, so you've been exchanging mails with Airi-chan everyday?" Ichigo asked Karl who was sitting in one of the couches as the female customers surrounded him with love and adoration. Karl said in a happy tone. "Pretty much. But she gets unexpectedly jealous very easily. So the fact that I'm getting friendly with all these onee-chans… Keep it a secret, okay?" Karl said.

The girls around him squealed. "Kyaa! So cute! He said we're onee-chans?" they squealed even more.

"I want to make him my brother." one said.

"I want him as a boyfriend." One said making the rest of the Host club sweat drop. The girls lavished Karl with kisses on his cheeks making Grimmjow get jealous.

"W-hat the heck? Why? Even my customers?" Grimmjow asked pissed. While Ichigo glared at his husband and was about to kill him but Shinji kept Ichigo from doing so.

"It's so easy to be popular with the girls. Your customers got taken away so easily. Are you really the Host King?" Karl taunted Grimmjow and Grimmjow snapped and was about to kill the boy but Nnoitra and Gin held him back.

"Yup. He resembles Grimmjow all right. I'm sure that's what Grimm was like when he was a kid. I hope little Rudel won't turn out like that… No scratch that! I don't want him near his father, ever." Ichigo said but Grimmjow heard his wife say that.

"No! That's definitely not how it was, Ichi! I-I was a little precocious and innocent boy! Back then! Trust me!" Grimmjow said.

"Ahh? I'll be the judge of that once Rudel grows up!" Ichigo said as he stormed out of the room still angry at his husband for ever getting jealous of Karl getting all the customers when he had him to love too?

Grimmjow panicked and went to after his wife.

"Ahh! Ichigo! Wait! Come back sweetheart!" he said as he went to chase his wife.

"No way! Get away from me! I don't want you near me-EKK!" Ichigo said as he was tackled to the floor and his husband kissed him on the mouth. "HMMM! GET OFF! GRIMM! No wait what are you doing? AH!" Ichigo said then moaned. "Hn… Not here you idiot!" Ichigo said as he smacked his husband's head.

Karl just grinned and ignored the couple outside who were busying being all lovey-dovey. Everyone in the host club sighed. 'Yup! Naughty Type fit this kid alright!' they all thought.

TBC…

Me: Well then hope you all like this chapter 20? Hmm.. Now what should I do next?

Gin: Why not get Ichi, pregnant again?

Ichigo: *paled at the thought of getting pregnant again* HECK NO WAY!

Me: Nope! Is not his time yet to get pregnant again! Maybe once Rudel turns 10 months old or so?

Ichigo: *paled then fainted at the thought of it.*

Everyone: *sweat drop at Ichigo*

Me: Well then hope you all like this chapter? XP

Grimmjow: Read and Review everyone!

Gin: Bai-bai! XD


	21. Chapter 21

AN: this chapter been re-editing by kor-chan editor, Thought i don't know which one who editt it? I means their where two people who offer to do the editing in my story and i want to thanks them but since i don't know who is was? So i want to say it here! Thank you to whoever you are who edited this story i'm very grateful and happy for it! ^^

Bleach

Title: Kiss Kiss fall in Love

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, and Stark x Shiro, Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Hisagi, Kaien x Rukia, Chad x Hailbel, Keigo x Tasuki and many more.

Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town, he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went down hill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent, with Romance, drama along the way. OOC, Mpreg. Bleach Ouran style.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the title story, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me! Nor dose the episode 6 of the Ouran High School Host club! XD

-0-

Chapter 21: Back to Japan and a Halloween party!

September 1st

Grimmjow was now 19 while Ichigo was 17 and now they were at the airport along with their family to fly back home to Japan. They decided to go back there before the second term of school started. Little Rudel was now 5 months old. They were in one of the private rooms at the Germany Airport waiting for their private plane to arrive. Rudel was in his stroller and Ichigo was playing peak-a-boo with him while waiting for their plane to arrive to keep his son entrained. Hours later their plane arrived and they boarded it and flew back to Japan. Little Rudel didn't like it when the plane took off; he kept on crying and Ichigo and Grimmjow had to keep him distracted until he got tried and fell asleep in his mother's arms. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo sighed in relief when he finally calmed down.

After 12 hours they finally arrived in Japan at 4pm. Rudel stirred in his sleep in his mother arms.

"Hey baby." Ichigo said as he looked down to see his son waking up. Rudel blinked his eyes before looking up at his mother and rubbing his sleepy eyes with his tiny hands. Ichigo chuckled and kissed his forehead. Ichigo put him in his stroller and they got off of the plane. When they got to the lobby, everyone was staring, whispering and gossiping behind their backs.

"OMG! Isn't that Ichigo-kun and Grimmjow-sama?" one said.

"Ah, I heard that Ichigo is now the wife of King Grimmjow of Germany." One said.

"I also saw in the Germany news channel that Ichigo got pregnant with Grimmjow's baby, so could that little one be their child?" one asked.

"OMG! It's king Grimmjow and his wife along with little prince Rudel!" one said.

"Rudel?"

"So their baby's name is Rudel."

"So it'll really is Grimmjow and Ichigo's baby?" one asked surprised. When they got out of the airport they ignored the gossiping they heard around them as they waited for their limo to come. The media spotted them and went toward them and started to ask questions.

"Grimmjow-san, congratulation for having a son sir, how does it feel to be a father at this young age? And I heard that your son's name was Rudel? It's a foreign name right? Does it have a meaning?" one of the reporter asked him while the others were asking Ichigo questions.

"Ichigo-san I heard that you gave birth to a healthy baby boy?" one asked.

"How does it feel to be the queen of Germany Ichigo-san?" one asked.

"Ichigo-san, how does it feel to be a mother at this young age?" one asked. Little Rudel was getting irritated with these people who were asking his parents questions and carrying cameras with them and taking a few pictures. He had finally had enough and whimpered in his seat and soon began to cry which caught the attention of the reporters.

"OMG! So cute!" the girls squealed.

"My gosh! He looks just like Grimmjow-san." a female reporter said as Rudel continued to cry in his stroller. Ichigo sighed and picked him up from his stroller and took him in his arms and tried to soothe their son while Grimmjow glared at the reporters for making his son feel uneasy. They backed away from the family.

"Haha! Ya sure scared them Grimm!" Nnoitra said as he slapped Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow hissed and glared at Nnoitra who didn't flinch at all and just grinned at his cousin. Soon their limo arrived and they got inside it. Rudel had finally stopped whining and crying.

Soon they arrived at the Jeagerjaques's mansion in Japan. Rudel looked up at his new home in awe and babble as he kicked his legs while his mother carried him. Ichigo chuckle at how happy little Rudel seemed.

"Like your new home Rudel?" Ichigo asked and Rudel looked up at his mother and smiled. They went inside as the maids and butlers welcomed them and squealed when they finally got to meet their master's baby. They even dropped by Ichigo's house to get a warm welcome home from his cousins and friends. They ate at Ichigo's place. Then they went back home to the Jeagerjaques's mansion to get their beauty sleep.

The next week was back to school. Grimmjow and Ichigo went back to their old school, Hueco Mundo Academy in Japan at their second term. Ichigo was now in his 3rd year of high school while Grimmjow was now in his first year of college. They might be in the same school but different buildings and Grimmjow was no longer the Host club president. Nnoitra, Stark, Gin and Szayel were now in college like Grimmjow, leaving Shinji, Ulquiorra and himself alone in the club.

But it didn't mean they would not continue keeping the host club because Grimmjow and the others were now in college; they were still doing their hosting job at the university building of his husband's school on their free time and club hours. Ichigo was okay with it as long as everyone else was okay. And it didn't mean that because the Host Club no longer existed in the High School department everyone in the High School shouldn't treat Ichigo like a queen or princess. They still had to call him Ichigo-sama even though Grimmjow was not in the high school building anymore.

School went well in the High school department and in the College was…you could say a disaster. Since Grimmjow was now there to torture the senior boys and flirt with the females since they opened the College Espada Host Club there. Shinji, Ichigo, Ulquiorra were still club member's due to Grimmjow's request which was granted since they owned the school. Everyday there at the college building was lively. Ichigo didn't need to worry about his grades since Grimmjow would handle those if they dropped him of the rank and would torture the teacher who was responsible for it. XD

October 1st

It was October and it meant Halloween time. The 3rd year High School students of Hueco Mundo Academy were having a meeting in their class room.

"So everyone since it's October again it's time to have a Halloween party. We will be discussing and planning what we will do…" Their class president said making everyone think about what to do until Shinji blurted his idea.

"Why don't we have a Halloween Test-of Courage Tournament?" he said.

"We'll ask the superintendent to open the school halls at night. Then we'll take turns trying to scare each other. We can even invite the others schools, both public and private. It'll be like a Halloween festival. Well? Anyone?" Shinji said. The whole class agreed expect for one student; the class president who was a scaredy-cat when it came to the night, ghosts and etc. "And we'll go in groups of 4-6? Well oh and for those who chicken out in the middle… we'll take up a whole page of the school newspaper and declare them the 'Minister of cowards!'" Shinji added.

"Hmm… Not bad, I like that idea, Shin!" Ulquiorra said making everyone in their classroom to shiver in fright at what he had in mind.

To their class president's surprise and horror everyone seemed to like the idea. "Well then… in the presence of this highly lopsided majority. Is there anyone against this proposal?" the president asked everyone. Ichigo was clueless and wasn't focusing. He waited and when no one raised their hand to object the idea he had no choice but to agree to the idea. Everyone cheered and they began to talk about the plan.

When the bell rang for lunch Ichigo was dragged to the side by the class president who wanted to ask something. To Ichigo's surprise the class president had achluophobia and other phobias as well.

"You should've raised your hand for objection if you didn't like this… if you said it as the class rep. everyone would agree." Ichigo said.

"Saying it like that would've been like abusing my powers as the class rep. and I didn't want that. That's why I was asking for help!" he said as he panicked.

"Calm down! You asked for help but how—" Ichigo said and the class president calmed down and said.

"I was trying to get someone not so interested like you to object… I was sending you signs the whole time!" Ichigo got a flash back and he sweat dropped.

"Ah sorry, I wasn't paying any attention at that time since my mind was elsewhere." Ichigo said. It was true; his mind was filled with his Grimmjow in a vampire costume and other Halloween costumes that made him look sexy.

"If even one person had objected we could've sent it to a discussion… Especially if that person was you! Since you're Grimmjow-sama's wife and he is this school's chairman's son we would have done something and stopped this idea since mostly everyone would listen to you. I you had requested it everyone would've agreed since no one here wants to hear Grimmjow-sama bitching just because we disobeyed your wishes. You know how he is?" their class rep said.

"Ahaha.." Ichigo said as he blushed.

"And one more thing? Please don't word it out to Shinji that I'm a coward okay—" Their class rep said but then they heard someone 'fufu'-ing beside them and their class rep named Isamu panicked.

"Hehe. I wish Gin-senpai was here, he'd be delighted to hear that little Courage is a coward!" Shinji teased.

"STOP IT!" Isamu said.

"But your names means Courage or bravery or just brave. So it's really is funny ta see Isamu-kun's other side… Nee beside yer name should be Courage the cowardly dog, right?" Shinji teased which only made Isamu to feel worse and faint.

"Shinji. You didn't need ta tease him so much." Ichigo said as he sweat dropped.

"I can't help it! He's just too much fun ta tease!" Shinji said still grinning. Ichigo sighed.

"And wipe that grin off of your face! You're like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in wond—" Ichigo said then stopped when he remembered his dream where he was in the same position as Alice.

"On what?" Shinji asked and Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts.

"No, nothing." he said. Shinji shrugged.

"Well then, let's go tell the news ta Grimm and the others shall we? Come on Ulquiorra!" Shinji said as he dragged Ichigo to the college building.

They made their way to the college building and got inside the new Host Club room and opened the door to see Grimmjow wearing a vampire costume while he entertained one of their female customers which made Ichigo blush at how sexy his husband looked in his costume and pissed when he noticed that his husband was flirting. He walked over to his husband.

"Ahem." He said and Grimmjow looked up to see his pissed off and blushing wife and sweat dropped as he dropped the girl to the floor with a loud thump.

"Ah, Ichi-babe, my love~" Grimmjow said as he went to flirt with his wife while wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist. "I'm sorry." He said and kissed Ichigo in front of everyone making their customer squeal.

"KYAAA~!" the girls around them squealed which made Ichigo sweat drop while his husband was kissing him.

"Hm!" he moaned. When they broke the kiss Ichigo blushed while Grimmjow wiggled his eyebrows at him suggestively.

"By the way, ya guys are late." He said. "Hurry up and get changed." He added as he lightly pecked his wife's cheek who blushed even more.

"Ah sorry Grimm, but until Halloween's over… we're taking a break from club activities. Well then, have fun!" Shinji said as he grabbed and dragged Ichigo away from his husband.

"WHAT—" Grimmjow said surprised.

"Eh? How come?" Nnoitra asked.

"We have a class event on the day of Halloween and we're busy preparing for that, well not until we get an OK from Alaric-sama." Shinji said.

"It can't be helped, then." Szayel said.

"Ah wait! But ya haven't told Alaric about the event right?" Grimmjow said.

"Ah no not yet." Shinji said.

"Then what's it about?" Grimmjow asked. "If ya tell me I might agree ta it and ask my dad fer permission fer ya guys to hold that event?" Grimmjow added.

"Well, that's the problem Grimm." Shinji said.

"Eh? How come? Is it something I don't like?" he asked and the three nodded. Grimmjow sighed.

"Just tell me and I might think it over?" he said.

"Well if ya say it that way then okay… it's like this. I have this idea about… We're planning on holding a Halloween Test-of Courage Tournament. We'll ask the superintendent to open the school halls at night. Then we'll take turns trying to scare each other. And we can even invite the other school's both public and private. It'll be like a Halloween festival. Well what do ya say?" Shinji said which made Grimmjow pale and his eyebrow twitch. Then he glanced at his wife.

"No." he bluntly said.

"WHAT? But Grimm! Everyone in our class liked and agreed ta the idea? We just need yers and yer dad's permission ta do it!" Shinji whined.

"And? Does Ichigo want ta do this event?" Grimmjow said. "I'm only going ta agree if Ichigo wants it?" he added and everyone in the host club stared at Ichigo who sweat dropped.

"A-Ano… Sorry Grimm, but I'm looking forward to this event and I really…want to do it… it sounds like fun you know?" he said cutely which made Grimmjow gape at his wife. He started to pull his hair in frustration.

"I—Fine! But ya two had better take good care of and make sure nothing happens ta my berry or else… Got it?" he said. Then he mumbled something about needing to ask his father permission for this and went out of the Host Club to go talk it over with his father. Everyone sweat dropped at him.

To Grimmjow's horror his father was okay with it as long as Ichigo was okay with it. He went back to the Host Club to tell the news that his father had agreed to the event. He sulked in the corner after that.

The following days everyone was busy preparing for the event. They decorated the whole school and the campus for a Halloween festival. Shinji stared in awe at how lovely the place looked.

"AHH~ it feels like Halloween~ I can't wait for the 31st to come! Hehehe…" Shinji said which made everyone around him sweat drop and back away from him while he was in his lala-land. The next day they sent the invitations to the others schools.

Ichigo decided that he would be the one to give his cousins the invitation and since everyone agreed he asked his husband to drop him off at his house along with little Rudel who was now 6 months old. Grimmjow agreed and dropped him off at his house. Yuzu came out of the house when she noticed Grimmjow's Jaguar XF and saw his brother and his son.

"Ichi-nee and little Rudel! Hey guys!" she said as she went toward them. Little Rudel squealed when he saw one of his aunties welcome them. Rudel reached out his arms for his aunty to pick him up which Yuzu did.

"Go on inside with Rudel Yuzu." Ichigo said and Yuzu nodded her head and went inside with the baby in her arms.

"DAD! KARIN, MOM, KARIYA-SAN! RUDEL AND ICHI-NEE ARE HERE!" she said and they heard stomping from the stairs and the couple outside sweat dropped when they heard Isshin shouting inside the house.

"Damn! I swear your dad is abnormal!" Grimmjow said making Ichigo chuckle.

"You sure you don't want to stay a little longer, dear?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow shook his head.

"Nah! I'll come back to pick up ya guys later when yer done, kay? Besides, I still have lot of paper work ta do at home." he said and Ichigo nodded his head in understanding before giving his husband a kiss and going inside the house.

Ichigo went inside and made a dash for the phone to make a phone call to his cousins to tell the news about their school event. Hours later his cousins came to his house to talk about it.

"Ahh, so it's was Shinji's idea to hold the Test-of Courage Tournament?" Shuuhei asked and Ichigo nodded his head a yes.

"Ah, and it seem like everyone in the Club agreed to it. Well? Do you guys want to come?" Ichigo asked. His cousin looked at each other and blinked before nodding their heads.

"Sure, but on one condition?" they said.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked.

"We get to pair up with our boyfriends, well?" they asked.

"Ah sure, just let me ask them if they agree tomorrow okay?" he said and everyone nodded. They talked more about Ichigo's adventures at his school and were laughing at some funny moments while little Rudel was playing in his play pen beside them.

After that they all had dinner. Later on Ichigo called his husband to come and pick them up. When Grimmjow came Ichigo said his farewell to his parents before getting inside his husband's car along with Rudel who was asleep in his arms. When he got inside he gave his husband a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, dear." Ichigo said.

"Hn. Did ya have fun?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo nodded as Grimmjow looked down and saw their son asleep in Ichigo's arms. He smiled and bent his head to kiss his son's forehead before driving off.

When they got back home to the Jeagerjaques's Alice and Alaric were at the front door and they welcomed Ichigo and their son home. They had a little chat in the living room. After the chat they all went to bed and Ichigo put his sleeping son in his crib and went to join his husband for a nice warm shower in their bedroom bathroom.

'Hope everything on October 31st will be fun.' Ichigo thought as he went out of the bathroom to sleep with his husband on their shared bed.

TBC…

Me: Ah… Sorry for the long update.. Was having hard time dealing with this chapter and having a few writing block the past few days but I fixed that already and have this chapter, hope you all liked this chapter and let's me know too on what you think of this chapter kay?.. And maybe I should let's Ichi have another baby on chapter 23? Since their only few more chapters too go?

Shinji: Eh? What ya means only few more chapters ta go?

Me: I means since the Ouran High School Host Club only had still episode 26? So I was planning to only make this story still Chapter 26 too…

Shinji and Gin: Aww… Were gonna miss this if the story if is only still up to chapter 26?

Me: Meh… Deal with it! Beside number 26 was my birthday number so… hehe… April 26… XD

Everyone: …..

Ichigo: *gape his mouth about getting pregnant again* I hate you, you know that?

Me: Whatever! XD I'm gonna skipped a few years of this chapter on chapter 23-26 just too let's you all know? X3

Grimmjow: What so fucking ever! Ja read and Review everyone!.

Gin: Bai-bai~


	22. Chapter 22

AN: this chapter been re-editing by kor-chan editor, Thought i don't know which one who editt it? I means their where two people who offer to do the editing in my story and i want to thanks them but since i don't know who is was? So i want to say it here! Thank you to whoever you are who edited this story i'm very grateful and happy for it! ^^

Bleach

Title: Kiss Kiss fall in Love

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, and Stark x Shiro, Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Hisagi, Kaien x Rukia, Chad x Hailbel, Keigo x Tasuki and many more.

Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town, he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went down hill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent, with Romance, drama along the way. OOC, Mpreg. Bleach Ouran style.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the title story, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me! Nor dose the episode 6 of the Ouran High School Host club! XD

-0-

Chapter 22: The Halloween Test-of-Courage Tournament

On October 30th

Ichigo was excited for tomorrow's event, he couldn't wait for tomorrow. He was in the Espada Host Club room preparing his costume. He stared in awe at the costume he had picked. For once his husband didn't order the maids to burn this manly costume.

His costume had a black Japanese kimono and a white sash along with a skull mask with blood red stripes and huge bull-like horns. A black katana was beside his costume. He sighed; it was at least 20th time he had admired his costume.

(AN: I'm sure everyone knows Ichigo's hollow form 2 right? Yea that was his costume here in my story expect he's in his Bankai. O.o)

A knock on the door snapped him from his daydream and he blinked his eyes and said.

"Yes? Who is it?" he asked politely and the door opened and squeaked a bit as Grimmjow stuck his head in.

"Eh? Yer still up, love?" he said and Ichigo turned around and smiled at his husband.

"Sorry, I was so excited for tomorrow that I couldn't sleep. How did your princely duties go dear?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow chuckled and close the door after he went inside and sat on the bed next to his wife.

"Boring…" He said playfully and Ichigo chuckled. They looked in each other's eyes and smiled and were about to kiss when little Rudel cried out. They blinked then sighed.

"Hai hai, mommy's coming Rudel." Ichigo said as he got up and went to the crib next to their bed and pick up their 6 and half months old baby and cradle him in his arms as he tired to sooth his crying.

Soon Rudel stopped crying and looked up at his mother and blinked as he sniffed

"Hey baby, what's wrong? Did mommy's little boy have a bad dream?" Ichigo said in a soothing tone and Rudel sniffed and soon smiled when he heard his mother soothing voice. Ichigo couldn't help but smile back as he softly patted his son's nose. Rudel blinked and wriggle his nose before giggling. Ichigo smiled and kissed his son's forehead. Rudel close his eyes cutely.

Grimmjow went toward them and peaked over Ichigo's shoulder and saw their little one giggling. When Rudel noticed his father he looked up and smiled and Grimmjow smiled back. The couple sang their son to sleep and put him in his crib before going to sleep together in their bed.

The next day. October 31st… At night.

Every student from all over Karakura from both private and public schools came to Hueco Mundo High and was in awe at the transformation the school had gone through; pumpkin heads with candles inside them spread their light everywhere on the school campus, fake spider web was hanging from the roof, bat doll hung around some parts of the school. A figure with white skin, wearing a black kimono, a skull-mask with blood red stripes and huge bull-like horns and long orange hair came down the stairs and welcomed the guests who screamed in fright.

"AHHHH~ A DEMON! A DEMON! AHHHH~" Keigo, one of Ichigo's friends from his old school screamed making him irritated and throw one of the pumpkin heads at Keigo head who fell flat on the floor and everyone sweat dropped at him.

When Keigo looked up he saw the pumpkin head and screamed. "AGHHH! A PUMPKIN HEAD'S GONNA EAT ME! NOOOOOO!" he screamed until Mizuiro stepped on him on purpose. Isamu was pale and frozen on his spot until he panicked.

"Ah! Wait Isamu-kun. It's just me." the figure said. Tatsuki blinked.

"Eh? Ichigo? Is that you?" she asked and Ichigo nodded his head and took off his mask and smiled.

"Hey guys! Did I scare you?" he asked happily and everyone sweat dropped. Keigo blinked and turned around to see that it was Ichigo in the costume.

"Ahh… You scared us to death Ichigo!" Keigo said.

"Eh? Really?" he asked and everyone nodded. Ichigo noticed that Isamu was paling. "Uh… Are you okay class rep. Isamu?" Ichigo asked still holding the mask. Isamu stared at the mask and shivered. Ichigo noticed Isamu looking at his mask in fright and he sweat dropped.

"Sorry about that, Isamu." Ichigo said.

"I-Ie… I-it's o-okay—"Isamu said only to stop and paled when everyone heard someone making a 'Oooo' sound behind Isamu. Isamu carefully turned his head around only to scream in fright when he saw a Cheshire cat like costume that had the widest scary grin. Isamu fainted. Then the person who was in the Cheshire cat costume laughed.

"OMG! Hahaha! I wish Gin-senpai could see yer face Isamu-kun!" It was Shinji who was in the Cheshire cat costume. Ichigo sighed.

"Good grief! I think you scared him way too much, Shinji." Ichigo said. Shinji pouted.

"Aww. But it was so much fun scaring him, nice costume by the way Ichigo, glad to see Grimmjow didn't burn yer manly costume ya picked unlike last year." Shinji said. Ichigo shrugged. "How did ya even manage ta force him not ta burn that costume, Ichi?" Shinji asked.

"I didn't, he just stared at my costume and for once he liked it and didn't tell the maids to burn it. In fact he might even keep it… I told the maid to make this for me by the way if you're to ask…" Ichigo said.

"Cool." Shinji said. When Isamu regained his consciousness he stared at the front door of the school hallway and saw a figure. He paled and pointed his shaking finger at it and everyone slowly turned their heads and saw it.

They saw a white version of Ichigo's costume; his kimono was all white with a black sash and a black mask with white stripes and black huge bull-like horns and a white long hair with white skin walking toward them. Everyone looked at Ichigo then at the white figure before paling and screaming their heads off as they ran. Shinji and Toshiro were the only ones who weren't afraid of it and stayed behind as they stared at the figure. The figure's shoulders soon shook as it laughed.

"OMG! I can't believe it! I really scared them with my costume!" the person said and Ichigo, Shinji and Toshiro blinked their eyes.

"Shiro?" they asked in unison and Shiro nodded his head.

Then Shiro eyed Ichigo's costume and smirked under his mask. "Ehh? We look likes twins in our outfits King." Shiro said and Ichigo looked down at his costume then at Shiro and blinked.

"Ah, you're right… How did you know about my costume or is it just a coincidence?" Ichigo asked. Shiro shrugged.

"Dunno, I just thought why not have the clothes shop make me my costume and I came up with this idea. How about ya?" Shiro said and Ichigo blinked.

"Wow! We're the same, I just came up with this idea." Ichigo said.

"Cool!" Shiro said. Then he eyed Shinji's costume up and down and smiled. "Heh! That costume suits ya, Shinji!" he complimented and Shinji was delighted.

"Why thank ya, Shiro." He said as he grinned widely like the Cheshire cat he was. Then the four of them heard everyone screaming upstairs and sweat dropped when they saw everyone dashing down the stairs and hide behind their backs. They looked at everyone with cocked eyebrows and Isamu pointed his finger at another figure in front of them.

A figure with claws, a tail and long hair was standing on the stairs and everyone screamed except for Ichigo, Shiro, Toshiro and Shinji who just stared at the figure until the figure came down the stairs. Everyone was shivering in fright and went on a mad dash elsewhere while Ichigo, Shiro and Toshiro sweat dropped. They heard someone laugh. Ichigo recognized the voice and turned around only to see his husband in a sexy white costume with black stripes all over it, cat like claws and paws and had a white tail. His hair was long. Ichigo couldn't help but blush in awe at how sexy his husband looked in his costume. Grimmjow noticed Ichigo staring at him. He smirked at his wife and went toward him and wrapped his arms around his wife and whispered.

"Hey babe, like my costume?" Ichigo couldn't help but nod his head while blushing. "Thanks, love!" Grimmjow said as he licked his wife lips who blushed even more. "Well then, let's get back ta work!" Grimmjow said then turned to face the others only to raise his eyebrow at Shiro who had the same costume as his wife. "Nice costume, Shiro!" Grimmjow said and Shiro smirked under his mask.

"Thanks!" he said. Soon they went to look for the others but the only person they found was Isamu. They sweat dropped at Isamu who was praying for someone to save him.

"Isamu, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked and Isamu looked up when he heard Ichigo voice only to pale and scream at Ichigo's mask.

"Ichigo, you're still wearing your mask!" Toshiro said as he sweat dropped at Isamu who was chanting some prayer.

"Ah, sorry." Ichigo said and he took of his mask. When Isamu saw that it was Ichigo under the mask he stopped screaming and being all scared and sighed in relief but that relief soon disappear when Grimmjow came forward showing his fake teeth in front of Isamu only making him scream in fear again and panic. Ichigo sighed and smacked his husband head with his hand.

"OUCH! That hurt Ichi!" Grimmjow whined and Ichigo rolled his eyes at his husband.

"Come on let's go find the others…" Ichigo said.

"And scare them!" both Shinji and Shiro said in a playful tone.

Soon they walked and open some room as the saw a figure standing at the window. Isamu freaked out again.

"AHHHH~ a Demon's gonna kill us! Run!" he said and he was about to make a dash until Shinji held him from behind.

"Please. Did I really scare you with this costume of mine?" a deep baritone said making Toshiro blush; he knew that voice anywhere.

"U-Ulquiorra?" Toshiro asked.

"Ah, Toshiro you came!" he said as he came toward them. Ulquiorra's costume had ivory horns coming out from his head and black streaks ran down his face making it look like he'd been crying. He also had huge, dark, leathery wings protruding from his shoulder blades and his bottom half was covered in black fur. His hands were also black and had claws on them. Everyone stared in awe at his costume and Shinji whistled.

"Cool costume, Ulqi." Shinji said while Toshiro was blushing madly at how handsome his boyfriend looked in his costume.

Ulquiorra smirked at his boyfriend and went toward him, grabbed his hand gently and kissed it in a romantic way, making Toshiro blush.

"Do you like my costume? Are you having fun Tosh?" he asked as he locked eyes with Toshiro. Toshiro couldn't help but blush even more.

"A-Ah… Y-You look great in your costume, Ulqi… it suits you. You're like a real vampire." Toshiro said making Ulquiorra smirk proudly. Everyone sweat dropped at the couple who were lost in their own world.

Soon they went continued to wander from room to room at the school campus to look for others and scare them. Then they bumped into Shuuhei who had gotten separated from the others and was looking frightened. They went into the library and saw a figure at the window again and both Shuuhei and Isamu screamed in fear until the figure laughed making Shuuhei stop screaming and blink his eyes and turn back to stare at the figure at the window; he'd know that voice anywhere.

"Umm. G-Gin-s-senpai, is t-that you?" Shuuhei asked. Gin came toward them and grinned. He was wearing a cloak and a skull mask and he was holding a scythe. Both Shuuhei and Isamu shivered in fright at his costume and the hair on their skin stood on edge. "G-Gin…Senpai… What's w-with your c-costume?" Shuuhei said.

Gin smirked under his mask and took it off as he grinned at his boyfriend and cupped Shuuhei's cheek with his skeleton like hand. Shuuhei blushed. Everyone heard a loud thump and they all turned to their right and saw that Isamu had fainted. Shinji sighed at the fainted figure on the ground and dragged Isamu out of the room and everyone follow Shinji leaving Gin and Shuuhei alone for awhile.

When Gin and Shuuhei were done having their lovey-dovey moment inside the library they went to look for the others. They walked down the hall until they heard a loud noise coming their way and they moved aside and saw everyone running and screaming. When the other students were gone they looked at the direction where everyone went and sweat dropped at them. Then they froze when they heard a wolf howl and turned around slowly and saw a white wolf in front of them glaring at them.

"W-Why is there a wolf inside the school?" Ichigo asked.

"I dunno. I thought animals weren't allowed at school?" Shinji asked.

"They aren't." Gin said.

"Then why—" Both Shinji and Ichigo asked and Shiro blinked his eyes then smiled under his mask and said happily.

"Los Lobos!" Shiro said.

"HUH?" Ichigo and Shinji asked weirdly as to why Shiro seemed so happy to see the white wolf in front of them.

"Isn't that…?" Grimmjow said.

"Stark's pet." Ulquiorra said. Shiro took off his mask and Los Lobos stopped glaring and growling at them and his tail wiggled happily when he saw Shiro. He went toward him and Shiro bent down to pat the white wolf's head. Los Lobos leaned into his touch.

"Hey there boy… If you're here then it means Stark is somewhere near, right?" Shiro asked. Shiro had met Stark's pet when they had one of their dates and Stark brought it with him one time. The wolf had grown fond of Shiro. Just then everyone stared in front of them and saw a figure coming towards them. Isamu panicked again and fainted. Then they heard the figure yawn.

"Los Lobos, come here." The figure said. Los Lobos whined but went toward Stark.

"Stark?" Shiro called. Stark blinked as he saw Los Lobos come toward him wiggling his tail happily.

"Shiro?" Stark called.

"Hey!" Shiro said as he went toward Stark and stopped in his tracks as he blushed at his boyfriend's costume. Stark was wearing a very sexy white coat with fur around the neck, arms and hips, black tight-fitting pants that had fur below, black shoes and a gun on his belt, twins guns actually. His left eye had an eye-patch. Stark saw his boyfriend blushed and smirked as he said.

"Like what you see?" Shiro snapped out of his thoughts and blushed as he nodded his head yes.

Stark went toward him and Los Lobos followed his master and went toward Shiro as Stark bent down to give Shiro a kiss on the lips. After that everyone along with Stark went to search for the others and they bumped into Uryuu and Keigo. Uryuu explained that Keigo dragged him with him and they got separated from the others so they decided to look for the others before going back to scare the other teams once they were complete. They went into another room, this one was the ballroom and they saw a figure standing in the center of the room. Keigo and Isamu panicked and tried to escape until a large and strong hand stopped them. Then they panicked even more and looked behind only to see that it was Chad.

"…Uh… Chad?" Keigo said and Chad nodded at the two and put them down.

"Ah, Chad, yo! So it was you?" Ichigo asked as he looked behind him but the figure was still there. He paled. "Wait! If you're here then w-who's over there?" Ichigo asked. The figure came forward and they saw that it was Tia Hallibel, in her uh…sexy white costume in which could see her breasts underneath the turtle sleeved shirt with black stripes and a black ring around it. She was also wearing a loose hakama with a black sash. Her belly button was exposed for everyone to see, Keigo was suffering from a mega nosebleed as he went and was about to glomp her when she punched him before he could, making him fly across the room.

"Ah, sorry about that, Keigo, Hallibel doesn't like being attacked or glomped." Chad said and Keigo stared in confusion at him when he regained his consciousness.

"Huh? How did you know her name, Chad?" Keigo asked. Chad felt a pang of guilt about not telling them that he was dating a noble, and the prince's he meant King Grimmjow's cousin on top of that.

"S-She's my girlfriend and she's Grimmjow's cousin." Chad said.

"EHHHH? Seriously?" Keigo asked in disbelief and Chad nodded his head.

"What is it to you if we're dating?" Hallibel said and her cousin stared shocked at her.

"Wait! Yer dating one of my wife's friends?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes. You mean you didn't know? I thought Ichigo would have told you that by now?" Hallibel said and Grimmjow turned to his wife who looked away in guilt.

They soon began to walk again to look for the other missing groups until they saw a weird looking figure making both Keigo and Isamu to start panicking again.

"Ahh. Who's there?" a person said. Uryuu blinked; he knew that voice.

"Szayel?" he said making Szayel blink and walk toward them. Everyone stared at his costume in a weird way. Szayel was wearing a gray and white sleeved shirt on the edge of his arms had black stripes hanging from it and a white dress like bottom and his nails where black and had a stick X wing behind his back with red stripes hanging around them, and 4 lines across his left cheek.

(AN: I'm sure everyone already knows Szayel's released form right? Yea, that what he's wearing, right now. XD).

"Uh, Szay, what's with yer weird costume?" Shinji asked and Szayel glared at him. "My costume is not weird, is merely a perfection!" he said. Everyone sweat dropped at him while Uryuu was admiring his boyfriend's costume. Soon they went to the last room and found Nnoitra wearing a white coat and white pants with black boots and his head had horns attached to it.

(AN: it's Nnoitra's released from).

Shinji was so delighted with his boyfriend's costume that he jumped and tackled him to the floor with a loud thump and everyone sweat dropped at the two. Soon they found the other members and scared them and they won the battle. After that they had a bonfire near the school's football field and told ghost stories. Isamu and Keigo were scared. When the party was over they all headed home.

The next day at school the losers of the battle were frame as the school cowards of the month, and poor little Isamu ended up being teased by his fellow classmates and friends but it was all worth it since they had had fun. Ichigo stared at the clear blue sky and smiled.

'Glad everything went well and was fun in the end… I hope to have more fun at school soon!' Ichigo thought as he followed his two best friends Shinji and Isamu who ended up being a part of their group as three went head inside their school building and headed to their classroom.

TBC…

Me: Geh! I'm losing my humor ideas! T_T hope you all like this chapter? And I can't believe no one review my chapter 20 and 21.. Sob. *Crying in the corner.*

Everyone: *sweat drops at Kor-chan*

Shinji: She sulking…

Grimmjow: What do ya expect? No one did review her story so it only nature for her to sulk a bout it… Think she's changed her mind and delete this story?

Gin: If she still doesn't get a review with this chapter then she's might!

Ichigo: *GASP* YOU CAN BE SERIOUS ABOUT HER GOING TO DELETE THIS STORY IF SHE DOESN'T GET A REVIEW AFTER THIS, RIGHT?

Ulquiorra: Who knows? Were not even sure yet? That will be up to her?

Ichigo: *in shock*

Shinji: Well then. Read and Review EVERYONE! Ya guys better review or else she's might just deleted this story in a days or week if she's still don't get any review after this? :/

Gin: Bai-bai!


	23. Chapter 23

AN: this chapter been re-editing by kor-chan editor, Thought i don't know which one who editt it? I means their where two people who offer to do the editing in my story and i want to thanks them but since i don't know who is was? So i want to say it here! Thank you to whoever you are who edited this story i'm very grateful and happy for it! ^^

Bleach

Title: Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, and Stark x Shiro, Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Hisagi, Kaien x Rukia, Chad x Hailbel, Keigo x Tasuki and many more.

Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town, he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went down hill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent, with Romance, drama along the way. OOC, Mpreg. Bleach Ouran style.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the title story, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me! Nor dose the episode 6 of the Ouran High School Host club! XD

-0-

Chapter23: Summer Fun and some alone time!

August 1st

It had been a year now. Ichigo was now 18 years old and is in his last year of high school. He would be in college soon. His husband Grimmjow was now 20 years old and in his 3rd year of college. He sighed; they were on the beach right now in Seireitei, his home town where he was born, along with Grimmjow's family and cousins and their little one who was now 1 year old. His grandfather still didn't accept him as his grandson but that was okay, he had Grimmjow who loved and accepted him for who he was. He watched his husband and their one year old son playing in the water at the beach; Rudel was giggling and splashing the water while Grimmjow held his son around his waist to keep him steady and make sure he wouldn't drown in the water. Grimmjow was also chuckling along with their son.

Soon Alaric, Grimmjow's father joined the two and he played with Rudel by splashing the water while Nel was taking pictures of her favorite nephew. Rudel looked up at his aunty who had a camera in her hands and smiled. Nel took a picture of it. When little Rudel had had enough of playing he went toward his mother and Ichigo bent down while smiling and he embraced his son who giggled in his arms.

"Mama! Come play!" Rudel said as he smiled up at his mother. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle and ruffle his son's hair as he let his son drag him toward his husband who smiled at him. They enjoyed their time as a family playing in the water at the beach.

After the fun they had at the beach they went back inside their tent to dry up. Ichigo took his son to take a shower together with Grimmjow. They bathed their one year old son together. When they were both clean and dried they went back inside the tent and had lunch with their family. Little Rudel went to his aunty Unohana who had a box of juice in her hand and asked.

"Aunty! Juice, please?" he asked kindly and Unohana smiled down at his grandson and nodded her head and gave him one. Rudel said his thanks and went back to his parents and Ichigo put him in his lap as he drunk his apple juice. Ichigo pulled out a comb and began to brush his son's wet hair and Rudel hummed a kid song while drinking his juice.

Rudel watched his father having a talk with one of his uncle. Soon he looked somewhere else and saw a mother and her child and she was carrying a baby in her arms. He stopped drinking his juice and pointed his finger at the two people who were walking as Ichigo follow his finger and saw the mother and child and smiled.

"Yes, Rudel?" he asked.

"Mama! What's that?" he asked. Ichigo smiled when his son pointed to the baby in the woman's arms.

"That's a baby, sweetie." He said Rudel blinked and looked up at his mother.

"What's a baby, mama?" he asked and Ichigo blinked then stretched his check with his other hand.

"Baby… Baby is just like you, just a little bit smaller and fragile and they need to be carried by mommy or daddy… They can't speak until they are a bit older like you." Ichigo said as he playfully patted his son's nose. Rudel giggled.

On August 4

Nel and the others had decided that the young parents (a.k.a. Grimmjow and Ichigo) should have some alone time while she and the others took care of little Rudel. The two were left alone at home as the others took Rudel out for a walk to the mall in Seireitei. Ichigo frowned when they asked for permission but didn't mind since his son pleaded him to let him go with his aunty. Since he couldn't say no to his little one the couple ended up being alone in Ichigo's mother's house, all by themselves while the rest of the family went out. Ichigo sighed. They were in the living room all alone watching some boring show on the TV.

"Ichi, I'm bored!" Grimmjow said as he laid his head on his wife's lap. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What do you want to do then?" Ichigo asked which made Grimmjow smirk and Ichigo froze on his spot. He knew that whenever his husband gave him that smirk it meant that he was up to something.

"W-What are you smirking about, dear?" he asked a little scared.

"Don't ya think it's kind of weird that everyone went out to the mall all of a sudden and didn't want us ta come along with them? They even took Rudel with them!" Grimmjow said.

"Yes, so? What does that got to do with us being alone and having the house all to ourselves—" he said but stopped as his eyes widened when he get what his husband was trying to say. "D-Don't tell me that t-they want us t-to get another one?" Ichigo asked and he gulped.

"What? Ya thought that mom and dad only wanted ta have one grandchild?" Grimmjow said as he frowned.

"W-What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow sighed.

"Remember when we took Rudel along with everyone else to the beach and saw me having some serious conversation with Stark?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo nodded.

"Yes, what about it?" he asked.

"Well, Stark told me that he happened ta overhear my parents and yer parents planning ta have us get another child. Apparently both my mom and yer mom want ta have a granddaughter they could play dress-up with. My dad and everyone else agreed ta our mothers' idea and want us ta have another baby." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo sighed. "I guess it wouldn't be that bad having another baby?" he said honestly as he smiled and added. "Beside I saw little Rudel looking at a mother with her baby in her arms at the beach, and I think that it might be a good idea to let him experience having a little sibling at this age." Ichigo said as he smiled when he remembered it. Grimmjow couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"So?" Grimmjow said.

"So?" Ichigo repeated.

"Want ta have a go and make some love today while everyone is still away? While we have the chance, who knows when there will be a next time." Grimmjow asked and Ichigo thought of it for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. Grimmjow smiled and got off of Ichigo's lap and kissed his wife on the lips. They shared a heated kiss. They continue to make out until Ichigo felt his husband lift his red and white baby doll shirt and he moaned and pulled away from the kiss and said.

"Not here, in my room at my bed, now!" Ichigo said and Grimmjow chuckled and nodded his head. He picked up Ichigo and Ichigo wrapped his legs around his husband waist as Grimmjow walked up the stairs. Ichigo's took off his shoes while Grimmjow walked up the stairs and went inside Ichigo's old bedroom. Grimmjow closed and locked the door and he put his wife on the bed and began to take off his shirt.

Ichigo stared and admired his husband's muscular body as Grimmjow bent down. Ichigo ran his hand over his husband's muscular chest as Grimmjow began to lick and suck at his neck, earning him a moan from Ichigo. Soon Grimmjow bit his neck and Ichigo moaned loudly and his toes curled. Grimmjow continue to bit, lick and suck at his wife's neck while undressing him which Ichigo didn't even notice because of the pleasure. When Grimmjow pulled away from his neck and looked down to admire his wife he saw Ichigo blushing up at him and he chuckled and went to take off Ichigo's shorts. Ichigo was moaning while Grimmjow removed his shorts and panties. When he was completely naked Grimmjow smirked down at him and licked his lips before going to lick and suck his nipples.

Ichigo moaned and arched his back into his husband's licks and sucks. Grimmjow gave the same treatment to the other nipple earning him a loud and long moan from his wife.

"Nn. G-Grimm, n-no more t-teasing... T-take me! Now!" Ichigo demanded as he moaned making his husband chuckle against his nipples.

"Well if ya put it that way..." Grimmjow said as he sat up and un-zipped his pants and took them off along with his underwear as. Ichigo admired his husband's naked body while blushing. Grimmjow got the lube from Ichigo's drawer before he went back to his wife and lifted Ichigo's legs. He coated his fingers with lube before inserting one finger inside Ichigo's entrance who tensed, whimpered and winced at first but soon moaned when he adjusted to Grimmjow's thrusting.

"Nnn… Ahh… G-Grimm…" Ichigo moaned and he bit his finger. Soon Grimmjow added a second finger and Ichigo arched his back and gave a moan. "Nnn..." he moaned and his toes curled tight. Grimmjow continue to thrust his two fingers in and out until he started scissoring them.

Ichigo couldn't help but moan loudly at his husband's ministrations. He continued to slide his finger in and out until he hit that spot which drove Ichigo insane. Ichigo gasped and emitted the most lustful moan. When Grimmjow felt that his wife was completely ready he pulled his fingers out. Ichigo whimper at the loss of his husband's fingers inside him. He watched Grimmjow coat his member with lube before thrusting inside Ichigo and sheathing himself to the hilt. Ichigo gasped and clenched his teeth in pain.

Grimmjow noticed his wife's discomfort and bent his head down to kiss Ichigo to distract him from the pain. Soon Ichigo relaxed and kissed his husband back and the two shared a lustful kiss while Grimmjow continued thrusting in and out until he hit Ichigo's prostate. He heard Ichigo moan between the kisses and the pain faded and it was replaced by pleasure as Grimmjow continued to thrust. Grimmjow continued to pleasure his wife until it was too much for Ichigo and Ichigo came, spilling his cum on his stomach as he gave a loud moan. Soon Grimmjow came and he released his seed inside Ichigo and he moaned. He stayed still as they both panted heavily and looked in each other's eyes and smiled. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow leaking his cum inside him.

Grimmjow bend down again to kiss his wife. Then he pulled out carefully and he took the blanket and lay down on the bed beside his wife and pulled up the blanket to cover their naked bodies. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his husband's waist. Grimmjow brought his hand up and stroked his wife's head and Ichigo finally closed his eyes and went to sleep. Grimmjow smiled down at his tired and sleeping wife before closing his eyes and falling asleep beside his wife.

When everyone came back they went upstairs to Ichigo's bedroom to find the couple sound asleep naked. The girls squealed quietly while the boys blushed. Renji covered little Rudel's eyes so he would not see his parents like this as he picked up the boy and took him elsewhere away from his parents who were still sound asleep on Ichigo's bed. The girls decided to leave the sleeping couple alone for a while and followed Renji downstairs.

After an hour, before dinner the couple woke up and had another un-protected loving-making-session and had a quick shower later on before going downstairs to join everyone for dinner.

2 weeks later

On August 14

Ichigo was asleep until he felt the bile start to raise up in his throat and he got up from his and Grimmjow's king sized bed in their bedroom back in Karakura and dashed to the bathroom and open the toilet lid and began to vomit. He had been feeling sick for the past 2 weeks now and knew that he might be pregnant again. He continued to vomit, making Grimmjow wake up from the noises in the bathroom. Grimmjow looked at the clock on their night stand and saw that it was only 6:30 am, he groaned and got up and went to the bathroom and blinked his eyes before gasping and rushing toward his sick wife who was emptying his stomach.

Grimmjow rubbed his wife's back gently as Ichigo continued to empty his stomach. When Ichigo was done emptying his stomach Grimmjow got up to flush the toilet for him. Ichigo was breathing heavily and Grimmjow bent down and stroked his wife's back. Ichigo laid his head on his husband's muscular chest and he tired to relax. When he finally calmed down, Grimmjow began to ask questions.

"Ichi, what's wrong babe?" Grimmjow asked. He felt Ichigo move and pull away from his chest. Ichigo looked his husband in the eyes before looking down and putting a hand on his flat stomach.

Grimmjow followed his movement and saw his wife looking down at his flat stomach as Ichigo's hand ghosted and gently rubbed his stomach. His eyes widened.

"No way! Don't tell me that yer…" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo smiled and nodded his head.

"Ah… I think I'm pregnant again… Grimm." he said as he looked up at his husband and smiled. Grimmjow couldn't help himself, he smiled widely and hugged his wife and gave plenty of passionate kisses. Ichigo chuckled at Grimmjow act. Grimmjow put his arms on Ichigo's cheeks and stroked them.

"Are ya sure?" Grimmjow asked.

"I'm not sure yet, it's better to have a check up with uncle Aizen just to be sure." Ichigo said and Grimmjow nodded.

"Okay… But right now let's go back ta sleep, I'm sure yer still tired from all that puking ya did?" Grimmjow said and Ichigo smiled and nodded his head. Grimmjow carried him bridal-style back to the bed and lay Ichigo on their king sized bed and covered him with the blanket before going to the other side of the bed and wrapping his arms around his wife as the two went back to sleep.

Later that day the two couple went to Aizen's clinic. Aizen was surprise to see them to say the least.

"Ah. What can I do for you two?" Aizen asked as the two sat on the chairs.

"Umm… Uncle… I…umm I want to get a check up…to… make sure that…Grimm and I are expecting a-another one." Ichigo said and Aizen blinked before glancing at his nephew.

"Grimmjow?" he asked. Grimmjow sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We… Kind of decided ta have another baby… We had sex on August 4th… And Ichigo's been sick for the past 2 weeks now… And we thought that he might be pregnant again but weren't sure so we decided to get a check-up to confirm it." Grimmjow said.

Aizen sighed and nodded his head. "Alright, come on Ichigo lay down on the bed and let's see if you're expecting again, okay?" Aizen said and Ichigo nodded and went to lie down on the bed as Aizen went to set up the ultrasound. Ichigo lifted his shirt up as Aizen began to pour the transducer with the gel and began to run it along Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo whined because of the cold gel and Aizen chuckled. Grimmjow went beside Ichigo while Aizen scanned the monitor and spotted two dots. He blinked his eyes before smiling and turning to face the couple who was also staring at the monitor.

They were staring at the monitor in shock as they saw the two dots. "Congratulation Ichigo! You're pregnant with twins." Aizen said and Ichigo turned to look at Aizen in shock. He was pregnant with twins? TWINS! He gulped before going back to stare at the monitor and blinking his eyes and thinking about it. Soon he smiled and turned to look at his husband who was smiling when he heard it and wouldn't stop staring at the monitor.

"Twins?" Grimmjow said surprised and excited. His wife was pregnant with twins?

"Ah, yes. Ichigo here is pregnant with twins." Aizen said as he wiped off the gel on Ichigo's stomach and printed out the ultrasound picture and handed it to Ichigo who looked at it with admiration. He couldn't believe that he was pregnant with TWINS. Aizen turned the ultrasound off and Ichigo pulled his shirt down. Aizen smiled as he went toward his desk while Grimmjow helped his wife get off of the bed and back to sit on the chair beside Aizen's desk. Aizen was writing down something on a paper.

"You're in your second week of pregnancy, Ichigo. You're going to do the same routine as when you were pregnant with Rudel but this time double your meals since you're going to be feeding for three and no junk food or un-healthy food like before. No energy drinks, soda and other drinks that would harms the fetus. Get as much rest as you can now that you're pregnant with twins. I want you to eat food with a lot of iron, and I will need you two to come back here every Saturday for a check up. Being pregnant with twins could lead to many complications and you will need to take the childbirth classes too. Don't worry about the schedule, Unohana will arrange a schedule for you to take her classes. Probably on weekends. And one more thing; I think it's best if you take leave from school since you're pregnant with twins. But…that's up to you. If you still want to go to school make sure to tell the teacher to go easy on you and I also suggest that you take part in any school activities. This includes club activities, sports, art, music and etc. Getting yourself stressed and tired won't do well to you and yours babies. And I will add another medicine for you to take since you're carrying two babies" Aizen said as he wrote down on the paper what Ichigo needed and what he should and shouldn't do now that he was pregnant with twins.

Ichigo was now scared to death; he didn't know having twins was more dangerous then just having one baby.

"Oh, and one more thing; I suggest that you quit whatever part-time jobs you have. I know this since I talked to your parents if you're having any and they said that you had at most 4 part-time jobs, before you got married to Grimmjow. And I would also suggest that either Grimmjow or any of the maids to be there with you at all times just to be safe if anything goes wrong. And please don't hesitate to call me if anything's wrong or if you feel uneasy, okay?" Aizen said.

"By the way… Since he's pregnant with twins, I want you Grimmjow to make sure Ichigo drinks milk three times a day instead of two like before and make sure he takes a nap in the late morning, afternoon and evening. He will need a lot of rest; as much as he can get." he said ad the couple nodded their heads. Aizen nodded his head as he handed the list to Grimmjow and said. "Good, that's all for today. It's best to tell everyone that you're pregnant again Ichigo… it's better to tell them sooner than later. Oh and one more thing; Ichigo isn't allowed to carry any heavy things. That includes carrying Rudel, Ichigo." He said and notice that Ichigo was about to protest but he cut him off by saying. "No buts! That's an order from your doctor Ichigo. Carrying heavy things could lead to miscarriage." Ichigo bit lips before nodding his head; he hated the thought about miscarriage. "And make sure Ichigo doesn't bend too much Grimmjow; it could harm the babies…" Aizen said and the couple nodded before going out of Aizen's office.

They went back to the parking lot and got inside Grimmjow's Jaguar XF. Grimmjow noticed his wife's troubled expression and sighed. He put a hand on Ichigo's hand and Ichigo looked up at him with a confused look.

"Ichi-babe, what's wrong?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo shook his head.

"N-Nothing… I'm just scared that's all. I know I wouldn't mind having another baby with you dear…. But I didn't expect us to have twins." Ichigo said. "Not to mention it scares me… Uncle did say that having twins would lead to many complications in my pregnancy and I'm really worried about it… I mean I don't want anything to happen to either of our twin babies?" Ichigo said in a trembling voice. Grimmjow noticed it and hushed his worried, pregnant wife.

"Shhh… it's okay… I'm here ta help ya get through this, ya know that. Everything will be okay. Trust me on this, kay?" Grimmjow said and Ichigo nodded. Soon the two went back home to tell the good news about their second baby.

TBC.

Me: Mehh.. no Comedy… -_-" well of course since this is the serious part of having another baby, and twins on top of that! XD next chapter will be? I dunno yet… (Sigh) look like I will have no choice but to make this chapter up to 29? I think? I was only hoping to end it still chapter 26 but, I dunno yet. Since on 24 will be the part where Ichigo's tell the good news about him getting pregnant again… then… hmmm.. Guess will just have to wait and see to find out what happens next and how will I end this story? XP

Ichigo: *gape his mouth open in shock* O_O FUCKING SHIT! I'M P-PREGNANT AGAIN? AND THERE ARE TWO OF THEM? *had fainted due to too much shock at the news.*

Everyone: *all sweat drops at Ichigo*

Grimmjow: YESSS! I'm becoming a daddy again~ Weee~

Shinji: *sweat drop* is he on high!

Gin: Huh! Sound like it! *watch Grimmjow makes a fool of himself for being too happy and proud about being a father again and sweat drop when he felt on the pool*

Toshiro: Get me out of here, please! I don't want to stay stuck with a bunch of morons! *he groaned when Grimmjow won't stop being proud of being a father again and sulk on his chair*

Me: *Sweat drop at everyone* I think I made them too much hyper.. Well then tell me what you all think of this chapter nee?

Grimmjow: READ AND FUCKING REBIEW EVERYONE!

Gin: *blinked* Wait! Did Grimmjow just say 'Rebiew' instead of 'Review?'

Me: *laughed her head off at what Grimmjow's said.* Well, like Grimmjow said? Read and Rebiew, everyone! XDDD

Gin: Seriously? He said Rebiew? Well whatever, Bai-Bai everyone!


	24. Chapter 24

An: I'm back with chapter 24 of Kiss, kiss fall in love, hope you all will like this story and please do give review. :/

PS: look like I finish this story in just two more chapters to go! XD the next chapter would be a surprise… I'm planning to make a bunch of one-shot story of how and were both Grimmjow and Ichigo deal with their children.. So please read that one too once I finish this story? XD I might as well make a mermaid Grimmichi style with no MPREG this time.. But that up to you everyone to vote if you all want me to make a Mermaid Grimmichi style with Mpreg or not? Oh and.. I really want to try making an Aizen x Ichigo mpreg too, it been bugging me the past few week of wanting to make an Aizichi mpreg but dunno if you guys would want me to make one? And is an AU one.. But well that up to you? Since there was only a few Aizichi mpreg not to mention they didn't get together in the end. *mumble Mumble.*

Well then? Let's get on with the story shall we?

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, and Stark x Shiro, Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Hisagi, Kaien x Rukia, Chad x Hailbel, Keigo x Tasuki and many more.

Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town, he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went down hill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent, with Romance, drama along the way. OOC, Mpreg. Bleach Ouran style.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the title story, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

-0-

Chapter 24: FRATERNAL TWINS? (Continues of Chapter 23!)

Grimmjow drove his car back home and a bunch of everyday reporter was blocking the gate still some of their bodyguard notice it and backed away the reporter for them to get inside their mansion and parked his car in their parking lot and got out off of the car as he went to open the door to the other seat to open it for his wife as Ichigo got out of the car.

The report saw the two couple coming out of the car as they took a picture of it as they saw Grimmjow leading his wife inside the mansion but stopped short when they saw Ichigo putting his hand on his mouth and stomach as Grimmjow panicked and told the maid outside the mansion to go get a plastic bag as they did and hand it to Ichigo who began to vomit on the plastic bag, the maid and the other in the mansion outside looked worried at their queen.

The reporter outside too looked shock and worried at the King of Germany wife condition and took a picture of it. "Damn! You think the queen might be sick?" one asked. "Hope he's isn't suffering from any worse illness, like canner or so?" one said. "Ah, let's hope not!... he's too good to be gone!" one said worriedly. As they continue to take a picture of Ichigo's and Grimmjow.

"Ichi? Ya okay, babe?" Grimmjow asked his wife who nodded his head and hand the plastic bag to one of the maid who pick it and throw it at the trash bin. "Sorry to worry you dear… is just that the scent of the flower made me feel sick and you know?" Ichigo said as Grimmjow nodded his head he understand what Ichigo means. he remember the time when Ichigo was pregnant with Rudel and he would offend get sick whenever he get near or smell something that didn't agree with him and would fell the need to vomit it to get rid of the feeling and smell.

Soon they got inside the mansion as the maid stand their confusedly as to why Ichigo just suddenly felt sick and vomit then soon felt fine the next. Unknown to Grimmjow and Ichigo and the rest of the guard? One of the reporter got inside the mansion without being noticed as he carefully follow them inside the mansion with a video camera in his arms as he went inside and saw Grimmjow and Ichigo went to the living room and heard little Rudel voice as he cam running toward Ichigo but Grimmjow blocked it and embrace his son who looked confuse at his father and tried to struggle from his father hold to get to his mother.

"Unn.. Dada! Me want Mama!" Rudel said as he reach his hand for his mother to pick him up from his daddy arms, when Ichigo refuse to pick him up and just smiled in apology at his son, Rudel sniffed and soon began to cry in his daddy arms as he struggle and wanted to be in his mothers arms. Ichigo was feeling torn from the inside, he wanted to go and comfort and carried his son in his arms but Aizen had warned him an hour ago that he wasn't allowed to carry Rudel now that his pregnant again.

"WAAH!" Rudel cried. Ichigo sighed and was about to go to his husband to snatch Rudel when Grimmjow noticed it and lightly glared and shook his head no at him as Ichigo stopped and stretched his check and deiced to sat on the coach and sighed. Rudel notice his mother sitting on the coach and wiggle his way out from his father grip to dash toward his mother but Grimmjow wouldn't let's that and hand the child to one of the maid and said. "Rina, can you take Rudel to his playroom and play with him for a while? Their something Ichigo and I need ta tell everyone…" He said before giving his son an apologetic smile and kissed his forehead as Rudel sniffed and went to reach for his mother.

Ichigo sighed. He doesn't want to sound rude to his beloved child so he got up and went toward Rina and ruffle his son head who stopped sobbing and sniffing as he kissed his now eldest child check and said. "Sorry baby, but mammy really do need a time of in taking care of you…" he said before kissing his son forehead. Rudel sniffed and blinks his eyes in confuse as the maid took him away from his parents and went to the play room to play with the 1 year old.

Everyone in the room stared in confuse at the two couple as they watch Rudel been taking away. "Ichi?" Shinji asked even their entire cousin and friend stared in shock and confuse at them. Ichigo took a deep breath and nodded as his husband who understood it and pull out a manila folder and put it on the table as Alaric pick it up with a confuse and worried expression. 'Please don't let's this be a divorce contract sign between the two? Kami I don't want my little grandson to grow up being separated from his mother like what happen to Grimm.' Alaric thought as he took a deep breath before opening the folder and saw what looked like a black and white ultrasound picture and blinked and looked closely and saw two dots. He blinked his eyes before gasping as he went to turn the pages and saw a pregnancy test from Aizen, his brother-in-low who is his sister husband.

"Grimmjow… What the meaning of this?" Alaric asked as Alice when behind him and gasped in shock when she saw it. "Oh my! So no wonder why Grimmjow been over protective and won't let's Rudel come any near his mother!" Alice said. "What? What is it mother?" Nel, Grimmjow's older sister asked. "Its.. A picture of an ultrasound." She said. Everyone in the living room blinked. "Eh? So what about it, aunty?" Nnoitra asked. Alice sighed. "This isn't just any ultrasound picture, it an ultrasound results from uncle Aizen." She said. Then it hit them, their uncle Aizen was an OB-Obstetricians or what they call Pregnancy Doctors.

"EHHHHH?" everyone screamed. "So it means…" Shinji said as he eyed his bestfriend (aka: Ichigo) who nodded his head and smiled at him. "Yup! Its means I'm pregnant… Again." Ichigo said making everyone in the room to be silence before they burst out into joy; Nel squealed in joy and went to hug his brother's wife at the back. "OMG! I can't believe it! I'm an anuty again!" she said happily. Ichigo chuckles and said the most shocking news ever. "You would be more proud if I tell you that I'm pregnant with twins!" he said. Nel blinked before broking into a fit of joy again. "OMG! TWINS?" she asked as Ichigo nodded his head. "Ahh. That why Grimm been over protective of me when Rudel came rushing toward me and blocked him.. Uncle Aizen did warn me not to carry Rudel anymore still the baby where born now that I'm pregnant with twins, it would endanger me and the babies' health…" Ichigo said.

"Oh…" Nel said as he added. "But you do know that little Rudel need to know this too, right?" Nel asked as Ichigo nodded. "Ah, but… I don't know how to break the news to him… he's only 1 year old and I doubted if he knows what pregnant means…." Ichigo said. "…Still… You could of… Told him like… 'Baby, mommy pregnant' or 'Rudel, your going to be a big brother soon' or something like that?" Nel said. Ichigo sighed. "I don't know?... maybe I should wait to tell him when I start to grow a baby bump? Or maybe I should just break the news to him once i'm in my fifth month?" Ichigo said as he added. "In that way he will truly understand it…. I mean he would soon notice that his mother's stomach is growing bigger as month goes…" Ichigo said. "True… Alright… If that what you want then is fine by me… but you have to at less tell him that mommy not allowed to carry you or something so he will understand and won't whine about not being carried by you? You know how he is?" Nel said.

"Sure… I do that later… but right now I want to get some sleep." Ichigo said as everyone nodded their head in understanding, Grimmjow was about to go to his pregnant wife to pick him up when they all heard loud thump and turn around to see a person standing their and looked down on the person feet to see a video camera, everyone gasped as Grimmjow glared in angry at the person, "Who are ya? What ya doing here? No stretch that! How the hell did ya get inside the mansion?" he asked the person who squeaked in fright and backed away a little. "I-I'm S-Sorry.. G-Grimmjow-sama… I d-didn't means to over heard everything.. And is it t-true that Queen Ichigo i-is pregnant a-again?" the reporter who got inside the mansion asked as Grimmjow glared at the man.

"So? What is taa ya if my wife pregnant, again?" he asked as he went toward the reporter who freaked out as his knee shiver in fright before running off to hide somewhere inside the mansion, Grimmjow went to order the men to after the reporter as they did. Grimmjow went to take his sleeping wife on their bedroom to lay him comfortably on their bed as he run his hand on his sleeping wife head and ruffle Ichigo's hair gently before kissing his wife forehead and got off the bed and out of their bedroom to give his wife his rest that he needed. He went back downstairs to find his bodyguard were their as they told him that they couldn't find the reporter who got inside the mansion as Grimmjow groaned and told them to keeps looking for him as they did.

Grimmjow sighed and went to excuse himself to everyone and went to his personal office to do the left over paperwork that he needs to finish signing. Unknown to everyone the reporter who got in early was now in Grimmjow and Ichigo's bedroom as he went inside and blinked his eyes when he saw the sleep queen sound asleep as grinned and took a video of the sleeping queen before heading out of the room and went to explore their mansion and found himself in a nursery room as he saw the little prince playing with his toys while the maid who was in-charge were on the other side of the chair making a phone call to someone, probable her boyfriend? And was too much to notice the reporter taking a video of prince Rudel playing with his toys. Soon the reporter got out of the Jeagerjaques's mansion safely without being notice.

The next day everyone in the jeagerjaques's family where surprise to see and hear a shocking news on the international news channel. "Good morning Karakura town, and for today news would be a very shocking and happy news, yesterday reporter Hikaru got inside the Jeagerjaques's mansion and found a great pleasant, Hikaru-san just found a new and heard that Queen Ichigo-chan is pregnant with their second child, and this time is twins." The female news caster said as Grimmjow groaned in annoyance and turns the TV off. "Great! Just Great! Now every reporter are going to keep on chasing and asking me question about this!. Not to mention that Ichigo isn't ready yet to let's the whole world to know that his pregnant again with my kids!" Grimmjow said in and irrigated and pissed tone making everyone inside the mansion to back away from him.

Expect for his wife who already gotten use to his attitude and ill-temper. "I don't mind if the world found out about us having another child dear… In fact I don't care what people think… Beside they going to find out sooner or later once I started to show a growing bump!" Ichigo staged his fact at his husband who blinked his eyes before sighing, "Fine, so long as yer okay with it.. Are ya sure ya still want ta continue going ta school? I means I could always hire a tutorial fer ya.." Grimmjow said as Ichigo shook his head. "No, I don't want a tutorial Grimm….. And I still want to go to school despite my situation…. Doesn't means I'm pregnant again doesn't means I need to stop going to school…" Ichigo said making Grimmjow sighed.

There was no point in arguing with his now pregnant wife. "Alright." Grimmjow said.

The next day the two couple went out of the mansion and saw a bunch of reporter in front of their gate, the two couple sighed and got inside Grimmjow's Jaguar XF and drove off to school, when they got to school and got off the car and went inside the school building they heard all the gossiping from their student, classmate all over the school campus. "OMG! Did you heard at the news yesterday?" one asked. "Yea! Ichigo-chan is pregnant again, and it twins this time…" One said. "I wonder why he still insist to go to school now that he's pregnant again, shouldn't he like stay home to keep the baby safe?" one asked as one sighed. "It's not like we never seen Ichigo-chan pregnant before when he got to school a years ago, remember? When he was schooling while pregnant with little Rudel?" one said. "Oh, right! I completely forgot about that!" one said.

Grimmjow and Ichigo ignore the gossiping around them and went head to their respective classroom. The next day the two couple had a live interview about the news about them having another child in the family.

5 month later (I'm skipping the rest of the monthly pregnancy and jump it!)

It's was Friday today, Ichigo was sitting on the coach as he put a hand on his now growing stomach and rubbed it gently as he felt the baby kicked inside him and smiled, the baby hand started kicking 3 days ago and tomorrow was his check up with uncle Aizen to know what their twins gender where. His eldest child (Rudel) was looking up and blinked at his mother and then looked at his mother huge stomach as his mother was rubbing his stomach gently, Ichigo had already told his son that he was pregnant with his little sibling when he was 3 month pregnant and little Rudel was a bit confuse at first, about how a baby got inside his mommy tummy but was happy and excited to see his two sibling soon.

Rudel went toward his mother, Ichigo notice his eldest child and smiled at Rudel. "Come Rudel, put your hand on mommy tummy." Ichigo said as Rudel blinked but did what his mother told and put his hand on his mother huge stomach and felt it, he felt something kicked inside his mother stomach. Rudel blinked in confuse and pull his hand surprise and shock, then put his hand on his mother pregnant stomach and felt it again and looked up at his mother. Ichigo smiled down at his son and said. "That your baby sibling kicking inside mommy tummy." Ichigo said as Rudel blinked then said. "Baby?" he said as Ichigo his head little Rudel blinked then deiced to lay his head on his mother's pregnant stomach carefully and heard a fade beating thump of a heart. He smiled then pull off and smiled up at his mother.

He put his hand on his mother's pregnant stomach and felt the baby kicked inside again as Rudel squealed. Ichigo couldn't help but smiled and was proud, soon they heard a footstep on the left as the two turn their head and saw Grimmjow walking toward them as he sat beside his pregnant wife and son. "Hey ya two, what's Daddy little boy and wife doing?" he asked playfully making little Rudel to giggles and claps his hand as he went to grabs his father hand and place it on his mother's pregnant stomach. Grimmjow blinked in confuse at his son but soon smiled wide when he felt the baby inside Ichigo's kicked. "Ah, look like yer little brother or sister is kicking inside mommy ta get some attention." Grimmjow said making Ichigo to roll his eyes at the mention of 'Attention'.

They stayed like that as they both tried to felt the baby kicked inside Ichigo who didn't mind and let's them as a smile grace on his lips. The next day the two couple went to Aizen's Clinic for their weekly and monthly check-up. "Aizen-san, your nephew and his wife are here for their weekly check-up sir." His assistant said as Aizen nodded his head. "Ah, let's them in, Hinamori-chan." Aizen said soon the two couple went inside Aizen as they were called and sat down on the chair beside Aizen's desk. "Nice to see you two again, so how are you holding up, Ichigo-kun?" he asked as Ichigo smiled at his uncle. "Good, the babies started to kick 3 days ago and yesterday little Rudel is excited and can't wait to see his baby bothers or sister. You know? But aside from that were doing okay." Ichigo said.

"Ah, that good to hear… So are you two ready to know your baby gender?" Aizen asked as the two nodded as Aizen motion for Ichigo to lay on the bed as he did as Aizen set up the ultrasound and put a gel on the transducer and run it along Ichigo's pregnant stomach as they looked at the monitor. "Ahh, look like they both health.." Aizen said as he blinked then smiled. "Ahh. Look like you two are having a Fraternal Twins…" He said both the couple looked confuse. "Fraternal?" they asked as Aizen nodded and point his finger to the monitor and motion for the two couple to look as he pointed to the one baby and said. "Ah, see here?" he said they two nodded their head. "This one here we have a boy." He said then points his finger to the other baby. "And this one here is a girl." He said.

The two couple gasped in surprise and joy, they were having and identical twins, which one was a boy and one was a girl. "Twins like this are called Fraternal, they are also could be called a rare twins, considering only few mother could give birth to a fraternal twins." Aizen said. Ichigo was happy, he couldn't believe it? he was having a fraternal twins, one of the rare one in history, only a few of female had a fraternal twins in their family and he was surprise that he was one of them who could create a set of twins like this? It made him feel special and proud to have a set of twin's baby like this.

He gripped his husband hand and said happily. "Grimm." he said as he looked up and saw his husband was looking happy and proud too. Aizen smiled at his two nephews who were proud of their little one. "Alright, do you two want me to print each picture of the twins?" he asked as they nodded their head and wouldn't stop staring at the monitor that show their baby gender, Aizen shook his head at the two and went to print the picture and head it to the two couple who was proud and admire it. Aizen couldn't help but to smile at them and went to turn off the ultrasound and wipes the gel off of Ichigo's before heading to his desk.

Grimmjow noticed his uncle went to the Desk and poking his wife on the shoulder as Ichigo looked up at his husband who smiled at him and motion for his wife to get up as Ichigo did while Grimmjow helped him get off of the bed and went to sit on the chair beside Aizen's desk as Aizen wrote a few thing for Ichigo's. "Okay… now… there seem to be nothing wrong with the babies, in fact they are both health and strong… but I would still recommend Ichigo to do the same routine… Oh and one more thing? I just want Ichigo here to be more careful from now on now that he'll be duet in a month soon… and since your pregnant with a Fraternal? It better to be careful at all cost and make sure he get plenty of rest.. That all.. See you on your next week appointment on Saturday…" Aizen said as he smiled at them as they smiled back before leaving the clinic.

The couple drove back home as they got out of the car and went inside and saw everyone was there along with Ichigo's family. Ichigo couldn't help smiling and couldn't help to tell the news to them. "Everyone. We have great news." Ichigo said as everyone turned to looks at him. "What is it, ichigo?" Masaki his mother asked. Ichigo smiled and elbow his husband to tell the good news for him. Grimmjow rolls his eyes at his wife for being shy and said. "Ichigo here is pregnant with Fraternal Twins." He said which made everyone in the room to stay silent then Isshin gape his mouth open. "Fraternal twins? As in one boy and one girl? Or—" he asked.

Ichigo nodded and said. "Yes Dad, is a boy/girl twins." He said making Isshin, Masaki, Alaric, Alice and everyone to gasp in surprise and joy. "OMG! I'm gonna go shout it out for the world to hear outside the window!" Isshin said happily making the couple to worried. "What? Dad DON'T!" Ichigo prostrated, Isshin was about to open the widow still Karin beat him to it and punch his father on the face making Isshin to fly across the room. "Stupid dad! Ichi-nii just said don't, idiot!" she said as he marched toward her father and stamped and beat him everyone in the room sweatdrop at her. Ichigo sighed I relief. "OMG! I'm an aunty of a fraternal twin?" Nel said as she squealed in joy and excitement. Ichigo sweatdrop at her, but he sweatdrop even more when his mother and Grimmjow's mother were seem to be excited just like Nel too and couldn't wait still the little one were born.

Ichigo eyebrow twitched before sighing and giving up. 'Why off all the people do I have to be the one to surfer in a having a crazy family like this who run a country?' he asked himself as he watched everyone with a smile on his face.

TBC.

Me: Woot! :o Ichigo's pregnant with fraternal twins?

Ichigo: *gasp in surprise then stared down at his pregnant stomach… then fainted*

Everyone: *sweatdrop at Ichigo.*

Gin: I think yer killing Ichi-chan here way taa much kor-chan! *sweatdrop at the passed out berry on the floor* so a Fraternal twins are a boy/girls twins?

Me: *nod* yes.. but it could also be both girl or boys twins but had the different look, height, hairs and eyes colors.. like for Example: here we have Karin and Yuzu.. they are called the Fraternal twins. Their maybe twins and both girls… but here the different between them is that Karin had a black hair while Yuzu had blonde… that what is call a fraternal twins.. but their also a boy/girls fraternal twins that looked alike, the only different is their gender, height and body shape but the face would be the same…

Gin: Oooo! How know all this stuff and pregnancy?

Me: *smiled guilty* my uncle is an OB doctor for pregnant people.. And his wife was also a doctor and I kind of grow up with them talking about work, stuff, their patient condition and all those doctor stuff in front of us sometime so you get it.. ^^"

Ishida: *blink* wait! So that means you come from a doctor family?

Me: What? Heck no! Just my uncle and his wife that is both doctors and got nothing to do with me… I only happen to hear them talking about their work in front of me when we joined them for lunch, dinner sometime, specially on holiday..

Ishida: oh! You know what?

Me: what?

Ishida: why didn't you just take a doctor coursing instead of fine art and music? Your kind of good at this information things about pregnancy..

Me: *sighed* I don't hate doctor or whatsoever… I just don't like science and all those, it gives me headache to study them, at lest in music and art only focus on history about art and music which I grown fund and love… and beside… I love the piano too much to quite my music school.

Gin: Whatever… Well that for now!

Grimmjow: Read and Review everyone!

Gin: bai-bai.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Sorry for the long wait guys! I was busying doing my other story… But well here the chapter 25 of Kiss Kiss fall in love, hope you all will like it? ^_^

Pairing: Grimmichi (main pairing), Nnoitra x Shinji, Szayel x Uyruu, Ulquiorra x Hitsugaya, and Stark x Shiro, Byakuya x Renji, Gin x Hisagi, Kaien x Rukia, Chad x Hailbel, Keigo x Tasuki and many more.

Summary: ichigo got promoted to attend in the most prestigious private rich school in Karakura town, he meet the Espada host club on his way as his life went down hill every since he lead his eyes on a blue haired host club Delinquent, with Romance, drama along the way. OOC, Mpreg. Bleach Ouran style.

Warning: Mpreg and Character OOC's. Don't like OCC's and Mpreg fan fic then don't read!

Disclaimer: Kor-chan doesn't own Bleach or the characters or the title story, they're all belonging to their rightful owner's and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me!

-0-

Chapter 25: Here Come The Baby!

9 month later April 20 (AN: I skipped a few months!)

It's spring today and the Hueco Mundo is having their spring break. But some of the student where still in the school to finish their project. Ichigo was now in his nine month, he had only seven more days before the twins where born, he was excited and worried at the same time; he couldn't wait to see and hold his second newborn child in his arms.

Oh and he alone with the Host Club members where at school today, doing their project for the up coming spring celebration on April 24 to 29. He was sitting on the coach as he rubbed his huge pregnant stomach gently while watching his husband having conservation with the rest of the Host Club members. He was about to lifted the tea cup when he wince at the strong kick his babies where giving him. "Nn." He said as he moaned quietly.

"Aww.. Come on you two.. No kicking hard inside mommy!" Ichigo said softly as he rubbed his stomach, he started receiving hard, strong even a Braxton Hick since yesterday since he's was almost due soon. The Braxton Hick would last for 5 or 15 minute every another day. He soon laid back on the coach as he sighed in relief when they stopped kicking hard as he glance at his husband who were still busy talking with the rest of the Club members. He sighed and deiced to take a short nap.

On April 26

Today was the spring festival; every student from all over Karakura came to celebrate the spring month and the cherry bloom some year. Ichigo and the rest of the Host Club where wearing a Kimono and Yukata, Ichigo was wearing a beauty black with strawberry printed Kimono and a dark pink Karihimo or what they call in English a Hip ribbon on his waist, Ichigo hair was tied neatly in a loosen bun with a chopstick stuck on it. He was also playing with the tips of his hair in a board manner. Grimmjow on the other hand wear an expensive black and gray Kimono with white haori on the hips. Every costumer came and adores Ichigo.

"Awww.. Ichigo-sama looked like a doll in his Kimono…" one said as the squealed at how cute Ichigo looked in his Kimono. "Even thought Ichigo-sama is pregnant he still look so damn cute in the Japanese Kimono!." One said. "Ahh… I wish Ichigo-sama and Grimmjow-sama would have a daughter I bet she'll be cute!" the girls gossiping among themselves and were giggling too.

'I think they would scream in joy if they found out that we actually had a boy/girl twins right now…' Grimmjow thought as he sweatdrop at the others costumer who were admiring his pregnant wife who were sitting on a sofa like chair and was rubbing his pregnant stomach gently with a smile on his face. "Ahh, Ichi-chan look board and trouble with something ta today, ain't he?" Gin asked beside Grimmjow as Grimmjow turn his head to look at him and nodded.

"Ah, wonder what brothering him?" Grimmjow asked as he eyed his wife who stopped playing with the tips of his hairs as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Ah-oh! His pissed!." Gin said playfully as he giggles beside Grimmjow while watching Ichigo. 'Dammit! Why now of all the hours?' Ichigo thought as a sweat run down his forehead as he gritted his teeth and close his eyes tightly when he felt a strong contraction.

Shinji went toward them and saw Ichigo seem to be in trouble and.. in pain? He blink his eyes and went toward Grimmjow and Gin who were watching and keeping an eyes at Ichigo and said. "Isn't me or Ichigo looks like his in pain? I mean look at him? His gritting his teeth?" Shinji said as the two both look at Ichigo and to their surprise Shinji was right, Ichigo was gritted his teeth in pain. Grimmjow got worried and went toward his wife and bend down and asked quietly.

"Ichi, what wrong, babe?" he asked. Ichigo open his eyes and looked at his husband while his hand was shaking badly and said. "Grimm… the babies… I think… they c-coming.." Ichigo said as he began to moan in pain quietly. Grimmjow blinked once, twice before he widened his eyes. "As in now?" he asked panicking as Ichigo nodded his head. "Shit!" Grimmjow mumble before carrying his wife bride style while ignoring the others costumer eyeing them suspiciously as he went toward Gin and shinji who looked confuses as he said to them.

"Shinji go call uncle Aizen, tell him Ichigo in labor, Gin go call my others cousin and tell them to go to the nurse office now!" he said as the two did what they were told as Shinji went elsewhere to call Grimmjow's uncle. Soon Grimmjow dash out of the Host Club room and went to the nurse office while ignoring some of the student in the hallway eyeing them weirdly, Renji one of Ichigo's cousin was standing there and saw them as he chasing the two couple as he called.

"Oi! Grimmjow what the hurry for? And why are you carrying Ichigo? And slow down a bit would you! You're carrying your pregnant wife!" Renji said. Grimmjow slowed down a bit. "Sorry, I forgot! But we really needed to get in the nurse office fast!" Grimmjow said. "Why?" Renji asked. "Ichi in labor!" Grimmjow said. Renji stand their dumbly before it hit him. "WHAT?" he asked in shock. "AS in NOW?" he asked in disbelieve as he heard Ichigo his cousin moaned in pain.

"G-Grimm. it hurt!" he moaned. "Shh. tried to endure it for a while, were almost there! And when we get there ya can starts ta push the baby out if ya want, okay?" he said as Ichigo nodded his head. "Shit! Wait I'll be back! I'm gonna have to go warn the others about Ichigo condition right now!" Renji said as Grimmjow nodded his head. "Ah." He said soon they made it to the nurse office as the 4 nurse saw them. "G-Grimmjow-sama, I-Ichigo-sama… W-What c-can we do for you t-two?" they asked.

"Ah, please help us! Ichigo here is in labor!" Grimmjow said as the 4 nurse quick helped Grimmjow place Ichigo in the empty bed and untied his Kimono and pull off his underwear, sock and speared his leg wide for the baby to come out and etc as they cover him with the blanket. Soon Ichigo began to moan as he water broke and minute later he felt the first baby head went to his pelvis. 'Shit!' he thought. "G-Grimm.. (Moan in pain) I-it co-coming!" Ichigo said as he couldn't take it anymore and began to push.

"Nn.." Ichigo moaned while gripping his fist in the bed sheet as he began to push. One of the nurses who were a midwife went toward Ichigo to catch the baby. "Shit! Ichi!" Grimmjow said as he tired to comfort his wife, just then they heard a deep monotone voice as one of the nurse said. "Aizen-sama y-your just i-in time! Ichigo-sama already began to push the b-baby out!" one nurse said as Aizen nodded his head and went toward Grimmjow and Ichigo and saw Ichigo was pushing the baby out.

"How it going Himiko?" Aizen asked the nurse who were in-charge. "G-Good, thought his thin is a little bit small for him to co-continue to push the b-baby out sir." She said. "Ah, well then leave this too me." Aizen said as the nurse nodded and moved aside as Aizen take place as he cut Ichigo's thin a bit wider for the baby to come out as Ichigo wince from it. "Okay Ichigo. You can continue pushing the baby now." Aizen said as Ichigo nodded and began to push again.

"Nn.. G-Grimm." Ichigo called his husband as Grimmjow was there beside him, hushing him and encouraging him to continue to push the baby out as Ichigo did. Just then they heard their cousin came in. "Ichi?" they asked worriedly as Grimmjow groaned in annoyance. "Grr,, Guys not now!" Grimmjow said. "Why not?" Shinji asked.

"Cause, I don't think Ichigo can concrete in pushing the baby out while ya guys are watching him!" Grimmjow said as he saw Shinji pouted. "But—" Shinji prostrated. "S-Shin-ji.. P-please!" Ichigo pledged while pushing the baby out. Shinji pouted. "Fine! I and the rest will wait on the other side of the room then!" he said as they lashed the other to the other room beside the nurse office. Ichigo ignore them and continue to push the baby. "Nnn.." just then they heard Renji and the other came in.

"fuck!" Ichigo moaned. "Ichi—" Renji called. "Not now guys please, Ichigo concreting ta push the baby out! Why don't ya guys wait on the other side of the room alone with Shinii?" Grimmjow said as they groaned but went to the other side of the room. Soon Ichigo began to push the baby out when they heard the others student outside Grimmjow groaned and was about to snap at them for disturbing his wife from pushing the baby out when he heard his men's their blocking the others student as Grimmjow sighed in relief.

Soon Aizen could feel the baby head as he said. "Good I can feel the baby head almost out. Start to push slowly on the head Ichigo!" Aizen order as Ichigo nodded and began to push slowly, and slowly, about a few more slow push then the baby head was completely out. Ichigo breathe heavily as he slopped on the bed. "Good, the baby head is out! Time to give a long push on the shoulder Ichigo!" Aizen said as Ichigo gritted his teeth before sitting up again and began to give a long push on the shoulder. He moaned in pain while pushing the baby shoulder out as he gripped his hold on his husband hand as Grimmjow wince from his wife grip.

Soon the baby Shoulder was out as Ichigo breathed heavily. "Alright, time to push normally Ichigo…" Aizen said as Ichigo whine before giving a normal push. Soon the baby was out, crying. Ichigo sat up a bit and saw his baby in Aizen arms that smiled and said. "Congratulation you two, is a boy." He said before cutting the umbilical cord as a nurse came toward Aizen and warps the baby boy with a blue blanket and hand it over to Ichigo and place the baby carefully in his arms. Ichigo smiled down at his son in his arms who was looking up at him. The little one had Ichigo's orange hair and honey brown eyes too.

"OMG! He looked just like Ichigo-sama!" one nurse said as Grimmjow and Ichigo's cousin who were on the other side of the room heard it and went toward them and saw the baby boy in Ichigo's arms and gasped. "HOLY SHIT! Is an Ichigo-mini version!" Shinji said in scram which made everyone to turn and looked at him weirdly.

"Dude! What with you? Are you high or something?" Renji asked. Grimmjow groaned and was about to say something when Ichigo wince as everyone heard him moaned. Aizen chuckle when he saw that the bed was wet again, Ichigo water just broke. "Look like the second one is ready to come out." He said in a playful tone which makes everyone to stare at him weirdly even the student outside sweatdrop at how claming and not effected Aizen sounded while his nephew wife were in labor.

"U-Uncle…" Ichigo said as he moaned when he felt the second baby head went to his pelvis as Aizen nodded his head. "Ah, push when your ready, Ichigo." He said calmly as Ichigo nodded his head and soon began to push the baby out. He continues to push still he felt the baby head almost out. "Good, the baby head almost out, now time to push the baby head slowly Ichigo.." Aizen said as Ichigo whine tiredly but did what he was told and start to push slowly on the head, he keep on pushing still the baby head was completely out, he slopped on the bed panting heavily.

"Okay Ichigo the baby head is out, now I want you to give me a long hard push on the shoulder and don't stop still the baby shoulder is out okay?" Aizen said as Ichigo whine but did what he was told and began to give a long and hard push on the baby shoulder.

Soon the second baby shoulder was out as Ichigo breathe heavily. "Good the baby shoulder is out. Now time to give a normal push and that it." Aizen said as Ichigo nodded his head tiredly and began to give a normal push as they baby was completely out as they heard their second baby cry. Ichigo laid his head back on the pillow and was panting heavily and tired.

"Oh my! It's a girl!" one of the nurses said. Ichigo blink his eyes before smiling as he heard Shinji squealed. "OMG! It a girl! The second twin is a girl!" Shinji said. "Ahh, she soo cute! She look just like a mini-version of Ichigo, the only different is that she a girl." Gin said. "Wahh! She even had a honey brown eyes and orange hair like her twins." Nnoitra said as he looked at the baby in the other nurse arms while Aizen cut the Umbilical cord as the other nurse warped the little girl in a baby pink blanket.

Aizen hand the baby girl to Grimmjow who gladly had his daughter in his arms. Ichigo glance at his husband who was carrying their little girl in his arms. Grimmjow looked at his wife who was looking at him as he smiled at Ichigo. "So.. What do ya want ta name them, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo thought of it for a moment. "Can we name them Kaji and Kori?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow blinked. "Kaji and Kori? As in Fire and ice in Japanese?" Grimmjow asked as Ichigo nodded his head. "Ah, our son will be Kaji while the little girl will be Kori? Well?" Ichigo asked as Grimmjow thought of it from a moment. "Kaji and Koori Jeagerjaques? Hmm.. I like it!" He said making Ichigo to roll his eyes then soon wince when Aizen began to close his thin.

"There all close.. You can take a rest now if you want Ichigo? I'm sure you're tired from all the birthing you did, you deserver a rest." Aizen said as Ichigo nodded he took one more glance at his daughter who was in her father arms before closing his eyes and went to sleep. Soon the ambulance came alone with Alaric, Alice Grimmjow's parents and Ichigo's parents. "How Ichigo?" Isshin asked worriedly.

"His fine, just got tired from all the laboring he did.. Here do you want to hold your second grandson?" Aizen asked as he hand the baby boy to Isshin as Isshin gasped in surprise and joy. "OH MY! He looks just like his mother." Urahara said as he peaked on Isshin shoulder to see the mimi version of Ichigo's. The baby in Isshin arms whine and began to cry. Ichigo wake up from the cry of his children and moaned. "Nn.." Grimmjow went toward him along with their daughter in his arm as hush him.

"It's alright! Go back to sleep ichi." He said. Ichigo looked tiredly at Grimmjow before asking. "B-but the baby?" he asked tiredly. "They are fine.. Now go back to sleep." Grimmjow said as Ichigo groaned before going back to sleep again.

When Ichigo was finally asleep again Grimmjow hand his daughter to his father how gladly have his granddaughter in his arms as Grimmjow went to carry his wife bride style to put him in the Gurney carefully as to not wake up his tried wife and cover him with the fresh and clean blanket as the other ambulance nurse came to put an IV on Ichigo before taking him to the ambulance cars along with Grimmjow while the others nurse went to clean the two baby before falling them.

Everyone outside the nurse office saw the ambulance nurse took the sleeping Ichigo off to the ambulance car as the whispers among themselves. "My Ichigo-sama looked tried."

"Who wouldn't after giving birth to twin's baby?"

"Did you hear it? Ichigo-sama had a boy/girl twins babies." One female student said. "Ah, and to top it off we heard that the twins looked soo much like their mother.." one said. "Kyaaa! I bet they'll be soo cute like their mother when they grow up!" one said.

Soon everyone saw Alaric Grimmjow's father who had the baby boy in his arms as they squealed quietly. "Ahh.. Look they boy had orange hair just like Ichigo-sama!" the girls squealed. Soon Isshin came out with the baby girl in his arms as everyone squealed again. "Kyaa! Even the baby girl had Ichigo-sama hair color!"

"I bet she'll be cute when she grows up!" they squealed making Isshin to feel proud about it. Soon both Alaric and Isshin went inside the Ambulance car along with Aizen, Grimmjow and the sleep mother (Ichigo) as they drove to the hospital. "You know? I'm glad Ichigo birth with the twins went well." Aizen said as the two older male nodded their head. Grimmjow too was glad to hear that. "He did a good job in pushing them out without any complain or any.." Grimmjow said feeling proud at his wife then he went to turn to look at his son who was in his father's arm as he smiled when the baby boy was awake and was looking up at him. "Do you want to hold him, son?" Alaric asked as Grimmjow nodded as Alaric hand him the little one as Grimmjow happily smiled down at his son who was smiling up at him.

4 hours later at the hospital.

Ichigo wake up to fine himself in a peach room, he looked to his left and saw an IV ached to his arms. He groaned and sat up to fine himself in an expensive hospital room. The room was color in a rich peach color, a flat black TV in front of him and underneath it was freezer, and on the left he found the exist door, a huge cabinet, he turn to his left and smiled when he saw the two cribs with their twins baby inside it sound asleep. He smiled even more when he saw his sleeping husband beside the cribs on the coach, beside the cribs where the bathroom door, and to side of Grimmjow's was the balcony and beside his bed was a drawer. Soon one of the babies wakes up and cried as Grimmjow groaned before waking up only to face to face with his wife Ichigo.

"Hey babe, how long ya been awake?" he asked. "Not to long, I think around 5 minute why?" Ichigo said Grimmjow chuckles before going to pick up one of the twins in the cribs, Ichigo watch his husband as he pick up the baby who was warped in a pink blanket. "Oo, look like our daughter hurry, Ichi." Grimmjow said playfully as Ichigo roll his eyes as Grimmjow went toward him and hand the baby girl to him. Ichigo gladly have their daughter in his arms as he tried to hushes her crying. "Shhh. Is okay sweetie, mommy here." He said as he lifted his pull down his white hospital yukata, revealing his flat manly chest as his position his daughter as their daughter began to drunk her milk to her mother nipples.

Ichigo played with his daughter check who continues to drink her milk. Their little girl looked up at him as Ichigo saw her honey brown eyes. Ichigo couldn't help but to smile down at her as she continue to drink her milk, when she was done feeding both couple stared and admire their little girl as their son soon began to cry in his cribs as Grimmjow chuckle and went to get their baby boy, pick him up and went toward Ichigo as he position the baby boy in Ichigo arms as he too began to drink his milk on his mother manly flat chest. Ichigo stared and admire the two babies in his arms.

Just then the door open as Alaric came in along with their eldest son Rudel who was 1 year old now as Rudel run toward them and looked at the two babies in his mother's arms.

Alaric went to put Rudel on the bed as he looked down at his two little siblings. "Rudel honey I like you to meet your two little siblings. This here in my left arms is your baby sister, her name is Kori while here in my right arms is your baby brother, and his name is Kaji." Ichigo said, little Rudel looked from right to left as he looked up at his mother.

"Mama! Why do they look the same?" he asked. Ichigo couldn't help but to chuckle at his eldest son cuteness and said. "They look the same is because they are twins, dear." Ichigo said as Rudel blinked his eyes. "Oh.. But.. How can you tell which one is K-Kori and K..Kaji?" he asked.

Ichigo smiled at his eldest son. "Is because I just can.. Here, this one here wrapped in a blue blanket is your baby brother Kaji, while this one here in wrapped in a pink blanket is your baby sister Kori." Ichigo said. "Oh.. They look the same, mommy." Rudel said as he looked down at his two little siblings in his mother arms and smiled when one of his little siblings looked up at him. Ichigo was happy; his eldest son was getting alone just fine with his two little siblings.

Soon everyone came and visit Ichigo and his newborn twin's children and had fun admire the baby in his arms. Grimmjow was happy, he had a lovely three children now, two boys and one baby girl, and he was proud and was happy.

The next 3 days Ichigo was finally released from the hospital along with the twins in his arms. And the next follow 8 week Ichigo was back to school, and everyone congratulation them of having a new babies in the family. Then the next few week they had and live interview to announce the birth of their twins children and an official announcement too that little Rudel is now their eldest child.

TBC.

Me: The heck? I'm running out of idea for this story! But how is alright with you all? And tell me what you guys think of this chapter kay? O.o Oh and by the way, only 2 more chapter to go! ^_^ the chapter 27 will be the Epilogue! ^_^ just to let's you all know?

PS: Kaji- Means Fire in Japanese while Kori- means ice! ^^" i wanted to name their twins that bend well and i thought of why not name them something like element names in Japanese and i thought of naming them Fire and ice in Japanese and i was shock and surprise that Kori or Koori in Japanese means ice. And you know what the funny thing is? MY name is Koreen. Kori, Koori, , Koreen. They almost sound the same, the only different is how they spelled but when you pronounce them they almost sounded the same or alike.. and if you added the 'N' in Kori it will be 'Korin' see? Korin, Koreen, Ah! Not to mention some of my classmate and friend mistaken me from Kori instead of Koreen when they called me or spelled my name in a letter at first but now they know the different between it. lol. ^^" sorry don't mind me, i'm just babbling here. ^_^"

Grimmjow: Yer losing yer touch? What the heck? And what the heck is this about ya making an Aizichi story fer? O.o

Me: Nothing.. Just feel like making an Aizichi story with Mpreg.. Hope your not made Grimmjow?

Grimmjow: Mad? Now I'm deadly furious! Come here and let's me kill you to death!

Me: EPPP! *run away from an angry Kitty* XDD

Everyone: *sweat drop at Grimmjow and Ichigo*

Gin: Well then read and review everyone and tell her what ya all think of this chapter would ya? And Bai-Bai~ ^_^ see you on the next chapter!~


End file.
